Messages in a Dysfunctional Workplace
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: L wants Light and Light is being naive. How long will it take until L finally gets what he wants, when he shouldn't want it to begin with. LXLight lemons. PWP Co-authored by Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o
1. And so the perversion begins

**Host:** The insane minds of Black-dranzer-1119 and Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o proudly present to you their first truly co-authored fic and it is even more insane than the other ones. So what are your thoughts on your first co-authored piece?

**Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o:** Since it's technically our first, I'd say it's very awesome. You just have to love Pervert!L and Naive!Light.... and what's this about a Pervert!Matsuda?

**Black-dranzer-1119:** Very... _VERY_ scary. Are you sure he's not gay?

**Host:** I guess that will be one of the many questions that will be answered in this fic.

**Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o:** Hehehe, we're not even sure if Matsuda's gay... but we can wave the magic wand and make it so. Because we're the freaking writers, man.

**Guest:** Ermm....

**Host:** As you can tell we have an anonymous guest here with us today... who is actually looking rather scared. So tell us what did you think of the preview you have read?

**Guest:** At first I was nervous.... and I'm still nervous. How is L going to seduce Light?

**Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o:** Well, read on, dear Guest.... read on.

**Host:** Ok, I bet you all can't wait to start reading this fantastic story that will be sure to have you all laughing your heads or ..._*cough_* going insane. We will be back at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!

*******

**To: Light-kun **

**From: Ryuuzaki **

**Subject: Hello Light.**

Light......................................... I'm thinking of you.

**To: Ryuuzaki **

**From: Light **

**Subject: Re: Hello Light.**

Shouldn't you be working right now?

**To: Light-kun **

**From: Ryuuzaki **

**Subject: Maybe...**

Surely I can _work_, Light-kun but not the kind of work you have in mind. _We_ are... but your pretty face is distracting _me_.

**To: Ryuuzaki **

**From: Light **

**Subject: Re: Maybe...**

Um... thanks, I guess. But seriously Ryuuzaki, I thought you were serious about catching Kira so stop joking around. The sooner we catch Kira, the sooner my name will be cleared so if you're not going to work fine but at least let me do so.

**To: Light-kun **

**From: Ryuuzaki **

**Subject: Pushover!**

_We_ are serious. _I_ am preoccupied and horny. I'll work ten times as better if you come with me to the nearest closet. It'll only take a half an hour.

**To: Ryuuzaki **

**From: Light **

**Subject: Re: Pushover!**

_Way_ too much information, Ryuzaki. Anyway _I_ thought _I_ was talking about _you._ The rest of the team is working great. I think even Matsuda has done more work than you! Why do we need to go to a closet anyway?

**To: Light-kun **

**From: Ryuuzaki **

**Subject: Because.**

There could be more information, like right now I'm thinking about walking a chain length away and kissing you senseless while I am preoccupied and horny. Matsuda can't do more work than me because I am L and L is the leader. And leaders can have sex breaks in closets. Closets are dangerous. Do you have a preferred location?

**To: Ryuuzaki **

**From: Light **

**Subject: Confused**

Ryuuzaki, are you feeling okay? I mean are you eating too much sugar or not enough or what? And yes Matsuda is doing more work than you as all _you _have been doing is stare at me for the last few hours and eat cake. By the way do you happen to remember the little person named _Misa_? Because I have a date with her in a few minutes and I want to get this thing finished. So stop bugging me about being *_shudder_*... horny.

**To: Light-Chan **

**From: Ryuuzaki **

**Subject: Re: Confused.**

I am feeling perfectly fine.

...

...

**DON'T FUCKING GO!!!!!!!!!! CANCEL IT AND MOVE FOR TOMORROW! YOU'RE ALL MINE TODAY!!!!!!!** And I will not stop bugging you until you _'scratch my itch'_.

**To: Ryuuzaki **

**From: Light **

**Subject: Are you sure?**

I can't cancel it because I have already cancelled it three times. Anyway I may be your suspect in the Kira case but it's not like you own me or anything.

Ps. Scratch your own itch. I think you old enough to do it yourself. I thought I told you to stop bugging me. Thanks to you now I have even more work to catch up on tonight. Looks like Misa's here.

***

**To: Light-Kun 345-2949 ((AN: random number))**

**Sender: RESTRICTED**

Light, do you even know what _'scratching my itch'_ even means?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

That you have a skin irritation that you wish to get rid of by grazing your nails over the skin in order for the pain to distract you from the itch. Stop texting me, Misa will notice and I am quite prepared to blame you after the stunt you pulled earlier.

**To: Light-Kun 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

No. If I scratched _THAT_ itch, I would be making inappropriate noises that include moaning wantonly and panting heavily. That's why I need you to do it, because Light-kun's anal cavity is a very good scratcher. And she's a stupid bitch and won't notice a thing.

.... Light, if you come home and sit on my lap we can talk about the first thing that pops up!

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

How would my _'anal cavity'_ be any good at scratching that itch? If you get so worked up over scratching yourself then have Watari supervise me and Misa while you take care of it. Why would I need to sit in you your lap to talk to you? How old do you think I am... _five_? Also, stop insulting Misa.

**To: Light-Kun 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

_GD FCKING DMMIT_, Light. I want sex with you. My genitals are very antsy and excited (THE_ ITCH *cough*_) and your anal cavity is the only think that can satisfy my genital itch. For an eighteen year old male, you are very naive.

_*face palm*_ Hey baby, wanna play lion? You kneel over there and I'll toss you my meat.

And I will not stop insulting Misa.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

_UMMMMMM._...... Ryuuzaki what on Earth are you talking about? I am your suspect remember?! And could you stop talking about your genitals already?! What's with the whole lion thing anyway?

**To: Light-Kun 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Never mind then. Light, I need you to come home... now...

There are 265 bones in the human body. Want another one?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Doe that mean you letting me go home and see mum and Sayu? There are actually only 206 and no, I don't want to be a mutant.

**To: Oh Naive One 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

That's the last thing I'm letting you do. Hi, are you a screamer or a moaner?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

I seriously don't get what you are going on about today. What do you mean am I a screamer or a moaner?

**To: Oh Naive One 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Nothing's going on except what's in my pants. Hey, you're good at math, right? Isn't 69 a perfect square?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

What? Do you keep your phone in there? Anyway 69 isn't a square number and you should know that already, genius.

**To: Oh Naive One 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

You know, you're right, I should put my phone in there; I've always wanted a vibrator. Want to see why they call me tripod?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

What do you mean you want a vibrator? What for? Do they call you that because you like cameras? That would explain a few things…

**To: Oh Naive One 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Never mind. No they do not. They call me that for another reason entirely. I want to take my extension cord and stick it all the way up your electrical outlet.

Oh and when are you coming back? Will you come for me?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Thanks a lot. Now because of you texting me I have to go on a movie date with Misa. I hope you hate Barbie. What electrical outlet? If I remember correctly this is your building. Anyway now that Misa is gone I better finish that work that you kept stopping me from doing.

*******

**Ryuuzaki says: **

Light-kun, my name is Haywood. Haywood Jablome.

**Light says:**

Would you tell me how you pronounce that?

**Light says:**

And after that stop bugging me I have way too much work to do and you're not helping.

**Ryuuzaki says: **

You pronounce it like Hey. Would. You. Blow. Me. And are you a horse?

**Light says:**

Strange name. I think I will stick to calling Ryuuzaki and no last time I checked I am human. Stop asking me stupid questions already.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Light-kun, if you are not a horse, can I ride you anyway? And my name is Ryuuzaki and I do not have a gag reflex.

**Light says:**

So I guess choking you on that lolly pop won't work. Could you at least pretend to be doing something constructive?

**Light says:**

And I am not a damn horse

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Ha-ha, can I just suck on your lollipop? I know you have one; you don't need to hide it from me. I am doing something constructive, can't you see my erection?! And I never said you were one. All I'm saying is… did you know you can feel your pulse in your groin? I'm willing to test it on you. _For free...!_

**Light says:**

I don't like sweets so why would I being carrying a lollipop around with me? I can see your building, I am in it after all but that has been long finished so you _'were'_ doing something constructive but not anymore. You can also test you pulse in your neck and wrist but my heart rate is fine so no thanks.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

I put one tear drop in the ocean. I won't stop loving you until you find that tear drop.

**Light says:**

Ryuuzaki what are you saying?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

That's as obvious as it gets. Clarinets are wood and trumpets are horny, but a Ryuuzaki can do it in 7 positions.

**Light says:**

Do what?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

I'll give you a hint. If I were to rearrange the alphabet I would put _'you'_ between F and CK.

**Light says:**

fyouck???

**Ryuuzaki says:**

_*bangs head against wall*_ did the sun just come out or did you just smile at me?

**Light says:**

No. It is three in the afternoon and I am getting more pissed off at you by the second. Let me do my work.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

May I help?

**Light says:**

Fine!

**Ryuuzaki says:**

_*wiggles eyebrows*_ Annnny problem you may have?

**Light says:**

You can start by checking over that list of people Mogi just brought up and cross reference them with the pile that Aizawa will bring up in a minute.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

I mean more... personal problems. If Kira was to suddenly kill Misa, I'm the shoulder you can cry on.

**Light says:**

Why would Kira kill Misa?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Because he wants to be my only rival?

**Light says:**

But she isn't a criminal and if she is then she would be the second Kira who is helping Kira.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Are you gay?

**Light says:**

No I am not feeling very happy at the moment. As I keep saying if you aren't going to help keep quiet so I can.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Are you homosexual?

**Light says:**

_NO!!!_

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Have you ever tried it, Light-kun? Would you like to?

**Light says:**

No I am completely uninterested.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Before you, I thought I was straight too. Even geniuses can be proven wrong.

**Light says:**

You better not let my Dad find out or he will probably kill you himself.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Find out about us or about me?

**Light says:**

You're the pervert.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Tell me, how did you come up with that conclusion?

**Light says:**

For starters you claim to have an attraction to me you have consistently invented situations where it requires you to see me naked. You even forced me to go through a rectum check to make sure _'I hadn't put anything up there'_.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Light, if I were to go over to your chair and kiss you sweetly, then go back my chair, what would you do?

**Light says:**

You would risk your life by kissing me in front of my father and the rest of the investigation team?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

If it meant that I got to die happy, then yes.

**Light says:**

Then I would probably punch you.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Come on, what if you liked it?

**Light says:**

Why on Earth would I like you kissing me?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Because you're secretly gay?

**Light says:**

Now you're just being ridiculous

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Let's be hypothetical. Say you like it. What would you do? (Oh, if you don't answer, Light-kun, up 34%)

**Light says:**

How does that make me Kira?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Because you're failing to answer a question. I am L, so I can ask any question and expect an answer.

**Light says:**

That doesn't even make sense!

**Ryuuzaki says:**

You're not answering my goddamn question. If you don't answer, we'll stop being hypothetical and I'll get with the experimental.

**Light says:**

I'm not answering because I already _know_ that I won't like it.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

I'm going to try it now.

**Light says:**

_Don't even think about it._

**----Seven minutes later----**

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Judging by your stunned expression-- you _liked_ it.

**Light says:**

What do you mean you think I liked it! If Aizawa wasn't holding my arm right now I would be making those bruises around your eyes even bigger.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

While you're doing that, there's something else that wants to get bigger. We both have one.

**Light says:**

What... a _brain_? Because I think yours has shrunk in the last day or so.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Wrong again =D Do you need a hug?

**Light says:**

_NO. I. DO. __**NOT**__. NEED. A. HUG_!

**Ryuuzaki says:**

You're in denial. That's okay. I can do _many_ other things besides kiss.

**Light says:**

You're the one that's in denial _Ryuuzaki._

**Ryuuzaki says:**

You'll be screaming that later.

**Light says:**

In your dreams

**Ryuuzaki says:**

And in yours. What if I told you that I loved you?

**Light says:**

I would know that you are only saying that to get close to me so that I will '_confess_' to being Kira.... WHICH I AM _NOT_!

**Ryuuzaki says:**

... That hurt.

**Light says:**

The truth often does, bastard.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

That wasn't the truth at all. That's a blatant lie. I couldn't do that to you.

**Light says:**

You're saying you meant it when you told me I was you're first friend?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Why wouldn't I?

**Light says:**

Because I am your prime suspect and you want me to be Kira.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

You're my first friend and my best rival. Surely we can add '_lovers_' to the list?

**Light says:**

NO!!

**Light says:**

Because then I would have to trust you.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

...

_*is inwardly sobbing*_

**Light says:**

I won't allow myself to manipulated by you_ Ryuuzaki_.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

What if I can prove it's not manipulation? Or, if you would prefer, we can have sex once with no ties.

**Light says:**

_AS IF I WOULD GIVE UP MY VIRGINITY JUST TO HAVE FUCK WITH SOMEONE WHO WOULD QUITE EASILY SENTENCE ME TO DEATH!_

**Light says:**

I mean…

**Ryuuzaki says:**

Sorry. We don't have to speak of this again. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. I'm going back to work.

*****Ryuuzaki has logged off*****

*****Light has logged off*****

*******

**Host:** Ok, welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter of this story. Unfortunately that is all we have time for today but it would be very much appreciated if you leave a review on the way out.


	2. Say it with Roses

**Host: **Welcome back my fellow readers to the second chapter of Messages in a Dysfunctional Workplace. First I would like to say a thanks to all the people who have taken the time to review this story and I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter just as much. In the last chapter we forgot to mention how this story is written. Both Light and L have been divided up between the two authors… who are currently not here as they are continuing to write this at the current time… anyway as the script writer for the NaïveLight we have Black-dranzer-1119 and as the rather pervertedL is the amazing jesus-of-suburbia2o2o. The rest of the characters are scripted by the two randomly throughout the story. Now sit back and relax and enjoy the new chapter.

*******

_**Say it with Roses**_

_Dear Light,_

_I am very sorry for kissing you against your will. I hope these will help you forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryuzaki_

***

**Light says:**

Thank you for the roses, Ryuzaki. I shouldn't have reacted as badly as I did so I hope you will forgive me too.

**Ryuzaki says:**

You're welcome. You could have reacted much worse. I figure what you did was the best I could get.

**Light says:**

Well…thank you.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Anytime. *_tentative smile_*

**Light says:**

I don't think my dad would appreciate it if you sent him flowers though. I think you nearly gave him another heart attack when you kissed me right in front of him like that.

**Ryuzaki says:**

_Ha-ha_. He already thinks I'm a kinky pervert; which may or may not be true, but there's honestly nothing I can do that won't surprise him.

**Light says:**

That's reassuring *_rolls eyes_*

**Ryuzaki says:**

Honestly.

**Light says:**

And there is no maybe about it Ryuzaki... You _ARE_ a kinky pervert!

**Ryuzaki says:**

And you're an oblivious prude.

... No offence.

**Light says:**

... Found anything new on Kira?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Kira's dumb. He may appear smart, but he's as dumb as Misa.

**Light says:**

And yet he still eludes both of us... Then what does it make us? Dumber than Misa.

**Ryuzaki says:**

His ideals are dumb, that's what I mean. He's very evasive-- oh wait so are you! Up 3.

**Light says:**

And you wonder why I don't trust you…

*****Light has logged off*****

**Ryuzaki says:**

It's mutual.

*****Ryuzaki has logged off*****

***

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Why did you toss them out when they so obviously match your personality?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

What is _THAT_ supposed to mean?

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

You're so pretty, but yet you're a prick.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Well you're a liar and a bastard.

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

I'm also your soul mate and your worst nightmare.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

No, you're delusional.

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Well, at least_ I_ know that I'm delusional and _you're_ in denial.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

So admit you're delusional and if you weren't you would see that I am _clearly_ not attracted to you.

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Nope, you enjoyed that kiss and I'm willing to prove it again for more than a minute.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

You like getting punched in the face? Don't even _think_ about pulling that stunt again.

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

The sooner you admit to your denial the more rewarding it'll be for you. _*wink*_

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

The sooner you realise that I don't like you that way _AT ALL_, the sooner you can focus on the Kira case and I will be able to go back to my life.

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

We'll see. I wonder what you'd do if I were to completely ignore you.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

I would finally be able to get some work done.

**---4 hours later----**

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Why do you insist on making this harder than it has to be? Just admit that you like me so I can fuck you already.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

You want to know why I keep fighting with you. It's because you keep coming out with these stupid statements of love and friendship and then just when I start to think maybe… _just_ maybe you aren't lying, you turn around and accuse me of being Kira. How am I supposed to believe anything you say when lying comes as easily as breathing to you?

**To: I'm a Gay 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Because I'm a man, Light-kun. I may be L, but I'm also a man. I'm not above human emotions.

***

**Mogi says:**

And.... L is nuzzling Light. I guess that's where those yellow roses came from.

**Matsuda says:**

It doesn't look like he is enjoying it too much.

**Matsuda says:**

Oh _man_, the chief looks pissed.

**Aizawa says:**

I bet 50 that Light be one hell of an uke.

**Matsuda says:**

I agree with Aizawa.

**Soichiro says:**

I wish you all would stop saying such things about my son.

**Mogi says:**

Come on Chief! You know you want to bet on this!

**Aizawa says: **

Thank you, Matsuda.

**Soichiro says:**

Doesn't look like there really _is_ a bet though because even I know that my son would be... L's uke...

**Matsuda says:**

Chief, don't worry about it. We can tell L not to hurt him!

**Soichiro says:**

Matsuda, could you just be quiet?

**Mogi says:**

We know that's wishful thinking, Matsuda. L's got the chains.

**Matsuda says:**

Oh right. I almost forgot about those.... Kinky :P

**Soichiro says:**

_**MATSUDA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!**_

**Matsuda says:**

Sorry chief...

**Aizawa says:**

_*sweat drop*_

**Mogi says:**

Chief, say that Light's not your son and they're just two gay guys on the task force. How do you think they would do it? Foreplays and shit like that.

**Soichiro says:**

That is not something I would like to think about. No matter _who_ it is.

**Matsuda says:**

Bondage maybe, BDSM probably not though. I can see a lot of different positions, but not _SO_ much other stuff.... ugh, not water sports...

**Aizawa says:**

You know a damn lot about this.

**Matsuda says:**

...

**Soichiro says:**

If we are just going to talk about my sons, Ryuzaki's and Matsuda's apparent homosexuality then I am off to try and find out more about Kira.

*****Soichiro has logged off*****

**Matsuda says:**

I'm not gay! I like Misa!

**Aizawa says:**

Yeah, _suuuure._

**Matsuda says:**

I'm bisexual. Are you happy now?

**Mogi says:**

No.

**Aizawa says:**

Maybe Light isn't the only one in denial.

**Mogi says:**

Are we referring to _ME_ or Matsuda?

**Aizawa says:**

Who do you think? Matsuda, of course!

**Mogi says:**

Actually, I'm pretty sure he's saying the truth.

**Aizawa says:**

Well I'm still not convinced but someone better stand in before Yagami decides to strangle Ryuzaki.

*****Aizawa has logged off*****

*****Mogi is Away*****

***

**Ryuzaki says:**

Light-kun, want to play a game?"

**Light says:**

_**NO!!**_

**Ryuzaki says:**

You don't even know what I want to play...

**Light says:**

No, I don't.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Come on. What could it hurt?

**Light says:**

We are not friends, _Ryuzaki_,so I would appreciate it if you stopped pretending that we are.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Huh. I guess you're right.

**Light says:**

After all, you were the one getting all upset about me not trusting you and then you turn around and tell me you don't trust me either.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yeah. Of course. How can I trust someone who doesn't trust me? Besides, you're Kira.

**Light says:**

How many times do I have to tell you, _I'M NOT KIRA!_

**Light says:**

Anyway, I'm not the one who wants to start a relationship. _**YOU**__ ARE_. How could you want to be with someone you don't trust?

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*is ignoring you_*

**Light says:**

Good. Can you try ignoring me for 5 hours this time? I might actually get this spread sheet done before tea.

**Ryuzaki says:**

You're more of a bastard than I thought at first.

**Light says:**

Interesting. Are you always this insulting to the ones you 'love'? Or am I just a special case?

**Ryuzaki says:**

... You're still a bastard.

**Light says:**

Back at you, bastard.

**Ryuzaki:**

*_nods_* I know.

**Light says:**

What happened to ignoring me? You made me get all excited for nothing.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'm glad.

*****Matsuda enters L and Light's conversation*****

**Ryuzaki says:**

How much did Aizawa bet that Light would be uke?

**Matsuda says:**

Fifty yen. *Sheepish grin*

**Light says:**

_HEY THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD BE UKE!_

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yes you would.

**Light says:**

Not that I'm gay or anything, because I_ hate_ to tell you, Ryuzaki, but I'm not.

**Ryuzaki says:**

You're in denial. And you're uke.

**Ryuzaki says:**

By the way, your last name spelled backwards tells you exactly what you are-- your ancestors are smiling down on you!

**Light says:**

What's that supposed to mean?

**Matsuda says:**

I thought it was pretty obvious what Ryuzaki meant.

**Ryuzaki says:**

You're my new favorite, Matsuda. Your last name backwards is _'I'm A Gay.'_

**Light says:**

If that were true then following that logic all my relations would be homosexual.

**Ryuzaki says:**

It only takes one person, Light!

**Ryuzaki says:**

You know, you can kiss me again to be sure you're not gay.

**Light says:**

Keep dreaming, Ryuzaki.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Matsuda, I'll be right back. Light, stay put.

**---5 minutes later---**

**Matsuda says:**

Did that hurt Ryuzaki? It sure looked like it did.

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*laughs*_ totally worth it.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'd do it again, too.

**Matsuda says:**

Well at least that's the main thing. Don't expect Light to talk to you for a while though.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yep, I know. I've got ways of apologizing to the ladies.

**Matsuda says:**

You do know that Light hasn't logged off yet right?

**Ryuzaki says:**

I wouldn't be a detective if I didn't notice that. Of course I did. I love my little Light-chan.

**Matsuda says:**

I was just warning you because Light is looking glaring really hard right now...

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*wiggles eyebrows*_ It's not the only thing that's going to get really hard.

**Matsuda says:**

Okay, I _really_ didn't need to read that.

**Ryuzaki says:**

You'll live. It could be worse.

**Matsuda says:**

Okay, Light is looking _REALLY_ scary right now. I think he's...

**Matsuda says:**

Sorry about your cake Ryuzaki...

**Ryuzaki says:**

Me too. It was good cake.

**Matsuda says:**

I warned you though.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I knew it was coming, like Light should have known that I'm much more persistent than he is.

**Ryuzaki says:**

And Light, I know the number to a great anger management place.

**Matsuda says:**

I wish you luck on that!

*******

*******

"_NOW YOU THINK I NEED ANGER MANAGMENT!_ You _REALLY_ have a _HIGH_ opinion of me don't you.... You _BASTARD!_" Light yelled, caramel eyes blazing as they glared at L.

L just half-smiled at him. "Actually, I have a very high opinion of you--when you can keep your anger under control."

"If _THIS_ is how you treat someone you have a _HIGH_ opinion of then I don't even want to think of how you must treat those you have a _LOW_ opinion of." Light fired back.

"You're almost never angry though." L said, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"Well that must have been my faulty judge of character because I actually thought you were _OKAY_ before, since you weren't acting like such an arsehole." Light could barely even look at L now, considering how calmly L seemed to be taking everything.

"You're just angry because I told you I was interested in you romantically, kissed you and is now ignoring you because you're in denial."

"You're not ignoring me, you're bugging me. _BIG DIFFERENCE!_ I actually _WANT_ you to ignore me so I can do some work. Also I am _NOT_ in denial because that would mean there would be something I am denying." Light spat back as he stood up as if to walk away. L put his cake down and placed a hand gently on Light's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Light's shoulders sagged under L's touch.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? You keep telling me all these things and I don't know what to believe anymore.... Can I believe in you or will I have to always worry about whether or not you are just saying that to try and prove that I am Kira?" Light took a deep breath before continuing.

"I can never let my guard down around you and I.... I'm _tired._" Light whispered as he opened his heart to L for a moment before walking over and slumping in his chair.

"I don't want to leave you alone because I like you very much. Yes, I'll be trying to prove you're Kira-- but I'll be settling for mental things instead of screwing with your emotions, because that is a low blow, even for me." L followed him, sitting next to him in a normal position for once. "I'm giving you a headache, that's probably why you're tired."

"You think that is any better? You want Kira dead and you believe me to be Kira and so in effect you want _ME_ dead. How can we have any sort of relationship when we have that hanging over our heads? That's it... We _**CAN'T!**_ "Light turned away from L as he spoke. Not wanting to see the expression on L's face... _If_ he had one. L sighed.

"I don't want Light Yagami dead. I want Kira dead. Since you obviously were not born Kira, there is probably a way to get him out of you if he's even possessing you right now. And if we were normal people with normal IQs, then we couldn't. I'm willing to try and persevere at it."

"You do... Hell, I even would if it turned out that I was Kira. If there was conclusive evidence to prove I was him I would probably do the job for you and kill myself. If you say otherwise it is you who is either in denial or lying." Light pleaded but secretly wanting L to prove him wrong.

"Let me put it this way. Say you're L and I am the number one Kira suspect. Say you had deep feelings for me but I was proven guilty. Would you honestly let me free?" L's arm was over Light's shoulders. "Don't even think about killing yourself, by the way." Light didn't move as he turned the question over and over in his head silently.

"… Yes, because I wouldn't be able to see you die." Light responded quietly. "The world needs L and if I was L and I had feelings for someone that deep that I was even _considering_ letting you be free even if you were Kira then my feelings would be strong enough to destroy me if you died." Light refused to look at L now and stared down at him.

"Light-kun, do you honestly not want me to die?"

"Tell me one good reason why I would want you dead." Light replied wearily.

"I'm an obvious homosexual hitting on a teenager seven years my younger." L said, scoffing at the statement he made.

"And that's supposed to make me feel homicidal? Of course it annoys me to no end and it's not like I believe you but I wouldn't want you dead because of it." Light said with annoyance tinging his voice. L shook his head. "Maybe you don't want me _dead_, but you want me out of your life." L said.

"Then I guess you obviously can't read me as well as you think _Ryuuzaki_. I _WANT_ to be your friend. I _WANT_ you to trust me and to be able to do the same. I _DON'T_ however want you out of my life as you are currently the only interesting thing left in it." Light yelled glaring up at L as he panted lightly. L looked up at him blandly.

"I see." He paused. "Will you calm down, please?"

"Fine, if you aren't going to take me seriously then I may as well go back to work as I am wasting my time trying to reason with you." Light replied after a moment before moving his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes but making no further moves to stand. L exhaled.

"You want me to be a little more sympathetic or emotional with your statements, don't you? And I am taking you seriously. I'm just trying to think of something to say."

"No, I just want you to give me something... anything that will allow me to believe a word you are telling. If you haven't noticed I am a very direct person when it comes to things that matter as you so obviously aren't so it is making it very hard to believe you when you tell me that you are taking this matter seriously." Light said watching L cautiously.

"Sure." L reached across to where Light was sitting and gently touched his cheek, smiling at him as his fingers ran through Light's hair. The older man sighed. "Your beauty can put a god to shame." '_I was actually going to use the direct approach as well and tell him that he was damn sexy, but I don't want to piss him off.'_ Light batted the hand away, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"Is that it? I have been receiving compliments of such idiotic things all my life so sorry if I don't swoon because it is you who is telling me this time." Light said turning away from L again. L grinned and retained a chuckle now that Light wasn't looking at him.

"Judging by your reaction, I think it does." L said, not quite taunting.

"No you are just making me once again doubt your sincerity as after _ALL_ the things you have been telling me and then going for something as shallow as looks to try and woo me." Light shot back; his back straight and shoulders tense.

"But you know you like when someone compliments your looks." L replied. "Is there something I can do so that you won't doubt my sincerity? Or will I just have to keep guessing?"

"I _LIKE_ it when it is just a passing compliment however I do not appreciate it if that's all you have to go on when I am told repeatedly that I am '_loved_'. It makes the person who is saying it appear quite shallow and insincere. Also why should I make this easy for you? If you want to have any chance in _HELL_ of getting me then you should work it out for yourself." Light stood then and started walking toward the exit.

"Light, come back here, please." L called, not in a loud or demanding voice, not as soft and weak as a plea, just a statement.

"Why should I? What possible reason can you give me that I should stay?" That one statement however stopped Light dead in his tracks but he didn't turn around.

"Because you know I do care about you, way deep down behind your precautions about trust." L said in a quiet voice, knowing Light would listen. "It's a shame."

"No... It's not that. It's because I want to believe that you do. I want to so _bad_ but whenever I ask for proof you never come through for me." Light replied just as softly.

"Proof?" L whispered gently. "You wouldn't appreciate the proof I gave you."

"How do expect me to believe in you otherwise? You constantly accuse me of being Kira so I need something to make me believe that you aren't just saying that to try and con me into giving you more reason to believe in my supposed guilt." L sighed.

"Light Yagami, I know that my... caring for you is irrational. I know it more than anything. And yet..." He stood up to stand by Light. "Yet I care for this..." he put his fingers to Light's temples, insinuating that he meant his mind.

"…And this…" His hands found where Light's heartbeat was most prominent in his chest.

"And this…" L kissed his lips softly for a second before pulling away, aware of his black eye. Light felt his eyes slide shut as he felt L's lips caress his own before opening them again slowly. Light knew he was blushing but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and he just shut it again. "Beautiful." L said under his breath. "Heart-stompingly beautiful." The word 'beautiful' and 'Light' repeated over and over again in his head, and a single tear fell down his cheek. Before Light noticed, he wiped it away. He stood, waiting for Light's reaction. Hearing what L said Light blushed again and stared down at his feet.

"Could you... show me?" Light asked; fear edging his voice. L sighed, smiling widely as he brought his lips to Light's again, this time with so much passion you could drown in it. Light leant into the kiss desperately, wrapping his arms around L's neck and drawing the older man closer to him. Light didn't even notice when he closed his eyes this time; so wrapped in the feeling of L's lips and body pressed up against him. L easily dominated the kiss, trying not to tear up from happiness.

His heartbeat was in his ears. When the two broke apart, he sat Light on the couch and kissed him again, not able to stop a smile from within appear on his face. Light leant up and pressed his lips against L's tentatively before giving a shy smile of his own. L embraced him.

"You did enjoy it."

"Not the first time I didn't... But you're getting better." Light laughed and snuggled deeper into L's arms. L laughed heartily and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm very glad." Still unsure of his feelings Light tilted his head up so that his lips once again met L's own and held them there for a moment not even breathing as his caramel eyes met L's black ones. All it was really was the meeting of two pairs of lips but the warmth it generated in Light's body made it feel so much more intimate. L smiled into Light's kiss, eyes softening. He drew Light to him even closer.

"I do love you." he whispered. "Even if I don't show it sometimes, or I'm being a jerk."

"Then please don't drop me." Light whispered in return as he rested his head on L's shoulder gently.

"Never." L muttered into Light's hair. "If you're Kira, I'll have myself arrested, too."

"I... I think I love you too." Light replied as the warmth and safety of L's body provided washed over him. L hummed a song under his breath, stroking Light's back, euphoric.

"I can die a happy man."

"Mmmm.... Ryuzaki? I should probably move soon or I will probably fall asleep in a minute." Light said but despite his words he didn't make any moves to get up.

"Go ahead." L said, standing up to turn the lights down. "I'll be right here." Light waited for a moment for L to come back before resuming his place in L's arms and falling asleep. L spooned Light against his chest and dozed off as well. Meanwhile Matsuda came in to see what the two were doing.

"_HOLY_!" he shout-whispered, then texted Aizawa, grinning as he did so.

*******

**Host: **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Please leave a review as we all love to hear from you. Until next time.


	3. Matsuda the Perverted Ninja

**Host: **MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Etc etc. Welcome back to the third chapter MIADWP and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. A big thanks to those who have taken the time to review as they are very greatly appreciated. Now back to the insanity.

*******

**To: Aizawa 567-0295**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

_DUDE I SO OWE YOU 50 THEY'RE TOTALLY SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER ON THE COUCH! YOU HAVE COME AND SEE THIS! IT'S SO KAWAII!!!_

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

**Sender: Aizawa 567-0295**

What are you waiting for then? Hand it over.

**To: Aizawa 567-0295; Mogi 609-2012; Chief 823-4950**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

Come to the room next to the huge room with the computers. Seriously. Kawaii and shiz over here!

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

**Sender: Soichiro 823-4950**

What is all this about Matsuda? I thought I told you to get more paper for the printer.

**To: Chief 823-4950**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

Your son and L! You have to see this! It's _SO CUTE_! They're asleep and hugging each other!

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

**Sender: Soichiro 823-4950**

I thought my son was against being with Ryuzaki because he kept accusing him of being Kira.

**To: Chief 823-4950**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

I don't know what went on-- it's not sex though, they were only gone for about fifteen minutes and it doesn't smell like sex... Anyway, they're asleep and holding each other.

***

L could hear Matsuda texted and flipped him the middle finger. He was still awake.

***

**To: Aizawa 567-0295; Mogi 609-2012; Chief 823-4950**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

Oops I guess L was still awake. He's looking pretty angry but it's cute that it only made him hug Light tighter. IM anyone??

**Sender: Aizawa 567-0295**

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

Sure.

***

Once Matsuda left the room, L groaned at the complete idiocy of the man. He doesn't freaking sleep. Why would he be sleeping now?!

***

**Matsuda says:**

You _so_ should have seen them. It was so kawaii. I put it as wallpaper for my phone!!

**Soichiro says:**

Matsuda, _please_ don't tell me you are so stupid as to risk Ryuzaki's life for a photo.

**Matsuda says:**

Ummm...

**Aizawa says:**

Send it to me; I want it as my wallpaper too.

**Mogi says:**

Ditto me. Hey, Matsuda, who was the dominant one from what you saw?

**Matsuda says:**

Well, L was the one spooning Light if that's what you mean.

**Soichiro says:**

Have you all completely forgotten why we are calling him Ryuzaki? If Kira were to find that picture he would know what Ryuzaki looks like. We cannot afford to underestimate Kira.

**Aizawa says: **

I think you're just grumpy that you're son is gay.

**Mogi says:**

XD I bet that's what's actually going on here. We're here until we have to go home to sleep.

**Aizawa says:**

Besides, L's face is hidden in Light's shoulder so they don't know his face. Thanks Matsuda, by the way.

**Mogi says:**

Yep! Thanks man. This is good blackmail material.

*****Ryuzaki enters conversation*****

**Ryuzaki says:**

Would you all _please_ stop talking about Light and I behind our backs and get back to work? We might actually manage to catch Kira. Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa: could you please send me a copy of that picture Matsuda took and then delete it from your phones.

*****Ryuzaki has left the conversation*****

**Aizawa says:**

...

**Mogi says:**

...

**Aizawa says:**

We're doomed. He's going to shoot us. That was just TOO calm.

**Matsuda says:**

...I agree.

**Matsuda says:**

_OH NO!_ That means I'm going to die a virgin!!!

**Matsuda says:**

I mean…

**Aizawa says:**

_THAT'S THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE HEARD ALL DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Mogi says:**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! WE ALL KNEW THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ryuzaki says:**

You _ALL_ will die virgins, except Aizawa and Soichiro, who have children, so they'll die as parents.

**Soichiro says:**

Uhh…Thanks.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Actually no... Yagami-san will be spared as without him there would be no Light and I am in great debt for Light's existence. I thought I told you to send me those pictures!

**Matsuda says:**

I thought he had logged off... Creepy!

**Aizawa says:**

No that is _'appear offline'_

**Ryuzaki says:**

Aizawa is a detective, Matsuda, unlike you, so he knew I was still here.

**Light says:**

... awkward...

**Ryuzaki says:**

I thought you were still asleep Light...

**Light says:**

No, I woke up when you left and I guessed what you would be doing.

**Matsuda says:**

_KAWAIII!!!!_

**Ryuzaki says:**

So, you have been on this the entire time since I left?

**Light says:**

Yeah pretty much... Thanks for sparing my dad by the way.

*****Ryuzaki signs out*****

*****Light signs out*****

**Matsuda says:**

... I wonder what they're doing.

**Aizawa says:**

_PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Soichiro says:**

Ryuzaki better not be doing anything perverted to my son!

**Matsuda says:**

I can spy for you, if you'd like, Soichiro.

**Aizawa says:**

O: _**PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Matsuda says:**

Oh damn... Ryuuzaki has locked the door.

**Matsuda says**:

Oh wait... the security camera's.

...

Which he has turned off...

**Ryuzaki says:**

Not much you can do, is there?

*****Matsuda invites Ryuzaki for video chat******

**Ryuuzaki says:**

You're kidding me.

**Matsuda says:**

Come on _PLEASE!_

**Ryuuzaki says:**

... You owe me.

*****Ryuzaki accepts Video Chat invitation*****

**Matsuda says:**

_YAYS!!!_

**Ryuzaki says:**

...

**Aizawa says:**

I think I have seen my 6 year old daughter show more maturity

**Mogi says:**

... Well, Matsuda_ IS_ gay.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

So am I.

**Light says:**

So am I, apparently.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

... Would you like to rephrase that now Mogi?

**Mogi says:**

Ryuzaki, you can agree with me when I say it's different when it's Matsuda.

**Matsuda says:**

_HEY!_

**Ryuzaki says:**

Do not group me with Matsuda or I may decide to make good of my earlier threat

**Light says:**

Mogi, you will die a virgin.

***

L shut off the computer with a sigh, not wanting Matsuda to see what he was going to do next.

"Ryuzaki, did they end up sending you that picture?" Light asked as he too shut down his computer and turned to face L.

"No, they didn't."

"How long have they to go then?" Light asked with a barely hidden grin. L chuckled.

"Not long, my dear."

"Don't do that, it is seriously creepy." Light said, cringing.

"I sound like an assassin, don't I?" L laughed his usual, not-quite-as-deranged laugh.

"Yes, and if you by any chance have an ulterior motive in leaving the rest of the team unmonitored apart from not wanting to talking to Matsuda anymore, I don't recommend doing that again." Light said as he walked over to the bench to grab a glass of water. L stretched out on the couch in a not-so-innocent position.

"And if I _do_ have ulterior motives?"

"Then I would be forced to try and uncover those motives." Light replied, his eyes twinkling cheekily as he took an elegant sip from the glass and stared at the man lying on the couch.

"I assure you, Light-kun, it would not take long." L said seductively, eying Light's exposed neck and squirming on the couch pleasantly. Light's eyes widened so that they were now wide and innocent looking.

"Would you be able to give me a hint?" L smirked gestured to the dimmed lights in the room.

"It's dark..." He gestured to the empty stare of the cameras. "We're all alone..." L took a step towards Light, taking off his shirt slowly. "And the rest is better left unsaid."

"What do you mean Ryuzaki? Are you trying to scare me by making it so dark in here?" Light asked keeping up the mask of innocence as L stalked closer.

"Oh no, no, _no_, Light-kun..." L roped Light in with his shirt and pulled him to his chest. "Not like that at all." His lips were about two inches away from Light's and his breath fanned across Light's lips. Blinking slowly, Light's thick eye lashes gently caressing his cheek but he didn't move closer or back away. "Do you want to, Light?" L asked huskily.

"Want you to do what Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as he bit his lip softly for a moment leaving it shiny and wet. L groaned and led Light back to the couch, lying on top of him.

"Would Light-kun want to have sex with me?" Light blushed heavily at that. After a moment he grinned up at L cheekily and slipped out from underneath him.

"Not on this couch I don't."

"Are you sure...?" L asked, pouting.

"I am very,_ VERY_ sure that I do not want to lose it on a couch." Light replied, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

"I understand." L said, following meekly. "We are going to our room?" Light grinned at L's tone before it changed into a thoughtful expression.

"Hmmm I guess that will do..." L crept up on him and put his arms around Light's shoulders, grinding him slowly from the back.

"Unless you had somewhere else in mind..."

"...No our room will do." Light replied after a moment attempting thought which had become increasingly harder to do with each grind of L's hips.

"Mmm, are you sure? Nowhere... _exotic_ that you'll be sure to remember years into the future?" L moaned in Light's ear.

"_Screw exotic_..." Light hissed and pulled away from L only to reach behind him and grab L's hand and drag him over to their room.

"Are _you_ exotic, then?" L asked as he was being dragged. As soon as the door opened, L tackled him to the bed. Light grinned seductively.

"Why don't you find out that for yourself?"

L growled and captured Light's lips into a fierce and longing kiss, further bringing out Light's submissive side. L thought that he had only turned off the cameras in that one room-- but _damn_ was he going to laugh if anyone saw this.

"Don't worry, I asked Watari to turn off the cameras earlier when you were chatting to everyone." Light said panting softly as they broke apart.

"You always think ahead." L praised before moving to suck on Light's jugular.

"Uhhh... Thank you...mmph" Light replied between moans as he felt the sucking on his neck become more insistent. L smirked. He did love the boy, but he talked way too much. He unbuttoned the first button on Light's blouse, placing a hot, wet kiss where the button used to be. Soon the shirt was off but there was one final button--the button on Light's tight khakis. Light look up at L, eyes smouldering as he leaned up and place a soft kiss on L's neck before trailing lips down the curve of L's shoulder.

"Well... What are you waiting for, Ryuzaki?"

"Absolutely...nothing." L ripped off the teen's pants mercilessly, throwing them to some random corner in the room. Light fought the blush that threatened to break out again as he watched L devour him with his eyes and instead reached up to pull L down to meet his hungry lips.

L groaned and massaged Light's hardness through his boxers as he kissed him. Light's moans grew louder as he found he could no more quieten himself than he could prevent himself from arching up to increase the friction caused by L's ceaselessly moving hand. L grinned at Light's wanton reaction, he himself was getting harder. To Light's disappointment L's hand stopped, and L reached to slide Light's underwear down his legs. Light was unable to stop his blush this time as he felt himself instinctively move to cover himself before looking away, unable to meet L's piercing gaze.

L moved his hands away, holding his wrists gently down on the bed. "You're beautiful." L whispered, forcing Light to look at him. "You... of _all_ people... needn't be shy."

"I'm still a virgin so it's not like I am used to having people look at me so... lustfully." Light stated, silently congratulating himself for not stuttering. L smiled at him and tucked a lock of hair behind Light's ear.

"So long as I'm here, I would get used to it. The looking, I meant." L said, a tongue gliding over the head of Light's penis. Light gasped as shudders wracked through his body.

"L... WH-what... are y-you... doing? AHH!" Light moaned as he was assaulted by the warm wet muscle again... and again... and again.

"It doesn't matter if you like it." L murmured sensually between nips and licks placed against Light's _'head'_. So lost in pleasure, Light barely noticed when L's hands slipped down and began to remove his normally baggy jeans which had become increasingly tighter as he watched the brunet squirm and writhe underneath him.

"Liiight..." L said, kicking his jeans and underwear across the room as well, laying between the younger man's legs, licking Light's manhood as if it were one of his sweets.

"Y-Yes Ryuzaki?" Light stuttered as his senses were overwhelmed by L's warm touch and musky scent. L teased Light's nipples with the palms of his hands as he continued to suck, harder than the last time.

"When you orgasm... please call out 'L' and not 'Ryuzaki'."

"Ok..." Light replied his body tensing as the shudders became harder and he fought to stop himself from choking L.

"I have no gag reflex." L hinted. Light's eyes bulged however as the added vibration around him caused him to spiral into orgasm…

"...L!" Light's scream resounded in the room as Light panted heavily, a light coat of sweat glistening on his forehead. L grinned and swallowed Light's liquid passion and sucked him dry. "I c-can't believe you just sw-swallowed that." Light said when he was finally able to speak. L laughed and grinned at him, propping his elbows on Light's chest, leaning over his legs and groin.

"Can't you?"

"N-no" Light stammered back as his cheeks flushed darker at their close proximity. L captured his lips again, slowly grinding him from on top to get him hard again. Despite his nerves Light managed to respond the kiss eagerly before letting out a small whimper as the pleasure began to cloud his mind again.

"Do you want to go all the way with me, Light...?" L asked huskily, nipping his sensitive earlobe. Light's slowly closing eyes widened dramatically as looked anywhere but at the man above him.

"Yes..." Light whispered in reply but so softly that he could barely hear it himself over the pounding of his heart and L smiled kindly down at the young man.

"It's alright... you needn't be shy..." He gently massaged Light's shoulders. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." His own heart was pounding enough to match Light's, the sounds pulsing through the now-silent room.

Light leaned up and shyly pressed a chaste kiss against L's lips in response before lying back so that his head rested on the pillow. Light's caramel hair fanned out around to head to form a small halo around his head and his eyes wide and trusting leaving L breathless as he beamed at the fallen angel. He gently started at the top of Light's head and his hands caressed every bit of skin there was on his body, slowly and lightly, non-sexually pleasuring the man before moving to grope his ass. Light could barely control the moans that slipped past his lips before he let out a small yelp as L's feather light hands drifted down to his behind but didn't move.

"It's going to hurt." L said bluntly as he bent down. "But not for long." Light bit his lip but nodded and L kissed Light deeply to distract from the initial pain of having a finger in your anal cavity as he carefully pushed his finger through the ring of muscle. Light leaned into the kiss but resisted the urge tense himself when he felt himself breached by L's long pale finger. It wasn't painful but it was weird enough that he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling. L slipped another finger, also carefully. This time a gasp escaped from Light's lips as he tried to adjust to the uncomfortable feeling of having two fingers shoved up his arse. Returning his focus to the kiss and reminding himself that he wanted this. He wanted to be joined with this possessive, sexy, intelligent, amazing man.

"That's the way to do it, Light." L moaned into his ear. "Just like that-- relax, it will hurt less..." He shoved in another finger. Light shuddered heavily as the stretching became rather painful but he forced back tears as he felt L's fingers move around inside him. L licked his tears away.

"It'll go away soon, he assured, slowly moving his fingers, looking for his prostate. Clenching the sheets beneath him tightly, Light let out a small nod. A long minute later though he felt L hit something inside him and his mind went blank for a moment. Taking that as a good sign, he felt L ram his fingers against that same spot again and Light let out a blissful moan as the pain was immediately forgotten.

"There you go." L said. "That's exactly what I mean. I'm entering you now." L said, placing his cock at Light's entrance where his fingers once were. Light barely had a chance to adjust to the sudden empty feeling before he felt something much, _MUCH_ larger push its way into him. Light's eyes bulged in pain as he felt like he was being torn in two.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry..." L muttered, inching in little by little. Five minutes later, he was all the way in. L realized something and pulled out. "No wonder it fucking hurts..." he went to the bathroom to see if he could find some form of lubricant, finding lotion and running back with it, smiling apologetically. Light whimpered as he once again caught a glimpse at what had just been inside of him.

"I don't know how that will help all that much." Light said as L quickly coated himself before once again positioning himself at Light's entrance.

"It feels a hell of a lot better than taking it dry." L assured, gently pushing in. Light didn't have a chance to reply as gritted his teeth once more as the... the _thing_ pushed inside him. Light was relieved when L turned out to be right about it now hurting as much as before. Light shifted around slightly for a moment trying to adjust to the intrusion before he gave up.

"Okay... L, I'm ready..." Light groaned.

"Good, I couldn't hold on for much longer...." he pulled out and slammed into Light's prostate gland. Light's mind once again went blank and shuddered violently as the point inside of him was hit violently and a moan tore its way out of his mouth. L laughed to himself and pushed in again.

"Faster, slower...? Your choice..."

"Fa-faster... Oh God, please... _FASTER_!" Light groaned as he felt L hitting his prostate harshly but it wasn't enough... he _NEEDED_ more.

Tensing himself against L briefly he heard the man breathe in harshly and Light let out a small grin. L nodded and thrust his hips forward faster than he had before, groaning as he did so. The damp, silken walls clamped his manhood oh-so-pleasantly.

Light finally managed to open his eyes for long enough to get a good look at the man riding him so fiercely and he let out a moan. L's face was pink and sweaty with his dark hair clinging to his forehead but that wasn't what had gotten the reaction from Light.

L's eyes were spheres of black fire that burnt into Light all the lust and obsession that existed between them. Reaching up Light's hands tried to latch onto L's shoulders but the sweat caused his hands to slide down L's back, leaving small grazes where Light nails had embedded themselves into L's skin.

"I--c-can't--hold on m-much longer, Light!" L gasped.

"Ne-neither can I..." Light responded and pressed his lips against L's as he felt his pleasure building until it was almost intolerable. L kissed him passionately but pulled away quickly and began pumping Light.

"I can't stand orgasming before someone so I'm cheating." he said between pants. But Light didn't hear him as the pleasure continued to build impossibly higher before his orgasm hit him with all the subtly of a truck and Light felt his muscles tense uncontrollably.

"Haan!" L groaned one last time before coming inside the boy, the tensed muscles sending him over the edge and beyond. Light let out a soft moan as he felt L release inside of him but tried not to think about it too much as he attempted to catch his breath and calm his heart which was beating erratically. L laid down next to Light and put his arms around him loosely.

"If you only knew a pick up line when it hit you," L joked. "We could have done this _DAYS_ ago." Light turned his head to smile cheekily at L.

"Who said I didn't?" L rolled his eyes.

"And my name is Brad Pitt."

"Damn and here I thought I was sleeping with the world's greatest detective. Angelina _WILL _be pissed." Light laughed but his tone was challenging.

"She's good, too." L coughed awkwardly. "…But not as good as my Light-Chan."

"_YOU_ slept with Angelina Jolie!!!!" Light said incredulously as he scooted out of L's arms to stare at him.

"Yes. Her one kid is actually mine." L said sarcastically. Light laughed again but stayed where he was just staring at L. "I did do that Jen Aniston though." L said. "And Tom Cruise, and Nick Jonas, Jessica Simpson, Daniel Radcliff and... there were others." Light fought hard to keep a lid on his temper as his smile grew colder and colder as L continued to list celebrities he had '_done_' obliviously. L laughed. "You see, all of that happened the week I gave up cake." Light stood up frostily before slipping on some clothes and stalking out of the room. "Come back here!" L said, tackling him to the ground. "I'm sorry... that was a horrid joke and I shouldn't have said it."

"Yes it was considering I just _GAVE_ myself to you." Light replied sounding cold and dignified despite his sprawled position under L. L clutched him close and didn't do anything but that. He just held him, before laughing darkly.

"Leave it to me to ruin the best thing I never had." Light looked up at L suspiciously but L's eyes were wide and sincere and so Light felt himself soften.

"I did know that you were coming onto me. It would have been hard for me not to have considering how many fan girls I have but I was so sure that it was just a trick to get me to confess to being Kira that I pretended to be clueless to annoy you. But when you persisted I pretended to see if you were telling the truth to me and the thought of you meaning it scared me." Light confessed softly.

"I can understand that." L said, just as softly, rolling over so that the two were facing each other. "You probably think you couldn't do anything that barely even touched the notion that you are Kira, and you would feel caged and not your own person anymore." L knotted his fingers in Light's hair. "Rest assured that during investigating, I will be L, the detective. After hours," he smiled. "I will be L, the man." Light sighed.

"L it is impossible for you to just be 'the man'. Being a detective is who you are and while you are also the man as well I doubt that we will ever be truly together until the Kira case has ended and the suspicion that 'L the detective' has of me being Kira is gone. I love you but you have to understand how hard this is going to be for me."

L sighed and sat them both up. "Of course it won't just be 'the man' since I have to be on constant vigilance. But I swear to try as hard as I can to keep work out of our... relationship. It's going to be hard for the both of us." he reminded. "And I love you more." L said, beaming.

"No I love _YOU_ more." Light responded childishly as he tried to keep the tone light.

L tackled him again.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Erm... bad time?" Matsuda's voice came from the doorway. L turned around to scowl at him and think very colourful things about him.

"What do you think?" Light replied mirroring L's scowl.

"Uhm... er... I was just watching the tapes... and the cameras and the--umm--sex and the yeah and the--AAAH!" Matsuda screamed as L sprinted after him with the first thing he could grab.

"I thought Watari turned the camera's off ages ago." Light stated suspiciously. Nobody really heard Light because L was tying a screaming Matsuda to a chair.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE NEVER TURNED OFF YOU DOUCHE!?!_" L shouted.

"_L-- WATARI TURNED THEM OFF!_ I watched him do it." Light shouted and L turned his head to look at him before returning his glare to Matsuda.

"Light, please turn the lights all the way off and find a flashlight and some duct tape, please." L said tersely, still glaring icily at Matsuda. Light hastily complied with L's demands; not wanting L to turn on him too.

"Thank you darling." L said, smiling at him kindly before glaring at Matsuda, shining the light in his eyes. "If Light-kun says he watched the cameras being turned off, how do you know what was happening?"

"I...Ummm...." Matsuda stammered before you could literally see him have a light bulb moment despite the torch being the only source of light in the room.

"The chief had me turn it on again... yeah... he was worried about why the camera was turned off and.... He freaked. He thought L was doing something perverted to Light.... and so I turned the camera back on but the chief didn't want to watch just in case L was doing something... and... And then when he finally looked he saw what you were doing and sent me here to stop you." Matsuda finished, his eyes flittering around anxiously.

"So if we ask my dad he will tell us the same thing, right?" Light asked casually. L just cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Matsuda... you dare lie to me?" He chuckled a tiny bit sadistically, "You have five minutes to tell me the truth. The _WHOLE_ truth, and nothing _BUT_ the truth. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir..." Matsuda replied stammering but didn't look like he was physically able to speak any more.

"I would hurry up. You just ruined a really big moment and I'm not 'in the mood' anymore--if you catch my drift--so maybe if you tell the truth this time and fast L won't _KILL_ you." Light replied cheerfully.

"Maybe I will actually kill you; maybe I'll decide to spare thee your life." L muttered.

"Well… Ummm… You see the thing is…" Matsuda was now so petrified that he could barely string two words together.

"Matsuda, I have NO patience for this. Tell me... _Now_."

"W-well you s-see the… the thing i-is that… You were both acting so weird that I thought that maybe Kira had taken control of you or something." Matsuda replied rapidly.

"Well at least you were paying attention when we spoke about Kira controlling his victim's actions before death." Light mused but in a way that made it clear he wasn't at all convinced.

"Yeah, right." L said. "I believe that as much as I believe you aren't a virgin."

"You've got to hand it to him though, he is being rather creative." Light reasoned and Matsuda looked at Light gratefully. "Or you could kick it to him if that's what you would prefer." Matsuda expression turned into one of shock as Light continued.

"But still, it's ludicrous. I'll do this." L bitch-slapped Matsuda. "You were spying."

"Y-yes?"

"That's what I thought. Did you like what you see?"

Matsuda nodded shakily as he cowered under L's gaze.

"Matsuda..." L said, walking behind him so that Matsuda couldn't read his facial expression. "If you are caught spying again you can be sure I will not hesitate to do what I want to you... and damn, do I want to punch your face in! I'll leave you unconscious in a _storage closet_ and wait for someone to find you. Odds are, they will laugh at you. I know I would." L said in a low voice right behind his ear. Matsuda let out a 'meep' and Light chuckled.

"Oh and I would stay away from L for a little while. Today has shown that this building isn't secure enough for us to do anything like that here so with the Kira case still running I doubt L will be 'getting any' for a while." Light stated and untied Matsuda, who took one last glance at Light before running for his life. L pouted when Matsuda left.

"Are you serious?!"

"Very," Light replied firmly. "If someone with intellect as low as Matsuda's could hack your camera..." L looked at him incredulously.

"I think I am going to die!"

"No you won't. You've lived without it before but if you _REALLY_ can't live without taking me, I guess you will have to find a more secure place to _make love_ then, won't you?" Light teased.

"There's an attic!" L said hopefully. "And a basement--and several hidden rooms...."

"That is _NOT_ in this building. I doubt there is anywhere in this building you haven't covered with camera's" Light cut in. L smiled innocently.

"There's always your house!"

"NO!" Light shouted quickly before shuddering.

"We could get your sister and mother to go out for the rest of the night..." L tempted.

"But... my dad..." Light replied weakly.

"He could go with your sibling and your mom."

"... That wouldn't work. He would be too exhausted after working all day." Light replied in a slightly stronger voice.

"Ooh, I got one. How about _EVERYONE_ in task force gets tomorrow off, I give them money to go out to dinner as a group with their families and see a movie afterwards... unless that's not enough time..."

"No actually that's a really good idea Ryuzaki." Light replied cautiously.

"Thanks, but my concern is that may not be enough time to do it as much as I had intended on..."

"Well dinner and a show should at least four hours minimum, especially if it is an expensive restaurant because it would take so long to cook everything plus they would have to wait to be seated etcetera. How much more time do you need?" Light asked.

"A few extra hours..."

"Just what _did_ you plan on doing that is going to take so long?" Light tried again but slightly nervous this time as he wasn't sure he really wanted to know L's response. L hugged him.

"I was going to leave that up to you." Light felt himself relax into L's arms.

"Four hours is more than enough time for me, that's why I was wondering what YOU were thinking." Light replied before resting his head against L's shoulder.

"I thought it was obvious..." L said, kissing Light's neck up and down, hands softly caressing his back. Light moaned softly and draped an arm around the back of L's neck and played with the hair softly.

"So you had _nothing_ else planned for me," Light replied coyly.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hack Matsuda's computer and set his desktop to gay porn pictures but I found someone else more worthy of my time." L's hands strayed to Light's arse, hands fitting in the back pockets and squeezing gently, his mouth nipping Light's earlobe.

"Did you completely forget why you just came up with that plan before, Ryuzaki?" Light asked after pulling away from L reluctantly. "Anyway we have to let the rest of the task force know about tomorrow night."

"You're going to have to tell them all about it-- I've got a problem."

"Ok, I guess I will see you downstairs soon." Light replied, his eyes widening a bit before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on L's cheek before turning around to leave the room.

"See you in a minute darling." L called out to him before going into the bathroom to... relieve himself of a burden.

***

**Host:** So what did you think of their first co-written lemon? For those still interested the next chapter should be up soon, as this story is already 30.000 words in length and not slowing down. Please leave a review on the way out and I hope that you enjoy the story so far…


	4. Let's play a game

**Host:** Welcome back everybody. We apologise for the delay of this chapter and hopefully it won't happen again. Another huge thanks to the people who read and reviewed the last chapter of MIADWP, you know who you are. We hope you will enjoy the chapter.

*******

"So everyone, L has decided to let you all have the day off tomorrow and then tomorrow night you and your families are invited to go to dinner together and see a movie of your choice afterwards. All of this will of course be paid by L and you just have to let Watari know what movie you want to see and how many will be attending."

L came down in a delighted daze. "Yes, that's what's happening."

"Wow... Did L just masturbate or what?" Matsuda whispered Aizawa in shock.

"I heard that you son of a douche bag." L said.

"Ryuzaki, I can't believe you just called Matsuda a _douche bag_." Light chuckled, shaking his head.

"So is everyone okay with the plans for tomorrow night?" Soichiro nodded, Aizawa and Mogi said yes, and Matsuda was still staring at L incredulously.

***

"So Ryuzaki, since the taskforce is taking the day off, what so you think we should do? I mean, there is still some data that I haven't entered yet about Kira that I could do..." Light asked as he rested in L's arms. Light still hadn't worked up the energy to get up yet and L was _SO_ warm.

"Don't think about Kira unless he literally spits in your eye. Today, I was thinking we could do what friends usually do, until it gets dark outside."

"Oh… o-ok." Light yawned and snuggled closer to L; ignoring the way that his hair was mussed even further. L held him in his arms and smiled down at him.

"Or did you just want to sit here for a while?"

"I suppose I should get up and so you can give the task force the money for tonight." Light sat up and stretched before running a hand through his hair as he just stared at the man who had just wandered into his life and taken over it completely.

"Taken care of. You can stay put, thank you very much." L said, gesturing to his lap and smiling at him happily. Light smiled back affectionately and went to sit beside L but the man instead surprised him by reaching around and pulling him by the waist into his lap and wrapping him into an iron grip. Sighing playfully into L's ear, Light leant his head against L's neck and closed his eyes.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" L asked, stroking Light's hair.

"Yeah I just feel so comfortable being with you like this." Light replied almost purring with contentment.

"Aww, I'm touched." L said, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. Light wrapped his arms around L's neck to pull himself closer and moved slightly so that he was straddling L's waist, his feet crossing behind L's back. L smirked and kissed the young man deeply, leaving him breathless and needy.

"I love you _SO_ much." Light whispered, his eyes glowing before hugging L tightly. L felt giddy at the words.

"I love you _SO_ much too, Light..."

"Good."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Explain the game and I will think about it." Light replied suspicious.

"I was thinking something relatively innocent, actually, like laser tag, but with a wager."

"What would the wager be?" Light shot back, suspicions heightened by L's innocent act.

"Wager-- if I win, you have to wear any women's garments I ask of you for 1 whole day-- meaning 24 hours, and if you win, I have to do the same."

"How about no? It would be scary to see you wearing women's clothing. Any way if I wanted to be with a woman I would be." Light replied; eyes narrowed.

"You don't think it would be fun?" L looked at Light with wide eyed, hopeful expression.

"No," Light scowled.

"Fine." L pouted, getting rid of the mental image of Light in a skirt. "Do you have an idea?"

"How about chess? and for each piece the winner took during the game the other person has to do _ONE_ thing." Light replied after a moment.

"That sounds safe." L said, chuckling. "I'll get a chessboard." Light sat and waited and hoped to whatever gods were out there that he either doesn't lose or if he did that L wouldn't make him wear a skirt.

***

L banged his head repeatedly on the table. "_I. Can't. Believe. I. Fucking. Lost_."

"It looks like I took six pieces too." Light said cheerfully but he grabbed L's shoulders to prevent L from banging his head again.

"Hmmm... Well for starters you have to read the _Twilight_ series. My sister has been raving about it for ages. Next on the days of my choosing you have to start each sentence with _'In accordance to the prophecy..._' from_ Harry Potter_, you will have to touch three random objects every hour and pretend to get an electric shock, sit in the elevator of a department store and ask everyone _'if they have an appointment_'."

"..."

"There's two more."

"I am also curious as to what you would look like wearing different clothes so you will have to go a day wearing an outfit of my choice and finally on the day of my choice you have to go the day without molesting me in any shape or form and that includes petting and _'making love_'." Light stated after a moments thought. L sat in stunned silence.

"I think I'm going to cry." Light gave a cheeky grin.

"I forgot to mention, if you fail any of these you have to complete the whole list again from the start."

"Forget crying, I think I'm going to spontaneously fall over dead!" L whined. "This starts tomorrow?"

"No, I will let you know what days I want you to do everything." Light replied, his grin turning into a smirk."I will probably spread everything out over a few days but feel free to start the 'Twilight' series whenever."

"Does the no molesting of any kind start today?"

"Of course not or we wouldn't be able to go through with our plans for tonight." Light scoffed.

"Exactly." L said. "So I'm going to get my fill today if the no molestation rule is tomorrow."

"Since when did I say it would be tomorrow? I could have asking people if they have an appointment tomorrow or in an outfit of my choice." Light replied trying to sound confident.

"So do you want to get something to eat because I am starving?" Light stated when L gave no response.

"Sure. Is there anything you want?" L asked, trying to be as nice as possible in hopes that Light will agree to drop the damned molestation rule.

"I was thinking about making myself a sandwich or something." Light replied. "... And _NO_ I will not change my mind about the molestation thing." L pouted again.

"I'll do it."

"So what time do you want to want to get ready and go over to my house?" Light asked as he stood and walked over to the kitchen to get his food.

"Maybe in an hour or two-- it's only about 2PM right now." L said, wrapping an arm around Light's waist and pretended to have an electric shock.

"Hey, they one doesn't count. I will let you know what day you do that one too." Light said in mock annoyance before laughing.

"No way, that so counted." L scowled.

"It did not; I clearly told you that apart from reading the _Twilight_ series I choose the days each task is supposed to be done on. As I didn't choose the electric shock one for today..." Light was very forcefully shut up when L's lips collided with his own. _'Stop fucking rambling and do something important'_ L thought, grinning as he kissed the teen senseless. Light out a moan as he felt L slide one hand into Light's hair and the other grasped his arse tightly to grind their hips together harshly.

"You like that?" L purred.

"You know I do, but that electric shock still doesn't count." Light breathed back and it took nearly everything he had to pull away to try and wait for tonight.

"It counts or I'm stopping." L threatened.

"S-stop, we have to w-wait anyway and I would rather have more privacy next time w-we…." Light panted.

"Hmm." L completely stopped. "If that's what you really want."

"I would say the cliché _'you don't know how hard it was for me to tell you to stop'_, but I think you know." Light raised his hand to caress L's cheek softly before pulling it away.

"L, I think we should take a break from each other for a little while or I don't know if I will be strong enough to refuse you and we only have a few more hours then we have four uninterrupted hours together." L sighed.

"You mean like before two people get married they have to be separated the day before the actual ceremony or something?"

"Well that's tradition and this is well..." L smiled.

"I get it. I'm not particularly happy about it, but if that's what you think is best, who am I to disagree." He got off of the chair and offered Light a hand. Light accepted the hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of the chair he didn't remember sitting in. L gave Light a loving smile. "I'll be on the fifth floor. You're free to go wherever you want, I suppose." L said, kissing Light's hand cordially before walking off to the nearest elevator.

"Thank you." Light replied and went to get his MP3 player again and started practicing his French.

***

Light had been distracted for the last few hours as he waited for L to come back and get him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting he heard L's shuffling footsteps and he turned around to smile at the man coming towards him. Standing up he put the MP3 player aside and greeted his lover with a warm kiss. L kissed him back happily. For some odd reason, the last couple hours had been hell. He took a step back from Light, showing off a dark green turtleneck sweater with form-fitting jeans.

"Does this count?" Light sighed.

"I really did want to pick what outfit you were to wear but I guess it can count." L beamed.

"You can pick if it's not horrid, I guess. This was _for _you though and not because of our bet. It's our first real date, after all." Light raised an eyebrow.

"For starters, since _when_ did I have horrid taste in clothes?" Light said indicating the clothing he was wearing, "and second aren't we just going over to my parent's house to make love? I don't now if that can really be classified as a date."

"Staying in, going out, what's the difference these days?" L asked rolling his eyes. "And I never said you did at all. I was worried you were going to put me in something ridiculous for laughs."

"If I would refuse to put you in girl's clothes, I was the one against that remember and why on Earth would I dress you in something ridiculous?" Light questioned before his eyes revealed the lust he had been hiding. "Anyway I have to say that as much as I love you in this outfit I think I will love taking it off you later even more." Light whispered hotly into L's ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth before slowly drawing them across the soft skin and off before backing away again. L wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"I think I may love taking your clothes off, too."

"Well then shall we leave?" Light said as he pulled a leather brown jacket over the top of his sleeveless cream coloured turtle neck which he had matched with some tight dark blue jeans.

"Yess..." L drawled slowly, taking his time to look Light up and down and thanking his lucky stars.

***

The drive to Light's house felt torturous and Light wasn't sure whether it was anxiety or excitement that had a stronger hold on him. Thankfully though when they got there though the house was empty and so Light immediately grabbed L's hand and drew him upstairs to his still pristine room. As soon as the door shut, L tackled him to the bed.

"You are going to miss this for a day."

"Yes," Light replied without a hint of hesitation. "But thankfully that day is not today."

"No, it is not... but it could be tomorrow--- wouldn't it suck for me not to be able to shower with you come morning?" L asked as he pulled off Light's jacket as well as the shirt underneath.

"If it did happen to be tomorrow then we could still shower together you just could molest me while we did." Light replied.

"It's not fun unless someone's getting molested and I'm no uke so it's not fun unless I'm molesting you." L said wearily.

"Since when did showering have to be fun?" Light replied smirking.

"Ever since the 25-year old virgin discovered sex."

"Well, I think that twenty-five year old now non-virgin should hurry up because we only have four hours and who knows when this opportunity will come by again."Light grinned cheekily as he managed to lift himself up and removed L's shirt before he could protest.

L ripped off Light's pants. _'Four hours isn't nearly enough time!'_ he thought angrily but attacked Light's lips like there was no tomorrow. Light leaned into L's kisses and returned them with as just as much force as he received them. Lifting his arms, Light's hands latched into L's hair and pulled him impossibly closer.

"Light... are you sure, for your sake... you'll get rid of this goddamn abstinence rule...?" L asked, grinding their hips together.

"No that would be for _YOUR_ sake and yes I am _VERY_ sure." Light purred before releasing the moan that had become impossible to hold back any longer. L pouted, but positioned himself near Light's opening. Just before his first thrust, he realised something.

"I forgot lube again."

Light sighed. "There should be some hand cream in a jar on my desk."

"I need to start carrying around the flavoured kind in my jean pockets." L muttered, but walked over to Light's desk and received the cream. Light stared at the ceiling while he waited and he felt nervousness come over him again. They had done this before but there was something about doing it in the bed at your family home that made everything seem different somehow. Like their actions were somehow forbidden. L smirked, reading the look on Light's face.

"But it adds to the thrill of it all." he coated a finger with the cream and pushed it past the ring of muscle that was Light's anus.

"I guess it does... So is this what you imagined when you came up with this plan? "Light asked cheekily, trying to distract himself from the discomfort of having another finger pushed inside of him. L laughed.

"I figured you'd be up for trying new things, since you and I both are easily bored." he slipped in his third finger and began to thrust them in and out, slowly.

"So you weren't fantasizing about taking me on _MY_ bed, in _MY_ house... Actually I'm surprised that you didn't decide to do this when my family were home to add the risk of getting caught." Light replied before he felt L's fingers brush something inside him and he let out a moan in surprise.

"Not particularly, this is actually fairly clean as compared to some ideas I had... well, you'll find those out later." L said, removing his fingers and positioning himself for the second time after coating his manhood with lubricant.

Light barely resisted the urge to hold his breath, when he felt L slowly but steadily pushing into him. Stretching him.... filling him but even through the happiness of being connected to his love in such an intimate way didn't prevent the pain from burning at the base of his spin and Light grit his teeth in an effort to remain silent.

L kissed him as gently as he pushed. "I hate the beginning just as much as you do." L said, laughing lightly. Seizing the distraction, Light grabbed hold of L's shoulders and leant up and pressed his lips against L's as he felt L finally stop pushing in. L's arms wrapped around Light's neck as he sensually pulled his tongue in and out to match his thrusts. Light once again let out a surprised moan before pressing down to meet L's steadily quickening thrusts. Sighs and moans flowed freely from his lips as he didn't bother trying to hide his pleasure.

L grinned and went faster, wanting to see how much of a reaction he could get out of Light in one session. Light lifted his legs to wrap around L's waist and his arms tightened around L's neck to increase the friction between their sweat slicked bodies.

"Mmmm...." L moaned, rubbing Light's nipples. "You--are SO... going to miss this—hah--! As much as I will!"

"Ahhh..., w-we'll see ahhh-about tha-at. Won't we?" Light's breathing grew harsher as the pleasure mounted and he lazily began to nip at the curve of L's neck. L stroked him off at a fast pace.

"Say you will."

"Uhhhh... Ne-ever." Light denied quickly has his mind was very rapidly turning to mush as the onslaught of pleasure was nearly more than he could bear.

L went even faster with one hand and rubbed a nipple with another as he thrust. "Say it... or I'll stop."

"D-don't pretend that you could...Ahhh... stop n-now even if you wanted to." Light stated before clenching around L tightly and gave another quick nip to L's neck. "Re-remember we... uhhh... have a time limit." L stopped completely and looked at Light smugly. He was actually proud of himself for stopping, but he did.

"Yep. That we do." After a brief moment of surprise which, luckily for Light didn't show up on his face, Light managed to school his features to look contemplative. Moving around slightly, almost as though it was unconsciously done and Light was completely unaware of L's hard length that was still inside of him Light asked...

"So what should be cut of the list first?" Not looking at L's face Light, ignored the sound of L's growls and shifted again. "Maybe the couch and defiantly my parents room..." L was getting hot and bothered from Light moving around like that. He grunted.

"You're se-seriously asking me if I want to screw you in your parent's room?"

"Hmm. I thought you would think it would be exciting as it would a way of heightening your claim on me. After all this is still my home and my dad is still the head of this household and so I HAVE to obey him when he orders me to do something and well... by screwing me in his own room would be like taking that power for yourself...." Light explained innocently; trying to hide the wince of pain now that he didn't have L distracting him from it.

"L-light say you will miss this as much as I will for one day and I'll start pounding you into the mattress again!" L said, to his limits.

"I won't miss it that day but every other day that you don't _fuck_ me I will." Light purred conceding into L's ear.

"You'll fuck me or you mean you'll get it off with yourself?" L demanded.

"Now I meant on the day that I don't let you touch me I have many, _many_ plans that I won't reveal to you until then." Light replied seductively. "I will be having too much fun to miss you screwing me."

"You know there's no way in hell I'd let you top me?"

"I know. However right now I want you to take me and take me hard. I want you to fuck me so hard that the only thing I can remember is your name and I want you to make me _SCREAM _it." Light spat out each word rapidly as the need for L increased causing his pupils to dilate. L complied feverishly, beginning to thrust at great speeds, jacking him off at the same time, groaning.

"Mmmh.... aaah...." Light gave a quick grin before his mind was once again reduced to a cloud of pleasure.

"L... Ahh... p-lease L faster." Light begged as the pleasure was soon reaching the intolerable heights it had been at before. Light's didn't know how much longer he could hold on. "L... Please." L didn't know how he did it, but he went even faster, agreeing to Light's whims.

"Lliiiight.... aaaaahh...."

"_L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Light screamed as he finally reached his orgasm and tightened hard around L and pushing down hard.

_"LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" L screamed not seconds after, ejaculating into his uke, panting. "T-that... was better... than last time."

"a-and at least we know Ma-Matsuda wa-wasn't ahh-- watching this time." Light panted in agreement.

"Yeah, there's that..." L said, laughing lazily. "Whenever you want to do that again, I think it needs to be in the backseat of my car..." Light sat up, and looked over his shoulder at L, who was now admiring Light's body.

"So... where do you want me next?"

"Light, I've had sex _TWICE_. I have stamina for 1 or 2 a night. As we continue, I swear I'll get better... but right now, we have to get out of here," L said, tossing Light his clothing and shoving his own on. "If we pass anywhere good along the side of the road, like in an alley or something, I'm open."

"Okay, just warning you though this will be your last opportunity for a little while because I'm not too keen on the car idea and I have already told you that I refuse to do it in your hotel any more." Light said trying not to let the relief show. He was honestly exhausted but he refused to let L know that.

"Alleys, clubs... Matsuda's chair... the next hotel down the street... in a park..."

"Alley's are a definite no, Matsuda chair would be far too uncomfortable and it would break, the hotel has possibilities and the park is a no. I refuse to do it in such a public area." Light said checking of each of the places that L had told him. "And clubs are a _REAL_ no." Light stated quickly. L crossed his arms.

"Does my darling Light-chan have any other suggestions?"

"As long as it is secure and there is no chance of anyone seeing or hearing us _AND_ there are no cameras then I am fine with whatever you come up with." Light replied.

"Let's be specific, shall we?" L asked, exasperated. "Light, if you could seriously pick one place to have sex on this entire fucking planet, where would you choose?" Light licked his lips slowly.

"Just one?" He replied softly.

"Or seventeen. I just need a place. We can go there... wherever it is.... if you like." L said quickly.

"I thought that you weren't interested at the moment." Light replied hiding a smirk behind an innocent, wide eyed expression of confusion.

"Just for future reference." L said offhandedly, staring at his nails.

"...Hmm. Maybe I could wait an tell you later when your up to it. So you don't forget," Light said turning around to face L, tempted to lie down in his arms but knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was any closer.

"Your birthday's on the 28th February, right?" L asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Light asked suspiciously.

"No reason." L said innocently. "And we have to leave in approximately 20 minutes in order to not catch your family."

"Okay," Light agreed. "I will just quickly have a shower and change my clothes and I will be ready to go." Standing up, Light turned and walked over to grab some clothes that still remained in his cupboard.

"Alright then." L said. "Seriously though, don't take all day." L went to make his bed and hide the soiled sheets. Maybe he'd mail them to Matsuda as a gift.

"I won't," Light replied and left the room. True to his word though he was back about ten minutes later and although his hair was a bit damp he had returned to the perfect condition he had been in before.

"Okay, let's move on, then. Can I give this sheet to Matsuda?"

"_N-NO_!" Light stuttered, his face suddenly turned bright red

"Are you sure? I know he'd want them... and it would be hilarious....."

"A-are you insane? If you give that to Matsuda I _REALLY_ might decide to say use the no molesting me thing tomorrow." Light almost screamed at L.

"We could put it in a box and put Matsuda's address on it and he wouldn't know who it was from." Light glared at L.

"I thought you were going to take this relationship seriously and as it is so clear that you can not understand a simple '_NO_', I will make it very clear for you. Under _NO_ circumstances is for Matsuda to have that sheet anywhere _NEAR_ him or I will not only not let you molest me tomorrow but I will not let you near my arse for a week. _NOW_ do I make myself _CLEAR_?" Light ordered though gritted teeth.

"You're very effeminate when you're angry." L said quietly, inching away slowly. "I was joking, anyway." Light's scowl froze.

"_WHAT.... DID... YOU... JUST... CALL... ME!?"_ Despite Light's expression his tone was deadly calm.

_"Oh shit."_

_"Oh shit_ indeed." Light replied calmly, his rage boiling under the surface. "I _REALLY_ hope you enjoy your week of celibacy, L. Don't even _THINK _about touching me tomorrow, I have changed my mind. You have your molestation free period starting at midnight but if you even lay _ONE _finger on me before then I will make it _TWO_ weeks."

_'He really IS girly when he gets pissed off!!!!!!!!!!!'_

"Wha-but... Sorry?" Light's glare hardened and he stormed out of the room before catching a taxi back to the hotel.

'..._Dammit.'_

*******

**Host:** Thankyou for reading and we are very sorry for the delay. The authors are currently busy at work writing the 12th and 13th chapter and so the insanity continues. I hope you will leave a review and be back to read the 5th chapter. Goodbye for now, I am your host… Host.


	5. Matsuda The Wise

**Host: **Welcome back everyone, we once again apologise for the delay. We have a stack of chapters written and just have to beta them. Here is the new chapter…

*******

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: RESTRICTED**

... Look, I'm sorry, honey. That was my idea of a bad joke. Let's not be angry at each other right now because of the professional duties we have... and also because I can't stand it when you're mad at me. This has little to do with the rule you set.

I'm sorry again, and I love you.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

I thought it was obvious that I was in _NO_ mood for your bad jokes after the Matsuda thing.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

_*Sighs*_ I just don't know when to stop being a jerk, do I?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Obviously not.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

Can you forgive me for calling you effeminate?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Okay... But that doesn't let you off the hook for tomorrow. You totally deserve it now.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

... You're right. Sorry.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Anyway I'm going to bed now. I will see you in the morning.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

You too =)

*******

L called Watari and drove back to the headquarters, going to his and Light's room, a little scared.

"L, what is up with you tonight? I thought Light was supposed to be with you?" Watari asked a little concerned and slightly suspicious.

"Erm..... He was." Watari raised an eyebrow at L.

"Are you going to tell me what you did that got Light so upset that he forgot he was supposed to remain with you at all times?"

"Well... that's between me and Light-kun." Watari looked as annoyed as much as was possible for him but drove on in silence.

*******

When they got to the hotel Watari got out of the car before going around and opening the door to let L out. L took a deep breath and trudged to the elevator, getting on his and Light's floor. He knocked on the door leading to their bedroom.

"Light?" L shrugged after a minute of no answer and figured the boy was asleep. He opened the door quietly but he accidentally slammed it shut, waking up the boy. Inside the room Light had been lying on the bed clothed in red satin pyjamas, the shirt unbuttoned and the white sheets wrapped around his waist. Light's hair was also slightly mussed and looked like it usually did after he and L had made out for a while. Upon hearing the door slam Light opened his eyes and blinked sleepily before sitting up.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light called out, his voice husky from sleep. L openly gawked at him and by instinct, wandered over to him.

"L-Light?" he asked, voice cracking. He felt a stirring in his loins and cursed.

_'Why... must... he... look... so... __**damn**__... tempting?! _Especially_ when he's pissed off at me!?!?!?!?!'_ Wiping his eyes, he tilted his head as he looked at L.

"Ryuzaki, what's up? Are you coming to bed or not?" L nodded and shook his head from his stupor.

"Yeeaah...." He lay down next to Light, crawling under the covers. "Do I get a good night kiss tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"No, go clean your teeth and get changed first. If I'm awake, _maybe_. And you would have to clean your teeth _properly_." Light replied before leaning back and returned to curling up on his side.

L scowled and raced to the bathroom, grabbing pyjamas and brushing his teeth at mach 5, running back into the room and poking Light's shoulder. "Still awake?"

"I said properly..." Light replied, not bothering to turn around.

"I did properly!!!" L exclaimed indignantly. "You can check!!!"

Sighing, Light sat up and pressed his lips against L's softly before pulling back and lying back down again. _'Give me more, please?!?'_ he begged in his mind.

L sighed, deciding that was the best he was going to get considering his earlier actions and lay down as well, tracing patterns on Light's back with his index finger, revelling in the feel of the satin pyjamas. Light sighed as he felt the ghostly touch of L's finger on his back and soon fell asleep again.

*******

L lay in bed, not sleeping, until the morning. At about five AM, he stood up to glance at the sleeping beauty for a few minutes with a goofy, lovesick smile on his face. Light stirred around slightly in the bed for a moment as he slowly began to wake up. L realized that Light would probably freak if he knew that L had been staring at him, so he walked to the other side of the room, picking out his clothing.

"Good morning honey." Thoughts of the previous day slowly filtered back through his mind and he was drawn back to consciousness and Light smiled. Looking over at L's sluggish movements he guessed that L had probably watched him sleep last night without getting any of his own.

"Good morning." Light replied before sitting up in bed.

"You look amazing." L said with a grin on his face. "Red suits you." Light blushed softly at that and stretched, yawning. Watching Light made L want to pound him into the mattress as many times it was physically possible to, but settled on hugging him from behind. Light leant back into L's body and purred quietly. L's groin pulsed with want.

"_Light_...." L moaned out quietly. "I'm sorry about yesterday...."

"I already told you that you were forgiven." Light replied softly, resisting the urge to grin.

"... So can I..." he lead off as he fingered Light's nipples that were exposed by the open fabric that was Light's shirt.

Light leaned forward, breaking past L's touch, the grin now spread across his face.

"Nope." L twitched.

"And why not?!!?!" he demanded.

"Rules are rules," Light responded cheekily before standing and walking over to the closet to pick out his clothes. L banged his head against a pillow, trying to think the worst thoughts to make his now-painful hardness to go away. While L was banging his head, Light used this opportunity to sneak into the bathroom and lock the door behind him. After L heard the door lock, he furiously touched himself, knowing full well his problem was _NOT_ going to leave on its own. Light smiled as he heard L's low groans and moans as he began getting dressed but continued to get ready.

L went at an absurdly fast pace before coming into his hand a few minutes later, thinking of Light in his pyjamas... Light naked... Light—in a gold shirt and brown dress pants? Light had just stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a loose gold, silk shirt and tight, brown leather pants. His hair had mousse in it so it looked like bed hair.

L felt aroused again and he internally shot himself for it. _**'DAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT**_**FUCK**_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_ he screamed in his head. He groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

"You look.... nice... Light." Light spun around slowly, smiling happily.

"You really think so?" L groaned out a "Yes" and got out of bed with a slightly pained grin on his face.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding the door open.

"I think you should have a shower first Ryuuzaki." Light grinned, as the smell of cum wafted around him thickly. L rolled his eyes and ran into the bathroom and speed-showered before coming back out the door with hair still dripping wet.

"Better?" Light glared and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He let out a huff as he roughly began to dry L's hair, not meeting L's eyes. It was a good thing, too. L was glaring at him. "Light, I love you but today I loathe you very much." Light smiled at L sweetly, eyes wide as he pulled the towel away, satisfied.

"But I picked out this outfit especially for you..." Light's smile turned into a pout and he looked at L with a look of rejection. "... and I love you very much." Light whispered sounding hurt.

"Am I allowed to hug you today?" L asked, apologizing. Light looked up at L with tears in his eyes and nodded once. L felt a pang in his heart seeing Light's tears. He held the teen close to him, wiping his tears. "Light, honey... I'm sorry. I love you too...," he kissed the top of Light's head. "And he outfit is really...." he gulped. "_REALLY_ nice." Light smiled through his tears.

"That's god because if you hadn't liked it I was thinking about getting changed but since you like it I guess I will wear it…" Light frowned slightly as he looked down. "The pants are rather tight though aren't they?" Light stood back to show L just how tight his pants were. L laughed aloud, a tiny bit nervously.

"They fit you wonderfully. I'd show you how perfect I think you look in them but I guess you can tell from staring at my crotch. Just so you know, I only said I loathed you today because now I can't show any physical affection to you because of a wager." L said. He grinned stupidly. "Even if it is only for one day, right?"

"I said you can't molest me, not that you can't show me any affection." Light denied innocently. "I meant you can hug me if you _don't_ grope me. You can kiss me if it is only chaste, and only on the face." Light continued

"Or it would have been breaking the rules to kiss you last night." L sighed in relief and put his arm around Light's face.

"Thank God." he turned to kiss Light's ear. "I love you, Light." Light leant closer to L's body and so his was pressed along the full length of L's own.

"You are my life." Light whispered back sincerely before pulling away reluctantly. "I guess we better get back to work." L pouted from the lack of contact.

"Light-kun is my soul." L replied just as sincerely. "One question before we go... does this end-- it's 7:00 AM now-- at 7:00 PM or 7:00 AM tomorrow?"

"You are my everything." Light replied with a hint of a challenge.

"I was going to be nice and have it start from midnight last night so it would end at midnight tonight... but if you want to wait till 7 AM tomorrow...." Light trailed off.

"NOO!!!" L practically shouted, waving his arms. "I don't want that!" He heard the challenge. "My universe centres around you." Light laughed happily.

"I guess it will end at midnight tonight then." Light's face became serious again. "If you were to no longer exist then neither would I. I would be dead before I died and well... My physical death would only serve to show the rest of the world my destruction." L beamed, suddenly very, very uplifted. He hugged the sexy brunette again.

"I'm not even going to attempt to beat that, but do you want me to try?"

"Only if you have too." Light sighed. L grinned and took Light's hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove, no. It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark who's worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Loves not Time's fool, though rose lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not with it's brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error, and upon me proved, I never solved a case, nor no man ever loved." L finished.

Light threw his arms around L's neck and held him as tightly to him as he could and pressed soft kisses on every inch of L's face. L's heart beat frantically as he pulled Light closer to him. "I love you." he said, smiling like a fool down at his lover, ruffling his hair.

"I love you too." Light leant his head against L's chest, forgetting all about his plans to torment L.

"That wasn't too _cheesy_?" L asked, patting his back.

"No." Light replied but the moment was ruined a minute later as they heard a knock on the door.

"Who _IS_ it?!" L demanded angrily, very, very reluctantly dragging himself away from Light.

"Uh... It's me... Matsuda." Light chuckled as the nervous voice came through the door. "Everyone w-was ju-ust wondering whe-when you would be down."

"Relax Matsuda, we're not fucking naked this time." L said in a voice of forced politeness. "We're on our way." L walked back over to kiss Light's cheek before walking out the door, resisting the urge to yell _'Fuck you!'_ at Matsuda.

"I-I know that. It ju-just seemed that you two were having a moment." Matsuda said as the two walked out of their room. "Wow Light. You look amazing."

"Thank you Matsuda." Light replied smiling.

"And you decided to interrupt anyway!?" L said, _COMPLETELY_ ignoring Matsuda's ending comment because he, L, did _NOT_ want to be put on death row for brutally murdering an innocent… Or seemingly-innocent.

"It's just the chief was getting really anxious and grouchy and I wasn't sure how long it would take before he exploded and came up stairs himself." Matsuda replied, still staring at the way Light's pants clung to his legs like a second skin. L growled audibly but continued walking, ignoring Matsuda with all the self-control he had. He had to clench his fists and shove them in his pockets and had to tense his whole body, but it worked... for now.

"Light, I would have thought L would have been all over you by now." Matsuda stated astonishment evident in his voice.

"Me too. And I would _APPRECIATE_ it, _MATSUDA_, if you were not checking out a minor. That's paedophilia. That's a disease of the mind." L said, twitching. _'Especially __**THIS**__ minor, who is mine.'_ They entered taskforce headquarters and the others looked at L confused at his evident frustration.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

Hey, what's up with Ryuuzaki?

**Mogi says:**

Who knows-- alls I know is that he's obviously pissed at either Light or Matsuda.

**Soichiro says:**

He's not mad at Light.

**Soichiro says:**

It would be fairly understandable if it was Matsuda he was annoyed at though.

**Aizawa says:**

Who _DOESN'T_ get pissed at Matsuda?!

**Mogi says:**

I agree.

**Aizawa says:**

Anyway, that isn't what I meant. I mean that he looks frustrated... sexually.

**Soichiro says:**

If you two are going to talk about whether or not Light and L are gay with each other, I am leaving this convo right now.

**Aizawa says:**

Give it a break chief. While Ryuzaki is acting like this he is obviously not giving his concentration to the Kira case and neither is Light.

**Mogi says:**

... And neither is Matsuda. He is fixated on Light's pants.

***** Matsuda joins the conversation*****

**Matsuda says:**

Hey guys. Have you noticed? Light doesn't seem too thrilled with Ryuuzaki today.

**Aizawa says:**

Are you damn sure it's _LIGHT_ who Ryuuzaki is unhappy with?

**Matsuda says:**

Yeah or he wouldn't be wearing that outfit and I said Light not Ryuzaki.

**Mogi says:**

If you would stop staring at Light's ass long enough to notice something for once, you would be able to see that at this current second, Light is flirting with Ryuzaki. He's _TAKEN_, moron.

**Matsuda says:**

_**I KNOW THAT!!!**_ But Ryuzaki would usually be dragging Light out the door by now and he _ISN'T!_ Either Ryuuzaki is actually trying to _CONTROL_ himself for a change or they have just had a fight and one of Light's done something that is preventing Ryuuzaki from molesting him.

***** Soichiro has signed off *****

**Mogi says:**

Have you ever thought that _MAYBE_ L just wants to control himself for the sake of the task force and Light is testing him to see if he'll crack?! See, L just kissed him.

**Matsuda says:**

That's _NOTHING_ and Ryuuzaki has never held back just because we're around. I tell you something's up.

**Aizawa says:**

... If it's _NOTHING_, explain please how that turned into _SOMETHING_? They just kissed for more than a few seconds on the lips. L just ruffled Light's hair and left the room. I don't really think _ANYTHING'S_ up right now... on L, I'm not so sure. Hehe.

**Matsuda says:**

That was just a closed mouth kiss and L didn't even _suggest_ that Light assist him get rid of his..._problem._

**Mogi says:**

Why, then, Matsuda, is Light smiling and blushing?

**Matsuda says:**

Because Ryuzaki isn't exactly being quiet.

**Aizawa says:**

You're in denial. Light freaking loves that detective freak.

**Mogi says:**

And here you tell us you like _Misa,_ you homo.

**Matsuda says:**

_I DO LIKE MISA._ That's it; if you guys aren't going to take me seriously then I'm going to ask Ryuzaki what's up.

**Aizawa says:**

HAHA, like I believe you do/will _EITHER_ of those things. Ryuzaki is currently jerking off and will probably kill you if you interrupt him, and you are _OBVIOUSLY_ flaming.

**Mogi says:**

What Aizawa said.

**Matsuda says:**

If you hadn't noticed I _MEANT_ when he came back.

**Aizawa says:**

You didn't even bother denying the last bit.

**Mogi says:**

He'd still kill you, I'll bet my pay check.

**Matsuda says:**

That's because I was pretending you didn't write it.

**Mogi says:**

Suuuuure.

**Aizawa says:**

New topic of interesting discussion for this boring job-- How big do you think L _IS_? I mean, if it were anyone else, Light would be topping.

**Mogi says:**

That's your choice of topics?

**Aizawa says:**

You know you wonder, too.

**Mogi says:**

I know.

**Matsuda says:**

Hey, it looks like Ryuzaki's back!

*******

**Matsuda says:**

Hey Ryuzaki!

**Ryuzaki says:**

You.

**Matsuda says:**

Hey what happened last night? You aren't all over Light like you normally are.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Things happened last night. Many, many things.

***** Light joins conversation without knowledge of the other people in it *****

**Matsuda says:**

I know that; but what go Light angry at you?

**Ryuzaki says:**

I do not think Light is angry with me-- or if he is, he's doing a great job of hiding it.

**Matsuda says:**

That is the only reason I can think of that would make you not touch him despite him being dressed as ... well as he is.

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*sigh*_ We had a bet.

**Matsuda says:**

Tell me everything that happened last night but keep it as brief as possible.

**Matsuda says:**

And everything about this _bet_.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Fine. Last night, Light and I played chess but we placed a bet. For every chess piece the winner captured, we had to do one deed. I lost, and lost 6 pieces. I'm not going into detail about the other five but one of them was a 'no molesting of any kind' rule for 24 hours, which started at 12 AM today. After we played chess, we went to Light's house and did things. Light did something and I called him girly then he got pissed off at me and went back to headquarters on his own. We made up, but the no molesting rule is still in effect. And he's wearing that "farmer's outfit" because he likes to tease me.

**Matsuda says:**

Just curious how many… Uh... _rounds_ did you have?

**Ryuzaki says:**

One, and that's partially why he's pissed off at me.

**Matsuda says:**

O:

**Matsuda says:**

So that's the problem!

**Ryuzaki says:**

?

**Matsuda says:**

I hadn't even really even thought _THAT_ would be a problem

**Ryuzaki says:**

I don't know what you mean other than Yeah, my stamina sucks ass.

**Matsuda says:**

Yeah... pretty much.

**Ryuzaki says:**

You would _KNOW_, voyeur.

**Matsuda says:**

But that's not entirely it either.

**Matsuda says:**

What I meant is that you have been acting so perverted and lustful towards Light from the start and I guess that Light might actually be insecure about the... physical aspect of the relationship.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Insinuating for him that I am only in it for his body? Or that it would be nothing else but physical? Or something else?

**Matsuda says:**

I mean he doesn't think that you are actually interested _AT ALL_ in his body

**Ryuzaki says:**

What the hell?

**Matsuda says:**

You have got to remember despite how he acts he still is a teenager... a male teenager at that and hormones are a confusing thing.

**Matsuda says:**

Maybe he thinks you are more interested in the chase than the actual... _prize._

**Ryuzaki says:**

.... I see.

**Matsuda says:**

Maybe that's why he decided to do this _'no molestation'_ thing. To see how much a reaction he could get out of you because of his body alone.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I've masturbated _three_ times today and it's before noon. I'm still hard.

**Matsuda says:**

I guess his plan is a success then

**Ryuzaki says:**

I respect him to death-- but this freaking hurts.

**Matsuda says:**

Lol :D

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*sigh*_ My stamina is getting better, however.

**Matsuda says:**

_*grin*_ Maybe that was his goal too

**Ryuzaki says:**

He's a conniving little imp who I love to pieces, so I wouldn't be surprised.

**Light says:**

He's right you know.

**Light says:**

I would have spoke up sooner but I didn't want to ruin Matsuda's moment of insight

**Ryuzaki says:**

No offence, Matsuda, it's the only one you'll ever have for a while.

**Matsuda says:**

Good because that hurt my head.

**Ryuzaki says:**

LAWL.

**Light says:**

Lol.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'm going to go jerk off again.

*****Ryuzaki is now Away*****

**Light says:**

O:

**Matsuda says:**

....

*****Light has left the conversation*****

**Matsuda says:**

And he blushes again.....

*******

**Matsuda says:**

I _**TOLD**_ you something was up!

**Matsuda says:**

Pay up Mogi.

**Mogi says:**

I crossed my fingers.

**Matsuda says:**

You _so_ did not.

**Mogi says:**

... I did. I swear.

**Aizawa says:**

Just pay him Mogi, he deserves it for making it out of that conversation alive.

*******

**Host: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and we will try to have the next chapter out on Friday. Thanks for reading.


	6. Abstinence

**Host:** Ahh… yeah… Ummm… Explanations at the end. _*ducks pitch fork*_ …enjoy

*******

L came back from the bathroom and took his seat next to Light.

"I'm really sorry you think--thought, whichever... what Matsuda said."

"It was stupid of me, I know, but I couldn't help it." Light replied shyly. L pulled his chair closer to Light's.

"Can I break the no-molesting rule for five seconds?" Light grinned but it was strained.

"Nope."

"I'll settle then." He gestured towards his lap. "Sit?" Light stood and eyed L cautiously as he gently sat down on L's lap. L wrapped one arm around Light's midsection, spreading his own legs so that it wouldn't feel too awkward for the brunette. "I like this better." Turning around awkwardly in L's lap, Light straddled his waist and laid his head on L's shoulder, his every breath brushing across L's neck. And just like magic-- L was hard again, but tried not to make it too obvious. He kissed the younger man's cheek once before looking over some data, drawing circles on Light's back with his finger. Light gave a lazy smirk, closing his eyes but said nothing, the motion of L's fingers too relaxing. The task force was staring at the two like they were conjoined twins (and it even looked that way). L ignored them. Light was so relaxed that he was nearly fell asleep in L's arms. L heard Light's steady breathing, and bent down to whisper in his ear. "You can sleep if you want, you know." Light didn't need any further encouragement and was fast asleep. L wondered whether or not he should lay Light down on the couch.

*******

**Matsuda says:**

Wow, they look so cute together like that.

**Aizawa says:**

I agree, I suppose.

*******

"Ryuuzaki, I think I will carry Light up to his room, if you don't mind?" Soichiro muttered gruffly, as though annoyed that he even had to ask. If Soichiro was surprised that L gave his son up to him so easily, he didn't comment. L went to the bathroom for the fourth time today.

*******

Light woke up a little while later and tiredly looking around, not quite sure what was looking for though the haze his mind was wrapped in. Finally he realised and his eyes widened. L wasn't there. Ever since the hand cuffs had been on and even after they had been removed and seemingly been forgotten L had never been out of his presence for very long and so now that he wasn't there, his felt slightly disturbing. L walked up the stairs to check on Light, to see him sitting up in bed, confused.

"Knock, knock." L said with an amused grin. Light didn't move, didn't smile just stayed there frozen. L sat down next to him. "You fell asleep and your father asked if he could take you up here. I agreed because I need to get on Daddy Dearest's good side." L joked, putting his arm around his lover.

"You're still here... You didn't leave me." Light mumbled.

"I had to leave you for about a half an hour, but then I came back." L verified.

"...It's just a dream... Just a dream." Light continued as though he hadn't heard L. L turned around sharply to face him.

"What did you dream about?" Light still didn't hear him and began to rock softly at first, his eyes wide as the dream almost seemed to pick up where it left off in his mind.

_**"L, PLEASE.... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"**_ Light screamed and tears ran out of his unseeing eyes. _**"PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE. DON'T LEAVE ME."**_ The rocking was growing violent, the night terror pulling at his mind and making his eyes bulge. That confirmed it-- Light was having a night terror. L panicked twice as bad, and sprinted downstairs, tripping on his overly long jeans and making a loud noise, but jumping back up. All the eyes of the task force were on him.

"Soichiro-san... does your son get night terrors often?"

"No, not that I know of," Soichiro replied suspicious. "But then again I am rarely at home and when I am I sleep like the dead." L nodded hurriedly, sprinting back up the stairs. Since it wasn't recurring, he'd have to rely on instinct to wake Light up. His first try-- an opened-mouth kiss… Before he did though Light eyes seemed to finally come into focus and Light grabbed L immediately, hugging L like a teddy. L exhaled in relief, not even caring that he didn't get his kiss.

"Are you okay, Light?" Light didn't answer but instead hugged L tighter. "Light, seriously, I need to know. Are you okay?"

"...Yes." Light finally murmured.

"I love you, Light. Now _PLEASE_ don't freak me out like that again."

"I'll try." Light whispered as the panic finally began to edge out of his eyes. L kissed Light's tears away.

"You'll be fine, love. Do you need anything?"

"_Don't go_." Light pleaded, as his hands latched onto L's shirt like a life line but his hands were weak and L could have moved away if he had chosen to.

"I won't." L promised, lying down next to him. "Deep breaths, I'll stay here with you."

"Thankyou Ryuuzaki," Light paused for a moment then... "How long have I been asleep?" L thought.

"Just about 45 minutes, why?" Light's eyes widened in horror.

"Damn it, there was something I had to do." Light raced out of the room, not seeing Watari until the last minute or the stuff he was holding. "_**AHHHHH!**_" L looked alarmed and followed Light-- to see him covered in _chocolate sauce._

"_Daaaaaamn_." L didn't need to hide his erection anymore-- he had it all day.

"I'm sorry Light, if you get changed I will try and get as much icing out of your shirt as possible." Watari stated as Light stared down at the chocolate mess in horror before turning to look at L who was barely concealing the look of not hunger but... starvation. L tried not to cry. He _NEEDED _that boy, and he needed him _**NOW!**_ L gulped.

"Light...?" Light ignored him.

"My shirt." Light whispered before silently turning and walking back towards the bathroom.

"I'll replace your shirt and pants, if you wish!" L said, hurrying after him. Finally the shock of being covered in chocolate icing wore off and Light fought back a grin. Walking into the bathroom, he left the door open for L to come in after him and busied himself getting ready to have a shower. L leaned in the doorway, glaring at his member before Light got his attention. Noticing L's presence in the corner of his eye, Light closes his eyes and slowly begins to remove this shirt, lingering fingers brushing over his chest and arms as he strips the silk from his body. L whined.

"Light, stop!!!" He resisted the urge to stroke himself off, right there and then. Light's eyes flew wide opened as he met L's eyes in the mirror in front of them.

"But Ryuuzaki, I _really_ need to have a shower."

"I'm not stopping you." L said glumly. Smiling, Light moved his arms down and slowly began to remove his _tight_, leather pants inch by inch and (which he would had to have done anyway) slowly began to wriggle out of them. As the pants began to lower though it became more and more obvious that Light wasn't wearing anything underneath. L clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth, trying to control himself from positively _ATTACKING_ that boy.

"Ngh...." L had to hold back a moan. This was too much for his sexually frustrated body to handle. The urge to smirk was almost over whelming as Light bent over to remove his pants before slowly leaning back up right and meeting L's frustrated, lustful gaze.

Turning now, Light walked slowly over to the shower and stepped in.

_'Only one day... only one day....'_ L thought repeatedly in his head. _'You'll have to go through all of this again tomorrow if you screw up today!'_

He walked over to the toilet with the intent on getting off again. He grinned, knowing Light would be pissed when he flushed the toilet.

"Ryuuzaki, _sweetie_, if you flush the toilet on me you won't touch me for a week." Light stated his tone so sweet it was acidic. Turning on the shower, Light began to wash slowly, being careful to remove all traced of chocolate. L sighed after getting no response and departed toward the next nearest bathroom.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked panicked as soon as he heard the door open and he raced to the door of the shower and leant out to see where L was going. L heard someone, probably Light, follow him.

"Hello?"

"Ryuuzaki, where are you?" Light asked, his voice an octave higher as his stress increased. L found Light, and it looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Light, I'm right here." _'And he's naked. Joy.'_ L thought, cursing his horniness. Forgetting his nudity for a moment Light flung himself around L and clung to him tightly. L didn't talk anymore.

"Light... do me a favour and get off me before I molest you here and now?!" he begged.

"Oh sorry," Light murmured as he removed his arms from around L and drew them back to his chest. "Could you please get me some clothes? It seems in my rush I had forgotten to grab some." L smiled and toyed with Light's hair longingly before departing to grab him some new clothing.

"Any preference to what you want it to be?" L asked, trying to be polite when his hormones and arousal was pounding through his being.

"No, nothing in particular. You can dress me up today." Light replied as he grabbed a towel and followed L. He watched as L sorted through his clothes and Light dried off his head

"Excellent." L said, grinning to himself as he handed Light a pair of L's own jeans and a baggy shirt. "Here you go." Light smiled as he took the offered clothing and quickly got dressed. When he was finished he spun around to show off his clothing.

"So L what do you think? The shirt is a bit baggy but..." L beamed.

"You look fantastic. You manage to look oh-so lovely... but it's a different kind of lovely than your previous outfit-- I don't feel the unbearable need to molest you every time I see you-- now it's just bearable." He hugged Light and kissed his cheek gently. "Let's go back downstairs." Light pouted at L's words.

"So I don't look molestable? I guess I should change, these pants are going to fall off in a minute anyway."

"Okay..." L said wistfully. "You can change."

"Thanks Ryuzaki," Light said smiling and quickly stripped of L's shirt but as Light had stated before L's pants fell to the floor after a moment without any help. Clad only in boxers he walked over to his closet and started sorting through his clothing to pick out a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt.

"So, Light, I was thinking... do you think you could help me with this?" he gestured at his crotch. Light didn't bother with finishing buttoning his shirt and stalked over to L and wrapped his arms around L's neck and leaned his lips in close to L's ear, with a soft nip Light out a breathy, "No" directly into L's ear. Light then moved away swiftly before returning to his previous task. L about tore his hair out in frustration.

"Dammit Light!" he whisper-shouted, running into the bathroom now that it wasn't occupied. Then he came back out and practically screamed in his face,

_**"THIS IS THE SEVENTH TIME AND COUNTING THAT I HAD TO MASTURBATE TODAY! STOP TESTING ME OR I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO HAVE ANY STRENGTH WHATSOEVER AT MIDNIGHT!"**_ Light's smirk widened at L's frustration.

"I have to admit that was kind of the plan. With me teasing you so much it's obvious your desire for me would be nearly intolerable so if you are exhausted then I will be able sit down with reasonable comfort tomorrow." Light confessed smugly. "I have to admit L; I'm impressed that you have managed seven times."

"_**I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!"**_ L screamed, pumping himself. _**"I REALLY FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!!!!"**_ Light's eyes lowered slowly down to L's pumping hand, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks, before raising them to meet L's eyes.

"Doesn't seem like you do." Light replied smugly and bit his lip teasingly.

_**"YOU HAVE NO IDEA, LIGHT YAGAMI, HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW."**_ L shouted, pumping even faster.

"But L, I thought you wanted to _fuck_ me." Light purred. L ejaculated with a guttural moan. He looked up at Light through his eyelashes.

"I'm to pissed off at you to want to fuck you right now, Light Yagami, you bloody tease." he had a brilliant idea. "Hey... Light... how much do you want me?"

"That is assuming that I want you at the moment. Not saying I don't. Anyway, how can you say you don't want me when you have masturbated so many times today?" Light replied trying to sound confident but doubt had tinged his voice but so slightly it was almost unnoticeable. L cocked his head to one side.

"Maybe, just maybe, that's for only me to know."

"I suppose that's for me to find out after midnight?" Light replied as the doubt grew.

"Again, that's for me to know..." L said ominously. Instead of replying to L's teasing Light grabbed his towel and moved to return it to the bathroom. L shrugged and began walking downstairs. He apologized to the task force.

"Light had an incident and he had to shower, sorry for the interruptions." He got on his laptop and signed into MSN.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

So L, what really happened with Light or are you just suffering from blue balls?

**Ryuzaki says:**

To cap it up, we had a bet, I lost, and I get abstinence today DX

**Mogi says:**

So Matsuda was right. Damn.

**Aizawa says:**

I feel your pain. My wife did that once when we were younger.

**Ryuzaki says:**

That's not even the worst of it-- He said the bet lets off at midnight tonight-- but he says I can't even have it then because he wants to be able to sit down tomorrow!!!!! How ridiculous is _**THAT!?!**_

**Aizawa says:**

Tell me exactly what he said and maybe we can find a way around it.

**Ryuzaki says:**

He said, and I quote: _"I have to admit that that was kind of the plan. With me teasing you so much it's obvious your desire for me would be nearly as intolerable so if you are exhausted then I will be able to sit down with reasonable comfort tomorrow." _Then he said, _"I have to admit, L, I'm impressed you managed seven times."_

**Ryuzaki says:**

What should I do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Aizawa says:**

That's easy. He practically spelled it out for you.

**Aizawa says:**

He said he wants a reasonable capacity to sit but he said _'reasonable'_ so maybe he won't be as adverse to it as you think.

**Mogi says:**

Yeah... or maybe you can just blow him or something.

**Ryuzaki says:**

...You're right... the problem is though, he thinks I don't want his body so if I only do him once, that's what he'll think.

**Ryuzaki says:**

But I do like the idea of blowing him.... hmm....

**Aizawa says:**

If you're up to two rounds, do it, but if you're not, blow it.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Thanks guys. =D I appreciate it.

***** Light joins conversation *****

**Light says:**

So _this_ is where you ran off to...

**Ryuzaki says:**

... So, Aizawa, how's your family?

**Aizawa says:**

My wife is still pissed off that I have been working so much.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Do you need a day or two off?

**Aizawa says:**

No, I should be okay. I might just have to start leaving a bit earlier.

**Ryuzaki says:**

By all means-- it's good to keep the ones you love happy.

**Light says:**

I _don't_ make you happy Ryuzaki?

**Ryuzaki says:**

You're in for it come tomorrow, let's just say that.

**Light says:**

_*pales*_

**Aizawa says:**

Ooh, that's not good for you, Light.

**Aizawa says:**

And you should probably keep it _**OUT**_ of the building in case you don't want Matsuda spying on you again.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I plan on it... but Light has _noooo_ clue where I'm going to take him.

***** Matsuda joins conversation *****

**Matsuda says:**

_**HIII!!!!**_ XD

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Hello.

**Matsuda says:**

Thanks Ryuzaki!

**Ryuzaki says:**

For what?

**Matsuda says:**

Saying hello of course.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Anytime...?

**Matsuda says:**

So how are you coping with abstinence?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Ask Light.

**Light says:**

Are you up to seven or eight times now?

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Seven.

**Matsuda says:**

O: You have got to be getting sore by now Ryuzaki

**Ryuzaki says:**

You have _**NO**_ idea.

**Aizawa says:**

_*pats head*_

**Light says:**

I won't be able to sit for a month now will I?

**Ryuzaki says:**

That depends on what I decide to do, but I would definitely count on that. Does anyone know how to give massages?

**Aizawa says:**

I doubt anyone, apart from yourself would even attempt to massage where it will be needed

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Misa?

**Ryuzaki says:**

You'd like _THAT_, Light-kun, and she would, too. : P

**Aizawa says:**

Admit it, Ryuzaki, you'd kill her yourself before she could even draw the breath to ask.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yeah, I would. But the idea is still hilarious.

**Matsuda says:**

... Not really, actually...

**Light says:**

...Maybe I should let her...

**Ryuzaki says:**

_Ha-ha_. No.

**Light says:**

...Of course that may mean she would think that we really are meant to be together, but if she really is the second Kira she would probably try to kill Ryuuzaki for stealing me from her...

**Ryuzaki says:**

And I'm _sure_ you don't want me dead.

**Aizawa says:**

We'd never solve the Kira case without L.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Thankies ^^

**Light says:**

... On the other hand my arse will probably be very sore after tomorrow and I don't know if Ryuzaki could resist that much temptation...

**Ryuzaki says:**

Mhmm. You are going to be _VERY, __**VERY**_ sore. If I can get it off seven times in about half a work day, I'd _LOVE_ to see how far I... and thus _**YOU**_, could go in triple that amount of time.

**Matsuda says:**

Oh sweet Jesus, that's not pleasant to think about.

**Aizawa says:**

... Oh my.

**Light says:**

... Would it be too much of a risk? She might turn even more stalkerish than she already is. I wouldn't be surprised if she had my room bugged...

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'm L. I'm fucking_ needy_. You are going to take it. Once I'm done with you, you're probably not going to remember your name, let alone consequences.

**Light says:**

... Maybe if she did though I can have her arrested on stalker charges. I can't even believe I'm considering this. I wonder how pissed off Ryuzaki has been getting while I have been ignoring him talk about how horny he is...?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Girlfriend, you don't even have to ask. _*snaps fingers*_

**Ryuzaki says:**

_YOU BETTER NOT THINK ABOUT CONSIDERING_ _**THAT**_.

**Light says:**

... I wonder if he has begun considering kill me yet. Although I don't think he is really into necrophilia, you never know...

**Ryuzaki says:**

I will never screw a dead body. Not even yours.

**Light says:**

...I wonder what Takada has been up too? I really should have broken up with her. I don't even know why I got together with her...

**Ryuzaki says:**

_**#$#Y*$Q#*$%**_

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*is pissed*_

**Aizawa says:**

This is just too funny, but I need to work now.

**Matsuda says:**

_*stares in awe of L and Light and stays on*_

**Light says:**

...I must be out of my mind to consider that L will ever not look at me as Kira. Then what? I know he said that he will try and keep it to a minimum but at this rate I'm just setting myself out for heart break...

**Ryuzaki says:**

My heart is breaking right now, I hate being ignored.

**Light says:**

...After all, what will happen when he loses interest in this case or if he finds Kira? He won't really have any reason to stay and I have too many connections to leave with him. It would be too much of a risk to his identity...

**Ryuzaki says:**

Light-kun, do I need to prescribe you medication for being paranoid?

**Light says:**

... He probably thinks I'm being stupid or something but seriously would he even tell me if he decided to leave? Or what about the admittedly low chance Kira does find him; I don't know if I could handle that...

**Ryuzaki says:**

That's it.

***** Ryuzaki is Away *****

*******

**Host:** All calmed down now??? Right? Anyway the reason for the delay was that the day it was meant to be posted the authors had sending issues. The next day the poster Black-Dranzer-1119 was on holidays in a place with no computers much less internet. Aka she was visiting her grandparents. Meanwhile Jesus-of-Suburbia2o2o was also extremely with an anime convention. We're really sorry and we will try not to do it again. We hope you can forgive the delay.


	7. The Hotel: Part 1

**Host:** The authors are both very sorry they haven't been updating as Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o has been unable to beta this chapter so Black-dranzer-1119 has had to do it. Hope it isn't too awful and we apologise for the delay.

*******

L walked over to Light's seat, whirled it around so that his brunette was facing him, and planted a closed-mouth kiss on his mouth. Light grinned against the kiss, but didn't move to break it. L's lips strayed to Light's ear.

"Was that an act?" Light frowned.

"No actually it wasn't. I ran out of stuff to babble about and that was the first thing to come to mind."

"And why is my dear babbling?"

Light grinned impishly. "Ok _THAT_ was to piss you off."

"Mhmm, you succeeded," L said, preoccupied with kissing Light's ear. "Why were you babbling about the stupidest things?"

"Well I doubt anyone ever babbles about intelligent things." Light leant against L, sighing softly and L shrugged, moving on to his neck.

"You make no sense sometimes." Matsuda watched this whole affair take place with wide eyes for a while before Aizawa whacked him on the head.

"It's a private show, dumb arse." Soichiro pretended not to notice.

"Uh, uh, uh." Light tutted. "Face only… Remember? I may not remind you next time."

"You don't care."

"No, but I would be able to do this all over again when ever I chose, and that would ruin all the effort you have put in so far," Light replied, but he didn't move away from where L's lips hovered over his neck. L kissed Light one last time, though lengthy, before departing to the bathroom--- again.

"Ryuzaki will have that thing rubbed raw soon if he keeps this up." Matsuda commented amazed.

"Sometimes I don't use my hands." L said to himself, grinning, knowing Light could hear.

"L, do I even want to know what you do instead of a hand job?" Light asked cautiously and L's grin turned seductively.

"That depends..."

"As long as that doesn't involve a demonstration," Light replied just as carefully.

"You'll have to find out," L said, grinning as he left. Light rolled his eyes but didn't follow... Something had caught his eye. Watari was looking after L with annoyance and so Light turned to fully face Watari.

"Is there a problem Watari?"

"L is disturbing the entire workplace." Light hid a mischievous grin and instead gave a slightly worried expression.

"I don't know if he will let me sleep at all tonight." Watari returned the expression before it turned into a determined.

"No, he will not keep you awake all night." Light quickly forgot about him, though, as L came back and Watari left to get something.

"What was that about?" L asked suspiciously.

"I have no idea." Light replied honestly. Suddenly Light's eyes widened as he noticed Watari creep up on L with more stealth than he thought the old man had, and stick a needle directly into the skin of L's neck. L went down, his last thought being something that would _DEFINITELY_ be not for children to think.

"Light that should keep him out until tomorrow... but fairly early so you can stay in a special room designed for my use where you can sleep for as long as needed." Watari stated and Light let a look of relief flood his features as Watari scooped L up into his arms and carried him to his room; meanwhile Light settled back to get some work done.

*******

L woke up the next morning absolutely pissed and he threw whatever was closest to him to the other side of the room. Not long after he stomped out of the room, searching for Light.

*******

**Matsuda says:**

Oh, _**NO!**_ Red alert! Ryuzaki is _**PISSED OFF!!!**_

*******

L clenched his teeth, and retreated to his and Light's room, and saw that he wasn't there. He stepped angrily into the shower and washed himself. He was so unbelievably angry and humiliated that Watari had to sedate him that he really didn't want to see anyone right now-- even Light. If he _DID_ see Light, he'd probably just yell. It's what he felt like doing. At that moment though, Light decided to make a re-appearance and wandered into their room yawning, his hair still mussed from sleep and dressed in only loose, sky blue pants that highlighted his pale golden skin. L shut off the water and threw a towel over his hair and over his midsection, before walking back into the room.

"I fucking hate you," he said in the calmest voice possible. Light held up his hands innocently, refusing to admit his was cowering from his lover or that his eyes were stinging.

"I had _**NOTHING **_do with what Watari did."

"Yeah, like I believe that," L spat, grabbing clothing and putting it on hurriedly. Light bit his lip but not to try and seduce L, but out of confused fear and he stepped back to as though he had been slapped.

"I should have expected that." Light whispered and almost ran to his closet to grab his clothes. Now, L felt bad. He about tore his hair out from his many frustrations, but didn't. He followed Light and wrapped his arms around Light's waist.

"I'm sorry.... really." he said quietly.

"_Please_ don't hate me, I couldn't stand it," Light cried felt something warm and wet run down his cheek. Light brushed a finger against his cheek and stared at the tear for a moment not moving an inch. L turned him around and wiped other tears that had fallen.

"I'm sorry Light..." he kissed his cheek. "I could never, ever hate you." Light grabbed onto L's shirt and clung to it like a lifeline as he pressed his lips against L's desperately, his eyes wild as he stared into L's L smiled in the kiss and deepened it softly, wrapping his arms around Light's waist, pulling him closer, but gently doing so. Light's eyes finally softened and his arms let go of L's shirt to snake around L's neck and pressing himself as close to L as humanly possible.

"I love you." L whispered against Light's lips. "_All_ of you." Moving his hands to L's face he cupped his cheeks and pressed small soft kisses on Light's face between murmured "I love you's". L smiled at Light like he was the only person in the world, lowering him down to the bed and removing the pants and shirt the brunette currently had in his hands. "You won't be needing those." he said sensually.

"So Ryuuzaki are you going to show me where you were planning on taking me, or will I have to force it out of you?" Light smiled seductively in response. L returned the smile.

"You won't have to force anything from anyone.... oh, and if it's okay with you, hurry up getting dressed, because I want to get out of here with you on my arm as soon as possible." Light wriggled under L.

"Well are you planning on letting me up?"

"In a minute," L said, nipping Light's earlobe and Light instantly gave into L's attentions and moaned, eyelids flickering.

"As long as you know the longer we spend here, the longer it will be until you can take me again." Light replied. L gave a jerk of the head and stood up, offering him out a hand.

"Get dressed then we're going to get going." Light grinned at the response and began to slip into the clothes that he had taken out, lingering as he pulled up the pants. L smirked. "Shall I fasten them for you?"

"I never thought I would see the day you would offer to help put my clothes _on_ rather than take them off." Light chuckled and fastened his pants swiftly before tugging a v neck sweater over his head.

"It's all around that one basic area," he winked.

"I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be. Got some lube?" Light asked.

"Do you have a preference as to which kind?" Light snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No, not really considering we haven't ever used the actual stuff before. You're the perv you pick." L shrugged, accepting the term and grabbing the one he had in the dresser drawer.

"Do I want to know?" L just grinned.

"I do hope you like strawberry."

"I know you do so I guess I can handle it," Light replied as he headed for the door. "If that bottle has enough..."

"Hmmmm..." L said, putting it back and withdrawing one three times it's size and gave Light a quizzical look and Light's eyes widened in response... he had been only joking about them running out.

"I-I guess we're set then." Light muttered quickly.

"You are in for punishments." Light paled slightly but didn't reply.

"You know how you made me suffer so yesterday?"

"Yeeeeesss..." Light replied nervously.

"Well.... how many times did you make me suffer exactly?"

"Eight times," Light replied like a scolded child.

"So can the boy genius guess how many times I will punish him?"

"Eight times?" Light gulped after the barely audible whisper.

"And guess what we will be doing the times in between?" Light bit down on his lip harder than before but couldn't bring himself to reply. L gently hugged him, kissing his ear. "I will be pleasuring you." Light's tension lessened in the embrace of his love and leant into his touch.

"I guess we better go then." L grinned.

"You know that makes sixteen?" Light gulped again, eyes widening and gave a weak, nervous smile in return. "But then again..." L drawled, opening the door for Light. "I never specified what the punishment would be... Or what the pleasure would be..." he added. "So it could be more or less than sixteen." Light stood and walked out the door before waiting for L to direct him to where they were heading. L took his hand and led him down the hallway to the elevator. As soon as the door shut, L started touching Light's crotch area. "Your first punishment..." he stated, touching Light through his pants. Light's eyes widened as the sensation hit him like a blow.

"B-but the ca-cameras," Light replied fearfully as the pleasure increased as an erection began to form.

"Exactly," L chuckled as he continued his ministrations. "But you know that you will be rewarded soon..." At L's word though Light's head cleared and he could ignore the pleasure of L's touch long enough to pull away and take a few steps back.

"No!" Light stated firmly. "Not here." L drew him closer and bit his neck teasingly.

"I'm not _giving_ it to you here-- the punishment is that Watari gets to see this and you have to walk across the street with a boner." he grinned and groped him more sensually than he had been doing before.

"Uhh... are you punishing Wa-tari or y-yourself?" Light replied gasping. "I th-thought you...ahh... wouldn't like if o-other...haaaan... go-got enjoyment out wa-watching m-me."

"He's old and he's been married to a woman," L answered. "I am not being punished because I know what's in store for your pleasure." L added as the elevator opened and abruptly stopped his hand and walked out of the elevator.

"I... me-meant Matsuda ha-has taken over most of the surveillance to ass-ssist Watari," Light replied panting heavily. L shrugged and put an arm around Light's waist, slipping his hand in Light's back pocket, squeezing.

"He knows you're mine."

"Won't stop him from jerking off to me," Light replied breath steady again, trying a new tactic.

"Let him dream on," L murmured in Light's ear. "Let him covet what he simply can't have." Light didn't look happy at L's casual brushing off about other people desiring him but didn't bother trying to get L to understand. Light stayed silent not bothering to correct L and followed L. He could feel eyes on him as he walked down the street and he knew what image he gave with his hair all messed up and his clothes crumpled.

"Wow, am I dreaming or something? There is no way a guy that hot actually exists... Hey, I wonder if he will give me his number... What's a god like that doing hanging out with such a freak show...? I wish I could get a guy like that..." The murmurs of the surrounding teens of both genders voice flowed together, and Light tried to block them out. L twitched and pulled Light along, since they both were getting irritated.

"I could never technically go out with you without committing murder," L joked darkly. At L's response Light's mood lightened and he grinned.

"That has to be one of the most beautiful smiles I have ever seen... I wonder if he's a model or something...Why did that hottie have to bend other way." A few minutes passed before a guy walked over to them and ignoring L, focused on Light. He was actually rather good looking with short black hair and green eyes and tanned skin.

"Hey babe, can I give you a ride?" Light's smile faltered slightly as it was obvious that he didn't mean in a car. L growled. By growled, he _**growled**_. It was a menacing sound, the force of his black, usually emotionless eyes that were now livid were on the man, full power. L pushed Light back a bit, to give him room for what he was going to do.

"Did I hear... what I thought I just heard?" The mans confident smirk faltered in annoyance.

"Why should a _God_ like that even look at a nut case like you? Back off and allow someone who is actually worthy of his attention give him the worshipping he deserves." The man's voice was a husky purr as he finished. L gave him a dark look.

"He's _NOT_ interested in whores like you."

"I would listen to you if you didn't like a gargoyle." The man brushed of L's statement and took a step closer to Light, his eyes lustful. L roared angrily and kicked the man square in the jaw.

"_Rapist."_ L spat. "I'm sure you're aware what Kira does to rapists."

"He-hey I wasn't planing on raping anyone I was just trying to show this beauty he has options... _better_ options." The man looked, and sounded slightly fearful as he replied. L laughed at him mockingly, glaring down at him as he drew himself to full height.

"I sure hope you don't mean yourself. I would be _insulted_ if you thought you were better than _I_." His eyes slowly travelled up L's body.

"You should be honoured I am paying enough attention to you as to notice you exist," was the now bored reply as though the kick was long forgotten. L sighed, suddenly very bored at the man's arrogance.

"You should be honoured someone of my stature is even bothering to talk to dirt like you." He turned around and smiled apologetically at Light. "Our destination is only across the street, I'm sorry you had to see that... Shall we go?"

"Yes." Light breathed, a small smile hovering on his lips.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The man informed Light swiftly before turning around walking away. L beamed at him and held out one finger to Light, as if to tell him to wait. He silently snuck up behind the man and aimed a solid kick to the back of the man's head. Light's _'friend'_ fell down, and L returned, smirking.

"I could not resist." Light's eyes widened before he beamed at L, his expression content. L chuckled and put his arm around Light's shoulders.

"You know when we get there I am going to remind you why you stick with me."

"I know and I hope my butt doesn't debate that issue tomorrow." Light replied chuckling and L grinned perversely.

"I hope not. Oh... and if someone does that again to you; I will probably knock them out after seven seconds?" Light laughed.

"Good because I was starting to worry if you would actually let that guy take off with me."

"No, the only reason I kept him conscious until the very end was because I wanted to see what he'd do exactly-- it's like playing with your food before eating it."

"So where exactly are we going?" Light asked, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Right on cue, Light-kun." L smiled, turning into the building on their immediate left. "This hotel." Light followed L, as he took in the lobby with admiring eyes. L approached the check-in lady. "Is the Imperial Suite booked for today?" The lady turned to her computer and tapped something into the computer rapidly.

"No it's not, but it's booked tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"What is the best suite you have, then?" L inquired. "All day and all night as we want to depart by tomorrow morning? L shook his head. "Sorry, I was in a daze. That is perfectly fine."

"Ok, can I just get your details and here is the key." The lady smiled with false cheer and grabbed a card key off the table behind her. L filled out the form and took the key, thanking her before taking Light's hand.

"The suite's at the top floor-- oh, and I need to tell you your reward." Light looked at L with surprise and suspicion.

"Ok, what is it?" L beamed.

"You get to choose, since you didn't run off with that kid we met. Oh, and of course I have to approve."

"I get to choose _what _exactly?" Light asked cautiously. "Anyway why would I run off with that _boy_ when I could have you?" L grinned and shrugged.

"Still. You get to choose what you want your reward to be." Light's eyes tightened slightly at the corners as he thought for a moment.

"You... I want you forever. Nothing else matters." L looked down and struggled to retain a blush.

"Why want what you already have?" He held Light close to him, burying his face in perfect auburn hair. "I love you," L whispered, euphoric for a reason he couldn't place.

"Just a bad feeling I have had for a while. Like this is too perfect to be allowed to continue. Like something is waiting to take you away from me again." Light held L tightly against him to emphasize his words. L held him just as closely.

"Maybe it is too perfect-- but I'm happy," He chuckled. "I guess I don't have it in my heart to punish you now..." Light smiled softly at L and gave him a look that said _'you're-so-amazing-I-love-you'_.

"Well we can't let the room go to waste..." He pulled away then and tugged L up to their room and reached into L's pocket for the key and unlocked and opened the door.

"The first place I feel I must take you, Light-kun-- it's the bathroom. Specifically-- the oversized Jacuzzi."

"Umm, ok?" Light replied, and L guided Light to aforementioned room, where an aroma of roses permeated their senses. A white hot tub-sized bathtub took up the middle of the room, and what appeared to be fresh-drawn warm water filled it.

"Light-kun, would you like to take a bath with me?"

"Of course I would Ryuzaki," Light replied immediately and waited for L to turn around and face him. L did so not long after with the intent on stripping his lover of his clothing. "Would you like to strip me or should I do it myself?" Light purred seductively and L grinned and pulling Light closer to him by tugging the belt loops closest to his crotch. He captured his lips in a kiss, removing his shirt at the same time. Light smirked as L was forced to break the kiss to get his sweater over his head. Cupping L's face, his lips met with L's and Light curved his back to get closer to the warmth of the man's body. L groaned and moved his hands to Light's arse, squeezing.

"I hate abstinence." Light smiled at L seductively.

"Mmm... I know," Light purred. L stripped the rest of Light's clothing than threw off his own, carrying his lover into the bathtub and ravishing his lips again. Light leaned into the kisses, giving as good as he got before breaking away for a moment, his breathing harsh. "Tell me... How much you... want me L," Light ordered, his eyes glowing like liquid gold.

"Why don't I--" L placed a hot kiss on Light's head and trailed up to his lips and whispered on them, "Just show you."

"Because I like it very much to hear you tell me... Of course you may _emphasize_ you point with a physical demonstration straight after," Light whispered seductively. L grinned and straddled his waist, whispering in his ear.

"I want you so bad that the only thing on my mind is you." He kissed Light long and deep. Light returned the kiss eagerly, his tongue slowly twirling with L's.

"Obviously not as much as I need you then. I need you so bad that my body aches and your every touch is torture. Your every kiss is more addictive than Ice. I feel like part of me is missing and only you can make that feeling go away," Light said seriously as his head bent down to nip and suck L's long, pale neck. L groaned.

"I want you so bad that I'm not even going to wait, since I waited a whole day. You'll be okay?" Light gulped.

"Lube this time please?" L sighed and got out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed the strawberry lube, putting some on his fingers.

"Come here, you," he said huskily. Light went to L willingly and wrapped his arms around L's neck, needing contact. L shoved his first finger in Light's opening, the water splashing up against them. Light ignored the intrusion, focusing his eyes on L's blazing ones, before pressing his lips softly against L's own again and again, in slow, lingering kisses. L groaned and inserted his second finger, kissing Light even harder to distract him. Light hadn't been exaggerating when he said how addictive L's kiss was. He hardly noticed his lips swelling from the force or the stretching of his entrance as he felt excitement build fiercely. L grinned in the kiss and instead of three fingers; he pushed his two fingers in and out of Light's entrance before guiding Light's hips to his erection. Light breathed in sharply, as mixture of shock and excitement filled him as L chuckled and sat Light on his cock; waiting for him to adjust impatiently. Light breathed, slow, even breaths as he felt the pain of the stretch burn up his spine. Gaining control of his legs he wrapped them around L's waist and kissed L softly, his arms also locking around L's neck.

"Mmm... that's good...." L murmured; kissing him again as he slowly began to move. A smirk suddenly flickered across Light's face as he lifted himself off L's lap before pushing down hard to meet L's thrust. L groaned, kissing Light even harder and thrusting faster. Squeezing down on L tightly, Light lifted himself up again before pushing down, trying to match L's thrust for thrust, the water sloshing around them loudly. L kept the pace so that Light could meet it, bending down to lick the tip of Light's penis. Light moaned and panted as the pleasure increased. The sensation of being filled, of being complete was overwhelming.

"L... Please...ahhh... more" Light begged. L grunted in response, going even faster, getting splashed with the force. Light didn't even try to keep up now, instead moving his hands so they danced over L's warm, wet body. Light paused at L's nipples and rubbed them before running his nails softly over the buds. L's pupil's dilated with the pleasure.

"Hahn!" he moaned, pounding into Light with a frenzied passion. Loving the sight, sound and the pleasure from L's complete loss of control Light latched his mouth onto L's neck again, moaning against near L's ear when it got too much and it was... _fast._

"L-light-- I c-can't last much longer!" L said, grunting, no control left.

"Neither... can...uhhhh... I," Light moaned. On that note, L kissed Light again passionately. Light dove into the kiss with intensity but it didn't last long as their breathing was too harsh to maintain it for long. With a flash of white, the pleasure became too much and Light's body could no longer contain it.

"Lllllll." Light screamed as he hit his orgasm and he felt his whole body lock down on L to try and keep himself grounded.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" L exclaimed, coming in his body shortly after, kissing him one last time. Light felt his body sag a moment later and leant his head against L's chest, listening to his hammering heartbeat and laboured breath.

"I hope you're up for another several still." he joked. Light lifted his head up to look L in the eyes.

"I'm ready when you are. So what do you have planned next?"

"Food," was the only thing he said.

"Fine with me," Light replied casually and moved to get off L's lap. L grinned behind Light's back, reaching over the bathtub to throw him a towel.

"I'll wait 'till you're dry," he said, grabbing one for himself. Light stood and not bothering to wrap the towel around himself yet, got out of the Jacuzzi. Once out though Light proceeded to dry his hair, face and neck, working slowly down his body with the fluffy, white towel. L ran over to him from behind and hugged him, suggestively grinding his arse. Light grinded back and smirked.

"Well at least you can touch me this time." L chuckled low in his throat, one hand moving to Light's crotch.

"I'm a lucky man."

"Well you... ahhh... can't accuse me of torturing you today."

"Can't say the same for you," L said in the same low, husky voice.

"It would be only torture if I knew you didn't want me." Light replied just as huskily.

"I don't know about that, Light... I do a bit of sado."

"But you do want me to be yours forever," Light replied, trying to keep the question out of his tone.

"Do I have to answer, Light?" L asked, kissing him.

"Then as long as I know I am yours and you are mine then it won't matter," Light replied as soon as the kiss broke.

"Exactly," L murmured, taking his hand and leading him out. Light squeezed L's hand and followed him obediently as L led Light to an oversized couch. "I'll bring what I've got out to you, is that okay? Or would you rather eat in the kitchen?" Light's eyes glowed with suspicion.

"I will wait out here." He replied slowly before taking a seat. L nodded, turning around and grinning.

"Suit yourself." He went to fetch his--ahem, his and Lights--food... a jumbo-sized bottle of whipped cream, chocolate icing, and his strawberry flavoured lube. Once L was out sight Light let out a groan. Knowing L, it would probably be cream and a lot of it, and other food items better suited for cake than... well whatever L had planned. L had, after one last stop, made his way back to the couch.

"Light?"

"Yes L?" Light replied removing the arm that had lain casually across his face, to block out the lights in the room while he had waited for L. L had laughed as a response, and took both of Light's arms and shackled them with a pair of handcuffs, then tied the handcuff chain to the arm of the chair with some rope.

"I'm back." Light didn't even try to fight what L was doing, knowing it would be a waste of energy to try. L reached for Light's towel and slipped it off, spreading his legs and bending down and licking the head of Light's penis, grinning as he did so. Light gasped and watched stunned as his eyes locked onto L's face which had formed into a look of concentration. L chuckled deep in his throat, taking only about an inch into his mouth and coating it in his hot saliva.

"Uhhhhh" Light moaned as felt L's warm, wet mouth encasing him and causing him shudder with pleasure. L stopped entirely once Light was completely erect. He sat back up and stared at Light, a little smirk on his face. Light panted and watched as L moved away but didn't dare make a sound or let any emotion cross his face, knowing that it was exactly what L wanted. Instead Light focused on ignoring the erection that L had just created, that still had wet saliva dripping from it... Light squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath before opening them to face L again. L was up in Light's face, smiling angelically.

"Does Light-kun want anything?" Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Light frowned in concentration as he pointedly ignored his throbbing erection, before facing L with an expression just as angelic.

"No." Light replied sweetly, tilting his head. "Do you think I want something L?"

"I don't know, Light ... do you?" He asked in a low voice, thumb rubbing Light's sensitive tip. Dragging his teeth harshly across his bottom lip to prevent the groan that would destroy him from escaping, Light put on a confused expression.

"N-no. I was ju-just curious as to why you were a-asking," Light choked out as the rubbing became more insistent for a moment before pulling away again.

"I'll make you want it, Light," L said ominously, shaking his bottle of whipped cream with a devilish expression on his face. Light's expression didn't change as he watched but inwardly he was relieved as it seemed L was taking the bait. He sprayed the cold whipped cream on Light's needy manhood. Light bit down harshly on his lip this time, nearly drawing blood. The cream felt almost icy as it ran down his heated erecting and the mixed sensation was making it hard to focus on anything else. L caught Light's gaze and kept it as he bent down to lap at the cream.

"Ah..." Light gasped and he felt his leg jerk as small lick brushed across the head of his arousal. His eyes tried to close as defeat hit him, but L's held his and he found he could barely even blink.

"Now does Light-kun want something?" Hearing that question Light was both horrified and relieved when he felt himself freeze. L's gaze was heated and Light swallowed as he tried to work out a way to respond to the question. "I'm waiting." Light swallowed again but his throat had locked too tight for more than a chocked sound to come out. "Light... _angel_.... I don't know what you want unless you tell me." He tempted. Light gave a weak smile at the pet name and shuddered as L hand brushed across his arousal with the lightest of touches. L leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Leaning into the kiss, Light waited knowing that this was just supposed to tease him so he didn't bother to attempt to deepen it. L moved his hands to gently stroke Light's hair, a hand moving to his chest. Light let out a whimper as he fought the urge to move closer to L. Giving up on talking Light drew his hands down to his face and signed _'I love you '_ to L in slow jerky hand movements. L kissed him deeply as a response and bent down again to Light's penis, smiling before he took it into his mouth again.

*******

**Host:** And there you have chapter 7. Once again the authors apologise for the delay and the next chapter will be betaed very soon so this doesn't happen again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and as promised though extremely delayed… If you haven't already started reading the awesome fics by 'DeathByConformity44' do so now! Until the next chapter… Goodbye!


	8. The Hotel: Part 2

**Host: **Welcome back for part two of the hotel. I hope this makes up for the huge delays in posting the other chapters.

*******

Eyes still wide, Light collapsed back on the couch, his breathing even harsher than after the first round. Apparently L had gotten highly around while blowing him and... Well he nearly forgot the lube again. If it hadn't been so mind blowing he would have been annoyed that L hadn't waited for him to catch his breath. L collapsed next to him, not nearly as worn out, for he had gotten it off so many times the day before that he was hardly winded.

"Hey Liiiight?" Luckily for Light though he was a fit teenager, it didn't take long for him long to catch his breath.

"Yes L?" Light asked in response. L moved his hands to Light's nipples and rubbed in slow, languid motions.

"Are you tired yet?"

"No...uhh... why?"

"That was only two."

"If you're going by orgasms that was three," Light replied watching L carefully, curious as to what he was planning.

"Okay, then. You're at three... you better have enough energy to get to nine."

"Yeah, just tell me where you want me next... or what you want me to do," Light said leaving the last part sounding as an after thought.

"Since I love you so very much, what would you like to do? You can do anything-- except top." Light held his hands up innocently.

"How about I dance for you?" Light suggested but before L could inject anything Light raced to where they had left the clothes and pulled L's on swiftly. L grinned.

"Those clothes are very becoming on you. But if I were on you, I'd be coming too."

"So would you like to pick the song or should I?" Light replied casually as he stalked back over to L. L grinned and took out his I-pod and skimmed quickly through the song list before showing Light, who rolled his eyes at L's choice.

"I thought you might say that." Light stole the I-pod out of L's hands and pressed play. A beeping noise played for a moment before the lyrics started and Light moved to stand in front of L casually.

_Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me_

Light mouthed and strutted over to where L was sitting. L threw his head back contentedly at the sight of his sexy, willing man bitch.

_Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on uhuh and sleep with me_

Light then swung himself around L so as to sit behind, his chin resting on L's shoulder and he craned his head to whisper in L's ear.

_"Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on why don't you sleep with me"_

L grinned lazily and put his hands in Light's lap, stroking his family jewels.

_Shut up and sleep with me_

_Come on uhuh and sleep with me_

Light ignored the hand and slide the rest of the way around L and straddled L's knees.

_I love your body_

_Not so much I like your mind_

Light grinned and continued to mouth the words as he ran a hand down L's bare chest and swayed. L groaned languidly, grinding Light's backside as he also got into the dance.

_In fact you're boring_

_Pretend not being of my kind_

Light hand trailed back up L's torso to his lips and pressed it gently against them before he leaned in as if to kiss them but instead curved back up and away. L's fists clenched so he could restrain himself from attacking the teen. This was almost harder than abstinence... almost.

_You keep on talking of some girl I don't know_

_When will you shut up and when will we go_

Smirking Light pushed L back onto the couch and stood up before turning around and sitting back on L's lap and grinding against L with his butt harshly. L had an epiphany. This was _NOT_ abstinence. He could touch Light any way, and _EVERY_ way, he wanted to. _'To hell with his erotic dance!'_ he thought, and pinned him to the couch.

"T-that will do," L said, not bothering to hide his persistent arousal. Light smiled at L in triumph before pouting.

"And I hadn't even got to stripping yet or even the chorus," Light whined mockingly.

"L-Light... I _don't_ give a _damn_." He picked Light up bridal-style. "I am going to do you against the wall."

"Fine with me." Light grinned. And L did…

…_Twice._

*******

Light tilted his head from side to side, to try and ease the stiffness before facing L.

"I can't believe you managed to fuck me against a wall twice," He said cheekily.

"I have great stamina," L replied, chuckling. He picked Light up again. "Do you really want something to eat right now so I don't have to worry about you passing out on me?" Light scowled but his head leant against L's shoulder anyway.

"Ok, as long as it isn't sugary."

"If you insist." L carried him to the kitchen. "Anything in particular, oh angel of mine?"

"Did they give you a menu or something for room service?" Light asked casually.

"Yes. And in case you were wondering, I'm not letting you down."

"I wasn't going to ask you to. I actually like it when you hold me. Can I have pasta?" L nuzzled him lovingly.

"You may." Light turned and kissed L's on each cheek and then his nose briefly.

"I will have that then I guess."

"Okay," L agreed. "They'll come, bring it up, see two men naked and holding each other and run for the hills. If I am lucky I may be able to yell at some homophobe today." L grinned cheekily.

"So you aren't lucky today already?" Light asked. "Anyway I'm still wearing you shirt from before." L laughed.

"I can't get any luckier." He kissed Light tenderly on the lips. "But _DAMN_ wouldn't that be fun... and so you are... I guess I was in too much of a rush to take it off." he grinned.

"So will you order it or should I?"

"I'll order it for you," L said, walking over to the phone cable and dialling the number, after putting down Light for a moment. When Light was put on the ground he leant back on his hands and laid his leg out with the other resting over the top. L had ordered and smiled down at Light. "Need a massage?"

"Yeah actually, I do." Light grinned sheepishly and L laughed.

"On your stomach."

"On the bed maybe?" Light asked, eying the hard wood floor.

"Sure angel." He smiled again and picked Light up, headed toward the bedroom.

"Are you trying to make me jealous because of how strong you are?" Light asked grinning.

"Maybe..." L led off, kissing Light's lips once. "Or maybe I don't want to have to see you limp." he joked, putting him gently on the bed.

"...No it's to make me jealous," Light affirmed.

"I can assure you, it's both."

"Thought it might be," Light replied sounding peeved and rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms. L grinned at the fairly compromising position, but remembered why he was in such a position. He spread Light's legs and sat in between them, kneading the skin on his arse with his hands. Light returned the grin despite his annoyance.

"Don't ... Ahh… get too carried away. My shoulders are really sore from hitting the wall earlier." L rolled his eyes and continued his ministrations.

"Would you like a shoulder massage as well?" Turning his head to face L, Light's eyes widened innocently.

"That won't be too much trouble would it?"

"Of _course_ not!"

"Good. Because I _love_ it when you take care of me," Light purred at L. "So maybe after, I can take care of you." Light's eyes drifted downwards before returning to L's face.

"Any problem I may have, you mean?" L asked, contemplating.

"Absolutely anything," Light replied, hoping that L would come out with something that would break the tension he had worked so hard to create.

"Hmmm… well I am having a bit of trouble with toe fungus," L mused and Light glared angrily. "I'm just kidding; I do not have a toe fungus." There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Light, I think that's your food."

"I see Matsuda is rubbing off on you," Light replied stiffly and stood to go and get his pasta, but was stopped when L hugged him.

"I also have other problems that only Light-kun can help with..."

"Food first."

"You have no clothes on except my shirt..."

"They've left, I'll be fine," Light responded and headed out the door. "You have _nothing_ on"

"But you're my Light-kun, it's different!"

"As I said they have left the room after they put my meal on the table." But a slight smile came to his face at L's possessiveness.

"Shall I feed you?" L asked, grinning.

"_You_ feed me pasta?" Light asked in response, an eyebrow raised.

"Never mind, I'll settle for watching." L said, taking the seat next to his. Light nodded before adding some cheese and picked up a spoon and a fork before beginning to eat his meal carefully so as to not ruin L's shirt. L smirked and stared at him relentlessly. Pretending to ignore L, Light ate slowly, taking small delicate bites as he looked around the room at anything but the man beside him.

"Is Light-kun feeling awkward?" L said, still staring.

"No, why? Should I feel awkward?" Light stated simply.

"I am staring at you."

"So? I should be used to it by now," Light replied casually.

"My eyes are hypnotizing you-- you will make me cookies," L joked.

"Yes master, after food," Light responded in a toneless voice, but the image was ruined as he continued to eat. L stood up from his chair and stood behind Light, bending down to whisper in his ear.

"Is that a promise?"

"Get the ingredients and it could be," Light said, shivering slightly as L's breath blew heatedly into his ear as L hugged him.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I love you too," Light replied chuckling, hugging L's arms to him." L beamed.

"Is Light-kun interested in BDSM?" Light glanced up at L surprised.

"You're really into bondage? Wow so Misa was right to be concerned about the hand cuffs."

"You didn't answer my question, sweetie. And I'm interested in sex, doesn't matter what of it."

"Do you want to try BDSM?" Light asked continuing to ignore the question.

"Answer my question........."

"Answer mine."

"I asked first."

"Don't care. I need to know your answer to give my answer," Light said stubbornly.

"I still asked first!"

"I can't reply till you tell me."

"Answer meee...." L whined.

"L I can't answer you until you answer me. Stop making this harder than it has to be."

"No, but I want your consent or decline first!"

"..."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Light didn't budge an inch, his mouth locked shut as he waited for L to answer him. L sighed, knowing how stubborn Light was.

"I only want it if you want it."

"Do _you_ want it?" Light repeated.

"Again, that depends on your answer!!!"

"Mine may depend on yours. I really don't know much about it." Light confessed. "But if you want it..." L shook his head.

"If you don't know too much about it, we'll save it for another time... I suppose you don't like whips, chains and kink toys?"

"Let me guess, _you_ do?" Light asked.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't be fun if you didn't like it." Light smiled at L.

"I'm sure you could make me like it." L shrugged sheepishly.

"Learning to like pain? Sounds hard."

"Only if you don't like it. I like what you like, bar sugar of course, and want what you want." Light turned so he was kneeling on his seat, his eyes locked on L's. "But maybe you could take it easy to start with."

L grinned. "I think we should save that, actually... when you're pissed off at me, maybe. I can't stand hurting you intentionally, even if there was pleasure, if you were being sweet like you are right now." Unable to resist, Light leant forward and pressed a closed mouth kiss to L's lip, his hands running through L's hair. L smiled into the kiss for another few moments before breaking it apart, one hand on the back of Light's neck. "I could never hurt you while you're acting like this!" Light let out a sigh in frustration as he found himself unable get closer to L while L was sitting like that and Light found himself wishing that he would sit normally. L smiled, as if reading his mind. "Are you done eating?" Light nodded quickly. L grinned and picked him up again, sitting on the couch nearest to the TV. "I think I'm going to let you relax for a little while, and then I'm going to start consensually molesting you again." Light leant his head against L's shoulder as he waited to be molested again, pulled L's arm around him. "Does Light-kun want to role-play?"

"Sure, but what as?" Light asked.

"You pick."

"No, you came up with it, and I trust you so you pick," Light replied kissing L's cheek.

"But it's more fun for me if you pick."

"I will make you cake..."

"Tempting, but I'll be _better_ if Light picks."

"How is it better?"

"My performance will be better, if you get my gist."

"No I don't," Light replied cautiously.

"I'll be a better fuck if Light picks roles." Light blushed furiously.

"But I seriously have not ideas about what to choose." L grinned devilishly.

"I have an idea... Doctor/ Patient?" Light smiled back shyly, his blush not faded.

"Ok. Where are we going to do this then?""

"It doesn't matter...." L said.

"Ok then meet me in our room... in 2 minutes then," Light replied and left to prepare. L winked and watched him leave, staring transfixed at his ass.

*****Two Minutes later*****

L walked into the bedroom, in character.

"Light Yagami?" he asked clinically, but almost dropped when he saw what Light had done. Instant boner for L. Light had turned off all of the lights except the reading light, stripped the bed except for the bottom sheet to look like an examining table, and he himself was sitting near the edge of the bed, leaning back onto his hands with one leg bent and the other flat on the bed.

"Hello doctor, I have a _problem_ that I need you to look at," Light purred seductively. L strolled in, grinning.

"It's unlike me to tend to patient's problems myself... I usually leave that to the nurses." he stood in front of Light and straightened his bent leg, straddling him. "But for you... I will make an exemption." "What seems to be the problem?" L murmured in Light's ear.

"Oh no, it looks like it is contagious and I have given it to you to," Light breathed, sounding scared as he looked at L's hard on.

"So you have..." L said in a quiet, but oh-so-sensual voice. "I can fix both of our problems."

"You can?" Light asked, his eyes shining with hope and L grinned erotically

"I can do many, many things." He pinned Light to the bed and ravished his lips.

*******

Light panted as he leaned back across the bed, cheeks flushed red and hair in disarray. Despite what they had just done though he wasn't surprised that L still seemed ready to go again. L grinned from his stop over him.

"That didn't seem to have quite done the trick... I must try once more."

*******

"Doctor? Are you cured now?" Light asked as he caught his breath, his heart still racing.

"I have been cured, yes," L replied in controlled breaths. "And yourself, Yagami-san?" Light pretended to looked himself over.

"I seem to have been cured. But do I do if it happens again?" Light said, sounding distressed.

"Call my office immediately... your condition is quite serious."

"Thank you ever so much doctor. I don't know what I could ever do to repay you kindness." Light looked up at L though his thick, dark lashes. "If there is anything you would like me to do to repay you, I would only be too pleased to comply."

"I will keep that in mind," L replied distantly, entranced by Light's mocha eyes.

"Oh yes please do," Light pleaded. L grinned, breaking out of character and embracing his lover.

"You're good at this." Light smiled and kissed L's exposed neck.

"Thank you, so are you."

"What count are we at now?"

"Seven for me," Light replied and wrapped his legs around L's waist, loving the feel of skin on skin contact.

"You get another two..." L said. "I need ideas!!!"

"There was the bath, the blow, the couch _after_ the blow, the wall _twice_ and here twice again." Light replied ticking off the places in his mind.

"Ideaaas....." L moaned. "I neeeeed ideeeas!!!" Light smirked at L's distress.

"Well if you can't think of where you want me, I better just go and make those cookies until you do." L ignored the comment but grabbed Light's legs that were wrapped around his waist so he couldn't get away.

"Do _YOU_ have any ideas?!"

"No, that's why I am making cookies and not having my brains screwed out," Light replied cheekily

"Okay then, be a good housewife." he said sarcastically, kissing him on the cheek. "Kidding." Light gave L one final, lingering kiss.

"Let me know when you think of something," Light's voice has started to sound a bit husky from his screams and moans of pleasure and unwinding his now free legs and going to the kitchen. L watched him leave longingly, but remaining in bed to brainstorm.

*******

Light grabbed an apron that was in the kitchen and smirked as he put it on. Someone had obviously left it behind when they stayed there and forgot to grab it and luckily it was still new and clean. Getting out the ingredients Light began to make the cookie mixture. L was still stressing out over everything, but eventually, he left the room, knowing what he was going to do. Light hummed tunelessly as he turned on the oven to heat and started to put the mixture on a round metal tray. L smiled, looking at Light and how.... delectable.... he looked. L whirled him around and kissed him. Barely managing to put the tray down, Light gasped as he felt L's lips press hard against his. L broke the kiss after a minute.

"You look delicious."

"And here I thought it was the cookies," Light replied as he arms twined around L's neck, fingers curling in the messy dark hair. L looked at the front of Light's apron and snorted.

"Okay." He bent down and lifted up the front of Light's apron, placing a very noisy kiss on Light's genitalia causing to Light let out a very audible gulp as he felt L's smooth, warm lips press against.... well there and so as soon as L moved away Light pressed down the front of his apron, blushing heavily.

"Yes honey?" L asked, grinning coyly.

"Will you let me put these in the oven before start molesting me please?" Light asked, avoiding L's gaze as he knew that it would make him lose what was left of his will power. L laughed.

"Who said I was going to molest you?" He went on. "Maybe I just want to hold you for a while."

"Ok, but can I please put these in the oven first?" Light asked again and turned in L's arms to grab the tray again.

"Okay, sure," L said, walking over towards the couch. Smiling in triumph, Light quickly put the tray in the oven before following after L. L was lounging on the couch, watching a television program. "Join me," he said, grinning up at Light. Without the slightest hint of hesitation Light strolled over curled up next to L. L smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face in his hair.

"So have you worked out what you will do with me next?" Light asked as he wrapped an arm around L's chest.

"I do not know-- I need... two more, was it? I lost count-- so I figure I will just enjoy myself here with you." he cast a warm smile down at Light.

"Yeah it was two, and not that I'm not enjoying this but I have an idea if you are willing to hear me out."

"Always willing to," L said, beaming. "What did you have in mind, angel?"

"Don't freak out ok, but I was wondering if..." Light blush returned with a vengeance as he scooted away so he could see L's face before continuing. "If I could umm... ride you? You would still be seme but..." L turned around and buried his head in his arm to stifle his laughter.

"M-my once innocent L-Light-chan... wants to ride m-me _cowboy style_?" Light's face was flames now and quickly raced out of the room so that he wouldn't be able to hear L laugh at him. Was it really that hilarious that he wanted to be able to show some dominance in the bedroom occasionally? Damn it! If it hadn't been L, Light would never have allowed himself to be uke at all. L, after his laughing fit at the irony of all of it, found Light in their room. "I wasn't laughing at _you_, Light-- I was just surprised you wanted to do something like that-- it was a very hot mental image." Light had in the meantime put some clothes on and had curled up on the floor as hot, angry tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Am I some sort of joke to you?"

_'Oh God... '_ L thought, and went to sit next to him. "Absolutely not, Light. You could _never_ be a joke. But listen to me for a minute-- if we are going to make what we have work we are going to have to compromise. Hear _me_ out-- I have a bad sense of humour and I know that for a fact. I can try to say less things that may offend you if you can smile and realize that I am joking every once in a while. And if you seriously don't know if I am joking or not-- it doesn't hurt to ask." he tucked a stray lock of hair behind Light's ear.

"You have bad timing too. Every single time I do something that leaves me vulnerable to you, it's like you have to make a joke out of that so it makes me wonder if you see _me_ as a joke," Light replied, as he unconsciously leant into the touch.

"Hence bad sense of humour. I was thoroughly surprised about that one-- and not even in a bad way. I was just recalling when you didn't want anything to do with me, and how quickly everything changed." L said. "If it would have been me in your position then, I'm sure you would have laughed a little bit too. And honestly-- I could never, _ever_ see you as a joke. I love you too much to just consider you a fling."

"No, I wouldn't have because I would know that you would be unsure about asking such a thing and that by laughing I would make you feel like you had no power at all in the relationship. You don't get it. It wasn't about me thinking that you considered me a fling, but that you were making me inferior to you." L sighed and put a hand on Light's shoulder.

"You aren't naturally a submissive person, and I know that. I wouldn't _make_ you feel inferior to me on purpose, you know." He stood. "Would you rather be alone now or...?"

"No; But I would rather you not go into hysterics every time I do something a little different." Light looked down and considered what he should do next before freezing... the cookies. "One minute..."

"Deal," L said, smiling down at him. "Where are you going?"

"Cookies." Was Light's short reply and raced out to take them out of the oven.

"I knew that," L said, and followed. Light smiled in relief as he saw they weren't burnt and he put them on a tray to cool. L leaned against the wall a good distance away, not wanting to piss Light off further. He said nothing, not knowing what to say.

"They should be cool enough in about five or so minutes, so you can have one then ok?" Light said and turned his face to show the smile that still shone. L beamed graciously.

"Thank you-- for forgiving me, and for making me food."

"Well I said that I would didn't I?" Light replied raising an eyebrow. L smiled.

"To which point?"

"The second, I still have to work at make the first second nature." Light replied grinning. L tackled him to the floor, smirking at him from above before flipping the two so that Light was on top of him.

"Didn't you want to try something?"

"I thought I would try that again _after_ you had some cookies," Light replied as though his head hadn't just hit the floor or that he was currently straddling his lover's slim hips.

"You said to wait for them to cool..." L said. "They'll be ready when we're done," he hinted.

"Well then, let us relocate. The bed has more bounce if you get what I mean," Light said smirking before grinding down on L. L laughed in the low tone that became very apparent when he was aroused.

"I do, angel." he wormed his way out from under Light, grabbed him by the hand and sprinted to the bedroom.

*******

"Wow." Light breathed as he collapsed onto L, his head pressed against L's chest as he listened to the racing heart and made a silent vow that Kira would not be the cause when the beautiful sound would eventually end. L smiled faintly.

"I quite liked that, yes." He brought Light's lips up to his and kissed him passionately. Light returned it with more fire and passion than he thought he possessed as he tried to show L just how much that little bit of control had meant to him. L let him dominate again, before breaking apart for air.

"You're welcome." A suddenly evil smirk spread across Light's face as he moved down L's body.

"Okay... what are you doing?" L asked, more than a little bit nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Light replied before giving an experimental lick from base to tip and taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh dear God--!" L gasped.

*******

"So how was my first blow job?" Light asked before licking his lips slowly.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..... You have... rendered me speechless, angel...."

"Thank you." Light grinned at the compliment and lay down beside L. L waved off the thanks.

"I should have known, though." He put an arm around him. "Now--- we don't have to do anything." Then, L got a text message.

*******

**Host:** So part 2 is left off on a cliff hanger, you know what that means… there will be a part 3; hope that isn't too disappointing. Don't worry chapter nine will be up in about a week. Reviews are loved so if you could spare a minute to write one it will be very much appreciated.


	9. The Hotel: Part 3

**Host: **The new chapter as promised and just so that everyone knows, Black-Dranzer-1119 has just posted a new story called 'It started with a massage'. That story is also set in a similar time frame in the canon as this one is but it is a lot darker and it co-authored by Interstella and it would be very much appreciated if you could check it out.

This chapter is dedicated to all the awesome people who reviewed with special call outs to Haganenocutie94, UnderneathTheRose, Nanichan72, Scooterwoof, Dotti55, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, Lawliet-Luver and Lil Joker… I should probably stop there before I list everyone who ever even looked at this fic.

*******

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

Where are you? The chief is seriously freaking out. You two aren't doing something extremely perverted now are you?

*******

L twitched.

*******

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

**Sender: Restricted**

Two words, Matsuda. Fuck. You.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

_OH_ so you _were_ doing something perverted. Oh the chief is coming eep.

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

**Sender: Restricted**

No, you jackass, _I_ wasn't doing anything perverted.

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

That was close and don't even try to deny it. _SO_ how big a limp will Light have tomorrow?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

Unless... You didn't let Light seme did you?

**To: Matsuda 104-5499**

**Sender: Restricted**

Seme in a _sense_ per say-- you're a voyeur so I assume you know what I mean. And why don't you fucking text _HIM_ if you want to know the answer to the limp question you asshole?!!?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Matsuda 104-5499**

You're a surprisingly good source of this sort of information... Once I cut out all the swearing and insults. So he rode you cow boy style. Yee ha!

*******

L didn't even bother answering and chucked his phone across the room, sitting up in bed, arms crossed furiously.

"Matsuda?" Light asked, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around L, leaving his head to rest on L's shoulder.

"I am going to come up with a lie about his childhood that is so embarrassing, he will not look anyone in the eyes for week."

"Why do you even read his texts anyway? They only serve as reminders for what a pervert he is and piss you off." Light said sighing.

"In the fragile hope that maybe someday, he'll make a breakthrough in the Kira case." Light barely choked back a laugh.

"You're kidding right?"

"It was once my policy that anyone can have their smart moments-- but I am now questioning myself."

"He used up that smart moment ages ago."

"When?"

"When he counselled you about me," Light replied and kissed L's neck.

"You call that ages ago?" he joked.

"Seems it," Light replied chuckling. "Anyway it is gone."

"And if it ever comes back, may God damn me."

"And turn Matsuda into the naive person I was pretending to be."

"That too. Amen," L said, grinning. "Cookies are ready!" he said, and practically skipped to the kitchen. Light smiled fondly as he followed his love. L took five off of the plate before he realized something. "I'm naked. Be right back."

"Since when has being naked around me bothered you?" Light asked sounding suspicious as he followed L. "What are you planning?" L shut the door behind him since Light was still a few paces from the room and pressed himself against the wall, close to the hinged side of the door, willing for Light to open it. Light's eyes turned from curious to narrow and suspicious in an instant. L had obviously wanted Light to follow him but as to what he was planning to do with him once he entered Light had no idea. Light paused for a moment before deciding to trust his lover and opened the door and walked in to find... the room empty. After Light had stood in the door for a few moments, L tackled him back on the bed from behind.

"Miss me?" he half-taunted.

"How original," Light commented dryly. L resisted the urge to say something just as offensive. He stood up.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I was out of ideas." Light flipped onto his back before pulling L back down onto him.

"I never said I minded."

"That's okay-- if you aren't going to be immediately thrilled like you were the other times, it's not worth it for me at all," L said honestly, kissing his ear.

"So L, what are you going to do to me now that you have me?" Light purred. his voice slightly breathy because of L's attentions to his ear.

"Nice try," L said, hugging him. "I said immediately, not after a few minutes." He kissed Light's cheek. "I am going to play nicely."

"So you didn't have a plan at all," Light translated. "Let me know if you think of one."L ruffled his hair and stood.

"Okay, fair enough." Light scowled playfully and left to get something to eat while he waited. L came running back in. "Shower!"

"You're right, I really need one now," Light replied starting on a sandwich.

"Now. Like now."

"Can I finish this or have you planned more than just a normal shower?" Light asked curiously.

"That depends on what you call a normal shower," L said, grinning.

"I call a normal shower one that you take to get clean. What do you call a normal shower?" Light asked not really wanting to know the answer knowing it would be perverted.

"One that involves getting dirty, _then_ getting clean," he laughed perversely.

"How did I know that it would be something like that?" Light replied dryly. "We can have a shower in a minute, I'm nearly done."

"Too damn bad," L said, picking him up again. Light not expecting to be picked up hadn't put the sandwich down and so continued to nibble on it until they reached the bathroom. "Put it down," L said.

"Done," Light stated triumphantly and looked up at L, his eyes shinning. L resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him as he turned the water on.

"So you finally remembered that we hadn't tried the shower," Light commented grinning at L.

"Yes, I had forgotten it... but I remembered now, so it doesn't matter."

"I guess not. So how do you want to do this?" Light asked cautiously.

"What do you mean? It's sex in the shower. It's easy stuff."

"I meant on the floor or against the wall."

"Oh, the wall." Not bothering to reply, Light stuck his hand into the water and satisfied he stepped into the shower. L also stepped in and promptly began massaging the knots out of Light's shoulders.

"Mmm. You're good at this," Light moaned and pressed back against L's hands.

"I'm glad," he murmured in Light's ear.

"So, there was something else you were telling me you are good at too. Want to show me," Light hinted his voice a low, sensual purr.

"I do very much want to show you." He turned Light around and kissed causing Light to pull himself closer and close the shower door. L pushed him into the wall, hands straying to his hair and his arse.

"Ahh..." Light felt his back slam against the shower wall but he lifted his arms to pull L into another heated kiss.

"Angel..." L groaned, grinding him.

"Mmmm... What?" Light moaned, as he used the water to his advantage and let his hands slide over every inch of L's body.

"I hope water is good lubricant." he muttered, inserting his first finger.

"It better be," Light threatened and buried his head in the crook of L's neck. L chuckled and inserted fingers two and three.

"Or you'll kill me?"

"You will wish I did," Light replied and pressed harder against L, while trying not to tense.

"Oh really? That's a very powerful threat..." He began scissoring him.

"One word... Abstinence," Light gritted out as L seemed to be rushing and that made the stretching slightly more painful than normal.

"You promised you wouldn't!" L heard the pain in Light's voice and slowed.

"Well it would be more out of necessity than torture."

"I would still be able to touch you, right?" L confirmed. "Oh, never mind-- we can use lotion?"

"Of course you would. I wouldn't be that cruel," Light replied shaking his head. "Please continue." L coated his member in Sweat Pea scented lotion and gently pushed in. Light swallowed but although his every instinct screamed to pull away he pushed down on L's erection, taking more of L into his body. L kissed him to distract him from the pain. Light wriggled to let L know to start and braced his hands against the wall into front of him. L held onto Light's waist and slowly pushed into him.

"Hahn...!"

"Uhh..." Light gasped as he felt L move within him and waited for L to hit that little spot within him. L, having done this many times today, found it after two thrusts. He grinned.

"I told you I was good."

"Ahhh... I know" Light let a low moan as he felt his knees weaken from the overwhelming sensation.

"Aww, you're nice." L said, and began to thrust harder. Light moaned and tensed around L to increase his lover's pleasure before allowing his hands to resume their previous explorations of L's skin. "Aaaah!" L groaned, picking up the pace, intoxicated by the feeling. Mewls and pants escaped Light's lips as L tried to fill his seemingly insatiable need. At that moment he felt his fingers brush hard bud on L's chest and Light's fingers immediately latched onto it and rubbed it between them. L bit Light's neck pretty hard in surprise, but kissed it in apology. "Good _God_, Light!" A pained gasp was the response but that was soon forgotten as L pounded into him again and again.

"L... So close," Light moaned.

"Right behind you...." L gasped. "Never mind-- coming now!" Light gasped in surprise as he felt L spill himself inside Light, triggering his own release.

"Llllll."

L panted. "L-light...." After L rode out his orgasm sloppily, he gasped. "I came... before you!"

"Yeah, you did," Light replied grinning as L pulled out of him and Light spun around to push his lips against L's. L kissed him back for a few moments before pulling apart.

"This upsets me! That _NEVER_ happens!!" he exclaimed jokingly. "Good job, Light."

"Thanks, I know it doesn't, that's why I am so proud that I made you," Light said, a smug grin on his face.

"I am losing it!" L went on, a bit worried. "Am I seriously getting old...?"

"No you're not, but how old are you anyway?" Light asked curiously.

"Erm... twenty five."

"Better not tell my dad that," Light cautioned grinning. "Anyway that was the last one of my nine."

"He'd arrest me for statutory rape," he joked. "Yep, we're both done. Wanna go out to dinner?"

"What, as in a date?" Light asked trying not to sound as hopeful as he felt. L smiled warmly at him

"Why else would I take you to dinner?" Light returned the smile and kissed L tenderly on the lips.

"I would love to go on a date with you, but I think we both need to finish washing and get changed into clean clothes first."

"How about you shower alone so that I'm not tempted and we can leave before the good places close?" he suggested. "There's still water in the bathtub from when we first got here so I'll bathe while you shower?"

"Ok, but what about clean clothes?" Light asked and grabbed a bar of soap and began washing himself.

"Uh... calling your father is a no.... I'll think of something. You shower." he said, grinning.

"I can't believe you would think of asking my dad before thinking of asking Watari," Light replied chuckling. L snapped his fingers.

"That's a great idea!" He went to call Watari.

"Watari, can you bring Light and I a change of clothes? We're at the Imperial suite at the hotel across the street. Thank you."

*******

L bathed as quickly as he could and wrapped a towel around himself as he heard a knock on the door. A look through the peep hole showed it was Watari. He opened it and thanked him again for the clothing before the elderly man left. Hearing Watari leave, Light stepped out of the shower and started to towel himself off. L smiled at him.

"Here's your clothes-- unfortunately, Watari did not bring me my jeans and white shirt so now I have to wear _this_!" he gestured toward white slim-fit jeans and a navy short-sleeved t-shirt, also very fitted. "He even got the colours wrong-- the white's on top and the blue is on the bottom..." Light grinned as he dressed.

"Thanks and it's nice for you to have a change every so often." Light paused for a moment and winced. "How visible are the bite marks you gave me?" L just said…

"Weeeell-- that's a turtleneck...."

"That bad huh? I'm extremely glad Watari got this for me then." Light blushed as he felt tempted to look in the mirror to see the extent of the damage himself.

"He knows things like this happen so..." he laughed. "It could be much worse."

"I guess I will have to start getting use to wearing these then for a little while." Light went over to the sink and washed teeth with the complimentary tooth brush and tooth paste before turning back to face L. "I'm ready."

"Uh, hold on a minute," L said, quickly putting his own clothes on. "God, it's... tight."

"I can see that," Light remarked, sounding amused.

"It feels weird," L said, lamenting for a moment. "_Anyway_, let's go." Light was amazed that he had lasted so long and trailed after L and linking their hands. L smiled at him. "Hey, now at least in other people's eyes I look worthy of being in your presence," he joked.

"Their blind because you always have been," Light replied rolling his eyes and resting his head against L's shoulder. L hugged him as he walked.

"And stupid. They're all very stupid."

"That could be that we are both incredibly smart," Light argued. "And that is what makes everyone one else seem stupid." L pondered that for a minute then shook his head with a lazy grin on his face.

"No, they're stupid." Light laughed.

"Ok, think what you want."

"I will, and what I think is always right, so therefore, they are stupid."

"You also thought you would win at chess and get me into a skirt," Light replied pointedly avoiding bringing up Kira. "Therefore you are not _ALWAYS_ right... Just a lot of the time."

"That's because you _obviously_ cheated," L said, still refusing to really admit that he lost.

"I did not cheat and you know it. You just don't want to admit that I could beat you at something," Light said stubbornly.

"That's because it is physically impossible," L said, just as stubbornly.

"Obviously not because I did." Light stuck his tongue out at L. "So there."

"But can you _prove_ that you didn't cheat?!"

"Surveillance?" L glared at him and his eye twitched but he said nothing, having been beaten.

"Bad angle?"

"I guess we won't know till we look. Though I could hardly believe you would let any room have a bad angle." Light smiled knowing that he had L beat, but choosing not to mention the fact.

L glared down at him. "Fine. Let's say for a minute you did in fact, beat me fair and square. What else do I have to do?"

"Nothing. I just wanted you to admit it." Light smiled up at L innocently. "Love you."

"Love you too," L said, opening the hotel door and stepping out onto the street. "So I was thinking we could go to..." he whispered the name of the restaurant in Light's ear and Light's eyes widened in amazement.

"Really!!! I have only read about it in one of Mums cooking magazines." L grinned and ruffled his hair.

"I want the best for my Light-chan." Now it was Light's turn to glare.

"What do have with messing up my hair? Seriously." L laughed evilly and messed it up with both of his hands even more. Light's hand rushed to try and stop the onslaught and began trying to remove L's fingers from where they had twined in his hair.

"No you don't!" L teased.

"Ryuzakiiii," Light whined and tugged at L's hands and his perfect hairstyle was ruined by long, pale fingers.

"Aww, now it's even prettier," L said jokingly, smoothing it back down again.

"I don't want people looking at me and thinking we just made out, or had sex, no matter how true it may be," Light hissed and ran a hand through his hair to correct it.

"I'm fixing it!" L protested. Light raise an eyebrow at L's protest.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was fixing it," L said. "Unless you'd rather I not...?"

"Fine," Light replied in surrender. L beamed and styled it back to a trendier version of Light's casual disarray.

"I like it," he said, admiring his handiwork.

"Fine, just a question, how do you plan on getting us into this place anyway? I heard that you had to book _MONTHS_ in advance," Light asked as they neared the restaurant.

"I have a special table," L said, grinning. "They can never let other people sit there."

"I should have known you would own a table at the best restaurant in the area," Light laughed.

"I thought it would come in handy some day. I guess it did-- I have a date." The smile Light gave L then was peaceful, happy expression and he was half tempted to kiss him despite them standing at the door of the restaurant. L smiled right back at him, putting his arm around Light's shoulders. The host looked at them.

"Do you two have a reservation?"

"I'm Ryuzaki." The host paled horribly as he stared at them before rushing away and bringing the manager with him.

"I heard you say you are Ryuuzaki?" The managers tone was arrogant in it disbelief. L caught them and laughed genially.

"Did I hear you right? Ha, I thought you said you gave _my_ table, the one I payed probably more than your annual salary for, to another party."

"Have you got proof you are in fact Ryuzaki," The manager requested, smoothing over the hosts error and ignoring L's question completely. L glared at him so hard it could make hell freeze.

"Do you, sir, doubt me? Or are you afraid of me suing?" The man coughed and tried not to cringe under L's frosty expression.

"No, it is just I do not wish to be forced to remove a couple from their meal to give their table to someone claiming to be Ryuzaki only to find out that you are not in fact who you claim to be." Light watched on in amusement at the host's horror, the manager's mild panic and L's murderous expression.

"Of course-- wouldn't that be a shame?" L asked coldly. "I believe me and my friend will be taking our business elsewhere. _IF_ I come back, you had all better make sure this mistake never happens again." He turned on his heel and stalked off.

"W-wait please. We will allow you to have your meals here free for a year and- and remove your table from the register so it is impossible for the mistake to occur again," The manger begged as his expression of mild panic became an almost stricken expression which Light was vaguely reminded of someone having a heart attack. "A-and as you can see the couple is just leaving and the host shall be fired immediately for making such a grievous error." L resisted to laugh, shrug and say okay. He turned to Light.

"Excellent. I'm dearly sorry if this was giving you a bad impression, Light-kun." But his eyes were saying _'LOLOL WE JUST GOT FREE FOOD FOR A YEAR!!!'_

"So I take it we will be staying on then?" Light asked casually and a hopeful expression appeared on the manager's face.

"We're already here, I don't see why not," L said lamely, picking at a fingernail.

"Come right this way. I shall take you personally to you seats." The manager's tone was formal but it could hide the sound of intense relief. L obliged and followed with a smirk on his face. Light followed L's lead at sat down at the table indicated. The restaurant was indeed beautiful and Light could tell immediately why they got such glowing reviews.

L told the manager that they needed a moment alone, and the man left in haste, not wanting to make Ryuzaki want to storm out of the place again. L looked at Light and burst into laughter. Light responded to the laughter with a chuckle of his own and watched L with a look of pure adoration on his face.

"How you managed that I will never know."

"God that was the most fun out in public that I've had in a while!" L said between giggle fits, wiping a tear from his eye.

"If it was anyone else we probably would have been kicked out now for being so loud," Light replied grinning. L gradually stopped laughing.

"Probably. Hehe, I got free food for a whole year...."

"I thought that was what made your eyes light up like that. So are you planning on eating normal food tonight or just skip to dessert?" In the meantime Light had picked up the menu and started looking it over carefully.

"Erm... depending if I want to give them a hard time or not. Actually, I think it would be best if I just ate dessert, in case they still doubted my identity. Not that I mind-- the dessert is fucking fantastic. What looks good to you?"

"I am thinking the provola alla griglia as an entree and the agnello alle mentuccia for the main," Light replied as he quickly read over the descriptions.

"Okay, that sounds good." L said, grinning. "I'm thinking tiramisu."

"Ok. I think we are ready to order then."

"Alright." L looked around for their server and gestured them over. "We're ready to order."

"What is it that you desire this evening, young sirs?" The waiter asked politely.

"I would like a hazelnut coffee blend with 12 sugar cubes, a tiramisu and a whole chocolate cheesecake." L said. "And you, Light?" Light's eyes bulged briefly. He still hadn't gotten use to how much sugar L could eat.

"I will have the provola alla griglia and then the agnello alle mentuccia." The waiter quickly wrote down their order and swept away with their menus.

"I saw that look, and I only plan on eating _half_ of it here, then when we get back, I'll eat the other half." Light grinned sheepishly and his eyes drifted to a small panel located at the edge of their booth. Taking hold of it Light pulled gently as a screen came across to hide their booth and he smiled happily at this new discovery. L grinned. "I had that specially requested." Light's eyes glowed for a moment before he moved around to stand next to L and kissed him slowly and deeply before pulling away.

"Sorry I just have wanted to do that for quite a while." L looked at Light with smouldering eyes.

"You _did_ angel....?"

"Mmhmm. Ever since we got here in fact." His eyes burned with the same intensity as L's. L scooted closer, pulling down the collar of Light's turtleneck and made another few reasons why Light would have to start liking that type of shirt. Light tried to keep silent as L continued attack his neck, only letting heavy breaths escape and near silent moans escape. L kissed the spots and fixed the collar.

"And I wanted to do _that_ since we got here." Light shivered before resuming his seat, his breath still coming out in small pants. The waiter knocked on the screen, and L reached over to open it. L accepted his coffee graciously.

"Did you get anything to drink, Light?"

"No I didn't. I'm fine with water, Light replied and taking a sip of said water. L shrugged and stirred his coffee around with his pinkie. Choosing to ignore that, Light decided to ask the question that had been on his mind all day. "So what are we going to tell the others when we get back?"

"Does 'I went to see my dying grandmother' only work in the movies?"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't even work then," Light replied with a laugh.

"Even if it did, Watari would call me out for that." L thought of another. "... Um, you and your... _girlfriend_, Amane went on a date for the whole day, and I had to be brought alone since I am _'supervising you_'. Misa got drunk at a club and doesn't remember anything."

"Ryuuzaki they already know we are together and Misa's every move is still being tracked by Mogi."

"I knew that... really, I did. You think of something."

"Nope."

"It would be better if you had the excuse because your dad believes you way more than me."

"I doubt he will believe us no matter what we say," Light replied with a smirk and crossed his arms casually.

"We could just not say anything."

"And how could _THAT_ possibly work?" Light scoffed.

"Easy, you don't talk about it!"

"_Matsuda_ will. Then daddy dearest will want an explanation." Light shot back.

"I understand that-- but aren't you of the age of consent or damn close to it?"

"Only _just,_ but as I said it's my dad, I doubt he will see me as anywhere near being old enough until I'm 25." L's eyes twitched.

"I'd be thirty two. I do _NOT_ like the sound of that."

"Too late for that anyway," Light laughed and slightly cringed at the small throb at the base of his spine. At Light's pain, L had to resist from looking smug.

"For an old guy, I can get it up pretty good."

"Yeah, but before the day before yesterday you could only get _it up_ once a day," Light reminded him.

"Yeah... so....?"

"Just saying," was the innocent reply and Light opened the panel to let the person through with his entree and L's desert. When the panel closed again, L sighed.

"Light, do you know how much it would royally suck for my pride if I wore out in the middle of the second round?"

"I guess abstinence was a good thing after all," Light stated and started eating.

"Just don't make me say it out loud," L said, grimacing. He took a slice from his cheesecake.

"I won't. I far prefer listening to you tell me how much you want me anyway." Light gave a soft smile at that as he replayed parts of the morning in his mind. L grinned devilishly at him.

"Really?"

"Of course I do," Light said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. L smiled contentedly.

"I love you, angel." As if to emphasize his point a blissful smile crossed Light's face, making it glow.

"I love you too." And just like that Light forgot about his food and everything else for a moment and just stared at L. L's hot breath was on Light's lips, teasing him and Light eyes fluttered slightly as he tried to remain focused on what was happening. Instead of just kissing Light, L let his tongue trace the shape of Light's lips, mouths still apart. Eyes sparkling mischievously Light opened his lips slightly and latched onto L's tongue, holding it there. L moved a hand to the spot right _near_ Light's crotch, close, but not close enough, eyes also glinting with the challenge. Light shoved the hand away and ran his teeth along L's tongue briefly and released it. L grinned.

"Did I win?" Light shook his head and opened the panel for the waiter again who quickly left upon seeing the expression on L's face. "Oh." L had already finished his promised one half cheesecake and tiramisu. "I'm ready to go when you are." Light rolled his eyes and continued to eat. L waited, resisting the urge to check his cell phone for the time. After five minutes Light finished and glanced up at L who was looking impatient. L properly kissed him, hitching one of Light's legs over his own. Light leg tightened and he wrapped his arms around L to pull him closer. "Angel..." L whispered sensually in his ear.

"Mmmm... Yes?"

"I love my angel..."

"That's good because I love you." Light arms hugged L close to him and he rested his cheek against L's shoulder, knowing they had to leave but not wanting to ruin the moment. L rubbed his back like he had did once before, tracing circles until Light got drowsy. "A-are you tr..." Light yawned "...trying to make me to make me fall asleep?"

"If you overexert yourself, I'm not going to be able to get any tomorrow night," L explained, grinning.

"But can't you wait till we get back till you put me to sleep?" Light argued drowsily.

"Let's go then," L said, smiling as he nuzzled him. Light stumbled gracelessly as he moved away from L and opened the panel to leave. "Light-kun, please do not look drunk," L teased. Light scowled and gave L a warning look as he pulled himself together and walked back to the hotel looking peeved. L ruffled his hair again, liking his new habit. A second warning looking and Light's hands rose to fix his hair again. "What?" L asked obnoxiously, wrapping an arm around his waist. Light didn't answer, his fingers trying to get rid of a knot that had formed in his hair. "You can't be angry with me, can you?" Light pulled L into the elevator and kissed him soundly.

"I'm not just trying not to put knots in hair. They are a pain to get out."

"I'll make sure to do my ministrations when you have less gel in your hair," he joked.

"If you remember correctly I don't have _ANY_ gel in my hair. You were so angry at me this morning and everything that I didn't have time," Light protested.

"No, I mean, didn't you put some on before we left for dinner?"

"No they didn't have any," Light replied smoothly.

"Oh, my bad," L said, arm slipping slowly from Light's waist to... his arse. Light raised an eyebrow at his lover before moving the hand back to his waist and holding it there. L smirked. "Sore?"

"And a bit tired," Light answered honestly.

"Then you are going to sleep," L said. "We do have to be up in the morning because there are people coming into our suite after us."

"Ok," Light replied and yawned. Walking into the bathroom he quickly brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers and L did the same.

"Good night angel." There was no reply as Light was already fast asleep.

*******

**Host:** I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and remember to check out 'it all started with a massage' as chapter two should have been just posted. Also if you get a chance please review and vote on the poll on Black-Dranzer-1119's profile. It always makes the authors happy to read that people are enjoying the story so far as they have had a lot of fun writing it. Until next week, goodbye.


	10. Hippophobia

**Host:** Well done for making it to chapter 10. We apologise for the delay though we are hoping this chapter will more than make up for it. For starters we are no longer in the hotel arc YAY! So expect a lot more instant messaging and texting in this chapter. We're very glad that you seem to be having as much fun reading this as we had writing this and so without further ado here is chapter 10.

*******

L had to help Light walk around occasionally-- he could hardly feel his legs.

"I... Uh guess this is what people mean when they say about being screwed till they can't walk," Light said as he tried not to lean so much on L now they had just entered head quarters.

"Heeeheee, isn't it a great feeling?" L joked. "I guess this means tonight is a no. right?"

"As long as the surveillance and Matsuda continue to be a problem then you're right. It is a no." Squaring his shoulders he walked in to the room to face his father.

"Do you need an Advil?"

"_LIGHT!_ What is the meaning of this? Where have you and Ryuzaki been?" Soichiro roared and Light flinched, forgetting L's question. "This is the Kira investigation for crying out loud. I thought that I could expect a little more dedication and maturity than this."

"He went to visit-- I mean... recently, I've been seeing how overwork has been taking it's toll on your son since he's not accustomed to working my hours, and I felt like yesterday he deserved a break. I took him horseback riding."

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut Ryuzaki. I know what happened and where you went so don't even think for a moment I would believe such a pathetic excuse." Light looked over at L as his father spoke and his eyes had an 'I told you so' expression.

"Who told you where we were? They have it all wrong."

"That's it. Today you can both stay on opposites sides of the room and maybe you can catch up on some of the work you missed," Soichiro said cutting L's babbling off. "Next time check with my son before you come up with an excuse because my son has been terrified of horses for years."

_Are you serious!?!?_ L thought bitterly. _That was perfect!!!_ "... He got over it?"

"I doubt it he could get over something like that quite so quickly."

"... I'm a miracle worker?"

"We took him to ten specialists and none had any effect." Light meanwhile was blushing as he watched his dad so vehemently defend his phobia.

"... Light-kun was afraid of horses? It must be my presence then-- I never knew." L said, surprised.

An evil look came into Soichiro's eyes and he crept up behind Light making a soft clip-clopping sound and Light jumped out of reflex and barely controlled a scream as he fought to look around.

"See?" was the smug reply.

"That was cruel, Yagami-san!"

"And you were determined to keep lying to me."

"Must have been a dream then." L said, justifying himself without losing face as Light sweat dropped.

"Ok, get cleaned and be back here in twenty minutes."

"Yes _Daddy_." L said under his breath, walking toward the stairs.

*******

**Matsuda says:**

Haaaai!!

**Aizawa says:**

Hello Matsuda

**Mogi says:**

Hey.

**Soichiro says:**

Am I the only one doing any work around here?

**Aizawa says:**

Ever hear of multitasking, Soichiro-san?

**Soichiro says:**

Yes and I can see you are also playing an online card game

**Soichiro says:**

Very productive

**Aizawa says:**

... Poker _IS_ productive.

**Mogi says:**

So...What's up everybody?

**Aizawa says:**

Stand up and look around. There really isn't any point asking.

**Matsuda says:**

Chief-san, it's been twenty three minutes.

**Matsuda:**

Chief???

**Aizawa says:**

They're in for it now

*******

L tried to get Light out of the bathroom. "Your hair looks fine, let's just go before your dad--"

"L, LIGHT?!"

"... Kills me." Light's shirt was still off from the shower he had taken minutes ago and the bruises stood out darkly against his golden skin.

"_SHIT!_" Light swore under his breath. L said much more colourful things.

"Be right out, Soichiro. Light is fixing his hair. No lie."

"Then you won't mind." The door swung open and Soichiro's eyes bulged at the sight. L managed to keep a straight face.

"...He took pain medicine."

*******

**Matsuda says:**

Oh God-- I can hear the Chief now-- I wonder what L and Light were doing, then...

**Aizawa says:**

…Pervert.

**Mogi says:**

I think it's more what they spent yesterday doing rather than them actually getting caught doing anything.

**Aizawa says:**

Probably. They were gone for the whole day, after all.

**Matsuda says:**

Hehehe, I _kind_ of know what happened."

**Aizawa says:**

_YOU DIDN'T!!!!_

**Matsuda says:**

... What do you mean

**Aizawa says:**

I _MEAN_ you better not have done anything that would give Light reason to abstain and thus giving L a reason to _KILL_ you and say it was Kira

**Matsuda says:**

Actually, I texted Ryuzaki and pissed him off enough for him to accidentally tell me.

**Aizawa says:**

Oh is that all

**Matsuda says:**

There was probably more but all I know is that one time Light rode L cowboy style ;D

**Mogi says:**

More is a given from the fact Light could barely walk

**Aizawa says:**

L should let Light have a go a few times so that he's not so incapable of walking.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

....You were saying?

**Matsuda says:**

_OMGLSOSORRYDIDN'TTHINKYOUWEREON!!!!_

**Ryuzaki says:**

Evidently.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

You were saying something about Light topping me or did I read the sentence _wrong_?

**Aizawa says:**

I only meant once or twice. Can't you give him that?

**Mogi says:**

Seriously-- he's not able to walk today.

**Ryuuzaki says:**

No

**Ryuuzaki says:**

I don't think he even want's that in any case

**Matsuda says:**

Have you ever asked him?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

I don't have to

**Matsuda says:**

He could appreciate the gesture.

**Light says:**

What gesture?

**Ryuuzaki says:**

They are under the impression that you have a secret desire to top me

**Light says:**

Oh... XO

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yes, it's very strange.

**Light says:**

So what did you say?

**Ryuzaki says:**

I don't think you want to top me.

**Light says:**

Ok... Would you want me to top you?

*******

Ryuzaki didn't even have to answer. He turned from the computer and gave Light an incredulous look.

"No!"

*******

**Ryuzaki says:**

I mean no.

**Light says:**

I didn't think so

**Mogi says:**

See? Only give them help if they _ASK_ for it.

**Light says:**

You thought we needed help?

**Aizawa says:**

Not really.

**Aizawa says:**

If you can manage to not make him walk and he's not royally pissed off at you-- you've got things figured out.

**Light says:**

Don't worry, because of Matsuda I refuse to do it again here and I doubt my dad will let me go anywhere for a fair while after yesterdays stunt.

**Ryuzaki says:**

-- I had a comment I shouldn't say in mixed company...

*******

Light turned and looked over at L.

"That is?"

"I was going to say that it's only a few months until you're legal and you could move in with your beloved boyfriend."

"L in case you have forgotten I turned 18 in February and it's June now."

"I forgot because I was looking into your _eyesss_..." Light chuckled at the cheesy comment.

*******

**Light says:**

I can't believe you just said that

**Ryuzaki says:**

You liiike it.

**Light says:**

You're lucky I do.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Or what?

**Light says:**

Or I would think you didn't mean them

**Ryuzaki says:**

How else could I forget how old you were if I _wasn't_ distracted?

**Light says:**

How could you forget full stop

**Ryuzaki says:**

... I don't really know-- your eyes _ARE_ beautiful though.

**Aizawa says:**

Ok that's enough you love birds. You're going to make me sick; the two of you are so sweet.

**Ryuzaki says:**

But don't you agree, Suichi-san? The perfect almond shape and the smooth, deep caramel colour lined with thick black eyelashes? Does it get any more perfect?

**Mogi says:**

What the shit was _THAT_?!

**Aizawa says:**

I don't know

**Matsuda says:**

_WOW_ XD

*******

Ryuzaki didn't answer; he stared lazily at his computer screen, daydreaming about Light's perfect eyes.

*******

**Light says:**

Ryuuzaki? Please don't tell me your day dreaming about my eyes.

*******

No answer from L, who had moved on to day dream about Light's perfect smile.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

Are you going to do anything about him?

**Matsuda says:**

_*pokes*_ Liiiight?

**Light says:**

What do want me to do?

**Mogi says**

He's too romantic. It's _SCARING_ me, and the Saw movies are my favourites.

**Light says:**

If I try to go over there my dad will stop me

**Matsuda says:**

Probably, but he's scaring me. He's supposed to always be horny, not romantic!

**Light says:**

As I said... What am I supposed to do about it? Besides I like this romantic side of him

**Aizawa says:**

Seriously?

**Light says:**

_*nods*_

**Mogi says:**

Wow. Okay.

**Light says:**

Yeah

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Hiii Light, Touta, Kanzo, Suichi..."

**Light says:**

Hi

**Ryuzaki says:**

I love you.......

**Light says:**

I love you too

**Mogi says:**

...

**Aizawa says:**

...

**Matsuda says:**

D'aw.

**Light says:**

What were you doing before?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Nothing out of the ordinary, I always think of you. 3

*******

Light felt tempted to stand up and kiss L, but a warning look from his dad kept him in his seat. L made an angry face to Soichiro when he wasn't looking.

*******

**Light says:**

Maybe later

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*nods fervently*_

**Aizawa says:**

XO

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yes Aizawa?

**Aizawa says:**

Nothing

**Ryuzaki says:**

We aren't talking about sex, dumb arse.

**Matsuda says:**

D:

**Light says:**

Could you at least _pretend_ that you aren't a fucking pervert Matsuda?

**Matsuda says:**

No.....

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'm the only one who can have a mind in the gutter, got it?

**Light says:**

Something like that. Now Matsuda, my dad is feeling very cranky today and needs someone to rage at... I could always tell him that you were spying on me. I'm sure _that_ would go done well.

**Matsuda says:**

Until later, you two

*****Matsuda has signed off*****

Ryuzaki also signed off, glaring at Matsuda again from across the room. Deciding to sign off too, Light spun around to face his glaring lover and smirked. L was still a bit pissed at the dim-witted detective.

"Matsuda I think should leave if you value you life." Light suggested chuckling.

"But-- L can't _really_ kill me!"

"You're willing to bet your life on a person who is not only angry, but also knows how to cover his tracks." Light's voice was now silky and he moved to stand beside L. L laughed and cracked his knuckles, leering at Matsuda. "Changed your mind yet Matsuda?" Annoyance was now evident in Light's tone as the moron refused to budge.

"Remember, I know where you sleep," L said, grinning evilly. Light glared now too and for a second Matsuda wondered if that look had killed him and his body had just taken its time to fall. Aizawa and Mogi looked over from their computers, wondering what was going on.

"Ah-eh... well I... I better get going? Bye." Light rolled his eyes at Matsuda's stuttered response and the man bolted from the room.

"Hahaha, dumbass." L laughed.

"Yeah." A movement caught Light's eye and he saw Aizawa motion to the computer. Walking back over to take a seat he sat down and logged on.

*******

**Light says:**

What is it?

**Aizawa says:**

What's going on?

**Light says:**

What do you mean?

**Light says:**

Nothings going on

**Mogi says:**

With Matsuda.

**Light says:**

What about him?

***** L logs in as Appear Offline *****

**Aizawa says:**

He looked pretty scared.

**Light says:**

It was just Matsuda being a _perverted_ moron again

**Mogi says:**

Ugh, what else is new?

**Light says:**

Apparently he can't take a hint either unless it's coated in murderous intent

**Aizawa says:**

_*makes mental note*_

**Light says:**

I'm guessing that's what you were asking about?

**Mogi says:**

What do you mean?

**Light says:**

You were asking about before and let's just say it took a few rather large threats and glares to get Matsuda to leave

**Mogi:**

Yep, that's what we were asking about. It's wonderfully quiet here now!

**Aizawa says:**

XD Yes, it is.

**Light says:**

Did you know Matsuda was texting L yesterday while we were out?

**Aizawa says:**

It wasn't horseback riding, but I can assume...

**Light says:**

We were both rather pissed off that he interrupted only to ask perverted questions

**Light says:**

Is dad online?

**Mogi says:**

Nope.

**Light says:**

That's good… though it would have been interesting.

**Aizawa says:**

Really?! He'd kill L! You wouldn't want that, would you?

**Light says:**

He wouldn't kill L but he _WOULD_ kill Matsuda

**Mogi says:**

Heh. _THAT_ I could live with.

**Light says:**

lol

**Aizawa says:**

I'd be willing.

**Light says:**

Do you know how hard it is to get Ryuuzaki to keep his hands off me while we're at work?

**Mogi says:**

_*Snickers*_ How hard?

**Light says:**

He pinched my butt while I was glaring at Matsuda

**Aizawa says:**

Ha, I saw that.

**Light says:**

Then there are all the times he feels the need to hug me and grind against me at the same time.

**Mogi says:**

Also a witness xD

**Light says:**

Well he does it often enough

**Aizawa says:**

Not well...

**Light says:**

Not really

**Mogi:**

I saw him practically try to do you standing up before.

**Light says:**

Don't remind me

**Aizawa says:**

He needs to know how to keep it in the bedroom and in his pants.

**Light says:**

Well keep it to wherever that no one else can access... Especially Matsuda

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*Shudders*_

**Light says:**

...

**Aizawa says:**

...

**Mogi says:**

...

**Ryuzaki says:**

I could have sworn you enjoyed every bit of the vertical sex.

**Light says:**

I _didn't_ want to be enjoying it _there_

**Ryuzaki says:**

Heh. I like that answer.

**Mogi says:**

Aizawa, this is where it gets good.

**Aizawa says:**

Oh my.

**Light says:**

Mogi, did you just ask Watari for some popcorn?

**Mogi says:**

Don't be silly!

**Light says:**

Then what are you eating now?

**Mogi says:**

It's not _'some popcorn' _it's a _'bowl of popcorn'._

**Light says:**

lol

**Mogi says:**

And I like popcorn.

**Light says:**

I can see that

**Aizawa says:**

Whatever. Just keep talking.

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Anyway, you like when I grind you when I hug you.

**Light says:**

Aizawa, did you get that graph done with the information I sent you?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Light-chan, don't make me come over there for ignoring me!

**Light says:**

So did you?

*****Aizawa and Mogi sign in as appear offline*****

**Light says:**

Ok... so maybe I do

**Light says:**

Wait... Aizawa, Mogi I know you are both still online

**Aizawa says:**

... No we're not!

**Lights says:**

Aizawa I will ask one more time did you do the graph?

**Aizawa says:**

You're not my boss!

**Light says:**

Because I _REALLY_ wouldn't want to have to do it myself

**Mogi says: **

You're young, kid. You can do whatever you want and not get overworked.

**Light says:**

And you _REALLY_ don't want to make me

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'm your boss, and I say do it.

**Light says:**

Well L, sweetie be prepared for complete abstinence for at least three weeks

**Ryuzaki says:**

Well? Get to work, Aizawa!!

**Light says:**

I already have to graph all the statistics of the employees of Yotsuba

**Ryuzaki says:**

Mogi, stop laughing.

**Light says:**

I thought you might see things my way

**Ryuzaki says:**

That's blackmail!!!!!!

**Light says:**

No it's fact. I would have had to work till 3am every night for the three weeks to get this done and I would have gotten _VERY_ tired and _VERY_ cranky. I probably would have turned violent if you decided to try anything

**Light says:**

So no, not blackmail

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Fine. It's not blackmail....

**Light says:**

Thank you for requesting Aizawa do it though Ryuuzaki

**Ryuzaki says:**

....You're welcome?

*******

Standing, Light strode over to where L sat and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very grateful." Straightening up again he turned to go back to the computer.

*******

**Mogi says:**

Awwwww, look at L's face.... 3

*******

Light turned and winked at L as he read this.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

Awww, you're right! It _IS_ cute!

**Light says:**

Ryuuzaki, how does it feel, knowing we all think you look adorable right now?

*******

Ryuzaki didn't notice the messages and just stared out into space.

*******

**Light says:**

He's completely out to it

**Light says:**

I hope he doesn't start talking about my eyes and stuff again

**Light says:**

That was weird

**Light says:**

Ok... I thought it was cute too

**Mogi says:**

Yeah, he is. Someone go hit him on the back of the head?

**Light says:**

Don't even think about it

**Mogi says:**

You're rambling, Light!

**Aizawa says:**

Yeah, you're kind of going on about it.

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*comes out of daze*_

**Light says:**

_*Ignoring other two*_ you looked very cute just then Ryuzaki

**Ryuzaki says:**

What is this?! You're the cute one!!

**Light says:**

Majority vote

**Light says:**

You are officially cute

*******

Ryuzaki stood and walked over to Aizawa and Mogi.

_"I AM NOT THE CUTE ONE! HE IS!!"_ Aizawa and Mogi's hands flew up in surrender.

"Sorry, but you really did look cute like that." Mogi stated, trying to reason with his boss. L's eye twitched

".... Not cute!!" Without L's notice, Light had crept up behind L and kissed him on the cheek again.

"Cute."

_"I HATE ALL OF YOU…! EXCEPT LIGHT!"_ L yelled, sitting back in his seat, moping. Smiling, Light went over and hugged _HIS_ L, his arms wrapping around L's waist. L turned around and kissed him on the lips just as sweetly as Light had. Light blushed as he remembered that they weren't alone. L grinned at Light. "You're very good at distracting me."

"I guess I am," Light replied cheekily. L ran his fingers through Light's hair.

"We've also neglected work for a while."

"You mean _YOU _have."

"Hehe, well..." L said. "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to actually work today. Will you try not to distract me?"

"Ok, as long as you don't distract me." Standing, Light returned to the graphs he was creating before he got interrupted.

"Agreed," L said, smiling at him. "I love you." Light sighed in mock irritation as he turned to face L.

"I love you too." L grinned and went back to his work.

*******

**Host: **So I guess I exaggerated on the text part, but the _WAS_ a lot of instant messaging going on. Hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the delay.


	11. Barbie Meets Saw

**Host:** And we're back. Sorry for the wait but Black-Dranzer has been both busy and lazy lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

_Italics in conversation represent the character speaking in another language or in sign language_

*******

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Ryuzaki, I just got a text from Misa. She said she is coming over with the movies.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

... You're joking!! _No! NOT_ happening!

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

I wish I was. I saw her at the entrance less than a minute ago. She is 4avourit a marathon by the looks of things.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

A marathon of.... what?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Don't tell me you don't remember... Here is a hint, blonde and plastic and popular among the young and the ones that love cheesy romance.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

_HAHAHAHAHA! YOU GET TO WATCH THE BARBIE MOVIES! I'M SORRY, BUT THAT'S HILARIOUS!!!!!_

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

Oh no. She _SPECIFICALLY_ asked if you were there to watch it with us.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

... And if I say I'd rather eat _dirt?_

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

I would remind you that you brought this on yourself when you refused to stop texting me.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

........... Would you rather me go?

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

_OH NO!_ You are _NOT_ getting out of this. I have a younger sister so I have lived through this but I won't if Misa decides to make me act out scenes with her.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

_SHE __**BETTER**__ NOT ACT OUT SCENES WITH YOU! WHERE AND WHEN!?_

**To: Restricted**

**Sender: Light 345-2949**

The living room. Now excuse me while I brace myself to get knocked over.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**Sender: Restricted**

I'll protect you!!!

*******

A blur of blonde was Light's only warning of attack as he felt the air force itself from his lungs and his back slammed against the floor as the small, blonde woman was now straddling his waist and bouncing gleefully.

"_LIIGGGHT!!! I __**MISSED**__ YOU!!!_" Aizawa and Mogi, standing a few feet away, noticed L glaring hatefully down at her.

"H-Hello Misa." Light replied wincing as the room spun slightly.

"Yes. _Hello_, Misa."

"Hello Ryuzaki. I hope you have snacks prepared because I brought over the entire fairy and Princess collection of Barbie." Misa's tone was suddenly evil as she looked up at L and gave a small grind to Light's... lower part. L looked down at her.

"I do, but you would look very unattractive obese."

"Who said they would be for me." Falling forwards, Misa wrapped her arms around Light's neck and she snuggled closer to him. "My Light might get hungry." L looked down at her again, then at Light.

"_Your Light_ looks like he needs medical attention—you tackled him and his head is bleeding." Mogi and Aizawa had to leave the room to conceal their laughter.

"_OH NO! LIGHT!_ Please don't die! _**I LOVE YOU!**__"_ Misa screeched hysterically.

"How about you get off him so I can fix his head?" L asked, glaring.

"Misa I'm fine. Just let L take a look at my head ok? Then we can watch the movies you brought." Light said calmly and Misa slowly got up. L practically dragged him to the kitchen.

"It's been less than seven minutes and I am close to clawing her eyes out. You're mine. _NOT _hers." Light grinned lazily.

"Yes _I_ know that. Good luck with the next couple of hours then." L crossed his arms.

"You too, _sweetheart_."

"I won't be the one being overwhelmed with jealousy." L crossed his arms.

"Aaaaaaalways me who gets jealous… _ALWAYS,_" L muttered, taking them both back to the living room.

"You know I love it," Light whispered heatedly into L's ear before swiftly pulling away to rejoin Misa. L stood there, pissed.

"Well, I _hate_ it," He muttered, going to sit on an armchair so that the lovely couple could share the couch.

"So, what movie should we watch first?" Misa said as she immediately latched onto Light as he sat down, almost sitting in his lap.

"L?" Light asked but as soon as L looked over Light twisted his hands to sign '_Remember I'm yours'_.

"Why don't we watch Light's 4avourite, Barbie of Swan Lake?" L said, signing back. _'And you shall be reminded later'._

"No my favourite is Diamond castle, but it doesn't look like Misa brought it. How about princess and the pauper?" Misa squealed.

"YAY!! That's my favourite. I _LOVE_ musicals."

"... Well, Light? She's your bi—burden."

"Burden?" Light gave a confused look. "Ok Misa, do you want to put the Princess and the Pauper on?" Light suggested sweetly before signing _'and how do you plan on reminding me?'_

"Yes, because she does not know what that means, I am allowed to call her that." As Misa left gleefully to do whatever Light wanted to do, L gave Light a rude finger gesture that explain what he was going to do. _'But in the nice way'._ L added. Light raised an eyebrow at the rude gesture and signed back.

'_I wouldn't put it like that if you want to show me later. Where were you planning on giving me this demonstration anyway?'_

'_It was easier to sign then saying the whole thing' _L replied. _'Our room, why?'_ Surprising both Light and L, Misa signed to them.

'_Hey what are you two talking about?'_

"Misa you know sign language?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Isn't Light's Misa smart?!"

"...Unfortunately in this field," L muttered, cursing mentally.

"So Misa, why did you learn sign language?" Light asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Well there was this old guy... I think he was my manager. Anyway he was deaf so I had to learn how to use sign language. Is Light-Light happy?" Misa chirped.

"_Ryuzaki_ is ecstatic," L interrupted, annoyed. He turned his attention to the movie playing.

"Yes Misa. So how many other languages do you know?" Light asked, so as to store away for future reference.

"Japanese! And Pig Latin!" Light pinched the end of Misa's nose in his softly causing her to giggle and L to scowl.

"Oh and L I thought I told you that you can't do that in this building," Light said replying to L's earlier comment cryptically. L gnashed his teeth together and said absolutely nothing. "What? I have told you a million times." Light chided.

"What are you talking about Light? Ryuzaki?" Misa asked confused.

"I'm not allowed to... play my violin.... in the building because it distracts people," L said slowly, inventing a lie.

"Will you play for me? _PLEASE_ Ryuzaki?" Misa pleaded. "I love the violin."

"Why not," He looked at Light and said in French, "Yes, I am multi-talented."

"Impressive," Light responded in the same language.

"Do you want me to play for you now, Misa?"

"Yes please." L called Watari to bring him a random violin that would fit him, and fifteen minutes later, L was playing it. Light closed his eyes as the music washed over him and he felt Misa's soft, small body curl up against him. The composition that L decided to play had finished, and he put the instrument on his lap. Light's eyes fluttered open to reveal a brilliant gold colour and he applauded L briefly. "Wow Ryuuzaki. That was amazing," Misa gushed. Light's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yes, was thinking of my girlfriend as I wrote it and considering that she is amazing must have helped," L lied.

"_Girlfriend? Ryuzaki I thought you would remember from last time how pissed off being referred to as a girl makes me._" Lights French was ground out harshly and his eyes glinted.

"Wow Ryuzaki. You have a girlfriend? You _HAVE_ to tell me everything about her." Misa demanded ignoring Light for once. L looked at him apologetically and replied.

"_I do remember, and I apologize—but she," _he pointed at Misa. _"Would probably strangle me here and now if I said 'my boyfriend', because you have been avoiding her and spending more time with me. And no thank you for thinking of you as I wrote a song? Really?"_ L asked, looking hurt. "Maybe later, Misa—the best part of your movie is soon." Misa immediately turned back to the movie and quickly became engrossed in it.

"I supposed I can thank you later if you find a place where I can do it _properly,_" Light replied thoughtfully. L shrugged.

"A simple thank you would be okay, really." He smiled faintly. Light's expression softened to the one that he was wearing after hearing the beautiful music.

"Thankyou, I loved it," Light said with a gentle sincerity. L smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm glad." Light blushed and turned his head away. He still hadn't gotten used to L looking at him so tenderly. To that, L chuckled and turned to the TV.

"So, Misa, which one do you want to watch next?"

"Umm... Light can choose." Misa said and hugged Light enthusiastically.

"But Misa, I picked last time. It's your turn," Light replied as he tried not to show just how tight Misa was hugging him. In a natural seeming movement Light loosened the hold Misa had on him swiftly and let his arms fall around her softly, not wanting her to cause a scene again. Misa blushed in his arms and snuggled tighter against him.

"I think... Rapunzel," Misa said after a moment. L sniggered that Misa just didn't get the point, but didn't do anything about it.

"Sure." Letting go of Misa Light went to stand up but Misa's arms held him done.

"Misa, you will have to let go of me if you want me to put the movie on," Light suggested and Misa pouted and hugged him tighter.

"Make Ryuuzaki do it."

"Don't worry Misa. I will be back in just a minute." Reluctantly Misa let Light go and he grabbed the DVD.

"No, I'll do it," L said abruptly, making Light go sit back down as he inserted what looked like Rapunzel but L decided to put in Saw 2. Light didn't and seeing the disc L had made him pale dramatically.

"_NO L_. I will do it. Wouldn't want you to mix up the DVDs," Light's voice was poisonously sweet and he held up the real disc.

"_OH MY GOSH LIGHT I __**LOVE**__ THIS MOVIE!_" Misa squealed. Light turned to L and glared at him fiercely before mouthing _'I hate you'_. L spoke in German.

"Listen, I had an idea." Light turned his back on L and hugged Misa, who returned it happily. L rolled his eyes. "Amane-san, you don't mind if I sit with you two, right?" Light pulled Misa closer to his end of the couch so that L would be forced to sit on the other end. Noticing this Misa decided to let L have his way.

"Ok L. You can sit with us."

"_I was trying to make this a date for __**US**__, you know." _L continued in German. "But I can see you'd rather be with your girlfriend." He said, leaving the room and headed toward the kitchen.

Light fumed in his seat but refused to follow knowing that it would make Misa suspicious. Misa didn't seem to notice L's disappearance or chose to ignore it.

*******

After what seemed like hours the movie **FINALLY** ended and Light still had his eyes clenched shut. L was working at his laptop in the investigation room. Matsuda still hadn't come back.

"Wow. That movie really freaked you out. Didn't it Light?" Misa said and she led Light out to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Yeah. I don't do so great with horror movies," Light confessed.

"Awww, that's okay, Light!" she hugged him. "I'll be there to protect you!" Light smiled down at Misa.

"Thankyou Misa." Light's eyes lifted to look at the investigation room and he sighed. L, still mildly pissed off at Light, was chatting with Mogi and Aizawa.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

He's trying to make you jealous?

**Ryuzaki says:**

I think so.

**Mogi says:**

So what were you up to anyway?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Misa made Light watch some Barbie movies, and instead of one, I put in Saw, because I planned on sitting next to him and he could bury his face in my shoulder when he got scared and we could justify it to Misa as 'he doesn't want to be squeamish around you', but instead, he's ignoring me and being very touchy with Misa.

**Mogi says:**

Oh I see

**Ryuzaki says**

...?

**Mogi says:**

If those types of movies scare him, the last thing he would want is for people to be around when he watches one. You seem to have forgotten how proud a person Light is and that is why he is annoyed with you.

**Mogi says:**

Think about it. Would you like one of your weaknesses displayed so openly

**Ryuzaki says:**

I know—but I want him to know that it's okay to be easygoing around me. I love him, and he knows it, so it's not like I'm going to leave him for being kind of feminine sometimes. What I didn't like is that he didn't let me explain. And would I? For the person I love, I'd be as open as possible.

**Mogi says:**

Yeah well he is open with you but he forces himself to be the perfect person to everyone else and he has probably been working on that mask for as long as he can remember. It doesn't help that he is so naturally perfect already.

**Aizawa say:**

I'm on L's side for this.

**Mogi says:**

Basically Light has barely begun getting used to taking down the mask around you and you are forcing him to expose himself to everyone else too.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I agree with that, and that is my fault—but if I want to prove a point, I don't get back at him by making him jealous, and flat out ignoring him.

**Mogi says:**

Well he doesn't know what to do. You backed him up against a wall and with his personality he was forced to lash out to try and escape.

**Ryuzaki:**

I always thought that the key to a good relationship was communication, and if I have to keep guessing and asking other people what's wrong, it's not going to end well.

**Mogi says:**

Then ask him when you are alone together. Maybe then he will tell you.

**Ryuzaki says:**

More likely, he's going to ignore me.

**Mogi says:**

Have you tried?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Of course I haven't yet; he's still on his _date_.

**Mogi says:**

Then stop assuming things have to turn out badly.

**Ryuzaki says:**

They don't, but when they do, it's always my fault, and he's probably going to leave me if I screw up too much.

**Mogi says:**

He want ever want to leave you and you won't ever let him.

**Ryuzaki says:**

His happiness is more important than mine, and if he wants to leave me, he can. We still have to investigate him and such, but we won't be an item.

**Mogi says:**

He loves you. Put more faith in him.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Seemingly no matter what, I screw up with him on a daily basis. He's going to get sick of it eventually.

**Aizawa says:**

Communication is important but do you remember why Light didn't want to be with you at the start?

**Ryuzaki says:**

He was convinced he was straight.

**Aizawa says:**

_*eye roll*_ the other reason

**Ryuzaki says:**

You tell me, so I can get the point of this lesson, per say.

**Aizawa says:**

_*sigh*_ Ok... Would it have anything to do with trust?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yeah....

**Aizawa says:**

Well if you don't trust him. How is he supposed to trust you?

**Ryuzaki says:**

...

**Aizawa says:**

You don't trust him to stay with you no matter what he says and no matter what he's done

**Ryuzaki says:**

I wouldn't put it like that! I want him too, obviously... but... ugh.

**Aizawa says:**

How would you put it then?

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*sighs*_ I don't know.

**Aizawa says:**

You said 'you want him to'. What does that mean exactly?

**Ryuzaki says:**

I want him to stay with me more than anything.

**Aizawa says:**

Then you better start trusting him or it will start to become very hard for him to do that

**Ryuzaki says:**

I realize...

**Mogi says:**

We won't say anything

**Ryuzaki says:**

Thanks =D

**Aizawa says:**

Looks like Misa's leaving

**Ryuzaki says:**

Alright, me too.

****Ryuzaki signs out*****

*******

Light had gone up to his room after his date... Light paused and shuddered at the thought. Going over to the sink he quickly washed his face and went to lay done on his bed for a minute to think over the disaster his afternoon had been meanwhile L was doing more work, not wanting to have to put up with Light yet. Finally giving up Light stood and walked down to the investigation room. His heart felt heavy as he looked at L before trying his hardest to ignore him and go back to work.

"Hello," L said politely to Light. "Can I talk to you alone, please?" Light blinked as he looked up at L amazed... and slightly hopeful.

"Sure." L led Light out to the kitchen, thinking of what to say. Light's mind whirled with questions, hopes and fears as he followed L obediently. L strolled over to the teapot.

"So about what happened..."

"Yeah..." Light prompted.

"I'm sorry."

Light smiled. "I forgive you."

L went on. "I say I'm sorry... but I do not know what for. Am I sorry for putting in a movie that I didn't know you didn't like? Sure, but I don't think that is the problem."

"Then what is?" Light asked cautiously. L sighed.

"What do _you_ think?" Light froze and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I will try to not over react next time."

"No, that was an actual question. I do not know what happened. Do you?"

"And I gave you an actual answer, but it obviously wasn't the correct one. So I guess not." Light snapped and then winced slightly before trying to calm down.

"I'm concerned," L said, ignoring Light's remark. "That everything bad that happens in our relationship is my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"This time, you mean?"

"I was being stupid, I shouldn't have over reacted," Light countered and bit his lip. L blew off the apology with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine. You can't deny though that every bump we've hit started as something I did." Light crossed his arms in a vain attempt to protect himself.

"What are you trying to say?" L took a sip of tea, sighing.

"I don't know, Light. I'd... just like it if you told me not to do something beforehand so that I don't do anything you don't want me to. I can't read your mind when it comes to things like this, so you are going to have to tell me, or else I'm simply not going to get it. And I'd appreciate it if you don't lead Amane-san on like you were just doing."

"I just thought you would have realised that after accusing me so often of being a killer that the last thing I could possibly wish to see is a movie about murder." Light responded and looked at L. "I will try not to lead Misa on from now on but I didn't know what else to do."

"No, I wanted to be able to comfort you since it's kind of hard to take you out on a real date." L replied honestly, thinking of Light's dad. "You could have just told me that you don't really like scary movies, and maybe I would ask about that, but put the other one back in."

"As you have noticed by now the only person I'm genuine around is you. I don't understand how you think I could expose myself to others as easily." Light felt tempted to move forwards and hug L, to reassure himself that they were still ok. That L wouldn't leave him.

"You wouldn't have to tell her that you were 'afraid' per say, you could just say they were crap and you'd rather watch Barbie Rapunzel." L suggested, shrugging, taking another sip of tea. "Next time... though I hope there won't _be_ a next time... just tell me if what I'm doing is discomfiting you. It'll make me happy that you're telling me things. Just talk to me, that's all you have to do. I'm not going to be mad. Sure, I'll be a tiny bit pissed if you had a crazy ex-girlfriend stalker in Brazil that knew where we were and was going to come and get you. But other than that..." L held out his arms, putting his teacup down. Light flew into L's arms without a second thought and pulled himself as close to the other as physically possible.

"You expect Misa to be reasonable enough to accept an excuse like that," Light laughed.

"She'd think you were just sensitive," L said, smiling at the thought, hugging Light back and kissing his cheek.

"No she'd be more likely to think that if she begged it might sway me."

"And it wouldn't, and she would quit."

"Misa? Quit? Are we talking about the same person?" Light joked.

"I guess that was wishful thinking," L laughed. "I truly am sorry."

Light laughed. "Ok." Light paused and looked up at L. "Are we ok?"

"What kind of question is that?! I thought that because of all my screw-ups, you'd be the one leaving _me_!"

"What are you talking about? I love you. I would rather die than leave you," Light said and kissed L everywhere his lips could reach.

"Same goes for me," L said, thoroughly relieved, bending down to kiss Light's lips. Light's arms wound tightly around L's neck and pressed against L's lips hungrily. They continued for a few more minutes until L broke them apart. "Let's not get graphic, shall we?" Light grinned in response and moved away a bit so as to not be tempted to go for a repeat performance. L ran his fingers through strands of Light's hair. "We've only got an hour and a half of work left today."

"Mhmm," Light agreed. L went to the investigation room after hugging Light once more and Following, Light returned to work. L privately spent most of his time playing Internet Poker instead of actually working.

"L!!!" Soichiro said coming up behind the young detective. "No matter what you or Aizawa or anyone else seems to think Poker will _NOT_ catch Kira."

"I was multitasking," L replied, a pit pissed that he got caught. He minimized the page and went back to stats.

"Humph. If you aren't going to work then stop wasting our time," Soichiro said stiffly. "That goes for the rest of you. If you would rather waste time on idiotic card games; don't be here."

"Good luck kicking me out, Soichiro-san, I give you your salary."

"I wasn't kicking you out; I was saying you should take a break until you are ready to focus," Soichiro corrected. L focused on an easier case sent to Daneuve to get him concentrated on the Kira case. Light smiled at his father and returned to work but not before noticing two other games of poker being shut down. L solved 2 cases—one Eraldo Coil and one Daneuve before the work day was done. "Ok, it is time to go, but L I was wondering if tomorrow Light could come home and have dinner with his family?" Soichiro asked before choking out, "You may of course join us."

"Yagami-san, it is pointless to invite somebody to ones home if you don't want them to. Of course he can go."

"Well considering you and my sons... relationship I would like my wife and daughter to have the chance of meeting you."

"It won't mean anything unless you are genuinely wishing I could meet your wife and daughter. Not this time, though I'm thankful for the pseudo-invitation."

"I do. It is just hard to come to terms with my son dating my boss. I hope you can understand." Light laughed at his dad's awkward tone. "As it is, my wife will probably kill me for not inviting you sooner." L chuckled.

"Tomorrow, then."

"Thank you." Light grinned. He had really begun to miss his family though it would be interesting to see L meet his sister after she became so attached to Misa.

*******

**Host: **So what did you think? Please let us know as we really like to make sure that this story is still liked or reasons why it isn't. Thanks for reading and it will hopefully be updated again soon.


	12. Meeting the Yagami's

**Host:** Due to the lateness of the last few updates Black-Dranzer-1119 decided that it was necessary to update a bit sooner than usual so that people can read about the horror of L meeting the rest of the Yagami family. So welcome back to chapter twelve.

*******

L looked at himself in the mirror, looking resentfully at his slim dark jeans and sky blue sweater. "I don't like this..."

"What don't you like?" Light asked as he snuck up behind his lover and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"The fact that these aren't my jeans and my shirt," L said, disgruntled and a smile blossomed across Light's face.

"I rather like you in this outfit." L looked at him very solemnly.

"I'm sorry." Light laughed.

"Ok are you ready now? I can't wait for you to meet my sister."

"You mean you can't wait for her reaction," L grumbled, putting an arm around his lovers' waist and walking to the elevator.

"Let's just say, she is a strange creature who is probably not from this planet, but too scary to fight against," Light replied with a grin.

"And that worries me greatly," L said, pulling a face.

"It should," Light stated, and then burst out laughing. L looked at him crossly, still wary of the situation.

"I should take you to meet _MY_ little siblings."

"Let's just survive this encounter first."

"How long do you think we'll be staying?"

"I don't know? Why"

"No offence, but I _really_ don't want to stay long."

"Ok, then I will make up an excuse to leave when the time comes," Light replied simply.

"Less than two hours, please!"

"I will try but I'm not promising anything. To get out after two hours will be a miracle." L pulled another face and exited the elevator. "I just have to call dad and let him know we will be there soon and what name to call you by." Light said and pulled out his phone that L had given back to him the night before.

"Today is Ryuga Hideki," L replied. Quickly dialling his dad's mobile, Light put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Light? Is that you?"

"Yes dad, it's me. Just letting you know that we will be there soon and his name is Ryuga Hideki."

"Not very original."

"Yeah, well. See you soon." Light smiled as he shut the phone and looked at his lover. His sister was going to enjoy messing with L. L looked back at him nervously.

"I hate myself for agreeing to this..." Smiling, Light kissed L on the cheek.

"Thankyou."

"Your welcome," L replied, smiling wearily at Light and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"So I suppose we should go now," Light said reluctantly.

"Yep, we need to get this over with," L said, nodding. "Watari's got the Mercedes parked out front."

*******

Light was nervous... no, more than nervous. His mother and sister were about to meet the love of his life for the first time and all he could do was stare at the wood that was the door to his house. L was possibly even more nervous. His subconscious reminded him that if all went bad, L would have to see Mr. Yagami again at work the next day for seven whole hours. He was also a little bit weary of meeting Light's sister. It seemed that luck wasn't on either of their side though as before they could even prepare to knock, the door flung open and Sayu launched herself at Light. _'Oh, damn, she's like Misa'_ was L's first thought.

"Hey Sayu, will you let us in?" Light asked sweetly and Sayu's smile brightened.

"Light, I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too, but I would like to introduce our guest to you and mum at the same time if you don't mind." With that Sayu latched onto both boys wrists and dragged them inside. _"Oh, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. Misa was the one that took lessons from Sayu."_ Light muttered in French.

"_Oh my."_ L replied in the same tongue, shaking his head.

"**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! LIGHTS HERE!**" Sayu yelled before turning back to Light and L and smiling sweetly. L held out his hand, trying to remain optimistic.

"Hello, my name is Ryuga Hideki."

"No need to shout Sayu. We are just here. Hello Light dear," Light's mother said in a friendly voice. "Pardon, what did you say your name was dear?"

"Hideki Ryuga," L said, smiling at her."

"Hmm. Like the pop idol. Well I must say you certainly don't eat like one. Soichiro told me to bake you a cake for tea; I hope Mud-cake is ok?"

"That's perfectly fine, thank you, Mrs. Yagami," L said politely, bowing.

"So, mum would you like me to help out with setting the table or anything?" Light asked cheerfully, completely at ease now he was home.

"That would be just perfect, Light," his mom replied, smiling at him. Light nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen and went to grab the cutlery when he noticed her watching him.

"What is it mum?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about your relationship with that man?" Light blushed in horror and embarrassment for a moment then sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you two....?" she led off embarrassedly.

"Yeah... Does... Does that bother you?" Light asked nervously.

She thought a moment. "I can't say it doesn't shock me... but I'm always willing to go along with what you want."

"I... I love him mum and by some crazy miracle he loves me too," Light replied growing more confident as he spoke, a glow radiating from his eyes. She noticed how... happy he looked when he said it. She hugged him.

"I believe you."

*******

"Hey Ryuga, what does Light see in you?" Sayu voice was sweet and innocent as she saw the man watch Light out of the room. "I mean, do you have a big dick or what?" L resisted the urge to snort.

"Umm... you can ask him."

"How long did it take for you to convince him to take it?" Sayu smirked slightly as she saw her father exit the room and turned back to Ryuga to hear his response.

"And how did _THAT_ go?" L questioned, changing the subject away from his and Light's sex life for fear of Light and abstinence. Sayu smirked in response.

"Now, I will ask again. How long did it take for you to convince my brother to take it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me guess, you had him bagged in a couple of days." L scratched the back of his neck.

"Surrre."

"So how did you do it?" Sayu probed again, sensing the discomfit of her prey.

"Asked politely. How do you_ THINK_ I did it?!"

"So your making me guess this one too. Well considering it's you, you would probably have bugged him with lame pick-up lines until he gave in." Sayu's voice was confident as she spoke. L looked fascinated with his fingernails, not answering; still in fear of making Light look bad. "I will take your silence as confirmation. Wow, he has you whipped." Sayu couldn't resist this time and burst out laughing. L scowled at her.

"He'll _KILL_ me with the most murderous weapon possible if you say a word!"

"No he won't because he can't hear me. Mum is keeping his distracted by teaching him the recipe for the cake she is making you."

"That's still his business."

"Think of me as his manager, his business is my business. Oh and if you hurt him even for a moment there is _**NOTHING**_ my brother could do that would be worse than what I will do to you." Sayu's tone was serious now and filled with every form of physical and mental torture ever designed. And L seriously believed her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now that's sorted, I have a picture you might like." Sayu's said cheerfully as L all but saluted her.

"...What of?"

"Well you see, a few years ago a friend of Light's asked if she could take a photo of him for her assignment piece in digital art. Anyway here it is." Sayu turned to a small table and handed L the enlarged photo. L looked at it and his mouth dropped open.

"Holy... shit." In the picture Light was standing side on with his chest bare and the zip to his blue jeans open. In the hand that was held out temptingly was a red, shiny apple and in the background a shinigami stood with its skeletal arms wrapped around Light. It was the perfect picture of dark seduction. Sayu smirked at L's expression.

"She did a pretty good job, don't you think?" L swallowed.

"Yep." He put the picture in his pocket. "I'm keeping it."

"I thought you might." Just then Light decided to return, his gaze flickering between his lover and his sister in rapid succession.

"So, what's going on here?" Light asked casually.

"Nothing." L said, grinning up at Light in a suspicious manner.

"We're just talking about your sex life," Sayu replied smiling.

"I can't answer that much..."

"Oh, is that all." Light didn't even bother getting upset, knowing his sister it could have been worse. L looked at Light incredulously.

"Is this _natural_?!"

"For her? No, she's going easy." Sayu smiled and gave Light a peace sign at the _compliment_. L blinked.

"I'm scared," he admitted. "Oh, Light, you never told me you were a digital art model!" Light blushed and glanced down to see a photo in L's hand.

"Oh so she told you about that." L grinned devilishly at him.

"I'm keeping it."

"Should have expected that one," Light replied sighing. Sayu looked suddenly very sad.

"Now that you broke up with Misa, I can't plan your wedding, Light..."

"Sayu, I never planned on marrying Misa in the first place. I didn't even want to _**DATE**_ her."

"Can I plan you and Ryuga's?!?!"

"_**WHAT???"**_ Light almost screeched. L attempted to make himself invisible.

"Please?" Sayu gave Light the puppy dog eyes... of death.

"We haven't even been dating _two weeks_, why on Earth would we be _engaged_ already?" Sachiko though walked in at the exact wrong moment.

"Ohh, are you and Ryuga getting married?"

"They are now!!" said Sayu cheerfully.

"_**NO**_ we're not. We may do so eventually but not _**NOW**_." Light replied in a deadly calm voice causing Sayu feign a hurt expression hurt.

"But Light, it would be _**SO**_much fun!!!"

"What is all this racket about?" Soichiro asked as he entered the room and Light sighed in relief. Sayu looked at her dad.

"I'm planning Ryuga and Light's wedding!!"

"_**OH NO YOU'RE NOT!**__"_ Soichiro raged. L was glad he was invisible for the time being. Sayu and an angry Light and Soichiro were a few bad things too many.

"Oh Light I have always wondered what you would look like in a dress," Sachiko sighed happily. L clapped his hand to his mouth. '_She did NOT just go there... oh man; Light is going to be PISSED.'_ If this had been a cartoon show, steam would have been pouring out Light's ears as he slowly turned to face his mother.

"There is no way in _**HELL**_you are getting me in a dress."

"Why not, you have awesome legs!" said Sachiko, Sayu, and L.

"That's not the point," Light yelled back. "I am neither a cross dresser nor a girl so I shouldn't have to dress like one."

"You WOULD look stunning!" Sayu cooed.

"You actually gave it that much though?" Light asked incredulously.

"Yes Light!!!"

"Well either way I _**REFUSE**__!_" L spoke up in a seemingly-innocent voice.

"Not even a short one?" Sayu turned and tackled L laughing.

"Good one Ryuga."

"_**NO!!!**__"_ Light and Soichiro yelled in unison.

"It would be just like wearing shorts, dear!" Sachiko reminded him.

"It would be nothing like wearing shorts and be completely demeaning. I am a _**GUY**_**,** he is a _**GUY**_ there is no need for a dress."

"Awww, come on Light, you know you want to." Sayu said, grinning.

"If I wanted to I would be arguing against it so much." Light ground out.

"No, Light, you're only arguing it because dear old Dad is here," she continued.

"No, ask Ryuga. It's not like he hasn't tried to get me into a skirt before." L coughed.

"I had a serious explanation for that-- there was only a dress and a tux and the dress would have fit you better and I forgot about Watari."

"That wasn't the only time," Light reminded. "What about before the chess match."

"....." L was busted; he could see it in Soichiro's eyes.

"Once again Ryuga, you haven't even proposed."

"Right, that was Sayu's idea."

"I refuse to argue about me cross dressing for a wedding that isn't even happening yet."

"Fine....."

"Now that's settled I don't want any more talk about me cross-dressing..." Light drifted off as he noticed Sayu and Sachiko staring at him.

"I was thinking white, pink and gold for the dress," Sachiko murmured to Sayu.

"I think gold would bring out Light's eyes the best," Sayu murmured back, grinning at Light.

"Well I was thinking white for tradition, gold to match his eyes and skin and pink since I am all but certain Light will be quite the blushing bride." Sachiko explained before giggling. L was half-listening to that conversation up until that point. He turned his full attention to Sachiko and Sayu, grinning and as if to prove Sachiko's point Light blushed, mortified.

"See what I mean. You would look lovely Light dear." L stifled a laugh behind his hand, knowing Light would kick his ass, or worse, enforce abstinence on him.

"Light-chan looks lovely in anything," L replied as a rebuttal, hoping to not get bitched to later.

"Ryuga..." Light growled out in warning. "Not helping." L looked incredulous.

"What do you mean, 'not helping'?!"

"I refuse to wear a dress and you are just egging them on," Was the hissed response.

"I meant anything as in _anything_!! That was a _compliment_!!!"

"Yeah, but another _'compliment'_ like that and they will be racing to grab the measuring tape." Light crossed his arms across his chest protectively. L turned very seriously to Sachiko and Sayu.

"Enjoy the mental picture of it-- that's the only thing you are going to get, unfortunately." Sayu pouted.

"Come on _PLEASE! _You know you want to see him wear one as much as we do."

"I do. But since I don't want to soil his pride and less importantly, I don't want him to hate me, he will be wearing a tux when we decide to get married." Light smiled gratefully and resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at his mother and sister.

"Now no more talk about weddings until Ryuga makes a proper proposal," Light stated and kissed his lover on the cheek.

"Exactly," L agreed, nodding. Soichiro stared at Light.

"Meaning, you are seriously considering marrying _him_?!"

"I would," Light said before choosing to look into L's eyes rather than meet his fathers gaze. L stared back into L's eyes for the same reason as Light and kissed his lips once.

"Same." Sayu motioned quickly for L to come over once he was done and she handed him a thin roll of plastic coated material.

"Get his measurements later would you?" Sayu whispered.

"Gotcha," he replied, nodding and putting the measuring tape into his back pocket.

"Ryuga, what are you and Sayu planning over there?" Light asked suspiciously.

"I am sure it was nothing Light, but if you world please help me we can serve dinner," Sachiko cut in and gave Sayu a tiny wink.

"We're actually planning nothing," L agreed, watching Light go. At the doorway Light froze and swivelled around and wrapping one arm around the back of L's neck and fisting a handful of the soft black strands Light pressed his lips against L's passionately. L hardly even flinched before returning it with the same amount of fervour. Once L was distracted, Light's hand trailed down L's leg, before dipping into a deep pocket and fishing out the hidden measuring tape L took a cautious step away. "...About that...." Light's eyes blazed.

"Oh, am I supposed to believe this isn't a measuring tape that you were planning to use to get me measurements for a dress?"

"You would believe me if I took it so that your sister wouldn't eat me, right?" '_Half truth_.'

"No."

"You wouldn't?!?!?"

"Ryuga, I overestimated you. I thought you could have at kept it hidden until after you had left at the earliest," Sachiko said as she re-emerged from the kitchen.

"Because you're lying," Light replied simply.

"... I was only telling you the half truth. It wasn't a lie! The full truth was that I was curious, and because I didn't want your sister to eat me.... And sorry Sachiko-- he got me good."

"Yeah, Light cheats," Sayu piped up.

"He cheats, but I quite like the way he cheats." L grinned.

"Do you know what... forget it? I'm leaving," Light voice trembled with a mixture of annoyance and anger before storming out of the room and slamming the front door behind him. L sighed.

"I should follow him."

"Yeah, good luck with that. I forget how pissy my brother can get sometime," Sayu cautioned.

"Yeah... unfortunately I get it a lot...." he muttered. "I'll see you all around!" L said, waving before following after him.

"He's kinda cute, I like him," Sayu said cheerfully and nodded with satisfaction. Sachiko chuckled.

"I think their wedding will be much more interesting than the one you had planned somewhat for Light and Misa."

"What wedding plans? I knew Light would never marry that bimbo," Sayu argued. "I was actually coming up with dress designs for Light."

"...Honey, Light would never, ever wear a black dress."

"It would really show off his figure though…"

*******

L finally caught up to Light, scared to say anything.

"Why are you getting so carried away with this? You haven't even proposed yet and we have only been dating for about two weeks," Light said, breaking the heavy silence.

"I wasn't trying to get carried away, I was just having fun talking about it, I guess."

"You were if you were already trying to sneak tape measures into your pockets to measure me with," Light retorted.

"I'll get your measurements and buy you a tux instead, it didn't have to be for a dress," L said cautiously.

"Which is still for a wedding?" L sighed.

"Maybe I wasn't thinking about proposing anyway as of yet."

"Maybe I wouldn't have accepted it if you did." Light shot back. L continued sounding totally defeated.

"That would break me, you know, but hey, you're Light Yagami and I'm only L."

"I meant that I want you proposal to be special and if you were to propose now I would always wonder if it was just you under pressure from my family," Light said soothingly. "When you propose to me I want it to be the only one I ever receive so is it so horrible I have something a little bit more romantic in mind?"

"Of _course_ not. I was never under pressure."

"What about my second requirement?" Light stated.

"Sure."

"Thankyou," Light said simply and L nodded absently. Light looked at his watch.

"Look like we have done the seemingly impossible. Not even an hour," Light laughed seeming to cheer up again. L chuckled for a moment, but that was all. "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't get why I can't get married as me and unfortunately a dress isn't a part of that." Giving L a small, shy smile he reached down to link their hands.

"Don't be sorry about that." L replied, taking his hand loosely. "I don't have a problem with that at all."

"Then what do you have a problem with?" Light asked concerned.

"I have no problem." L stated, seeing the hotel in view.

"Don't lie Ryuzaki."

"I'm serious." L stated. Light mouth closed and he looked away before nodding. Truth be told, L was recalling the night and honestly wondered if Light knew what a joke was and could use one in a conversation.

"So what do you want to do now?" Light said after a moment of silence.

"What time is it?" L asked vaguely.

"It's 8 o'clock." Light replied as they entered the building.

"I don't know, then."

"Well you still have to read the 'Twilight' series," Light joked. L pulled a face.

"...Lovely. Children's romance novels... my favourite," his voice was still deadpan.

"No, it's a teen paranormal romance series targeted towards girls," Light corrected chuckling.

"It's the same thing in my eyes," L replied, pushing the button on the elevator.

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Light asked again L passed it off as a sudden headache.

"Ryuzaki, are you ok?" L smiled blandly.

"Yeah. Just fine."

"Damn it Ryuzaki just tell me already. It's like you don't trust me," Light complained sounding annoyed but secretly stealing worried glances out the corner of his eye.

".... Just a headache." L promised. It WAS starting to become true, after all. Seeing L reach up to rub his temples Light bit down on his lip to prevent the hurt retort he was about to make. L was silent as they exited the elevator. Walking into the kitchen Light grabbed a box of painkillers and a glass of water before going to look for L. Heading to their room he saw L crouched up in front of his lap top as usual.

"Ryuuzaki, you shouldn't be working if you have a headache or at least turn the light on so it won't get any worse." Light scolded gently. "Anyway I brought you some pain killers. I'll leave them on the desk." L looked at him.

"Alright. You can go to bed if you want to. I have some work to do."

Light gave a very forced smile. "Yeah ok. I was getting tired anyway." Grabbing his pyjama's he walked into the bathroom to get changed and clean his teeth. He didn't return.

L smiled kindly back at him. "I'll see you in the morning-- I'll probably be awake until late." He turned back to his laptop, looking for a new lead.

*******

**Host:** So what did you think? Seems like there is trouble in paradise for Light and L. As always reviews are appreciated, and thankyou to all those who have. The next update should be in a week.


	13. In Sickness & In Health L Is A Pervert

**Host: **Happy Halloween everybody and Happy Birthday to L who turns 30 this year… ok well I'm in denial. Forgot to mention in the last chapter, the poster of Light featured in the previous chapter is a real poster which black-dranker-1119 owns a copy of and is her absolute favourite. I hope you like chapter 13.

*******

Unlike what L had assumed Light didn't return to their room, but went in search of another before finally curling up and falling into a restless sleep.

It was four thirty when L closed his laptop. He promptly went to their room... to find it untouched. _'I really was rude to him...'_ L thought regretfully. He left the hotel building to pick up something. At five, he returned.

L spent another fifteen minutes searching the floor for Light, who was on a couch on the opposite side of the floor. L sighed and placed what he had went to get in front of Light, jotting a quick note down with a pen he had brought. He kissed Light's cheek before leaving to go back to his room in case Light woke up angry. Light's eyes flickered at the soft kiss, but by the time they had opened fully, L was gone. Looking down on the table Light gasped.

A bouquet of twelve pink rosebuds was in an ornate vase with a tag on a rose's stem that read 'My Angel' on it. On the other side, it was a written apology from L about his behaviour after the dinner with his parents.

_Angel, I am sorry for the way I had acted last night. I wasn't feeling well, and I didn't mean to take it out on you. It was rude of me, and I apologize._

_I love you,_

_L_

Barely pausing to smell the beautiful flowers he raced out to find L. L was sound asleep in their bed, curled in foetal position. Smiling softly he lifted up the covers and crawled into their bed before curling up around L, an arm resting across L's body. L woke up slowly, head throbbing. He had originally had said he had a headache for the purpose of an empty excuse, but it came back to haunt him.

Mhm--Light?"

"So you're awake now." Light replied. He hadn't ever really been given the chance to watch L sleep so he hadn't bothered to get any more himself.

"If you can call about to pass out due to pain in my head awake, then I'm awake." L muttered, throwing his arm around Light. Light frowned, concerned and placed the back of his hand to L's forehead.

"Looks like you have a fever; did you take those pain killers last night?"

"... Busy." L muttered, falling back asleep.

"I will go and get you some more and you better take them this time," Light threatened before untangling himself to go and get the tablets. L watched him go for about three seconds before he was fast asleep again. Seeing L had fallen asleep, Light placed the glass and tablets beside the bed and lay back down beside L to wait. L, in his sleep, robbed Light of the blankets. Smiling Light let L have the rest of the blankets. Content with the warmth the cocooned L provided. L twitched in his sleep for no reason at all. Getting up for a moment Light grabbed a wash cloth and rinsed it with cool water before wringing it to place on L's heated forehead. L felt it and woke up again.

".... Thanks."

"Sorry, did I wake you? I got you those painkillers," Light apologised swiftly. L waved his apology away.

"...Ugh... It's fine. Thanks again." He muttered, sitting up sloppily to pop the pills.

"You're welcome," Light replied and placed and arm around L's back to hold him steady. L took it and looked at Light thankfully before he remembered something.

"... I don't want to work today....."

"I wouldn't let you if you did." L collapsed back in bed.

"Good."

"I'll get Watari to call everyone and tell them not to come in today," Light said, his eyes fixed on L.

"You don't need to do that-- they'll think we're taking the day off together again..."

"Well we are aren't we? I mean I will be taking the day off to care for you," Light replied sounding slightly confused.

"No, I mean the kind of day where we just screwed each other everywhere..."

"_OH!_" Light said simply and blushed. "Still it would be better if they weren't here," Light stated with slightly more confidence.

"It's a migraine, it's not contagious..."

"If you do have a migraine, having them around won't help things. It will just make it worse and Matsuda could possibly make it deadly."

"Make them come to work, but I'll be sleeping."

"Fine, if you insist, but you do know that they are useless on their own," Light commented.

"...Won't you be there?" L asked confusedly, finding it hard to maintain a thought.

"Of course not. I told you, I am going to take care of you," Light repeated and wiped L's head with the cloth again.

"It's... fine..." L muttered drowsily. "You can work with them... I'll be good-- this sorta thing has happened before..."

"I don't care if this happens on a weekly basis. I am taking care of you and that's final." L chuckled and moved to kiss him.

"If you insist..." Light leant forward and kissed L softly before pushing him back down onto the bed and lying beside L. L spooned Light before falling asleep for the third time. Chuckling softly at his lovers cute behaviour Light also found himself falling asleep.

*******

A few hours later, everyone showed up for work. Upon seeing neither of the two leaders, Soichiro went on a search.

"Excuse me Mr Yagami, but it appears L is quite unwell this morning and Light is taking care of him. I would ask you kindly not to intrude as they are both asleep," Watari requested as he appeared at Soichiro's side with the quietness of a ghost. Soichiro looked suspicious.

"Really now?"

"Yes. You can look at the cameras if you want but that is the truth," Watari defended; a scary look in his eyes. Soichiro rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Nodding satisfied, Watari returned to watching the cameras, keeping a close eye on Soichiro just in case.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

...Where are they?!

**Soichiro says:**

Watari insists that L is sick and that Light is taking care of him and that they are both asleep at this moment.

**Mogi says:**

Do you believe them, Chief?

**Soichiro says:**

I have no choice; Watari can actually be quite scary when he chooses to be.

**Aizawa says:**

_*Nods*_

**Mogi says:**

Where the hell is Matsuda?!

**Matsuda says:**

I'm here.

**Matsuda says:**

I went to try and sneak over to Light and L's room to see if Watari was telling the truth when he suddenly comes flying out of no where and drags me back here by the back of my shirt.

**Mogi says:**

Aizawa, you didn't need to laugh _THAT_ loudly!

**Aizawa says:**

Yes I did

**Aizawa says:**

Actually I was probably too quiet.

**Mogi says:**

Hahaha, niiiice. xD Matsuda, you probably just wanted to see action.

**Soichiro says:**

Please don't tell me you went to perve on my son or Watari will be the last thing you have to worry about.

**Matsuda says:**

I wouldn't do that.....

**Aizawa says:**

You keep telling yourself that… maybe you will live longer

**Mogi says:**

It doesn't look likely one way or another.

**Aizawa says:**

I guess not but there is no harm in giving a little bit of false hope

**Mogi says:**

Eh...

**Aizawa says:**

So what should we do now?

**Matsuda says:**

I don't know, it's not fun around here without L or Light...

**Soichiro says:**

Maybe we should just come back tomorrow when L is feeling better

**Aizawa says:**

I like that idea.

**Soichiro says:**

I thought you might

**Mogi says:**

Goodbye, everyone.

*****Mogi has signed out*****

**Soichiro says:**

Goodbye

*****Soichiro has signed out*****

*******

Meanwhile, L woke up for good, headache pills fully kicked in. Light was still fast asleep by L's side and didn't even twitch when L sat up. L played with a few strands of Light's hair to keep himself from getting bored. There was a soft click as the door to their room opened and Watari entered.

"So how are you feeling now Ryuzaki?"

"Better, the pills help, but not fantastic," L said, still looking down at the sleeping Light, smiling warmly.

"The task force left after I refused to allow them access to your room," Watari stated, not looking amused. L looked up incredulously.

"That's just bullshit! Don't pay them for today."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good." Meanwhile Light's head shifted slightly under L's hand, before blinking sleepily and yawning as he look up at L.

"Hey Ryuzaki, what's going on?" Light asked drowsily. "Why is Watari here?"

"The task force left."

"Oh... I would say 'I told you so' but you're sick so that would be mean." Light laughed softly, still not bothering to get up.

"...You told me what?" L asked confusedly, trying to recall when Light had told him to begin with.

"That they should have the day off since they can't do anything without at least one of us around."

"...Right," he said, remembering.

"You should have listened to me in the first place," Light scolded gently but the effect was ruined as he was still buried under layers of sheets and his head in his pillow. In the background Watari coughed to hide his chuckle at Light and L's behaviour.

"Goodbye Watari." L laughed, poking Light in the side-- his ticklish spot.

"Ryuuzaki... cut... it ...out" Light managed to get out between bursts of laughter. Neither noticed Watari leave.

"Never!" L laughed sadistically, ticking him even more.

"D-Damn... You," Light said trying to wriggle away from L's hands. L sat on him, preventing escape. Light bit his lip to control the laughter now and thought for a moment before giving L a seductive look. "Oh... I see ... your plan... Ryuuzaki. You wanted... to get... me under you." Light managed to get out, the urge to laugh getting harder to ignore.

"You wish!" L said, tickling harder to get him to laugh. "I just like tickling you!" Before Light could glare at him, L moved from sitting on him to laying on top of him. He bit his ear. "But...."

"But?" Light asked, breathing heavily.

"That is a very good plan."

"Is it now?"

"I do like the way your mind works, yes," L agreed, kissing his neck, avoiding his lips on purpose.

"Well Ryuzaki this brilliant plan will have to wait for another time... in another place," Light whispered into L's ear before a moan forced it's way out of lips. L chuckled.

"No ones here except Watari, you know..."

"Pre-precisely," Light stammered out. "Watari's here." L knew that a little more on his part and Watari would be forgotten about, but he didn't want it to piss Light off later.

"Can't a guy kiss his adorable boyfriend?"

"Sure, when older gentlemen and/ or kinky perverts aren't watching." L kissed him anyway, but in a way that was strictly PG. Light gasped at the contact and had to hold himself back from pulling L closer. After a few minutes, knowing that you could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife, L broke apart, smirking.

"So Ryuuzaki, how are you feeling?" Light asked, brushing a strand of hair out of L's eyes.

"Really good actually. I'll take more pills in about two hours."

"That's good." Light gave a sigh of relief. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't really know-- I don't want to overexert myself or anything."

"Yeah, we don't want you to get worse. Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Maybe some soup?" Light asked cautiously.

"...Does soup have chocolate in it, typically?"

"No, it doesn't," Light replied. "But then again chocolate isn't the best thing to have while your sick."

L rolled his eyes. "That's what everyone wants you to think."

"Hey, don't blame me for believing the scientific evidence." Light laughed.

L chuckled. "You never know who's right anymore."

"That being said, soup still doesn't have chocolate in it."

"Chocolate soup does."

"Never heard of it."

"How can you not hear of it? You take a few chocolate bars, put them in a bowl and melt them together!"

"I should have known it would be something like that," Light replied sourly. "And no you are not getting chocolate soup, or ice-cream soup."

"....Whyyyy?!" L demanded.

"Because I want you to get better and sugar won't help that." L rolled his eyes.

"What kind of soup did you mean, anyway?"

"Vegetable soup of some kind or tomato soup," Light replied grinning.

"...Tomato. I'll pretend it's chocolate."

"Ok," Light replied and got up before kissing L's cheek. "I will be back soon. Do want some bread to go with that?"

"Sure. I'll pretend it's a banana." L caught himself, laughing loudly. "That came out wrong."

"I could get you an actual banana," Light said cheerfully.

"...Which kind?"

"The fruit kind."

"Oh, sure."

Light frowned. "What kind did you think I meant?" Instead of answering, L looked directly into Light's eye s, slowly going down to his crotch area and staying there. Light blushed heavily as he saw L's eyes sweep down his body and he felt a reflexive urge to cover himself with his hands. "Oh..." L grinned cutely at him. "Well I... umm, will go and get that soup for you." Light said quickly and rushed out of the room. L followed him quietly, waiting until Light had his back turned before L put his arms around his waist, subtly feeling him up.

"You're too kind."

"Well I said I would take care of you and I meant it," Light replied, ignoring the hands that were running over him softly.

"I'm very glad you did," L whispered in his ear, grinning.

"Well could you let me go for a moment so I can get it for you?"

"...Maybe."

"So I guess you don't want soup then," Light replied acting annoyed. L sighed and let him go, watching him from a distance as he waited. "That's better," Light said and grabbed a saucepan and filled it with the soup. L thought waiting was very tedious. Pulling out a bowl and the milk, Light returned to stirring the soup, smirking lightly at L's impatience.

"Are you done yet?"

"Nearly."

"...Are you done now?"

"Nearly."

"...How about now?"

"If you ask that again I will hit you."

"That's not nice." L pouted.

"Well you were being annoying. How is that nice either?"

"I was asking an innocent question!" He sighed in mock-defeat. "Finnne..."

"It wasn't the asking of the innocent question, it was the repeating of it," Light said and turned off the heat to the stove and pouring the soup into the bowl.

"But I'm bored."

Light rolled his eyes. "Well I will just add the milk and your soup will be done

"Okay. You know I'm not guaranteed to eat it, right?"

"Yeah I know."

"So don't get offended."

"Why would I?" Light asked smiling. "I am amazed you will be eating something that isn't full of sugar."

"That's the point... I may not," L replied, also smiling. His head throbbed once. "Would it be too much trouble to hand me the pain pills?" Light nodded and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out the tablets and poured a glass of water and handed them to L. L nodded graciously and took it.

"Did your head ache come back?"

"Yep, it did," L muttered. He really didn't like headaches. Light stood behind L and massaged his head gently. L groaned contentedly-- it felt really good.

"So I take it you like this?" Light chuckled.

"Mmmmm.... Yes."

"Well I'm glad." Light hands drifted down to L's shoulders. L felt like falling asleep there and then, his Light had very talented hands.

"Do you want me to put the soup into the fridge?"

"Yeah..." L replied after a moment. Light smiled and did so before returning to L.

"Do you want lie down and I can give you another massage?"

L grinned lazily. "That sounds heavenly."

"Ok, lie down on the bed and I will grab some massage oil," Light said before kissing L on the cheek and leaving to go into the bathroom and grab the oil. L grinned again. When Light had left the room, he stripped himself of his pants and shirt, leaving only his boxers. He lay on the bed almost provocatively, thinking of what Light's reaction was going to be. Light froze at the door as he saw L on the bed and gulped.

"L, why did you take off your pants?" Shaking his head, Light slowly walked over to the bed and sat down.

L chuckled deeply. "You know you like it." Biting his lip, Light crawled over to L and straddled his waist. L flexed the muscles in his back, quite pleased with how Light was handling his being more than half naked.

"So where do you want me to massage first," Light asked shakily.

"Surprise me, _angel_." Putting some oil on his hands, Light set to work massaging L's neck and shoulders. L let out satisfied noises at the right times, trying to give Light a boner. Light blushed at the noises L was making.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Light said nervously.

"Almost all of your ideas are good ones....mmmmm....This is one of your best." Light's face turned suspicious.

"Wh-what are you thinking?" L quickly flipped them so that he was lying on Light.

"I want you."

"Bu-but Watari..." Light protested. "A-and you're sick."

"He only watches the tapes when I'm too busy to do it myself... I have full authority over my subordinates, Light..." L whispered sensually in Light's ear. "I can go and tell him to do whatever I want for the next hour... then I will destroy the tape and Headaches aren't contagious, angel." Light bit his lip again, as he felt himself start to give in. L grinned, also sensing this. "And you know you want to..." Turning his head to the side, to avoid L's gaze he finally spoke again.

"W-well will tell Watari then?" Light asked his voice shaky still.

L chuckled. "I'll tell him to not watch the tapes and tell him to leave the building for an hour."

"Ok," Light whispered.

"Matsuda better not hear about this."

"I won't tell anyone." L licked the shell of Light's ear before getting off of the bed to throw his shirt and pants on, leaving. Light opened the drawer and pulled out the small tube that lay in there, staring at it as he waited for L's return. A few minutes later L came in, grinning lazily at Light. "I sent him to enjoy himself for the next hour. I also turned off the cameras and bugs in this room and I set a password to turn them back on." He slowly walked over to Light. "We are _alone_."

"Yeah," Light replied and looked down shyly before lifting his gaze to meet L's and rising off the bed. Walking over to L, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled L's lips to meet his. L kissed him back with fervour, unbuttoning the first button on Light's shirt. Light pulled L forwards and slowly walked back towards the bed. L angled his head to kiss Light deeper, getting sick of buttons and simply ripping off the shirt. Light ignored the ripped shirt and his hands drifted down L's sides to the bottom of L's shirt that he tugged impatiently. L took off his own shirt, breaking the kiss to move to glide his tongue on the smooth surface of Light's neck, breathing the young man in.

"Mmhm," Light moaned as the warm, wet tongue ran down his neck and his arms tightened around L to pull him closer. The tongue moved to Light's nipples, where he licked until they were pert and hard, grinning as he did so.

"L, aaah... stop teasing," Light groaned but his body ached towards L. L replied to that with a blunt 'no', continuing licking Light's chest, hands moving to caress the skin of his arse. Light tugged L forward again and fell back onto the bed; L coming to rest on top of him. L attacked Light's lips again, groaning. Light's pressed back into the kiss, his arms wrapping around L's waist. L's hand moved to Light's crotch, ticking it as he undid the zipper on his pants.

"Ahhh..." Light gasped and lifted his hips to allow L to remove his pants.

"Nnnn... angel.... do you have the lube...?"

"Yeah, just here," Light replied and pointed to the tube on the table. L coated his fingers with it, flipping Light on his stomach. Trying to relax his muscles, Light closed his eyes and waited. L teased the opening before putting his first finger in. Light gasped as the slick finger entered his body and tried not to tense. L whispered words of comfort in his ear as the second one entered. The fingers scissored inside of him and the discomfit turned into the familiar slight pain. L brushed with precision against Light's prostate, grinning again as he felt Light gasp and shudder.

"Aaahh, y-you're getting… ah… be-tter at that." Light felt pleasure hit again and he arched against L's fingers. L grinned, smug.

"I know." He pushed the prostate harder.

"Uhhh... mmm." Gasps, mewls and pants began flood from Light's lips but it wasn't enough. He needed L... _NOW!_ L seemed to read Light's mind and took his fingers out, quickly spreading lube over his manhood and slowly pushing in. Light's eyes squeezed shut as L sunk deeper into his body. He hated this part and he fought the instinctual need to contract his muscles against the pain. L waited, fully sheathed, until Light was ready, controlling himself. A minute later Light bit his lip and squeezed to let L know he could move and tried to get up onto his hands and knees. L started moving slowly, hitting his prostate as he came back down. "Uhhh... Y-you _really_ are g-getting good at that." A shudder ran through Light as he felt L's warm chest pressing against his back. Light only registered slight annoyance with the fact that he was helpless to try and pleasure his lover with his hands as they were currently employed it trying to support himself. Pulling himself forward Light tried to match L's pace. To which L was very grateful.

"Mmmmm....nnn.... Just l-like that, Light...." Light smiled slightly and tightened his muscles before speeding up his pace. Gasps and pants began as though he had never stopped and his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. L was lazily grinning the whole time, speeding up as well, his hands moving to Light's penis, jerking him off.

"Soo... Ahhh cl-close..." Light moaned, his eyes drooping in pleasure; his arms weak and shuddering with the effort it took to hold himself up.

"Mmm! Me t-too!" L exclaimed, going even faster to relieve the both of them. Light shuddered fiercely before screaming out at he finally orgasmed harshly into L's hand. L came just as harshly into Light's body, moaning out a last "Angel......" before withdrawing, collapsing onto the bed. A second later Light's arms gave way and he collapsed, breathing heavily. L pulled Light next to him. "You're getting better, too." Light smiled tiredly in return before moving to curl up next to L. L kissed him sweetly.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Wanna get cleaned up before Watari comes back?"

"Yeah. We should." Light pushed himself and went to grab his clothes when he froze.

"What?!"

"L, sweetie. What am I supposed to wear?" Light asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"...Umm........ Don't you have stuff?"

"…Matsuda stole them," Light said bluntly.

"_WHAT?!_"

"I was going to tell you before but we go rather... distracted," Light replied. "I was going to ask if Watari could bring me over some more clothes, but I was embarrassed.

"I have the perfect idea. Let's make cookie batter, I'll splatter it on your clothes, and we can say that we tried but it spilled so we gave up and you can wear my clothes."

"And that is why it's ripped?" Light asked an eyebrow raised.

"Right...."

"See my point. I have no shirts." Light thought briefly. "If Matsuda had a brain I would wonder if he was bribing someone."

"I have a special occasion shirt," L suggested.

"You do, do you?" Light's tone was doubtful.

"Yeah. It's light blue a button-up. I never wear it, but it looks kind of similar to what you were wearing. Watari probably couldn't tell the difference."

"I don't know. I suspect Watari has super powers, but ok," Light conceded.

"Nobody's sure, but that would be interesting to test out," L agreed.

"Anyway let's have a shower; we can discuss Watari's super powers later." L agreed. Grabbing L's hand, Light pulled him towards the bathroom. L obliged, grinning. Walking into the shower, Light turned it on and waited for the water to heat up.

"Am I getting any in the shower or no?"

"Why don't you come in and find out," Light replied seductively and gestured for L to come in. L grinned again and leaned in to kiss him.

*******

**Host:** *is feeling slow* only just realised that I am posting the 13th chapter on Halloween… Interesting. Anyway I hope you all in enjoyed that chapter and we would really appreciate the reviews considering we are so close to the 100 review mark. Thank for reading!


	14. The Breakup

**Host:** Welcome back. The reason this chapter has been updated so quickly is that it is the unmentionable day. The day in Death History that Black-Dranzer-1119 firmly denies that anything of importance occurred. Anyway I am pretty sure this warning was posted in a earlier chapter but this story contains Misa bashing… oh and Matsuda bashing. Enjoy!

*******

A sharp knock at the door, half an hour later quickly pulled them both out of the post sex haze that had descended over the room.

It was Watari, of course.

"Excuse me L, but I seem to have found a rather large collection of Light's shirts in Misa's room and so I have brought them down."

"Thank you, Watari." L said politely, inwardly thinking evil thoughts about Misa. "How did she obtain them?"

"Matsuda." Light was the one who replied this time as he came up behind L to grab a shirt off the bed.

"...." L tried not to curse aloud. "Thank you, Watari. Enjoy yourself?"

"Immensely. It seemed that Miss Amane was under the belief that Light would soon be allowed to move up to her room and the shirts were being brought up s the first stage of the move," Watari replied in a completely serious voice. L snorted and laughed loudly, wiping a tear from his eye s.

"She's batshit crazy!" Light raised an eyebrow at L's choice of words but said nothing.

"It certainly does seem that way. I am curious though as to how much longer you are planning to conceal your relationship with Light from her?" Watari queried.

"I will come out to her when Light gets over his phobia of an angry Misa." L said jokingly.

"L, I was worried that if she is the second Kira or knows something that she might be less inclined to reveal it." Light replied. "I didn't think you would want her to find out as she may do something stupid like attempt suicide again."

"I was joking, Light. When could we tell her?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought all that much about it."

"We need to, or next time she'll take your underwear." A fearful look crossed Light's face and Watari chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Light." Watari smiled fondly at L and left the room. L grinned back at Watari.

"That would be bad. Then she'd come up with an excuse to touch your arse and make a really loud comment like..." he cleared his throat and continued in a perfect impression of Misa. _"LIGHT-KUN ISN'T WEARING UNDERWEAR! WILL LIGHT-KUN COME TO BED WITH MISA-MISA TONIGHT!?! WAS THIS A HINT?! DO YOU WANT MISA-MISA?!" _Light grimaced.

"I just remembered the night we got together. I think she blackmailed me and threatened that if I were to date someone else she would kill them. By the way, you are way too good at Misa impersonations. Please don't tell me you practice." Light said with mock horror.

"No. I've always just been good at impressions. I thought that learning how to do it might come in handy one day." He shrugged. "You know I can put her in jail for blackmailing and murder threats," he half-asked, almost hopefully.

"No proof, plus she's a celebrity," Light laughed. "Anyway so how do you think we should tell her?"

"Bluntly."

"Well that was obvious," Light replied, rolling his eyes, a half smile lingering on his lips.

"Don't be nice about it, either." L said seriously.

"I can't help it I'm a nice guy, but I understand," Light said being the one to joke this time.

"Then pretend you're me, and think 'What Would L Do', and break up with her that way."

"No, I think I can handle it. So when should we do it?"

"Soon before she plans your wedding."

"Too late for that," Light smiled grimly. "I think her and Sayu were already picking out the china."

"Then it needs to be this week."

"I suppose we could do it now and get it over with while Matsuda isn't here as her cheer squad," Light replied, trying to block out the image of Matsuda in a cheer leader outfit.

"Sounds good," L said, nodding. "You are dressed, right?"

"Yeah," Light replied and stood up, his face set in a serious expression.

"Should I not talk?"

"Yeah, I think I should try to handle most of it," Light said before heading to the elevator before he froze again; his mouth forming silent curses. L looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. Light walked over to L quickly before leaning over to his ear. "You forgot to get rid of the tape."

"I put a password lock on it, remember?"

"You said you would get rid of it," Light whispered sounding more annoyed as he spoke.

"I can now. Watari can't get past the password."

"You can put a password on a tape?" Light asked sceptically.

"Yep."

"So if he was to put it into one of the many VCR's around here it wouldn't work?"

"Nope. It's kind of like parental controls on television."

"You will still have to destroy it because I don't trust Matsuda not to get his hands on a copy." Light stepped back and headed towards the elevator. "Let's go."

"You take the elevator; I'll go destroy the tape." L said, kissing his cheek before going back the way they came. Light sighed and headed up the elevator to the room of doom… AKA, the bubbly pink environment that could only be Misa's room.

*******

"LIGHT-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Quickly stepping to the side out of habit, Light narrowly avoided the tackle as Misa charged across the room.

"Hello Misa." Misa ended up glomping him anyway.

"Light-kun came to visit Misa-Misa!!!"

"Yeah, L will be up here in a minute. He just has to do something," Light replied as he tried release the strangle hold Misa had on his neck. L completely disintegrated the tape before coming to Misa's room.

"Misa pl-please let go... L is nearly here and we n-need to t-tell you something," Light gasped, his face turning red as her grip got tighter. L came in to watch Misa attempt to suffocate Light. He glared at her and pushed her away. Light heaved in huge lungfuls of air, before giving L a small grateful smile. L smiled back before glaring hard at Misa.

"We need to tell you something."

"Yeah, Light said something about that," Misa replied thoughtfully before grinning cheerfully. "Does this mean that Light is allowed to move in with me? This is like a dream come true."

"No, actually he is not, but while we are on the subject why did you steal Light's shirts?"

"But I didn't. Matsuda got them for me," Misa whined. "And anyway why not? _I'M_ his girlfriend so he should be here with me"

"No."

"Misa that's what we are here to talk to you about." Light tried not to seem too eager as he raced to sit next to L on Misa's couch. "Misa, we aren't working and we never did. I'm breaking up with you."

"W-what?!" she asked, confused.

"Misa, you need someone who can make you the centre of their universe, and I can't," Light replied and took L's hand. "Besides I have fallen in love with someone else." Misa looked at the hand now holding L's and stood in what seemed like a calm manner...

... Until she bitch-slapped L across the face twice. She had tears in her eyes.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?"**_ Light quickly moved to place himself in front of his lover.

"Misa, we aren't right for each other and the sooner you get over this crazy fantasy person you have built me up to be, the better," Light's said harshly, glaring daggers at the small girl.

"Oh, Light, don't worry! When this _pervert_ lets us go, you'll realize that you still love me."

"Misa, I _NEVER_ loved you. Why can't you understand that?" Light replied, sounding frustrated. "It's like you tune out the instant someone says something that you don't want to hear."

"The pervert brainwashed you!"

"Only you could be stupid enough to believe that. Oh and I bet you think he is raping me too?" Light spat, glad L had allowed him to handle it without stepping in. "I thought you were more reasonable than this Misa, but clearly I was wrong. Open your ears and use that square centimetre of fluff that is supposed to be a brain and _LISTEN. I. LOVE. __**RYUZAKI!**_" Light said punctuating each word forcefully.

"I know you don't mean that Lighty, you are just testing my love for you. I promise I will wait for as long as it takes," Misa swore.

"Wait for what? The apocalypse? Because that is more likely to happen before I would even think about loving you," Light said mockingly.

"Don't worry! When the pervert dumps you for a better looking little boy, I'll be here!"

"Keep dreaming Misa because he will never dump me," Light replied confidently though his eyes darted to L's quickly. L, as if to reassure Light, stepped behind him and put his arms around his waist, his head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't like little boys, Misa. He's not that much younger than me."

"Don't even bother asking by how much by, because that changes nothing." Light leant back against L, his arms coming to across his body to hold L's arms in place. Misa looked at the gesture in horror, being a homophobe.

"I'll wait forever!"

"Misa, _DON'T_! I am _NEVER_ going to come back to you. Just please move on and be with someone who can appreciate you."

"I hear Matsuda's free," L spoke, grinning.

"Eww that pervert," Misa said with evident disgust. "As if I would lower myself to being with _THAT_ thing." Light felt himself agreeing with her but didn't mention it.

"Well don't hold your breath on being able to be with Light ever again," L said, sneering at her.

"What do you have on him anyway?" Misa asked curiosity now mixing with the disgust.

"Everything you didn't have, which would be everything I have to offer." L grinned and Misa rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I mean you are so obviously black mailing him so what I wanted to know was what exactly it was."

"I'm not blackmailing him at all. That was _you_, just in case you forgot. You probably did, you're not smart enough to remember."

"Why would _I_ need to blackmail someone for them to be with me? I am the beautiful, successful model while you look like you just crawled out of a grave after being dead for a year." Light blinked at Misa's rather creative insult.

"_Two years_, bitch, but I still am better looking than you, who dresses like she wishes she were buried under a grave and dead for a year."

"That would make it a lot easier for you to sexually assault Light wouldn't it? As if you look better than me. I bet you haven't even heard of the thing called a brush."

"You can't rape the willing, I thought everyone knew that! And I do. No one thinks whores are pretty."

"That was Misa's virginity to take on Misa-Misa's and Light's wedding night," Misa all but screamed at L before launching herself at him, fist open but Light stepped in the way at the last second to take the blow. L glared at her.

"I can't believe you," he said in an awful, cold voice. He knelt next to Light and checked for wounds that could need medical attention. He helped Light to his feet. "Goodbye Amane," he said, watched Light leave the room and went himself. As if all the energy suddenly evaporated from her, Misa collapsed on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes.

"But Misa loves you. Why?"

"You're the one abusing him," L answered for him. "He was afraid of breaking up with you in fear of how you would harm yourself because of it. That is emotional abuse, not love."

"But Misa-Misa thought that if she could get Light to stay maybe he could love Misa-Misa. Misa's been so lonely and would do anything for Light... Anything at all."

L sighed. "You're in love with what you want Light to be, but not for who he really is. You have to find the person that is what you want Light to be, but it's not Light." He finally turned around and left.

"But he is," Misa said but L was gone.

*******

L smiled at Light.

"Except for when you got knocked over by an angry female, do you think we handled that fairly well?"

"I don't think it could have been handled any better." Light sighed and leant against L's side. L wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I didn't do anything I shouldn't have?"

"No, you were perfect." Light leant over to press his lips to L's softly and briefly. L smiled and kissed his cheek in return.

"You as well."

Light sighed again. "So what should we do now?"

"Should we get some work done, or can I still be on my sick day?"

"Well it's not like we will be able to get much work done anyway so I suppose you can have the rest of your sick day," Light mused before laughing, breaking the tension that had slowly begun to form.

"Excellent!" L exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him to their bedroom to watch TV.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"I'll watch whatever. I hardly watch TV anyway, only when I'm sick, so I don't know what's on." The first thing that came on was a cartoon show about a sponge which left Light staring at the screen in horror.

"Oh _**PLEASE**_ God _**NO**_!"

"_OOOH! THIS LOOKS AWESOME!!_" L exclaimed, stealing the remote and stuffing it down his pants so that Light couldn't get it.

"L if you think that is going to stop me think again. I have put my mouth on that thing, so I am not likely to get squeamish shoving my hand down there to grab the remote to turn off this Devil's excuse for a TV show, which is the reason kids minds are destroyed at such a young age." While he tried to distract L with his monologue his hand snuck down L's pants, to try and find the remote. L turned away.

"It's going to stop you because I will give to you what is _next_ to the remote instead. And what's not to love about this show?! It's hilarious!!!"

"It is stupid and if you want your mind to be completely rotted away. Be my guest but I'll be leaving," Light replied as he ignored the innuendo completely.

"If you leave, Misa will kidnap you. Isn't my happiness worth a half an hour of a stupid television show?!"

"I meant go to our room, not Misa's and I'm sorry but I like my IQ being at it's current level." Pulling his hand away, which had been holding something that was definitely _NOT_ the remote and stood up. L grabbed his hand and forced him to sit next to him again. He lay down, and gestured Light to lie on top of him. Light stood up again. "No L. I refuse to watch this crap. Sayu put me through more than enough of it when she was younger and I don't want to see any more."

"I never said you had to watch it." He looked up at Light, half-smiling. "I'd just like you to sit with me for a minute as I watch it."

"No then I would be forced to listen to it," Light replied. "I will be in our room if you need me."

L sighed. "Not even if I make it worth your while?"

"See you soon L." L sighed again and turned off the television, not in the mood to watch it anymore. His headache was coming back, anyway.

"I'll see you," he replied, going into the kitchen to take another aspirin. Light walked into the kitchen and kissed L's cheek in silent apology before grabbing L's hand and leading him to their room and pushed L down onto the bed and resumed the massage he had been giving L earlier. L smiled. _'This is better than TV.' _Light placed L's head on his lap spread his legs out to rest on either side of L's body as he continued.

"How are you feeling?" Light asked softly.

"Nnnn.... excellent," L murmured back.

"I'm glad," Light murmured and leant over to kiss L's forehead.

"You missed," L chuckled, briefly kissing his lips.

"I meant to," Light replied with a soft smile. L rolled his eyes sarcastically, but smiled.

"I love you."

"More than the world," Light replied sweetly, grinning.

"Mmm, sure," L replied, leading off the sentence when Light did something he particularly liked.

"Good, I still love you more," Light suddenly challenged, his hands getting lost in the mass of soft black strands.

"I love you the most."

"I love you the most too."

"I love you more than the most," L said, flipping them and resting his arms on the side of Light's face, stretching out over his body. Light laughed at the sudden change of positions.

"I meant you love me the more than anyone else does and I love you more than anyone else does. But if we were to compare, my love for you beats yours for me hands down." Quickly, Light leant up and kissed L softly, smirking.

"Not true! I fought for you!" L chuckled, kissing him back.

"I gave in rather quickly though didn't I?" Light replied, refusing to bring Kira into the playful banter.

"Yes, to which I am thankful."

"I'm sure you are." L kissed him. Almost by instinct now Light returned the kiss fiercely, his hands returning to L's head to pull him closer. L chuckled into the kiss at his enthusiasm but returned it gleefully. After a moment Light broke the kiss again and leant back onto the bed. "So Ryuzaki, how are you feeling?"

"Very, _very_ good. Or are you referring to my head?"

"I was referring to your head."

"Which head?" L hinted, grinning.

"The one on top of your neck," Light answered rolling his eyes.

"Decent, the pills are helping tons," L said thoughtfully. "But my other head..."

"... Is currently taking a break so you can get better." Light cut in.

L rolled his eyes. "Not even if I begged?"

"You would beg?" Light asked amazed.

"Or seduced you," Light put on a thoughtful expression.

"They both sound rather interesting. Hmmm..." Light looked up at L, an evil look in his eyes. "Beg."

"...I was really hoping you'd go for the other one...."

Light laughed. "I nearly did but I have never seen you beg before."

"I see..." L thought a moment. "Uh... what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Beg."

"...Specifically?"

"You want to _fuck_ me don't you?" Light said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not going to make this easy; plus Watari's back."

"Ugh...... and yes... I do... I want to fuck you so badly...."

"So deal with Watari and beg," Light replied simply. L sighed, put his shirt back on, and left the room, finding Watari, and telling him in a nice way to take another hike. Light waited patiently for L to return; carefully unbuttoning his shirt first. Light refused to have another shirt get destroyed by L's impatience. L came back in minutes later, walking straight toward Light and kneeled in front of him, kissing his feet.

"I beg you... no one's here.... I want to see your face when you orgasm.... please...." Light grinned at L's rather pathetic attempt at begging, before putting on a look of concern.

"Are sure you are up to it? I mean you _are_ sick after all."

"I could never be sick enough to not do you!" L said, aghast at the thought.

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to have to cancel another day of work to take care of you because you were still sick," Light asked again, trying to get L to beg again. L kissed up his legs sensually.

"I'll deal with it... mmm... Light, angel, I want you nooooww..... please?" A shiver ran down Light's spine at L's actions and he felt his resolve weaken and gulped.

"I-if your sure." L grinned. His begging, he knew, was awful, so he settled on both begging and seduction. He pushed Light down again.

"I've never been more sure..." Light felt his back get pushed down against the mattress and he became keenly aware of the loss of his sudden loss of power. L kissed the juncture between his neck and collar. Another shudder and Light felt his resistance weaken. Light knew that if L was to ask again he wouldn't be able to resist a third time. He would be the one begging then. L then licked from the now-hickey-covered juncture up to his ear. "Please angel...?"

"O-ok" Light replied, giving in. Lifting his arms, Light guided L's lips to his own in a silent plea of his own. L kissed him in that same sensual way.

"Good."

*******

Light was once again curled up against L's side, breathing heavily. That time he had finally fully submitted to L and Light wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He knew that L's begging would turn him on, but he had never expected to have that turn to desperation. L had his arm around him, grinning down at him. He kissed his nose.

"Thank you." Light smiled tiredly. He was vaguely aware of the red scratches lining L's back that were stark against the otherwise white skin and he was forced to recall the sense of urgency he felt as he clung to L tightly, as though hew would disappear if he didn't. L nuzzled into him. "I love you." Light leant forward to kiss L's exposed shoulder.

"I love you too. Don't ever leave me."

"Never," L replied seriously. "Never."

"Good." L kissed him deeply, as if to prove it. Light returned it lazily, pulling L down over him.

"Again?"

"No, I just wanted to kiss you," Light replied gently.

"Still a question that requires a different answer," L joked, kissing him.

"What answer did you want?" Light asked curiously, a small smirk on his face.

"One that doesn't have the word 'no' in it, preferably."

"What on Earth have I done to the world's greatest detective?" Light mused, chuckling.

"Turned him into a sex fiend, but he likes it. And that's the world's _THREE_ greatest detectives to you." Light leant up and kissed L again.

"Here?"

"Here is fine." L grinned, kissing him back fiercely. Light's lips still felt bruised from the last time but that didn't stop him from giving back as well as he got. To which L was more than thankful. He knew he could never take Light for granted. Light once again was the one to break the kiss as his lips trailed down L's face to his neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin…

*******

**Host: **So what did you think? Reviews are as always very appreciated. As you have noticed this story has recently made the 100 review mark. YAYS! Anyway the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading!


	15. The Matsuda Conspiracy

**Host: **Welcome back on this day of mourning. In case you were unaware it was on this day that Soichiro Yagami died aged 58. So in honour of his death both MIADWP and ISWAM have been updated. In this chapter you will see more Matsuda and Misa bashing. With IM's the translation will be put next to the message in case of there being people like me who don't know this stuff. Enjoy!

*******

**Matsuda says:**

_HEY!!!!!!!_

**Aizawa says:**

... oh God, you're back.

**Mogi says:**

Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this...?

**Matsuda says:**

So... I am still not convinced about L's supposed sickie. Are you guys?

**Mogi says:**

It's possible-- but doubtful.

**Matsuda says:**

Poor Light. I wonder how many times L has made them do it already.

**Aizawa says:**

_**SHUT IT THE CHIEF"S HERE!!!**_

**Soichiro says:**

Hello. How is everyone?

**Aizawa says:**

I'm good, though Matsuda is being a perv again _'

**Soichiro says:**

What else is new?

**Mogi says:**

It's creepy when he pervs on your son though...

**Soichiro says:**

As soon as this is over I will probably see to it personally that he is arrested.

**Aizawa says:**

_Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ _**YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Mogi says:**

Okay, really, shut the hell up. I you broke my eardrums.

**Matsuda says:**

_**WHAT!!!**_ How could you do this chief???

**Soichiro says:**

So feel free to gather any evidence against him.

**Mogi says:**

I've already compiled a list.

**Aizawa says:**

And I have video surveillance.

**Mogi says:**

Awesome. Matsuda, you're dead.

**Matsuda says:**

...

**Aizawa says:**

Wanna confess while you still can?

*****Matsuda appears offline*****

*****  
**

**Matsuda says:**

Hey Misa, I heard about Light

**Matsuda says:**

Are you ok?

**Misa says:**

no. im not k!!! he effing brk up w/ me! _(w/= with)_

**Matsuda says:**

Don't worry Misa. I'm sure he's just confused. There is no one on Earth more perfect than you.

**Misa says:**

ur sooo old! DX that stupid ryuzaki is brainwashing himmm.

**Matsuda says:**

I AM NOT OLD! DX

**Matsuda says:**

Of course Ryuzaki is brainwashing him. Light wouldn't be so mean otherwise.

**Misa says:**

ur old. srsly. DX light-chaan is the nicest sweetest smartest thoughtfulest person in the wirld. ryuzaki is an a-hole.

**Matsuda says:**

But if he was being his normal nice, sweet self he would NEVER have broken up with you.

**Misa says:**

ryuzaki wuz w/ himm.

**Matsuda says:**

What if Ryuzaki was black mailing him and said that if he didn't break up with you he would say that Light is Kira and have him arrested.

**Misa says:**

O: yeaaaaa!! thats exactly it!!!

**Matsuda says:**

and he couldn't tell you because Ryuzaki threatened him since you might stop his evil plans

**Misa says:**

YEA!!!! he luvs misa-misa and would nvr brk up w/ her! its gtb ryuzaki. _(gtb= Got to be)_

**Matsuda says:**

So Misa-Misa, will you help me save Light?

**Misa says:**

YAH! I hasta saveee himmmm!!!

**Matsuda says:**

Ok, all we have to do is make Light come to his senses and then he will handle the rest.

**Matsuda says:**

Your fairytale ending will be back on track at last

**Misa says:**

thx oldie!!! 3 _(thx=thanks)_

*****Misa has signed out*****

**Matsuda says:**

But I am not old. _**REALLY**_

*******

**Aizawa says:**

Matsuda has been strangely quiet

**Mogi says:**

I'll write it down.

**Soichiro says:**

He wouldn't be planning anything with Misa by any chance?

**Aizawa says:**

I'll get Ryuzaki to hack his computer.

**W says:**

There is no need. I have already had the conversation logged and it is a very real possibility

**Mogi says:**

Good show xD

**W says:**

After Light came clean to Misa earlier it became very clear that she could be desperate and with Matsuda acting the way he has... What I am wondering though is how he came to find out that information

**Aizawa says:**

It's worth looking into.

**W says:**

Indeed it is

**Mogi says: **

Can it get him arrested?"

**Soichiro says:**

If he is doing what I suspect he is then he would be accessing unauthorised restricted information to an international investigation. It would not only get him arrested but put away for years

**Mogi says:**

When that happens, I'll buy the beer and we'll make it a party.

**W says:**

If you excuse me gentlemen, I shall speak to you all in the morning. Good bye.

*****W has signed out*****

**Aizawa says:**

Good thinking, Mogi. Sounds good.

**Soichiro says:**

Sachiko is calling so I better go now too. See you both in the morning

**Aizawa says:**

So what should I bring?

**Mogi says:**

....Hmmm..... got any good music?

*******

When Light woke up this time he found himself sprawled across L's chest; his head resting underneath L's chin. L was stroking his hair contentedly. Yawning, Light lifted up his head to look up at L.

"Hi."

"Hello there sunshine."

"How long have I been asleep?" Light asked tiredly, smiling at the nickname.

"Not too long... forty five minutes."

"That's good. I hope you weren't bored." Light shuffled around as he spoke, to rest his head on L's chest; L's heartbeat pounding in his ear.

"How could I be bored when I have the most beautiful person in the world in this room naked and on top of me?" L asked, moving a hand down to stroke his back, smiling at him.

"Because that person happens to be asleep?" Light replied normally though his cheeks were dusted with a pale pink.

"Doesn't mean I have to be bored."

"So what's the time?" Light asked, too content to move to check for himself.

"Ummm.... four ten."

"It has gotten late pretty fast hasn't it?" Light's voice was amazed.

"It has... should we work?"

Light shook his head quickly. "No point, we can start again tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"Food sounds good right now too," Light said grinning impishly. L chuckled at Light's grin.

"What kind of food?"

"Food that doesn't look like it should be used to decorate a cake."

"....Oh, _that_ kind... We'll have to look around for it..."

"I guess we better put some clothes on and look then shouldn't we?" Light replied smoothly, standing up.

"Alright." L stood as well. "I am _VERY_ glad you got your clothes back from Misa."

"Not as glad as I am," Light said as he leant over to pick said clothes off the floor. L watched as he did so, grinning perversely.

"Ryuzaki, stop staring at my arse and put some clothes on," Light demanded, feeling L's eyes on him.

"Fine...." L said slowly, putting his own clothes on, sneaking a peek every so often. Light rolled his eyes and ignored L while he finished dressing. When Light was done, L escorted him down to the kitchen in search of something of nutritional value. Light opened the cupboards and pulled out the bread before looking in the fridge for some spread. ".... There's not much, really."

"That's fine. It's food," Light laughed and grabbed the jar of strawberry jam.

"....you can keep that stuff if you want to..." L was looking repulsively at the jam. Light shrugged and made his sandwich. Too hungry to question L any further. L ate a slice of cheesecake. Once Light finished his first sandwich he turned to L.

"So what do you want to do once we finish eating?"

"We could play checkers."

"Sure. I haven't played that in ages," Light replied slowly.

"Awesome, I'll set it up, I'm done, anyway."

"Ok, I will be done in a minute." L nodded, found a board and set it up. Light followed L out a moment later and sat across from him.

"I'll go first," L said, moving the black piece. Light nodded and gazed down at the board for a moment before moving his first piece.

"So L, how are you feeling?" Light asked softly.

"My head doesn't really hurt anymore," L replied, double-jumping him.

"That's good." Light smirked quickly and made a double jump of his own. "So I don't have to go easy on you." L shot him a look and jumped him once. Light smiled innocently back and moved his next piece.

"I jump you again."

"I jump you too," Light replied sticking his tongue out at L.

"No, I jump you. All the time." L winked at him before moving. Light rolled his eyes before moving as well.

"Double jump." L twitched-- he only had five pieces compared to Light's six. Light moved another piece, smiling at L. L smiled back, managing avoiding a jump.

That smile turned into a smirk.

"I was hoping you would do that," Light said smugly and smoothly double jumped L using the king. L grimaced and moved.

"For my next move..."

*******

"...You beat me."

"I seem to do that a lot, don't I?" Light mused, trying hard to keep the triumphant smile off his face. Standing up Light moved hug L from behind, nuzzling L's neck.

"Yeah. That's not good for me," L replied, a bit bitter, since he hated losing. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and sat him on his lap. Light snuggled back into L's lap and rested his head on L's shoulder. "But in a way, I think I win, too," L chuckled, wrapping his arms around Light's waist.

"Oh?"

"I see you in a good mood." L explained, smiling. With one hand Light gently turned L's head to face his own before kissing him softly. L kissed him back, fingers knotting in his hair. Light's eyes closed slowly as he drank in the kiss and cupped L's face in his hands. L pushed him down on the ground lightly, giving Light all that Light was giving him, making a contented noise. Hands gliding along the baseline of L's hair, one latched onto L's hair while the other moved down across L's shoulder to pull him closer.

"...Ummm.... bad time?" a voice from behind them said. Light positively growled as he turned his head to look over at the intruder; his eyes gold with fury. L looked up, just as angry, if not more so.

"Why. The. _FUCK_. Are. You. Here."

"Uhh... well... you see uhh." Matsuda started dumbly, staring at the fresh bruises along L and Light's necks and the kiss burn that ran around both males lips. L stood, rage infiltrating his every pore.

"If you don't have a good explanation..." L backed him against the wall. "... You will wake up in a bathtub."

"Ahh right... I ummm forget my USB!!! Yeah that's it," Matsuda said scratching his head. "I will just go get it..." L held his wrist, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"You don't _HAVE_ a USB."

"Ok, you caught me I left CD here." Matsuda tried again, barely managing to not wince as L's grip tightened

"What. CD."

"Spice girls. Aizawa was lending it to me." L kept his grip tight, but snorted before bursting into laughter.

"That does not surprise me, you listening to the Spice Girls. Aizawa though..."

"His daughter didn't want it." Light in the mean time had gone to grab the CD and came back with 'the greatest hits' CD.

"Is this it?" Light was now fighting not to laugh himself as he handed Matsuda the CD.

"Y-yeah... c-can I go now??"

"_**YES!!**__ GO NOW!_" Light said and all but threw Matsuda out the door. L gave a final glare to the place where Matsuda left.

"We should probably have Watari make sure Matsuda has really left," Light said reluctantly.

"At least we weren't _REALLY_ doing the dirty." Light nodded and pulled out his phone to call Watari. L listened into the conversation.

"So he has gone? Yep... I am sure L would approve..." Light's face had an absolutely evil look now as he glanced at L. "Good luck." Shutting his phone, Light sighed.

"What's up?"

"Watari said that Matsuda was still outside the door and if you would approve his removal of Matsuda using any means necessary." The glint returned. "I told him you would approve of that."

"_ANY_ means. Yes. Perfect. Awesome. Yes."

"But thanks to Matsuda, the mood has been completely screwed up," Light continued, not noticing that he now had a full blown pout on his face. L kissed him, as if to say _'completely screwed up, huh?'_.

"...Now I just want to kill Matsuda," Light continued once L broke the kiss.

"I don't want to have to put you in jail, sweetie," L said, trying to calm him down.

"And that's why I _HAVEN'T_ done it."

L chuckled. "Same goes for me-- the first time it happened, the bloodstains would be imbibed in the carpet and I would refuse to vacuum it."

"So what I said about the mood thing. Matsuda just has to be mentioned and it's gone."

"Can I help you get it back or is it dead until tomorrow?"

Light looked L up and down speculatively. "We'll just have to test that and see." L practically dragged him back to the couch, kissing him until he forgot his own name, let alone Matsuda's. Somewhere along the line L's shirt had been lost and Light's was in the process of being removed.

"Mmmm... do you really want to do it or are we just going to do this." L pulled Light into another kiss.

"This is... nice," Light replied blissfully as his hands ran down L's back. L didn't bother to reply, just went on doing as he was doing. Light gasped softly as L continued; his breathing ragged before initiating a series of small, innocent kisses. Each barely lasting more than second. L chuckled, licking his collarbone.

"I think this is the first time we've made out without it ending in sex."

"It is," Light laughed before it turned into a mewl of pleasure. L fiercely kissed his much-abused lips again.

"Delicious." Light eyes returned to meet L's, still unable to believe that this was real. It still seemed too perfect. L was thinking along the same lines. Light's hands ran down L's face trying to memorise every line as he threw everything he had into the kiss. "Angel..." L moaned breathlessly, breaking the kiss and laying down next to Light, inwardly glowing. Immediately and instinctively Light moved to fit up as close to L as possible, almost purring in contentment. L let his hand wander a little bit, grinning deviously, because he knew only he could do that to Light.

"L?" Light questioned, not bothering to move.

"Yes Light?"

"What is your hand doing?"

"Playing."

"uh-huh."

"What else would it be doing?" L grinned.

"..." Light yawned and wrapped his arms around L's neck. L's hands stopped.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah. I am."

"We can go to bed."

"Thanks."

"I can carry you." Light didn't bother to argue and held out his arms as he stood. L picked Light up bridal-style and carried him to their bed with ease. He gently deposited Light on his side of the bed. "I love you."

"Love you too..." Light whispered as he quickly fell asleep. L got into his own side and scooted closer until he was spooning him, and drifted into a light slumber.

*******

When Light woke, L was dressed and crouched at the end of their bed just watching him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning sweetheart," L replied, still watching.

"Is everyone here yet?" Light asked as he sat up.

"Nope."

"That's good. In that case I had better have a shower and get ready." Light winced slightly as he stood and walked over to grab his clothes... Well limped.

"...Need pain meds?"

Light flashed L a brief smile. "Yeah."

"You shower, I'll get it." Light kissed L's cheek as thanks before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. L, in a really good mood, skipped down the stairs to get it for him.

"I see you are feeling better today Ryuzaki," Watari commented, sipping his tea.

"I am feeling particularly buoyant today, yes," L said, getting his own tea.

"That is always good to see. When Light comes downstairs I will tell you what the task force and I have been working on as a sort of... Side project."

"Side project, huh?" L asked. "Criminal case or...?"

"In a way it is a criminal case," Watari replied evasively.

"Would it interest me?"

Watari chuckled. "Very much so. That is why I wish for you to wait till I can speak to both of you."

"We have a case," L chuckled. "I have to take some pain pills to Light, you can come with me."

"As I said; it is a side project," Watari stated and set down the empty cup to follow L.

"Can I still go crazy on it?"

"You will regardless."

"...Good or bad?"

"That's for you to decide," Watari replied as the entered L and Light's room. Light was dressed and waiting for L, who handed him a glass of water and two Advils.

"Thanks," Light said as he took the glass and tablets gratefully.

"So, what's the case, Watari?" That caught Light's attention and glanced Watari curiously.

"As a side project the task force, as well as myself have been compiling evidence against Matsuda," Watari stated. "Currently we believe he may be accessing the surveillance systems and may have teamed up with Misa."

"He walked in on me and Light yesterday, going to pick up a CD-- hours after the task force left. Was he even here that day?!"

"He was, but left with the rest of the task force," Watari replied.

"Can you search his house?"

"Of course. You are L and if so desired we could even put his house under surveillance," Watari reminded.

"Let's do that, he creeps me out."

"Once he comes in I shall set them up.

"Thank you, Watari."

"So how long till they come in anyway?" Light asked as Watari left to prepare.

"If they you mean the cameras, hopefully within this week. Five days."

"No I mean 'they' as in the taskforce."

"Tomorrow, right?"

"No they are coming in today."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I said _how long_ till they come in," Light replied impatiently.

"... What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty."

"An hour."

"Ok. I better be prepared to face Misa soon." Light let out a huff of annoyance before walking over to a mirror to make sure that none of the bruises were visible.

"I have to face her too, and I'm the one that she practices voodoo on!" L reminded him, standing next to him.

"I'm the one she would tie the mattress and rape if she had the handcuffs."

"I'm the one she'd _really_ torture."

"She faints at the sight of blood. She's ok with in movies but it's too messy in real life." Light shot back before pausing, wondering how he knew that.

L rolled his eyes. "She'd put it aside if it meant I was dead."

"No, she would try and get me to do it."

"The point is, I should be more afraid then you."

"Nothing you say will ever convince me of that," Light said stubbornly and sat back down on the bed, his legs crossing daintily. L sat next to him, his arm around Light's waist.

"Are you really scared?" he asked concernedly, looking his lover in the eyes.

"No, as if anyone could honestly say they are afraid of Misa," Light responded but moved in closer to L anyway.

"Worried, then."

"No just irritated that after everything we said to her yesterday she could be convinced so easily that it was a lie."

"Deluded, not so much convinced, but yes."

"I'm just wondering how she plans on breaking us up," Light's head tilted to rest on L's shoulder as he spoke.

"No matter what she does, it won't w,rk." L replied confidently.

"Of course it won't." Light rolled his eyes. "But it will probably involve her doing a lot of groping and exposing a lot of skin."

"Try not to vomit," L chuckled.

"Not making any promises," Light said laughing now too.

"Well, don't vomit on _me_, anyway," he said, embracing him.

"Want me to aim for Matsuda?" Light joked.

"That would be lovely." L played along. Feeling unusually affectionate Light leant over and gave L a quick kiss before leaning back into the embrace. L responded to that with a heart-stopping kiss. Light's eyes widened before fluttering shut as L's arms dipped him towards the mattress. Wrapping his arms securely around L's neck, he opened his mouth to give L access. L's tongue danced seductively with Light's as the older man ran his fingers in Light's auburn locks. Light let out a soft purr of approval, caressing L's tongue with his own. As L unbuttoned the first button on Light's shirt, the door flew open.

"_**LIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!**__ THAT OLD GUY TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED AND I'M HERE TO RESCUE YOOOOU_." Light's hands flew to his ears at the screech.

L growled and glared at Misa. "Get. _OUT._"

"Oh my, it looks like Misa-Misa has come just in time," Misa stated, ignoring L completely and instead staring at Light's undone button. "Don't worry Lighty Misa will save you."

"How the _FUCK_ are you going to save him if he has _NO_ intention to be saved?!" L demanded furiously, moving so that Light was blocked by her stare.

"Misa-Misa knows that your being blackmailed Lighty. Don't worry, Old guy said they don't have enough evidence to convict you," Misa shouted as though Light was on the other side of the building.

"He's not being blackmailed, dipshit!" L shouted. "He BROKE UP with you! He's _OVER_ you!"

"You're WRONG! Lighty LOVES Misa. You just said that he will be charged as being Kira if he didn't break up with me. You're a pervert after all."

"Who the _HELL_ told you _THAT?!!?!?_" L yelled. "That's not true at _ALL!!_ And he loves you just as much as he _LOVES_ a root canal he doesn't need!!"

"Old guy told me," Misa said happily, her hands on her hips.

"....Which old guy?" L asked, caught off guard.

"You know. The one you made my manager," Misa replied sounding annoyed. L was _THOROUGHLY_ relieved she wasn't talking about Watari.

"Why would you believe him?! He's as smart as you are!"

"Because unlike half the stuff he says this actually makes sense. Why else would MY Lighty be with someone as mean and ugly as you." As she spoke Light pushed his face into the back of L's shirt to control his laughter.

"Why would my angel be with someone as dumb and ugly as you?" L countered

"Your right about one thing Lighty is an angel, _MY_ angel. Misa-Misa isn't dumb or ugly either. Misa-Misa is the most popular girl in Japan." Misa stuck her tongue out at L.

"He'd probably be into you if he wasn't _GAY_," L said. "And if you call him your angel one more time... I will hurt you," L threatened darkly.

"Oh, so you're threatening _ME_ now too. Is that all you do; threaten people?"

"No, it's just you and Matsuda," L replied offhandedly. "I wouldn't _dream_ of threatening Light."

"You're lying, you are now. You may have Light's body but his heart will always belong to me," Misa cried. L wished that Light would kiss him then, so she would get the idea.

"I wouldn't _bother_ lying to you. If I were lying, I'd say I was doing exactly what you think I'm doing."

"No you wouldn't because you're scared that Misa-Misa will defeat your evil plans."

"Mhmm. Right," L said. "Not happening. The only evil plans I have I can't tell you, or Light would get embarrassed."

"Yeah, that's because your taking advantage of Light." Light rolled his eyes behind L's back, not wanting to interfere knowing his words would only serve to work against L.

"No, I'm not taking advantage of him. I give him what he wants, and vice-versa. I love him, Misa. More than you can comprehend." Misa let out an ear piercing scream.

"_**NO ONE CAN LOVE LIGHTY MORE THAN MISA NO ONE NO ONE NO ONE NO ONE YOU LIAR!**__"_ Misa covered her own ears angrily, stomping her foot. L covered Light's ears.

"Tell me-- how much do you love Light-kun?"

"I would give anything for Lighty. My life, my heart my soul anything he wants as long as he doesn't leave me. I would die if that happened." Misa fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

L sighed. "Nice try, but that's very superficial-- you would give _YOUR_ life... but would you give _HIS_ life?"

"I would _NEVER_ do anything that would put in danger."

"Not even if he wanted you to?"

"Why would he want to be put into danger?" Misa asked confused.

"It's beyond your comprehension." L replied, standing. "I would give Light any one of my internal organs if he needed it to survive. I would let Light be with whoever he wanted to be if he was happier that way. I would jump in front of a moving car for him if it meant Light was going to get run over. I would possibly kill myself if Light wanted me dead. I would be whoever he wanted me to be." He was looking at her straight in the eyes relentlessly. "I would write sonnets to him. I would wake up every day grateful to be alive if he was there with me."

"Oh yeah and who said I wouldn't do those things," Misa shot back, her hands on her hips.

"If you would do all of those things-- why didn't you mention them before? Or are you just saying that because I said it first?"

"No I said that I would give my life for Light so I just assumed they would be included," Misa replied miffed.

"Not every kind of death is a romantic death," L reminded her. "It's not all about the romance of it, either. You have to give and take between each other. Make compromises. Tell me what love is when you get past everything superficial."

"You see that's where you're wrong. Light deserves everything."

"I realize. Romance is definitely a part, but there's so much more you _don't_ understand."

"Like what?" Misa asked angrily a pout on her face. L didn't even bother to reply.

"Get out of my bedroom."

"_NO!_ Not till you tell me." L looked her straight in the eyes again, refusing to let her break eye contact.

"How could I tell you when not even I can put it in words?"

"Try or admit that you are just making it up."

"I can't... love is something that's beyond my comprehension. But every time I see him, every time he smiles at me... I get a glimpse, if not a full view... of what love really is." He took Light's hand in his own. Light grinned softly in return.

"Bah, and how do you know I don't feel the same way?"

L stroked his hand, smiling at him widely. "I told you, Misa. You can leave now."

"Why?" Misa stood and stomped her foot.

"You said you would once I told you, and I did. Don't make me use force."

"You call that an explanation." Suddenly she seemed to teleport to Light's side where she clung to his arm. "Lighty doesn't want me to leave, do you?"

"I call that an explanation, yes." L said. "I will kick you out. Literally. Leave."

"_NO!_"

L stood. "Wanna bet?" Misa poked her tongue out at him in defiance. _'To hell with it,'_ L thought. He walked over, threw her over his shoulder like a potato sack and dumped her out the door, locking it behind him.

"_OWWWWWWWWWWWWIE_." Came the cry from behind the door.

"I was wondering when you would do that," Light said amused.

"I was going to see if she would cooperate. She didn't, so I threw her out." L took his seat next to Light again.

"Soooo..." L kissed him again. Light rolled his eyes as he returned it softly. After they broke, L asked,

"So what?"

"How long now?"

"Twenty minutes."

"So what you want to do till then?"

"Stay with you." L said, grinning.

"uhuh... and..."

"I'd quite like to kiss you." Light pecked him swiftly on the lips.

"..._and_..."

"...and what?"

"What else?"

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"Don't know, that's why I am asking you."

"I could talk about how much I love you, if you didn't catch all of it before." L joked and Light curled up to L.

"That's always fun," Light replied laughing. L stroked his hair languidly with his fingers.

"I love you more than Misa does."

"That's obvious." Light scoffed.

"I'm very glad you think so," L replied. "She disgusts me." Light shuddered.

"Me too. Hey, at least I didn't throw up."

"I'm very happy you didn't," L chuckled. "And at least I meant every word I said."

"Is it a lie if you believe it with all your heart?" Light asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"She honestly believes she loves me that much, so is she lying?" Light clarified.

"No, she's not lying, necessarily, but she doesn't know what her feelings are. She'd be able to know exactly what I was talking about if she really loved you. She thinks she does-- and that's okay-- she's deluded herself, though."

"It's kind of sad though," Light agreed sympathetically.

"I agree--as much of a bitch as she is, she needs to find the person that she can't describe her feelings for."

Light kissed L sweetly. "So should we head down now?" L returned the kiss.

"Sounds good." Standing up, Light held out his hand for L to take. L took it, beaming at his lover as they walked down the stairs. Soichiro confronted them on the stairs.

"So you're coming down. I was just sent to fetch you."

"Yeah-- we had some troubles with Amane-san," L replied cordially.

"I was wondering if she had visited you," Soichiro said, eying their linked hands.

"...Why?"

"Since both her and Matsuda were planning something..."

"....I heard about that. All we need is the evidence, and we can lock Matsuda up."

"Evidence isn't a problem; we're aiming at him getting life," Light chuckled as they continued on to headquarters.

"Oh, wouldn't that be epic?" L asked, daydreaming.

"Unfortunately we need more evidence on the major crimes and that should take some time." Soichiro continued.

"I've got Watari searching his house," L said helpfully.

"Yes, I thought he might." The rest of task force stood as they entered and Light noticed Matsuda was still missing.

"...where do you think he is?" L asked.

"Probably just late again." Aizawa replied, guessing who L meant.

"If he's more than two hours late, I'll kill him," L muttered solemnly. Light sat down at a computer and turned it on swiftly.

"Why do you want him here anyway?" Light asked grinning.

"When he's near me, I can watch his every move."

Aizawa motioned towards the computer and logged on. L logged on as well.

*******

**Light said:**

Good morning

**Ryuzaki says:**

Yep, good morning all of you. Hope it was better than ours... or at least partially xD

**Aizawa says:**

Mine certainly wasn't

**Mogi says:**

What happened?

**Aizawa says:**

My wife isn't very happy at the moment

**Ryuzaki says:**

Why, may we inquire?

**Aizawa says:**

Her sister is getting married in France and she wants me to take a week off at the very least

**Ryuzaki says:**

You can go if you wish.

**Aizawa says:**

No, I want to be here. We can't afford to waste that much time

**Ryuzaki says:**

Are you talking about the Matsuda case or the Kira case? xD

**Aizawa says:**

The Kira case of course

**Mogi says:**

With you, we can't tell.

**Aizawa says:**

Ha-ha very funny

**Ryuzaki says:**

Seriously, I can't tell either xD Where'd Light go?

**Light says:**

I'm onto something

**Ryuzaki says:**

You found a lead?!!

**Light says:**

Yes, shhh!

**Ryuzaki says:**

... Sorry... I said it out loud...

**Light says:**

I meant stop talking to me

**Ryuzaki says:**

.... OOoookaay...

**Light says:**

Sorry but I am so close to a break through it isn't funny

**Ryuzaki says:**

Good luck then! 3

**Mogi says:**

Hey, look... the dumb ass is here.

**Ryuzaki says:**

_IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!_

**Matsuda says:**

_HIIIII!!!!!!_

**Aizawa says:**

What do you want?!

**Matsuda says:**

To catch Kira, to own a big house, a Ferrari, have lots of money, the world's largest movie collection...

**Matsuda says:**

... Oh and a pony

**Ryuzaki says:**

... All of which you probably won't have/do. Excluding the Kira case, but that is because we will all be working on it.

**Mogi says:**

He's actually done anything?

**Ryuzaki says:**

It's doubtful.

**Aizawa says:**

It's beyond doubtful to and into wild fantasy

**Ryuzaki says:**

Nice.

**Matsuda says:**

So how's Misa-Misa today?

**Ryuzaki says:**

_WHO THE FUCK CARES?!_

**Matsuda says:**

That's not very nice

**Ryuzaki says:**

I don't care.

**Matsuda says:**

You don't care about anything do you?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Not anything that involves her. I care about a lot of things.

**Matsuda says:**

Only a mean person would say they didn't care about Misa-Misa. She is so cute.

**Ryuzaki says:**

*Ignoring you*

**Matsuda says:**

_HEY DON'T IGNORE ME_

*****Ryuzaki has signed off*****

**Matsuda says:**

Hey you won't fool me with that again

*****Aizawa has signed off*****

**Matsuda says:**

_I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!!_

*****Mogi has signed off*****

**Matsuda says:**

_I HATE YOU ALL!_

*******

**Host: **So what did you all think? For the readers of 'Friends?' it has not been abandoned and Black-Dranzer-1119 is currently editing the story so far. She will be putting up the edited chapters soon and will return to work on new chapters.


	16. TrauMatsudaized

**Hi, sorry I took so long to update. I was planning on updating on Friday since it was my birthday, but on Wednesday I lost the internet and have only got it back. Anyway I have some people who I would like to make a special mention to and they are the people who have accepted 10 of my plot ideas. So far three have been posted and they are:**

**'Pride an Predjudice: the Death Note Edtion' By katie-elise**

**'Second Chance' by TheFlamingRainbow**

**'After Dark' by **

**Check them out if you get the chance. I have other plot ideas posted on my profile too so if you are stuck trying to think of a chapter story idea feel free to request them though it will have to be L/Light not Light/L. I also have been doing some beta work for MLMsky4life. In particular 'Fading Light' and 'Love You, Hate Me' so I recommend reading them too, but not until after this. Enjoy!**

*******

L went into the kitchen.

"How is the investigation coming along," Watari asked as he poured L a cup of tea before removing an ice-cream filled cake coated in a thick layer of chocolate.

"Light's on the verge of a breakthrough when it comes to the Kira case-- not so sure about the Matsuda one," he said, taking the ice-cream cake.

"So what you are saying is that Light is the only one working on the case." Watari translated.

"I'm working on it, too."

"I meant to the Kira case, not the Matsuda one," Watari said chuckling.

"That's what I meant-- I'm working on it, but haven't managed to find a lead."

"Mmmhm," Watari murmured as he poured himself some tea too.

"No, really, I have. It just hasn't been the first thing on my mind."

"I suppose you will be checking up on Light soon. I will leave now to place the cameras, the TV's will be placed in your quarter."

"Thank you, Watari," L said gratefully, walking over to Light's computer.

"Ryuzaki, take a look at this," Light said, not bothering to turn around as his fingers continued to dart across the keyboard at a rapid pace. Ryuzaki bent down to look.

"Explain please."

"I had been scanning the recent deaths when I recognised the name of a couple of prominent business men amongst the list. Looking back there has been an increase in deaths of business people all over the world, some with heat attacks but others..." Light drifted off as he continued to list names onto a sheet as well as the cause of death.

"... If it is Kira, then...." L said slowly, beginning to get an epiphany.

"...Killing criminals isn't his only goal," Light finished.

"Would it be far-fetched to assume he is helping a company?'

"No and I believe that it is Yotsuba. Also if this is true then we have a big problem." L scanned the info once more and gasped.

"Kira can kill...."

Yeah. I'm thinking that the first only used heart attacks to draw attention to the deaths. At least that's what I would have done," Light replied not meeting L's eyes.

"Makes sense... This is _HUGE_, if it's true!!" L exclaimed, hugging him from the back. "Light, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realised I was feeling a bit cold," Light replied.

"Getting sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Light insisted.

"Okay then." L grinned again. "I still can't believe you caught that!" he kissed Light's cheek and went back to his own computer. Light smiled shyly at the kiss before returning to his research.

"Oh L?"

"Yes Light?"

"The only reason I suspect Yotsuba is because the deaths seem to have created an upward trend for them. I haven't got enough information to be sure."

"It sounds like something worth following."

"Yeah. I will let you know when I get more information," Light said smiling briefly and turning to his computer. L smiled back and worked for a bit more.

*******

It was a few hours before Watari returned with a grim expression on his face. L looked up.

"Find anything?"

"Indeed," Watari murmured before walking over to Matsuda. "Light and L were quite busy in the bedroom yesterday, weren't they?" Watari asked Matsuda quietly.

"They were!" Matsuda exclaimed, before he realized what he just said. He turned scarlet. "N-not that I know!"

"Of course not and how many times would you say they got up this busy activities?"

"Once every few hours, maybe."

"So three times?" Light cut in blushing, guessing where Watari was going with this

"Yeah, that sounds about right." L grinned at Watari and at Light. Light bared his teeth, hissing. L chuckled and walked behind Matsuda, grabbing his arm and making him stand up. "It's as good as a confession as any," he said to the task force. He turned to Matsuda, cuffing his hands with handcuffs he kept in his pocket

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be misquoted than used against you."

"Actually _PLEASE _say more? I would _LOVE_ to have more ammo to hit you with," Light asked sadistically. Matsuda pretended to be innocent.

"W-what is this for?!?!"

"Don't even try to pretend you don't know?" Light breathed.

"Seriously, what is this for!?!" Light gave L a pleading look. L rolled his eyes.

"Matsuda, count to five out loud for us."

"... One, two... three... four, five?" On five Light grinned evilly and grabbing Matsuda by the shoulders and rocketed his knee upwards causing Matsuda to scream in pain.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DID YOU DO THAT!**_" L let Matsuda go and he collapsed into a ball on the floor.

"Well.... Watari found your cameras that lead to me and Light's bedroom. In short-- you are spying on us while we... ummm.... copulate." Light glared at Matsuda before storming out of the room. L told Watari to watch Matsuda, who was still in handcuffs and followed Light. Light was sitting on his bed, his hands balled up into fists, gritting his teeth to the point of pain.

"Light... I'm sorry," L said, pissed himself. A choked sound came out of Light's throat as angry, humiliated tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you want to be alone?" L asked, dropping his anger at the sight of Light's tears. Light shook his head, his throat lock shut. L moved to sit next to him, holding him close. "You can cry," he said in a kind voice. Light let out a shriek of pain into L's shirt and his fingers latched onto L's shirt. His shoulders shook harshly and it seemed like his body couldn't contain everything within him. L stroked his hair in a soothing way. "It's over now... he's never going to do it again... he's going to get arrested... It's all going to be alright." Light's head ached now as shame continued to spread through him like poison. He felt so dirty.

"I love you, if it helps," L continued to whisper calmingly, while on the inside, he was going to _KILL_ Matsuda.

"I-it's the only thing th-that's holding me together," Light admitted as his tears slowly began to calm.

"Nobody's judging you, Light. They're all disgusted by Matsuda's behaviour to judge you in the slightest."

"I... I feel so... so.... dirty." Light wrung his hands helplessly as he moved closer to L; his tears having finally stopped with only the odd hiccup every now and then. L held him in his arms.

"I shouldn't have made you do what you did... and I apologize for making you feel like this." He kissed the rest of his tears away. "It's not your fault at all if a paedophile likes to watch you and me. It's not your fault at all." Turning his head, Light's eyes met L's; the pain clearly shown, but not blame. Light shook his head.

"I could never blame you or else I would be blaming myself too."

"Are you, though?"

"... No; I don't think I am," Light whispered after a moment.

"You better not blame yourself," L said, nuzzling him. "Don't worry about anyone else, either."

"Bu-ut... just knowing that... just knowing that he was watching... that he was getting off on it..."

"It will _NEVER_ happen again," L said fiercely. "It IS disgusting, and I know that, and it makes me want to kill him." He hugged him and Light returned the hug with all the strength he could muster, his face buried deep in L's shoulder. "Nobody will ever do that to you again. No one will see you like that except me," L assured Light, kissing the top of his head.

"...You promise?" Light's voice was almost childlike in its fear.

"I swear on my grave," L said solemnly. Content with L's answer Light drifted off to sleep in L's arms. L didn't move the whole time Light was asleep.

***

**Aizawa says:**

Poor Light....

**Mogi says:**

Yeah. I think Watari is going to be turning off all the cameras on that floor.

**Aizawa says:**

Did you see him break down? He's going to be _TRAUMATIZED_ for the rest of his life!!!!!!!!!

**Soichiro says:**

He should be at home with his family. This is the last place he should be.

**Mogi says:**

Sir, it isn't his fault.

**Soichiro says:**

I would _NEVER _blame my son for this

**Aizawa says:**

Don't blame L, either, if you want to be on good terms with your son.

**Soichiro says:**

I never said I blamed him either.

**Mogi says:**

We'll kill Matsuda for you.

**Soichiro says:**

If anyone does it should be Ryuzaki

**Aizawa said:**

Heh, the only thing holding him back is his job, probably xD

**Soichiro says:**

No it would be against his beliefs and his pride as L if he were to do so. He is fighting Kira who would do exactly that so he is in essence banned from it

**Aizawa said:**

When it gets down to it, it's what I just said.

**Soichiro says:**

No his war with Kira is more than just his job

**Mogi says:**

It's what he's been waiting for, a challenge.

**Soichiro says:**

Yes. It's the same for Light too. All through his life there has never been anything that forced him to really think and now he is working on this case he can really show the mental capacity he has.

**Aizawa says:**

And he fell in love with the detective L, who is also a possible motivation.

**Soichiro says:**

_*cough*_ Yes. I am very thankful for Ryuzaki at the moment

**Mogi says:**

Hard to admit?

**Soichiro says:**

Immensely

**Aizawa says:**

Is it because your son's gay or is it because Ryuzaki creeps you out?

**Soichiro says:**

It's not the former, but do I have to admit to the latter

**Mogi says:**

I think you're going to have to get over it.

**Soichiro says:**

I'm just glad it has been busy here my wife and daughter scare me more than Ryuzaki ever will

**Aizawa says:**

Hahaha, how so?

**Soichiro says:**

They are designing a wedding dress... for my _SON!_

**Mogi says:**

Aizawa, I can hear your laughter from over here!

**Soichiro says:**

And when they aren't doing that they a pestering me for every little detail about their relationship

**Aizawa says:**

Oh my ..... hahahaha!!!!!

**Soichiro says:**

They don't seem to understand that there are things I would rather know nothing about... for example the sex lives of my son and boss

**Mogi says:**

Or that they even have a sex life...

**Soichiro says:**

Only Misa level of denial would be enough to not know that much

**Aizawa says:**

True...

**Soichiro says:**

I just wish there was something that I could do to help my son

**Mogi says:**

Help him with what?

**Soichiro says:**

This is no time to act stupid Mogi. My son has been traumatised and I don't have clue as to how to help him. In the mean time I have to let Ryuzaki, one of the most emotionally stunted men I have ever met take care of him and hope that will be enough

**Mogi says:**

Considering how much L loves him, I think it'll be alright. We can always bring Light Matsuda's bloody carcass.

**Soichiro says:**

One of the reasons I wanted to be a police officer was so I would be able to protect my family only to find that I have to protect them not just from criminals, but from other officers

**Aizawa says:**

Should we do a background check on him?

**Soichiro says:**

If you believe that will help

**Aizawa says:**

I'll do it for my own piece of mind-- I let him over to my house once... I have a young daughter!

**Soichiro says:**

Ok, but don't take too long. I don't want my sons lead to grow cold

*******

Light blinked as he opened his eyes, to be met with white fabric. Shifting slightly Light leant back and blushed as he saw where he had been sleeping. L smiled down at him.

"Hello love."

"Mmm what time is it?" Light asked sleepily as the haze slowly lifted from his mind.

".... A little after seven."

"oh..._OH!_ I'm sorry," Light stood up quickly looking shocked.

"No, don't worry!" L dragged him back down.

"Thanks. So I guess we should check up on everyone soon," Light said relaxing in L's hold.

"They're going to be leaving very soon... You don't have to if you don't want to." L kept him cradled to his chest, burying his nose in Light's hair.

"Bu-but..."

"Would you rather go and check?"

"We probably should," Light didn't make a move to stand though. Instead he hid his face in the crook of L's neck, breathing in the familiar comforting scent. L refused to move too. "Thankyou," Light said, his voice was muffled against L's neck.

"What for?" L asked, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"…Staying."

L smiled as he tilted Light's face up to kiss his lips. "I could never leave in your time of need." Light kept the kiss short, just wanting to be held. L cuddled with him for as long as Light wanted him to.

"So can I get something to eat?"

*******

L woke up in the middle of the night, groaning slightly when he found his arms empty. He got out of bed sleepily, looking for Light, who he found diligently working in the investigation room.

"... Angel?"

"Hmmm..." Light didn't bother to turn around; his blood shot eyes flickering across the screen as charts and tables flickered up onto the screen in rapid succession. L walked over to him concernedly.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked, pulling up a chair next to him.

"I felt bad that I didn't do much work earlier," Light lied and the clicking of the key board getting louder and his finger darted restlessly across the key board.

".... Light, something's bothering you, and I can't help if I don't know," L reminded him, reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing," Light snapped but the tiredness in his voice took the edge off. L turned Light around to face him, looking into his lover's bloodshot eyes.

"... Please tell me?"

"It was just a stupid dream ok?"

"If it's bothering you this much, it's not stupid."

"That's the thing. I know it's not real so it shouldn't be," Light confessed, trying to turn back around to hide his face from his lovers gaze. L turned Light around again, pleading.

"Sit on my lap?" Light squeezed his eyes shut his whole body clenching but did not accept or reject the request. L gently pulled Light on top of him, stroking his hair. "You can tell me-- I would never judge you like that."

"I told you it was just a stupid dream about... about _him_." Light's cheeks burned with shame this time, not even able to say Matsuda's name. L growled and clutched him closer.

"You're traumatized. That's not stupid at all-- it's as serious as hell." He didn't let him go again.

"It means I'm weak though. You were put through the same thing and here you are comforting me," Light replied, his voice full of self loathing.

"I'm the world's biggest pervert, and I'm unscathed because of that," L replied, rubbing circles into his back. "You're not used to it, and you knew him longer than I have-- he was a friend to you. I would honestly be surprised if you _weren't_ acting like this," he said honestly. Light sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around L's neck. L whispered soothingly in his ear. "Do you want to go back to bed?" Light nodded in response, yawning quietly. L offered to carry him.

Light smiled; "I was hoping you would say that." L smiled back at him and carried him bridal-style back to their room, putting him down on the bed gently. "Good night..."

L spooned him. "You too."

*******

The next morning Light was up and out of bed, showered with a coffee in hand almost before L could blink.

"... Are you okay?"

"Mmmm, yeah fine. Why?" Light asked sounding distracted as he took another sip of his coffee before taking a bite out of the food Watari had brought him.

"That's right... your lead," L said, walking to the bathroom and splashing his face with water, hoping to wake himself up. Light laughed as he followed L to clean his teeth. "And here I thought I wasn't a morning person."

"I'm not, but I wouldn't want to miss more of you than I have to." He hugged Light and walked out to put new clothes on. Light's eyes followed L out as he quickly cleaned his teeth and re-entered the bedroom. Coming up behind L, Light quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I will be at head quarters when you're done."

"Mmm... Alright." L kissed his lips before he ran off.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

Light seems eager this morning

**Mogi says:**

Yeah, he does....

**Aizawa says:**

L looks worried

**Mogi says:**

More like tired!

**Aizawa says:**

How much coffee has Light drunk this morning

**Ryuzaki says:**

Too much

**Aizawa says:**

Good morning Ryuzaki

**Aizawa says:**

Rough night?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Ugh, depends on what you mean by rough... I'm worried about him.

**Aizawa says:**

The chief is too

**Ryuzaki says:**

I hope that what happened isn't eating him away on the inside...

**Mogi says:**

He has just asked me to print off a sort this stack of papers he has compiled

**Ryuzaki says:**

What are the papers about?

**Mogi says:**

Statics on the major employees and their families

**Ryuzaki says:**

... I see....

**Mogi says:**

He says he's not finished yet, but there is well over 100 pages complete

**Ryuzaki says:**

_*nods*_

**Mogi says:**

Look after him, ok? Other wise the chief will freak if you don't

*****Mogi is away*****

**Ryuzaki says:**

I do, and I will.

**Aizawa says:**

So how well is Light eating?

**Ryuzaki says:**

That hasn't been an issue... he's had about 12 cups of coffee today...

**Aizawa says:**

Force him to drink some water then before he starts shaking.

*****Ryuzaki is Away*****

*******

"Light, I think you've had enough coffee."

"Have I? I didn't even notice I was drinking it." Light looked truly amazed as he saw the half empty cup in his hand. Light paused for a moment, sneezing and looked apologetically up at L. L looked at him oddly.

"Let you something of real substance in you..." He dragged Light to the kitchen, poured him some water and looked for food.

"L, I'm not hungry," Light whined. "I really need to get this work done."

"You've got eight hours in a workday. Chill," he said, putting bread into the toaster.

"I ate before, I'm ok," Light stood up impatiently, drinking the glass of water that L had got him. "Happy?"

"... Not quite." He hugged him. "Are you sure you're alright? I'm really... _really_ concerned."

"Yeah, I'm fine but I will better when this case is over with." Light returned the hug briefly before almost running out of the room. L remained in the kitchen, watching where he had left disappointedly.

*******

L once again confronted Light at the end of the day.

"I hate being pushy... but you're just not okay to me." Light smiled at L, his eyes still red around the rims, his face slightly flushed.

"I'm fine. I will go to bed as soon as I finish this."

"No. Now... please?" L added.

"No, I just want to finish this," Light insisted. "I'm not tired yet anyway."

"That's because you drank your weight in coffee," L said, exasperated. "You can finish in the morning."

"Ryuzaki, cut it out. I said I would go to bed after I finish this and I meant it. The more time you waste arguing about the longer I will up for. Good night." Light faced the screen continued to work; ignoring L. L sighed, crawling into bed heavy-hearted.

*******

**So what did you think? Don't forget to check out those stories.**


	17. L's in Hell and Light Can't Sleep

**Hi, sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, but as I said on my profile my Grandpa just passed away and so I have been away for a while because of that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

*******

**Day 2**

*******

Bruises around Light's eyes began to form now as he needed coffee just to stay awake. The nightmares had gotten worse the previous night when he had finally been able to sleep forcing him out of bed after only a couple of hours.

"Light, you'll be able to work better if you sleep for at least an hour!"

"Try telling my brain that," Light replied sourly sending off another 150 pages to Mogi. L massaged his temples.

"Do you need me to get you something so that you'll be calm enough to sleep?"

"Maybe"

".... That's a yes or no answer, Light."

"I will use them tomorrow," Light promised as he returned to the screen trying to recall the train of thought he had been on.

*******

**Day 3**

*******

The bags under Lights eyes got worse and he had begun to develop a cough through out the day. L was practically on his feet begging that night for Light to come to bed.

*******

**Day 4**

*******

Light's cheeks were ruby red now which contrasted with the purple under his eyes, sweat beaded on his forehead in a vain attempt to cool down. The previous night Light had almost kicked L out of bed from all his tossing and Light stayed quiet as he had become hoarse from coughing. L was watching Light deteriorate fearfully, but Light would still have nothing of it.

"Light?" He asked quietly, knowing he would startle the poor boy. Light turned his head to look at L questioningly. "... I love you," L said pathetically, a worried look in his eyes and face that now seemed permanent. Light lifted his hand up and slowly signed the response. L smiled sadly. "... Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" Light shook his head and returned to work. "... I'm done asking," L said, leaving.

Later L would wake to find Light curled up on his chest, a pill bottle open on the bed side table. It broke L's heart.

*******

**Day 5**

*******

Soichiro almost broke down at the site of his son sitting at the computer. Turning his head away he almost missed the two young people sitting on the couch waiting patiently.

"How did you two get in here?"

"Through the door," The woman joked, looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"Hi, the names Aiber, I'm a con man. L asked us to come by and help you out," 'Aiber' said in a friendly voice.

"Wedy," the female said. "Professional thief."

"A con man and a thief huh?" L?" Soichiro turned to look at L who was staring at Light with a broken expression.

"Yeah," L said after a minute to Soichiro, still looking miserable. "They're helping us break into Yotsuba."

"So what's the plan?" Aiber asked choosing to ignore the gloomy feeling hanging in the air. L turned to face him reluctantly and told him the plan.

"Well that sounds easy enough," Wedy replied sounding bored.

L nodded. "For you two, it will be."

"So when do you want us to start?" Aiber requested standing.

L looked at Light. "... A week, maybe."

"Why the wait?"

"Hmmm. If something has happened to your beau then I don't think a week will cut it. That being said the hold is costing lives. We really can't wait that long," Wedy chided gently.

L sighed. "You're right." He looked for Light's expression. Light nodded, smiling tiredly at L. "Two days then."

"Fine, it will take me that long to buy the cameras bugs and find out where to place them any way," Wedy replied peeved.

"I will need to do some reading on the big 8 profiles," Aiber agreed.

"Alright, you two can get to work soon," L said with an air of finality, going back to his own screen. Light picked up the profiles off the table and shuffled over to Aiber and handed them to him before turning to another table and picking up the floor plan he had printed while L was talking and handed it to Wedy. Everyone worked in silence for the rest of the day.

*******

**Day 6**

*******

Light didn't come out to headquarters. His fever had spiked again over night and he had soon become nauseous causing him to expel what ever was put in rather violently. L was by his side, rinsing out the bucket that he was vomiting in, and changed him into a t-shirt and shorts so that he wouldn't be as hot. He had given him fever reducer, but it had yet to kick in.

"Pretty pink butterflies..." Light said dazed, a small smile on his face. L called Watari urgently.

"I think he needs to be taken to the hospital--he's vomiting all over the place and he's delusional and feverish and--" he had been cut off by his own voice cracking, almost in tears.

"Calm down. You are doing a wonderful job caring for Light but you should go down stairs for a little while and I will take care of him. I am just as qualified anyway. They need you down there anyway now that Light can't work for a few more days." Watari's voice was soothing as he stroked L's back and wiped Light's forehead with a cool wet cloth. "I will call you if anything happens."

"No. I'm staying," L said firmly.

"_L_." Watari's voice was stern now. "You are just going to make yourself sick this way and I don't think Light wants that. Go down stairs now and have something to eat. Light will be fine til you come back, you will just be in my way here." L left after a brief fight with Watari.

*******

**Day 7**

*******

Luckily Light's fever lessened during the night but didn't break, Watari only allowing L short visits during the day to update him on Light's progress. They had only one more day until they broke Yotsuba, and L was setting everything up for it, assisting the taskforce and whatnot, but really would rather be with Light.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

I don't know how L's managing to hold up.

**Aiber says:**

He looks absolutely miserable.

**Aizawa says:**

Yeah

**Wedy says:**

What is exactly going on between those two? I'm starting to wonder if L's just as miserable as Light is.

**Aizawa says:**

You mean you _don't_ know?

**Wedy says:**

Obviously _something_ out of the ordinary but...

**Aizawa says:**

They have been together for the last couple of weeks and are one of the mushiest couples I have ever laid my eyes on.

**Aiber says:**

Mushiest?

**Aizawa says:**

L is always going on about Light's eyes and his smile and they are always telling each other how much they love each other and... Cuddling. On the other hand when they aren't doing that, L is dragging Light into bed with him or at least trying to.

**Wedy says:**

So they're very... physical? Haha =D

**Aizawa says:**

Yeah haha but that's what got us into this mess to begin with

**Aiber says:**

Then L must think that it's all his fault...

**Aizawa says:**

I wouldn't know

*******

**Day 8**

*******

"Ryuzaki, give me the go ahead and I'm gone," Wedy said cheerfully shouldering her small back pack.

L nodded. "Now would be fine."

"I was hoping you would say that. Let's go Aiber." Wedy turned and left silently as she had entered, Aiber on her heels. L watched through cameras. Soichiro watched the young man who had become like a nephew to him before walking over to L, waiting until he got the mans attention. L looked over at him slowly.

"Yes Yagami-san?"

"I was wondering how you were holding up; with Light so sick it must be very hard on you," Soichiro stated calmly as he took a seat across from L. L gave him his undivided attention, his black eyes boring into Soichiro's brown.

"You have _no_ idea."

"I just wanted to thank you for being there for my son like you have been. You may find it hard to believe, but I am finding it just as hard, being Light's father and not being able to keep my own son safe. I know how you feel because I feel it too. You feel responsible for no right reason and you would give anything to trade places with him." Soichiro's smile was sad and his head moved briefly to look over at the closed door to Light's room.

"Of course. Would you rather do so in Light's presence in case he's not comfortable with this reason told without his knowledge?"

"No he probably wouldn't bem but I need to tell you this anyway." L nodded and listened.

"Now very many people know about this, but when Light was about 12 years old Sachiko and I were just sorting out all our financial issues and we were beginning to save money again for Light and Sayu's schooling. One night, though I was watching the finance section of the news and Light became curious about 'the stock market'. I didn't give it any thought again until two years later when our house was burnt to the ground by some friends of a criminal I had put away. As you would probably have guessed both Sachiko and I were devastated and the arguments that followed nearly…" Soichiro paused at the thought. "They nearly ended our marriage. Late one night nearly a week after Light came up to me and confessed to have been buying stocks for the last couple of years. I have to admit he was rather smug when he told me he had saved up enough money to have everything replaced. We fought about it for a while but eventually Sachiko and I had no choice but to gave in and Light used most of the money he had saved for college and a house of his own to have our home rebuilt. Since then Light has never asked for anything no matter how small and if we try to pay him back he will usually just buy something for Sayu with the money or puts it back in our wallets later. I will never be able to repay my son for all that he has done for my family and I know with every part of my being that my son deserves every happiness in the world for being the greatest son and brother that I could have ever dreamed of and he finds that happiness being with you and because of that I am forever in your debt." L stood up from his chair slowly and walked into Light's room.

"Excuse me for a moment, Soichiro-san," L said, his voice cracking once. He knelt next to Light's bed, where Light was sleeping, and stroked his hair, looking at the sleeping face as if he were even more of an angel than he truly knew he was. Soichiro watched from the doorway. Light didn't even move an inch as he slept, a look of contentment gracing his features. L kissed his cheek and just stayed, almost protectively, by his side. Soichiro bowed to the man silently and exited just as Watari entered the room.

"I see that you and Mr Yagami have made peace with each other. I'm very glad."

"Me too," L said vacantly, still watching over Light.

"I was going to do it myself, but since it doesn't look like you will be going anywhere for a while I will let you take over." Watari handed L the damp, cool cloth and placed a glass of water beside Light's bed. "Make sure he drinks that when he wakes up so that he doesn't become dehydrated." L nodded, wiping Light's cheek with the cloth.

"I will."

"Ok then, I shall be at head quarters setting up the screens." Watari sighed and walked over to L stroking his hair like L had just been doing to Light. "Take care of yourself."

L nodded. "Thank you, Watari." Light slowly woke up. Light's eyes were blurry from sleep as they struggled to open to look around, coughing weakly as he did so.

"Good morning, sunshine," L said softly.

"Mmmm." Light shuffled closer to L's warmth, L's voice sounding almost musical to his ears. L couldn't keep the smile off his face as he kissed Light's cheek again.

"Feeling okay?" he kept his voice quiet.

"I just feel really tired." Light yawned almost purring when L kissed him. L left the room for a moment to get his laptop so if Aiber or Wedy needed help, he could talk to them, but came in and lay next to him.

"I love you," L said and kissed his cheek again.

"Love... you... too." Light replied slowly, his throat dry from breathing out his mouth all day while he slept. L smiled warmly at him.

"Don't use your voice if you don't need to."

"Could I... have a drink... of water?" Light asked ignoring L.

L nodded. "It's right by your hand, darling." Light pushed his hands down onto the bed with all the strength he could muster to push himself up but it felt like he was trying to lift a boulder. L hopped out of bed, sat him up, and assisted the water flow to his throat. Light smiled weakly when L lay him back down on the bed.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." Light inched closer to L before he gave up and fell asleep again. L held Light close to him, breathing in his scent, not caring if it were to get him sick.

*******

**Aizawa says:**

So how is Light doing Ryuzaki?

**Ryuzaki says:**

Better-- he wakes up sometimes, and he talks, and can hold down water.

**Aizawa says:**

That's good. My daughter Yumi got sick a while ago. She had asthma so we were awake all night.

**Ryuzaki says:**

I'm sorry to hear that D:

**Aizawa says:**

So I hear you had a talk with the chief

**Ryuzaki says:**

That I did.

**Aizawa says:**

So how did it go?

**Ryuzaki says:**

It went very well-- he told me something about Light that I didn't know before.

**Aizawa says:**

That's interesting. I didn't think there was anything you didn't know about Light.

**Ryuzaki says:**

That's what I thought, too.

**Aizawa says:**

So can you tell me what it was about or not? I think I might know anyway

**Ryuzaki says:**

You probably do, but I don't want to betray Light's confidence."

**Aizawa says:**

That was the right answer

**Ryuzaki says:**

What can I say? I'm a smart guy xD

**Aizawa says:**

Yeah yeah. So how are the camera's coming along?

**Ryuzaki says**

As to be expected, Wedy and Aiber are doing exceptionally well.

**Aizawa says:**

That's good, but damn Light made this work look easy.

**Ryuzaki says:**

He's also a smart guy, but I follow.

**Aizawa says:**

I mean he was doing this at twice my speed when he was almost falling unconscious

**Ryuzaki says:**

He's also very driven...

**Aizawa says:**

Mogi has finished sorting everything Light has completed for you to look over and is helping me finish this.

**Ryuzaki says:**

Excellent, I'm going to have a look at them now.

*******

**Day 12**

*******

"L?" Light's voice was a lot steadier now that he had a few days of bed rest and he could now get out of bed and walk around for short periods of time. L walked over to him, smiling.

"Yes?"

"So how is the case coming along? Any leads yet? Watari has been refusing to tell me." Light pouted in annoyance.

"We...." L grinned, hugging him. "Have narrowed the suspects of the Yotsuba Group down to... one."

Light rolled his eyes. "So are you going to tell me? Or are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"I'm sure you had a hunch. If you guess it right, I'll kiss you," L said, happy and excited because he was on the brink of catching Kira, and Light was feeling better. Mostly the latter. Light dug through his mind as he tried to remember the names of the people who worked for Yotsuba, but he could only remember one because of how absolutely slimy he looked.

"Higuchi?" L kissed him. "I can't believe I got it right. I only said him because he was the only one I could remember." Light admitted leaning against L. L beamed at him, holding him close.

"Well, you remembered the right name."

"He is rather creepy looking don't you think?" Light asked laughing softly.

"Very," L said, cringing. "But I hardly notice anyone's looks for I have been blinded by my Light," He smiled cheesily.

"You're certainly in a good mood today," Light commented dryly despite the pink tinge to his cheeks.

"You're conscious today, which could brighten any day, you're strong enough to be sarcastic with me, and because I love you," L said, as if it explained everything. Light kissed L's cheek.

"So have you missed me?"

"You wouldn't _believe_," L said, sitting Light on his lap at his workspace. "And can you believe we haven't had sex in over... two weeks!"

"Leave it to you to be thinking about that," Light snorted, causing him to start coughing again.

"I had only just thought of it," L said innocently, letting Light cough. "Need medicine?"

"No thanks. I suppose you will have to go soon to prepare everything?" Light asked trying to sound casual. L groaned and hugged him tighter to him.

"Yeah..." He stood, kissing Light on the lips for a moment or two before running off.

*******

**Day 13**

*******

Light woke up, glancing at the time sleepily before noticing that for the first time in a couple of days he was cold. Picking a tissue he sneezed as he looked around the room, his exhausted mind taking a while to process what was missing. Leaping out of bed, with all the energy he could put into it; which admittedly still wasn't very much, Light pulled on a robe and started looking for L. His tired mind was now edged with panic as his search continued; needing to be back in L's soothing presence again. Not finding him inside, Light pulled open the glass door of the balcony and stepping out to look around; only noticing it was slightly cooler outside. Light turned around slowly still not seeing L and let out a faint cry of distress.

L and Watari were in the investigation room, drinking coffee when L eventually decided that he was going to go check up on Light, and departed. He walked around to his room, finding the bed empty. He panicked for a moment, but calmly started to look for him, because he knew that panicking would cloud his ability to see rationally. Light wasn't in any of the bathrooms. He wondered, even if it was raining buckets, if Light would be outside. He pushed open the door to the balcony, seeing his angel, drenched in water, looking sadly out to the city of Tokyo.

"... Light?" Light turned slowly, not noticing the freezing rain dripping off his face, instead he hurried of to L only then noticing his condition and pulling his arms back. "... Light, are you alright? Was anyone watching you!?" The last bit came out a little bit peeved.

"Huh?" Light flicked the dripping hair out of his eyes. "No I woke up and you were gone so I went looking for you." Light crossed his arms to try to warm up slightly and failed.

"You could have gotten sicker! I was only sitting with Watari in the investigation room!!" L exclaimed worriedly, taking his hand and rushing him back inside the building, immediately stripping Light's shirt off and replacing it with his own. "It's warm with my body heat." he explained. "Do you feel okay?!"

"Achooo!" Light smiled sheepishly. "Does that answer your question?" Light turned his head to nuzzle the shirt, the warm scent he had been searching for still lingering lightly.

"Unfortunately," L sighed, taking them both up to their room. Ryuzaki gave him his jeans, which were also warm. Light was only going to be lying in bed; anyway, he needn't care what he looked like. Light waited as L stood up to get a towel, sitting up as L carefully dried his hair. "What were you _thinking_?!" L kept asking playfully, yet he still had the proper concern in his tone.

"I couldn't think. I was so tired, but I had to find you," Light almost whispered, his eyes drooping.

"Alright," L said, lying down on the bed, Light's hair dried. Light's arm immediately flew across L's waist, holding himself tightly to L's body near naked body, pressing his face into L's shoulder and breathing deeply. L cradled him, kissing his head. "I love you, even if you do think irrationally sometimes."

"Missed you," Light whispered before the warmth overcame him and he fell asleep.

"You too." He lay with Light for who knows how many hours.

*******

**Day 14**

*******

"L? Are you awake?" Watari asked softly as he silently entered the room.

"I am now..." L said, waking up. "What is it?"

"It's time to get ready to set your plan in plan to catch Higuchi," Watari replied, pulling out a replica of L's normal dress. "When Light wakes I will tell him where you have gone."

"Alright," L said, throwing the clothes on. "Suits me."

"Good luck L."

"You remember how to shoot, right?" L asked.

Watari shot him a positively _evil_ look. "Of course."

"Excellent. Will you mind doing so today?" L asked, chuckling.

"No, just tell me when and where and it shall be done."

L told him. "Soon. I'm taking the helicopter to the site."

"It is a shame that Light will not be coming, but maybe it will be better this way," Watari said optimistically.

"Yes, especially because there is about a 1% possibility that if Light was the original Kira and not Higuchi, he could become Kira again." Watari smiled at L sadly.

"I will let you go and inform the others while I watch over Light."

"Thank you." L left the room, preparing the task force.

*******

L stormed out of the interrogation room, baring his teeth angrily, saying random swearwords.

"Looks like the interrogation didn't go so well," Aizawa commented dryly.

Mogi cringed. "I haven't seen him that pissed since Matsuda..."

"Yeah. I know business men were good at talking around things, but this guy has to have at least a law degree."

"Yes, he actually does," he frowned.

"No wonder Ryuzaki is having trouble. If only Light were better he would probably be the best one to do this out of anyone." Aizawa sighed, "It looks like Light is more important to this case than any of us could have ever thought."

Mogi nodded. "Maybe more so than L."

Aizawa chuckled. "Just don't let him hear you say that, but Light does have the people skills and the looks to go with the intelligence."

*******

The room was dark when Light woke up and a look at the digital clock on L's side of the bed said the time was seven. Light's stomach growled and he was forcefully reminded of how little he had been eating. L meanwhile was angrily trying to think of a new tactic to interrogate Higuchi and wasn't speaking. Light frowned slightly at his silent lover but instead of confronting him went to talk to Watari who was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Watari? What's up with Ryuzaki. It was like he didn't even notice I was in the same room with him earlier."

"He's... angry," Watari said, passing Light a cup of decaf and sighing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Light asked, gratefully taking the warm drink and sipping it slowly.

"I'm not sure, he's angry at everything right now," he explained. Light suddenly didn't feel hungry any more and sat down, the comforting drink tasting like warm mud in his mouth. Watari went on. "He's really short tempered, too. It's the worst I've seen him." Light looked down, trying to think of something that he could do but his mind was still half asleep and with out the caffeine the coffee wasn't helping. "You could always try to talk to him..." Light looked up Watari and smiled gratefully.

"I'll give it a go." Light stood and placed the mug on the bench before heading back towards his room and L. Stepping into the room, Light walked over to L slowly, almost unsurely. "Ryuzaki?"

"...What."

"I was wondering how you are doing?" Light replied cautiously.

"Perfectly fine." Light cringed at the icy tone but made no move to come closer or back away.

"Is there anything you would like me to help you with."

"I'd really rather you not."

"Why not? I can help you," Light pressed on, finally taking a step closer, kneeling down to look L in the eyes. L sighed a little bit angrily.

"I need to do this." Light bit his lip and nodded knowing that there was nothing he could say that would change L's mind. Moving forward, Light sat down on their bed and lay down, the sheets lying in a mess beneath him as he watched L silently. L eventually stood to leave the room.

"Ryuzaki? I love you," Light said, loud enough for L to hear. L left the room without responding.

*******

**So what do you think? Thankyou to all the people who have reviewed. It always makes me and Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o really happy to know that people are enjoying our story. Thanks for reading.**


	18. Higuchi Talks

**Yays I managed to update on time. Not that it should have been all that hard to do. Anyways a special message for those people who have read my fic 'friends?' I have just edited the whole story so far and replaced the old chapters. I have been working on that story a fair bit lately and I have gotten two chapters written and will be working on the third today. I will post chapter 11 as well as the update for this on Christmas Day. Anyways enjoy!**

*******

The next morning came and Light hadn't had a wink of sleep all night. Neither did L, but for a different reason. Going out to the kitchen Light saw a cheery Watari walking around but that didn't help to lift his mood in the slightest.

"Watari can I have a cup of coffee please. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Sure Light," Watari said, pouring him some. Light had almost finished the cup before he spoke again.

"Last night... he didn't reply he just left." Light's eyes had a far away look in them as he spoke, as though he was seeing something that Watari couldn't.

"I told you he was very stressed out," Watari sighed. "He loves you more than I can comprehend, Light. It's going to be alright."

"That's just it he didn't say it. He always has no matter what has been going on at the time and not matter how mad he is at me... always," Light shot back.

"This has _never_ happened to him before, though," Watari replied consolingly. "Even in captivity, Higuchi holds his tongue."

"Misa wasn't such a big talker either as far as I've heard."

"But he's telling L how stupid he is for not being able to interrogate him-- he's never been dismissed intelligence-wise."

"Why should anything he say matter? Ryuzaki is L, one of the most intelligent people ever born and that scum is the third Kira. I use to insult L all the time before we got together and so does Misa and that never affected Ryuzaki in the slightest," Light asked confused.

"... It's because he's seriously having trouble getting things out of him." Light felt like slamming his head against the table... repetitively.

"And I suppose his too proud to ask Aiber for advice?"

"He needs to do it himself."

"But that's the thing; he can't. He's only now starting to learn the social skills Higuchi was probably born with," Light retorted making sure that L couldn't hear first. L made a pissed-off noise, but kept working.

"... He needs to beat Kira once and for all." Light looked down as memories of all L accusations flooded his mind.

"Even if Higuchi does speak... He isn't the original Kira."

"Obviously." Light was silent for a moment, afraid to even mention the secret fear that had been hidden inside of his heart. "It'll be alright, Light." Watari reassured him. Light looked over where L sat and sighed. Standing he gave Watari a shaky smile and left to have a shower and put some of his own clothes on. L didn't notice Light coming or going.

When Light got back, he immediately sat down beside L as if it was the most natural thing for him to do and started to look through the notes. Part of him was afraid to say a word to L as he wasn't sure L had even noticed his presence at all. He noticed, worked for another 20 more minutes before going back to the room. Light's heart stung painfully as he turned to watch L leave, his fear growing with every step L took.

*******

L glared viciously at Higuchi. Higuchi meanwhile looked bored and seemed to be muttering something to himself.

"Tell me everything you know, or we'll kill you."

"Back to that again are you? Heh," Higuchi scoffed and leant back in his chair looking completely unconcerned.

"Of course. You've been caught with the murder weapon."

"That doesn't mean that you can kill me." Higuchi leant forward. "And what makes it worse is that you know it."

L looked at him levelly. "You're right. Either way, you're not leaving."

"For the moment."

"At all."

"I wouldn't be so certain if I were you," Higuchi warned smirking.

"Oh yes? How so?" L scowled. Higuchi's smirk grew wider.

"Well my favourite colour is purple, same as the jumper my grandma used to wear before she died. She used to make the best chocolates that I have ever tasted. They would literally melt in your mouth. She died in a train crash 20 years ago, but since then my mum tried to take over the recipe. _Big_ mistake. My mum should never have been allowed near the stove..."

"... Pertaining to the fact that you're a convict, Higuchi."

"... The fact that she went near the stove is a mystery in itself since she was supposed to be putting them in the fridge to harden. She is good at making boots though. She actually ran a shoe shop for a while back when I was a kid. My dad was a business man too, like me, but I never seemed to have the same presence that he had just by entering a room..." L listened to the rambling for a few more minutes before storming out again.

"I'm guessing that things did not go as well as you hoped," Watari said the moment he saw L's bright red face.

"Not. At. All."

"Hmmm. Did he give you the silent treatment again?"

"No, he babbled on and _ON_ about things _I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT!!_"

"Is there something that you would like for me to get you?" Watari asked, amazed at how L seemed if possible even more bad tempered than the day before.

"I'm okay."

"Tea? A slice of strawberry cheesecake?" Watari offered again.

"Fine." Smiling, Watari left to fetch the tea and an extra large helping of cake for L. L stabbed at it angrily, putting bits in his mouth. Light watched with a strange fascination as bit by bit the cheese cake was devoured in the most violent manner Light had ever seen. He finished and stormed out of the room again. Light squeezed his eyes shut as he was once again completely ignored by L. In a moment of Misa like idiocy Light even wondered if he even existed to L anymore and the pain was unbearable. L was just so pissed at Higuchi that almost nothing seemed to matter. Following L, Light hugged L tightly from behind resting his head against the curve of L's back.

"Why don't you look at me anymore?" Light asked weakly, pathetically.

"... I need to be alone for a moment," L said, a little coldly. Light drew back quickly as if the words had been a physical blow.

"Ok," Light replied meekly.

"... I'll see you later, Light." Light nodded a small hopeful smile on his face as he left. L still stared out the window angrily. That night the bedroom door was locked and Light was forced to use another room.

*******

The next morning, L was still furious. Light barely managed glimpses of him throughout the day but they were only glimpses as L would be out of the room faster each time. L tried to interrogate Higuchi one more time.

"Wow, you seem even more pissed off than usual," Higuchi commented.

"Haha," L replied dryly. "I wonder why."

"Ok as you have been so... hospitable and have kept me entertained I'll do one thing that may or may not help you out."

"...Go on."

"Bring me the death note and I will point out to you all the names of my... victims," Higuchi said with the barest of pauses.

"Why would you do that?"

"I just told you, didn't I?" The reply was infuriatingly smug.

"Why would you need to if I can read them."

"Well once you have my list out of the way you will be able to see more clearly any patterns created by the other Kira's. After all I wasn't the only one to use this particular notebook."

"Obviously you're not the first Kira." L sighed, but went to go get it; unfortunately L failed to see the triumphant smile that crossed Higuchi's face. L handed it to him slowly, but not before searching him for any writing utensil he may have. Higuchi took the book, weighing it in his hands before passing it behind him. Rem appeared behind Higuchi swiftly, taking the book. A victorious smile was now dripping from Higuchi's lips.

"I give it up." The words were brief and simple and in a beat of bony wings Rem was gone, Higuchi's memories along with her.

"What the hell did you _DO!?!?!?_" L yelled, grabbing his collar, snarling.

"Hey let me go. I don't know who you think you are but if you don't let me go right now... well let's just say this... You will pray to God that you had," Higuchi threatened, glaring at L.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?_"

"I have no idea what the hell you are ranting on about. I thought I told you to _let. Me. Go_."

"Do you know why you're here _AT ALL!?!?_"

"To be quite honest I haven't the slightest," Higuchi confessed sneering. L released him and stared into his eyes furiously. Something was missing... his guilty look. The detective screamed angrily and exited the room.

*******

Light heard the scream and turned his head in the direction it came from. After a moment he returned to what he had been writing before pushing it aside to go out to the roof. L wanted to seriously kill someone and would settle for Matsuda. So... close!!! Yet a billion miles too far. L went to the kitchen for no reason at all. That was where Light had been, but that wasn't his reason for going there....

.... Until he read the contents of the note out of curiosity.

_Damn it why is this happening. Everything was going so well. Now Ryuzaki is just flat out avoiding me. I know that he is under a lot of pressure with Higuchi but ... but it hurts so damn bad. Part of me is wondering if he has decided that we were a mistake and that being who he is that he should never have been with me in the first place. I know it's ridiculous, I am acting like Misa for crying out loud. I just want this pain to end. To see him walk into the room and ignore me... it's like I no exist. I know that he loves me, but when he acts this way it's like our relationship truly was just the fantasy it felt like it was. I don't know how to even fake a smile anymore and if he keeps pushing me away... maybe... I know one thing and not to sound like Misa for this but I would rather die than be without L... Maybe… Maybe I will..._

The shock of the letter dropped on L like a bomb. Light! He had completely forgotten about his needs while he was in self-loathing! And the note...

... It sounded like Light was going to commit suicide.

*******

L rushed to the balcony, hoping he wasn't too late. _'I love you... please don't kill yourself!!!'_ Light meanwhile had curled up into a ball of pain. It felt as though his arm was slowly getting pulled off his body and it felt excruciating. Tears that he would never let any other see wracked through his body as he was finally able to reveal the pain he had holing up inside of him. L flung open the door.

"Light!!!" he looked around before looking down on the ground, where he was. L knelt down, tears flowing down his eyes due to the utter _hopelessness_ of his normally bigger than life boyfriend. "L-...Light..." Light's red rimmed, bloodshot eyes widened as he turned his head slowly to look at L.

"L?" The syllable was nothing but a soft whisper as if L would disappear if he spoke any louder.

"I love you... Never, _ever_, forget that." he whispered brokenly, sweeping hair out of his eyes. Light flung himself at L now weeping openly as he held L as close and as tightly to him as humanly possible.

"I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you...I love you..." Light chanted over and over again. L wrapped his arms around him, not intending to ever let go.

"I can never forgive myself for what these past few days have done to you."

"I was so scared that you didn't want me anymore," Light confessed hiccupping. "That you had changed your mind."

"I could _never_ turn back from what we have. I will _always_ want you. For the rest of my life, Light… _The rest of my life,_" L said again, loving how the truth of the statement rang through the air. L helped Light stand, putting his arm around his waist. "I have something for you upstairs," he said, nuzzling him. Light was crying tear of pure joy now as he nodded. Before they managed to get inside however, L was kissing him. Light couldn't have given in faster as he desperately kissed back. After a rather lengthy time, L broke them apart, smiling. "Before I forget... let's go." He led Light up to their bedroom, rummaging through a few drawers before finding what he was looking for. Light sat down on the bed as he waited. L showed him a small black box, coming to sit beside him. He put his arm around Light's waist, pulling him closer to him, handing Light the box. L nosed him. "Open it."

Light stared at the small band stunned. It was a faded gold ring with hands encircling it and between each pair of hands was a heart and above it a crown. His heart thundered in his chest as he took it out of the box, twirling the ring in his fingers.

"It's a promise ring," L said, smiling at him happily. "I want to have you forever." Light eyes met L's met L's and he handed him his left hand with the ring.

"Will you?" Light asked shyly, his face radiating happiness once more and L beamed back at him.

"Of course." L slipped it on his finger, kissing it. He slid the ring so that the heart was on the outward of Light's left hand. "Will you marry me eventually?" Light's hands flew to L's face pulling him closer and kissing L's forehead, cheeks and nose, muttering a joyful "Yes" between each one before finally pressing his lips to L's into a lingering kiss, that left Light's tingling. L kissed him back whenever he came close to his lips before gently pushing him down on the bed. "My angel." Light shivered as he heard L murmur his 'nickname' and stared up at L. The ring seemed to burn on his hand as if to constantly remind him of it presence. L kissed him again, passionately, deeply, lovingly. "I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too," Light replied just as softly, leaning up to nuzzle his head against L's. L kissed him again. As if by instinct Light's arms snaked around L's neck returning the kiss softly. L kissed him deeper, unable to keep a smile off his face.

"Can I ruin the mood?" Light grinned back before giving a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose it has been over two weeks..."

"Three..."

"18 days maximum," Light disagreed. "But still…" Light sighed.

"No, it was a day or two over three weeks, darling..."

"Are we just going to argue about this?" Light asked rolling his eyes.

"Why argue when in about an hour we can say that we didn't do it in over an hour, which for us, sounds a lot more normal than doing it in over three weeks," L suggested, grinning impishly.

"Why are you still talking?" Smirking L leant down and attacked Light's mouth like a man starved and Light returned the kiss with a similar hunger, dragging his fingers through the blackness of L's hair. L didn't bother with the buttons on Light's shirt and simply ripped it off his body, massaging the muscles of his torso with skilled, knowing fingers. Ignoring the ripped, white shirt one of Light's hands slithered down L's back, pulling himself closer. L rubbed at his nipples, breaking the kiss to lick the shell of his ear. Light moaned as the mixed sensations flowed through his body. Tugging at L's white shirt he quickly removed it his hands flowed over the pale white body above him desperately as if to re-familiarise himself with it. L's mouth replaced his hands and were now licking and nibbling the hardened beads on his chest. His hands moved to his belt. Light stiffened as the he felt teeth and tongue continue to work on his body and a soft groan escaped his lips. Light's pants and boxers were off now, and L was planting a wet kiss on Light's head. Light's hands slipped up L's neck and back to the dark mass, crying out at the feel of L's lips. L licked from base to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit.

"e...Lll." Light tried not to grasp L's hair too tightly as heat enveloped his body. L slowly put the entire length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and humming. Light shuddered as his hands moved to grasp the pillow beneath his head tightly. "L pleeease." Light's stuttered as his pleasure increased. L sucked at him harder, swirling his tongue around the shaft. "Mnmmm... I.... ne-eed... you... p-please," Light begged, trying to stop himself from pushing deeper into L's warm, wet mouth. L immediately flipped them.

"You want me to _fuck you_?" L asked huskily, grabbing the nearby lubricant.

"Ye-es" Light moaned in response. L's first two fingers pushed into Light's anal cavity, searching for his prostate... which he found on the second try with ease. Light's eyes fluttered with pleasure, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. L put his third finger in. Light wriggled around a bit to try to adjust to the fingers, the stretch not causing the same amount of pain as it usually did. L attacked his sweet spot repeatedly with his fingers until he replaced it with his own junk. Light pushed down harshly as he tried to take in as much of L as he could. L screwed him at a very fast pace-- he hadn't done it in a while and he _NEEDED_ it. Light let out a chorus of moans and gasps as he clung to L tightly, his nails digging into the white skin.

"L-Light..." L moaned out, his hand moving to Light's aroused manhood. Light's whole body jerked at the action and he rotated his hips in retaliation, his muscles squeezing tighter. L thought for a moment that he broke his record when it came to speed. Light leant forward kissing L's neck and chest, nipping at the skin every so often. L made happy groaning noises and conquered his lips again. Lights hands moved once more to L's shoulder to use them as them as leverage so as to meet L's thrusts. "Mmm!"

"L-ll I am... ahh... so... close."

"Mmm.... Light... me t-too...." Light's legs moved to wrap around L's waist tightly, his heart pounding in his ears. L saw a flash of white as he orgasmed. "_LIGHT!_" Light barely had time to register that before he too was screaming out his own orgasm. L berated himself for coming first. "...Damn it." Light's arms wrapped around L's neck nestling as close to L as he could. L kissed him lightly on the lips. ".... I came first again..." He pulled a face.

"Mhmm."

".... Meh," L complained, yawning.

"Over it now?" Light tilted his head up to kiss down the line of L's jaw.

"....Noooo," L said stubbornly, moving his neck to give Light better access.

"Sounded like you were." Light's teeth were now at L's ear as he nibbled it gently, hot breath flooding across L's ear. L replied, sighing.

"I'm over it."

"Good because it may happen from time to time now that we are planning on getting married." Light made a face. "Which won't be happening until you give me a proper proposal."

"That's the plus side of a promise ring." L grinned widely. "I still have time to think of a proposal." Light laughed hugging L tightly. "... Are you still saying absolutely no to wearing a dress?" L tried one last time. "I mean, I won't make you do it but it's a sin to encase your legs in pants..."

Light snorted. "I _'encase'_ my legs in pants every day." Getting up for a moment he pulled on some clothes, though he didn't know why he bothered before returning to the bed.

"But it's still a siiin..." L explained. "Because you have _THE_ most killer legs ever."

"So cladding myself in a dress which shows even less of my legs is better?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on the length of the dress, silly." L rolled his eyes, as if everyone should know that.

"I thought most wedding dresses were full length."

"Most, but if we get married somewhere like the Hawaiian Islands..."

"You were thinking Hawaii?" Light asked amused.

"Somewhere with a beach." He daydreamed of his greatest fantasy.

"L, what are you thinking about?" Light asked sounding suspicious.

"Things."

"What kind of _things?_" Light replied, but by his tone it was obvious that he had a fair idea of what L meant.

"My greatest fantasy..." L said vaguely, too lost in thought to answer. Light let out a groan and flopped back onto the bed, waiting for L to finish daydreaming. L had a very decent sized problem when he finished. He grinned at Light. As he had his eyes closed though Light hadn't noticed the grin as his fingers played with his new ring. L lay next to him and watched. Opening his eyes slowly, Light turned his head to look at L. Light's eyes held a glow of contentment in them as he stared right back at L. L kissed his cheek. "Did you see the inside of your ring?"

"Hmm? No, why?"

"Look," he said softly. Looking confused, Light pulled off the ring. Moving it closer to his face to look at it he turned it slowly before letting out a gasp. Written in tiny letters were the words _'My Angel'_; stunned Light's gaze returned to meet L's. L didn't break his gaze and kissed his hand romantically. "So that it's yours and only yours" Placing the ring back on carefully, Light's free hand moved to cup L's cheek softly before leaning in to kiss him.

"Thankyou"

"Your welcome," he replied, sitting him in between his legs, having to grin because he was still hard thanks to his fantasy.

"L?" Light pronounced the syllable slowly as he felt something rather _hard_ pressing against him. Feeling slightly sadistic, Light wriggled as if to try and get more comfortable. L groaned and involuntarily thrusted his hips forward.

"...Yeesss?"

"What exactly were we doing in this fantasy of yours?" The feel if L's erection poking into him wasn't one of the most comfortable things in the world and so Light tried his best to ignore it.

"... Are you sure you want to know?"

"I am actually rather curious as to how it got you so aroused," Light replied honestly.

"Well... my greatest fantasy... has you in it."

Light scoffed, "Obviously."

"Yes." L finished.

"...and?"

".... And yes." Light rolled his eyes before attempting again.

"...And where were we and what were we doing in this _greatest fantasy_ of yours?"

"That's a seeeecret unless you really want to know," L teased.

"How many times do I have to ask before you deem it that I really want to know?" Light asked sounding exasperated. L really wanted to tell him anyway, so it came out of his mouth very fast.

"Me, you, sunset on an island beach all alone, a fruity drink, and grass skirts. There's more when you leave me to think about it."

Raising an eyebrow Light said, "and just how detailed is this fantasy of yours?"

"Very detailed, I'm covering the basics."

"I suppose this fantasy of yours gets highly graphic at some point or I wouldn't have your dick nudging into me."

"Hehehe...." he moaned once. "Yes." Rolling to the side to move off L, Light continued.

"I suppose, me lying on it wasn't helping either."

"Nope, not one bit," L said, and thus pulled him back over. "But I like it."

"You would."

L kissed him to prove his point.

"You're thinking of giving me a live demonstration of certain parts of your fantasy aren't you?" Light asked after briefly returning the kiss.

"Hmmm.... only if you'd like that." L grinned.

"I'm sure that would be you _highest_ priority," Light replied cheekily.

"But of course." L grinned.

"So of course I'd enjoy it," Light added not bothering to be seductive about it considering the state L was in. L grinned and fiddled with a button on Light's shirt. "Well are you going to unbutton it or will you just play with it?"

"I'm pretending to be a virgin tease."

"And why are you doing that?"

"Because...." L paused. "I don't know." He tore the buttons off and kissed him forcefully. Light responded to the kiss teasingly, pissed that L had destroyed yet another shirt. L pinned him down. Staring up at L through half lidded eyes, Light reached up to tug L back down into another kiss. L obliged, his fingers massaging Light's torso.

"Mmm," Light moaned; his leg coming to wrap around L's hips to pull him closer. L grinded his hips to Light's, grinning into the kiss. Shuddering, Light broke the kiss to instead trail them down L's throat hungrily. L groaned.

"Does my angel feel dominant today?'

"Not...mmm... anymore than...ahhh... usual," Light replied briefly as he continued to work on the column of pale flesh. L liked that answer and unbuckled Light's pants and slowly took off his underwear. Ignoring the cool feel of the air as it his legs were released, he returned them to around L's waist. Light's tongue darted out smoothly to graze over the marks he had made, leaving a trail of saliva. L tipped his head back and moaned, pulling his lips back into a kiss again as he fisted Light's erection. "Ahhh," a gasp tore through Light's lips only to be swallowed by L's own. L sped up his hand. "Damn it... uhhh... L." light groaned as L's pace increased. L grinned and nipped at his neck in return. Reaching over to table, Light grabbed the lotion from before. "Just so you don't forget."

*******

Panting, Light lay on his side so that L was spooning him.

"So how well did that match up to your fantasy other than the island, the drinks and the grass skirts part?"

".... Actually, you'd be the one in a grass skirt, but it was very close." L grinned at him. "But on our honeymoon, I'll have to make my greatest fantasy a reality... and yours, once you tell me it." He chuckled and nuzzled him.

"I should have guessed that I'd be the one you put in a skirt," Light said dryly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah well it isn't like you haven't tried to get me in a skirt before."

"I have tried, but you always say no...."

"Yes I do, don't I?" Light replied sounding amused

"A shame...." L sighed.

"You'll live," Light said simply.

".... But not fully! I'd wear a skirt for you!"

"You think I would want to be taken by a guy in a skirt?" Light sounded horrified by the idea.

"I'm trying to guilt-trip you," L explained.

"I thought you were." Turning back to look at L, Light sighed. "I have to make a phone call."

"Alright," L said, watching him as he got up. Light knew he would regret this as he pulled on his pants and exited the room, dialling his sister's number.

"Woah, I can't believe you're calling me. Hey big bro."

"Yes and I know I'm going to wish I hadn't so I will make this as fast as possible."

"I'm your sister, you should at least tell me how you're doing!!!!"

"," Light said in one breath.

Sayu, used to talking fast, got that line. "_OH MY GOSH WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!!! TELL RYUGA YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, HE CAN'T SEE IT UNTIL HE'S ABOUT TO BANG YOU!!!_"

"_NO!_ YOU shop and bring whatever horrifying thing you decide I should wear. It's not like I will have a choice anyway and I refuse to play dress up," Light replied sounding more than a little freaked. "If I do go he might become suspicious anyway."

"Awwwww....." she pouted over the line. "_I'M ON IT!!_" There was a buzz as the phone disconnected. Knowing Sayu, she was already shopping. Light was glad his sister couldn't see his scared expression. Putting the phone down he returned to his and L's room and lay down next to L who hadn't moved. L wrapped his arms around Light.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Light said as he instantly relaxed into L's familiar embrace.

L kissed his neck. "So much."

"We should probably go to bed soon," Light told L, kissing the shoulder nearest to him.

"Mmm.... Yes." He threw the covers around his angel as he flicked off the lights, joining him moments later. Curling up to L, Light was quickly asleep. L stayed awake for a little while more, admiring Light a little while more before falling asleep as well.

*******

A wide, sleepy smile broke out across Light's face when he awoke the next morning, recalling the events from the day before. L was snoring next to him. Light studied his lover amused, he had never heard L snore before and it looked funny coming from the man. He woke a minute or two later, grinning lazily.

"Angel."

" 'Morning," Light replied cheerfully.

"Mmhmm." he muttered, snatching him and pulling him close, not wanting to let him go yet. Letting out a soft chuckle, Light returned the hug, resting his head next to L's

"I don't want to go to work today."

"Why is that?" Light asked gently.

"I want to hold you. All day."

"Any other reason?" Light probed trying to keep his voice soothing.

L grinned. "No other reason."

"Ok, don't tell me then," Light said, pretending to be annoyed. "We have to anyway to sort out what will do now."

"I'm blinded by my love for you, thus not able to concentrate on work," L said honestly, kissing him sweetly. "In reference to Higuchi?" Annoyed that he had to ruin the moment, Light's eyes squeezed shut before looking at L and breathing out slowly.

"...Yeah." L kissed him again, just as sweetly as the first time.

"Alright..." Light kissed L back just as softly.

"Thanks. I haven't really talked to my dad in a while either," Light continued thoughtfully.

"We can't have that," L said, smiling.

"So will you let me go so we can get ready?" Light asked innocently.

".... One more minute."

"Ok." L kissed him for the third time. Light held the kiss, his hand moving to cup the back of L's head. L cupped his cheeks, slipping his tongue slipped past Light's teeth. Moaning quietly, Light's tongue twirled around L's own and tilted his head to allow L greater access. L reluctantly broke away.

"I don't want to start the day with a problem." he sighed, helping Light out of bed.

*******

**Hope that chapter wasn't too dark and the ending of the chapter helped. So Light is planning on cross dressing for L and what did you think of Higuchi's rant? I was actually the one who wrote that and it was quite fun. In case you are wondering why Light is overreacting it is from a combination of me co-writing 'it all started with a massage' and Light trying to deal with the idea that he could have really been Kira. As always reviews are very appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	19. So What Now?

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**I have actually updated friends? now. YAYS! It has only been 8 months. Anyway enjoy.**

*******

Walking into headquarters, everyone had all massed and were talking quietly.

"So..." Light started "Is anyone going to tell me what has happened with Higuchi? I didn't really get around to asking L."

"... What happened was that he told the Shinigami attached to his Death Note to make him forget _EVERYTHING_ he knew about it." L ground out, still a bit angry.

"Oh." Light replied, now understanding why L had been so pissed. "So what happened to the Death Note?"

"It's with the Shinigami he gave it to."

"And I'm guessing the shinigami returned to wherever it came from." Frowning Light looked at L. "So I guess there wouldn't be any point to interrogating him?"

"No point _at all,_" L said, exasperated as he remembered.

"So do we still have a case against him?" Light asked hopefully.

"I don't see the point, but he was undoubtedly Kira at one point." Light froze, his eyes dropping to the ring as his mind subconsciously put together the puzzle that had been bugging him for a while. Covering his mouth he sped off to the bathroom to heave. As he hadn't eaten it was only bile that burnt at his throat and tongue. It took L approximately 3 seconds to realize what he said, and he froze in disbelief. He sprinted after Light. Resting his head against the seat, Light felt his head ache as sobs began to shred through his body. He thought the pain of being ignored was bad, but this was so immensely worse. L knocked on the door, possibly even more horrified, for he was the greatest three detectives in the world... and the one person he ever loved was the greatest criminal in the world. Light's tears though were so bad he couldn't even speak, he could barely even _breathe_. L heard them, and almost broke down himself.

"L-light?" Light couldn't answer as he desperately tried to breathe and cry at the same time. L opened the door anyway. There was definitely a clash in his eyes between stony and tenderness. "Light..." Eyes kept steadily on the floor, Light couldn't bring himself to even look at L; terrified by what he might see. An attempt to speak just resulted in a horrible choking sound and the ring L had given him with all the love in his heart just served to strangle his finger. L slowly went to sit near him, turning Light's face to meet his. Sympathy for his loved one beat out his own personal troubles. With Light's eyes on him, L took the hand with the promise ring he had given him, and because he knew it would say so much more than words, kissed it. Light gasped at the gesture, unable to believe that L would still be able to bring himself to even touch him much less…

L smiled at him sadly. "You know that there still is the 5% chance you've been innocent the whole time?"

"H-how c-c-can you e-even stand to loo-look at me," Light stuttered ignoring L's words.

"Because I love you, that's why." L wiped a stray tear from his own eye. "You're innocent. You may not have been a year or so ago, but I fell in love with who you are _now_, knowing that when I came into this, you could very well be Kira. I _know_ what I got myself into, Light," he said desperately.

"How could you do that?" Light asked with the same desperation. "How can you still do it now? How can you love me when I personally wish that I could kill myself in the slowest, most gruesome way I can think of?" Light finished with complete conviction and self loathing in every letter.

"What you did in the past doesn't affect the rest of your life! That's what redemption is for! There is absolutely _NOTHING_ you can do that could get me to stop loving you, do you understand?" L cringed at the cheesiness of that line. "It doesn't have to rule your life, because look at you!! You're genuinely sorry for something you're _not even sure you did!!_ There's still a chance that you were completely innocent to begin with! What matters is _now_, because I can't prove what you did in the past!!"

"L, everything fits. I have not only taken lives, but _ruined_ the lives of the families left behind. How could I not be sorry? I barely even deserve to be labelled a human being much less the god that I had deluded myself into thinking I was."

"Maybe you did, but none of us can _prove_ that. I love you, I always _WILL_ love you, and the fact that you're repenting shows that you _are_ a person who is sorry that they committed a murder... that you're a human being!"

"_I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you..._ " Light was once again repeating the three words desperately as he tried to hold onto the single thing that still made sense. L smiled at him sadly and embraced him.

"I love you too..."

"That smile... _I hate it_..." Light whispered as he clung to L. "...I hate it because it means I've hurt you."

"Your pain could hurt far more than anything I can ever experience."

"It is the thought of hurting you that is killing me the most," Light admitted. "I mean I regret the deaths a lot, but that seems surreal to me in a way, but you... I would rather burn myself alive than hurt you and I know that I have more than I could ever redeem myself for."

"You don't, Light... keeping yourself with me can technically be your redemption... "

"How that be redemption when it is everything I could ever wish for."

"Because then you're stuck no matter what." L attempted to smile and nuzzle him. "Dry your tears, love..." Wiping his eyes Light looked up at L.

"Do you remember my one request that I made before we spent the day at the hotel?"

"I must have forgotten." L said, taking his hands.

"I asked to have you forever."

L kissed his forehead. "And you will." Light have a small, shy smile now.

"It's funny, most people would be under the impression that you don't deserve me, but it is me that doesn't deserve you."

"Nonsense, I kind of got you without permission." He smiled back encouragingly.

"What do you mean you got me without permission?" Light asked resting his head against L.

"Well, in the beginning, I kissed you without permission and used corny pickup lines and..."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. I liked it that you were so persistent," Light cut in.

"Alright, alright." L chuckled and sat Light on his lap.

"I really don't deserve you, you are aware of that right?" Light repeated.

"No. It works both ways."

"Nuh-uh." Light replied childishly

"Uh-huh, because we were made for each other and if we don't deserve each other, we'd be with people that you would wish it was me, and vice versa." L nuzzled him.

"I would be with no one if not you," Light replied and nuzzled L back.

"I would die alone if you were never born."

"I may not have been alone if you had not been born as I need people around me, but I wouldn't have been happy," Light admitted. "But now I have met you there could be no other." L wiped the last of Light's tears wiped his nose with his own sleeve and kissed him properly. Light tangled his hands into L's hair, his arms winding around L's neck. L's arms snagged around his waist and kissed him even harder, groaning contentedly. Light pressed himself against L body as closely as he could, drinking in the feel of L's body pressed against his own. L pushed him gently to the floor of the bathroom, running a hand under his shirt. A shiver went down Light's spine at the gentle touch and he pulled L down on top of him.

"Not here." L reminded him gently, kissing up and down his neck.

"Ok," Light replied softly before quietly laughing at the irony. L laughed a moment too, but didn't make any moves to leave. He just continued kissing his neck and face. Moaning, Light also stayed still apart from tilting his head every so often to allow L better access. L slowly grinded him, moving his body up and down across Light's, revelling in the moans that he gave off. "Mmm... Uhh L... I thought you said... Ahhh... not here?" L grinned and went a bit faster.

"Technically, we're not." Light resist returning the grin even as he rolled his eyes. His breath slowly became more laboured as mewls of pleasure continued to stream from his mouth. "Keep it down, sweetheart..." L said, grinning. A brief flash of a smirk was all the warning L got before Light bit his lip and the sounds stopped almost completely. "Not _ALL_ the way down!!" L complained. Releasing his lip he tried to limit himself to breathy moans and whimpers that L could still barely hear. L growled with want and sped up even faster, hands pinching at his nipples. "Tease..." Unable to stay so quiet any longer, Light was forced to allow his vocal enjoyment to become a bit more obvious and desperate in his desire. L was happy with that volume and unzipped Light's pants, done with dry-humping him.

"Still saying not here?" Light breathed.

"I'm just going to suck your dick." L grinned. "Is all." Light blushed at the blunt response his eyes reflecting his surprise and L immediately did so.

***

**Aizawa says:**

They sure left in a hurry

**Mogi says:**

It looked like Light was crying...

**Soichiro says:**

Even after L chased after him I still found it so hard not to chase after as well to find out what thought my son had to make him look so ill

**Aizawa says:**

I think they should be the ones to tell us what's up, instead of vice-versa... It pains all of us to see Light cry...

**Soichiro says:**  
That doesn't make it any easier

**Mogi says:**

Yeah, but it helps a bit...

**Soichiro says:**

I only hope he does decide to tell us

**Aizawa says:**

Yeah. If not... we'll ask, but...

**Soichiro says:**

No... You were right about not asking. If they don't then I'm sure they will have a reason

***

Light came into L's mouth and as always, L swallowed it down. He grinned up at his flushed boyfriend.

"And how are you feeling?"

"I... I don't even know how to begin to describe it," Light replied dazed before pulling L into a deep kiss. L grinned into the kiss, ignoring his own problem.

"That's good, that means I blew your mind as well as your head," he joked lamely, standing and holding out his hand. Taking L's hand, Light leaned in and kissed L's cheek and laughed.

"I meant I was so scared I was going to lose you and then you end up... doing that."

"As I said, you could have been innocent the whole time, even though that probability is less than five, and since you have no recollection of what happened, it's like it never happened. You're still my angel. My personal tease of an angel."

"How did you come up with Angel as a nick name for me anyway?" Light had been meaning to ask that question for a while but had never really had an opportunity to ask.

"Because you bitch-slapped me in the face as you fell from heaven, your name is Light, your features are angelic.... that's mostly it," L joked again, squeezing his hand. Light laughed at the first part.

"I bitch slapped you now did I?"

"It was that quick." L laughed as well. "Best analogy my mind came up with."

"Still, I haven't heard you use a line that cheesy since we got together."

L laughed loudly. "No? I've said some _REALLY_ bad shit just recently..." Light smiled, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Really? I thought you being sweet."

"I _was_, but it sounded terrible after it came out of my mouth," he said, smirking, opening the door to their room. "We need to fix you up... you were sobbing when you went into the bathroom so I didn't want to show everyone that you looked like you just had sex coming back out." A small giggle escaped Light as he remembered.

"Yeah, I guess I should.

"I can help... but it's probably not the best considering we're trying to fix you up," he said slowly, unable to keep a grin off his face.

"No, it would probably have the opposite effect." Light paused for a moment thinking. "Now we just need to work out how to get back to our room unseen."

"Well... last time then." He dipped Light like a dancer would and kissed him deeply, languidly, for a few long moments before bringing him back up to eye level.

"Feeling romantic today, are you?" Light asked cheekily.

"But of course, today is my romantic day. You better like it, I'll only do it about 3 times a year," he joked.

"I am only disappointed that it is only three times a year. I rather like this romantic you," Light said pouting.

L cringed. "I knew you would say that, but it's _SO_ much harder to be a romantic than a seducer."

"I guess I will just have to be thankful I have three then." Light grabbed his comb and went to stand before a mirror to correct his hair and attempt to rid his eyes of the redness. L chuckled and followed him. Once he had done all he could he turned back to L expectantly. "So, do I look ok?"

"I'd rather show you.... but then you'd have to do it all over again." He kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

"Ok," Light took L's hand and allowed the other to lead him from the room. The two held hands as they walked down the stairs, their rings glinting in the light. Soichiro was the first to come up to the couple, the others not far behind. Looking his son quickly to see if he was ok when a sparkle caught his eye.

"What is that?"

"It's not what you think, actually." L said calmly.

"Ok then what is it?" Soichiro asked keeping control of himself.

"Light, would you like to do the honours?" L offered with a smile.

"Well dad, their not engagement rings... yet, but promise rings," Light said carefully. "We have realised that neither of us can live without each other anymore and so we have decided to promise ourselves to each other. I hope though that when the time comes you will give us your blessings."

L nodded. "I love your son more than anything, no matter what happens I will always be there to protect him from the dangers of the world and the dangers within himself."

"I guess that is the most I can ask for," Soichiro sighed. "I never thought I would be saying this to any boss of mine but welcome to the family." L had to resist from glomping him and he beamed.

Thank you, Soichiro-san."

"Yeah, yeah." Soichiro brushed off but secretly pleased at how happy Light seemed by just looking at L. L smiled fondly at Light as Light showed the ring to his dad.

"So is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Aizawa asked coming up behind the trio.

"Light and I are...." L searched for the word. "Not engaged... betrothed, maybe?"

"That means the same thing," Light reminded L. "We're just promised."

"...Congratulations?"

"Not to spoil the good cheer and everything, but what are we going to do about Higuchi? If we hold him any longer and not charge him he may get pissy," Mogi asked.

"He has absolutely no recollection of his memories... so he's useless," L said and sighed. "I'd still like to keep surveillance on him if possible, but just charge him for now."

"Ok," Mogi said and left the room.

"I don't know if I want to close the case," L said, sighing.

"I agree but what can we do now?" Soichiro asked.

"I don't know..." L replied. "It all depends on if we close the case or not."

"It would help if we had a lead to go on, but all we have now are the tatters of your case against Misa and my son and an irritable business man with no memory," Soichiro continued.

"Which is three people that in the future, we should keep our eye on, but they honestly know nothing! No offence, Light."

"None taken."

"What do you thing we should do?"

Looking at the ground to hide the shame, Light said, "I have no idea."

"That's fine..." L thought a moment. "Let's keep the case open for another month and a half. If there is _absolutely_ no leads in that time period, the case is closed. I expect everyone to work very hard in that month and a half," he instructed.

"Doing what?" Aizawa asked.

"Working on the case."

Yeah, could you give us a hint so that we aren't just wasting out time."

"What do you mean? In a month and a half, we'll work diligently for any leads, and if we don't have leads... the case is left un--" a lump rose in L's throat. "Unsolved." Light noticed L's hesitation and guilt burned at his insides.

"That's just it. Kira has stopped completely since we have captured Higuchi and so there are _NO_ leads. The only ones we have are the ones we have gone over a thousand times," Aizawa pressed.

"We can't arrest Misa, Higuchi or Light. Even though there _IS_ evidence against Misa and Higuchi... we can probably put them in prison for a while. I don't want to be biased, but there is nothing against Light."

"That was my point. We can't do _ANYTHING!_"

"I said we _CAN_ arrest Amane and Higuchi for evidence."

"Sure, but after that?"

"What do _you_ propose we do after that?"

"You were the one who said that there is a month a half worth of work that can be done."

"I never said there _WAS_ any, I was just thinking. I don't want to close the case immediately. I was mostly trying to buy myself more time in accepting the fact that my perfect reputation is ruined." Light tried his hardest not to let any emotions show as Aizawa an L spoke but to know he was damaging the career that his love had spent his life building to save himself...

L put his hand on Light's shoulder as if to tell him it was alright, but kept on talking to Aizawa.

"So how long do you want us to come in for doing the next month and a half?"

"Work your own hours," L sighed. "Come and go as you want, but please stay for a minimum of two hours."

"Good, now if you will excuse me I would like to spend so time with my wife and daughter." Turning on his heel Aizawa left as well. That left Soichiro, Light and L.

"I suppose after what happen earlier you will probably wish for some time to yourselves, right?" Soichiro asked politely.

"Whatever suits you, Soichiro-san." Smiling, Soichiro hugged Light briefly.

"I am happy for you."

"Thanks dad," Light replied. Soichiro stood back once more to look at them before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Sayu burst through the door, carrying many shopping bags.

"Ryuga shoo-shoo," Sayu immediately said, spotting the dark haired male, dropping the bags to shove him from the room. L was a bit taken aback, but left all the same. Once Light and Sayu were alone, she was strictly business, "Strip."

"I guess you have gotten what I asked for then?" Light asked but did as he was told... to an extent.

"Underwear too, and I won't look." she said, grinning. "And _OF COURSE I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I got _EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!_ There's make up, women's underwear, a few skirts and shirts because I want you to be able to pick..." she babbled. Blushing Light sorted through bags to make a selection before putting the clothes on, hoping he had made the right choice. Sayu turned around. "It's _AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Light had chosen a very short black skirt, with fishnets to emphasize his legs and a tight sky blue tube top which fell to just an inch above his belly button. On his arms he had black fingerless gloves and his feet had blue high heels. What really completed the outfit though was a small, centimetre wide black satin ribbon that wrapped around his neck.

Sayu grinned at him. "Simply fabulous. I also brought..." she pulled out another bag and showed Light the contents.

"No," Light rejected quickly as he looked in the bag and pushed it away quickly. Sayu pouted.

"But it's adorable!!!" She was brandishing a midnight black headband with furry cat ears on it and a matching tail. "It matches your outfit..."

"Fine, I doubt I have a choice anyway. Hand them over." Light sighed.

"_AAAAH!!_" she squealed again. "I love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well Ryuga better like it too. I had already sworn to never do this." Light grumbled. "I suppose you want to put make up on me too right?" Without saying yes, Sayu just started to work on it immediately, a perverse grin on her face. Light sighed and prayed that he wouldn't look like a complete slut when she was done. She made sure that he looked _GOOD_, but not to the point where it was slutty or she'd never be allowed to help with the wedding dress.

"Am I done yet?" Light asked impatiently.

"Uhhh.... yeah. Yep. Done!!" She handed him a hand mirror. His make up consisted of eye shadow that matched his shirt, coal eyeliner, black lipstick and simple mascara.

"I guess it looks ok," Light said critically but in actual fact he was glad that it had turned out so well. She grinned and put the rest of the outfits in the bags.

"Go get him, kitten." Sneaking out the room through the back way, Light quickly got to his room and dimmed the lights before lying across the bed. Almost as soon as he left, L came back into the room.

"...Sayu?"

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Sayu asked immediately, pushing the bags out of L's reach.

"... I was going to go get cheesecake...." he said slowly. "What have you got there?"

"Nothing of interest," Sayu said innocently. "But I don't thing you want to be going to get that cheesecake.

"I actually very much want my cheesecake. I'd offer you a slice...?"

"No, you want to go to your room," Sayu repeated trying to sound persuasive.

"Okay, I will get my cake later, then..." he was still very confused on why... and _HOW_, Sayu managed to get in the building, but departed to his room. Smiling triumphantly Sayu left the building... but not before getting that cheesecake from Watari.

*******

**Evil aren't I? Oh well you will have to wait till next chapter to find out L's reaction lol. I hope you all still like it. What did you think of how quickly we dealt with the Kira issue? As you can tell it is really hard to get things to be angsty very long. Thanks for reading!**


	20. Light's Hidden Kink

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyways here's the chapter you have all been waiting for.**

*******

L opened the door slowly, wondering if there was a pit of tar for a floor in his room. It WAS Sayu, after all. Instead though there was a very sexy creature lying on its stomach on his bed, with one leg lifted lazily in the air at the knee. Upon hearing the door open though it turned it head to face L slowly and dragged itself up in a very feline manner before stalking towards L slowly. L's pupils dilated to enormous proportions.

".... Light...?!"

"Mmhmmm," Light murmured as he moved closer very slowly.

"Holy... shit." He was absolutely speechless. "Holy fuck!" Pausing in front of his stunned lover, Light rotated gracefully on the spot, his 'tail' swishing against his legs gently. L didn't waste _ANY_ time, and turned his lover back around to face him, kissing him heatedly. "You never have to do this again, I will fantasize about it for the rest of my life," he said, groaning before kissing him again. Light grinned triumphantly as he leaned into the kisses hungrily before breaking away.

"Good. I was hoping that would be your reaction." No answer, as L was busy pushing him down onto the bed with a grin on his face. Smiling seductively at L, Light pulled L down to rest above him, purring as he did so. L moaned and crashed his lips to Light's again, a hand going under the skin tight black skirt to feel him up. Light grinned against L's lips as L discovered the lacy black g-string he was wearing. L simply _ravished_ him after that.

"I think I should reconsider... my pet name for you..." he growled as he pulled the skirt down. Light heard himself moan and shudder at the low growl and wrapped a slender leg around L to hold him in place.

"I think I may have to call you my naughty little devil when you pull something like this on me...." groaned L deeply into his ear before slowly sliding down Light's body to remove the black g-string with his teeth.

"Interesting, so I have gone from angel to devil," Light murmured sounding amused.

"_Only_ when you decide to seduce me like this... you're my angel still." L reassured him, finally removing his shirt.

"Hmmmm, well I thought that since this is what you really wanted I should let you have it," Light stated, smiling softly at the reassurance.

"I love you to pieces, and you never have to do it again." He licked a nipple and Light groaned at the touch of L's tongue on the pert flesh, moving closer. L licked down lower to his bellybutton. Light stared down at the dark head, his muscle tensing as L paused for a moment. L kissed lightly down to Light's member, teasing the pubic hair. A gasp spilled from Light's lips at this and he waited to see what L would do next. L bit at the hard base. Upon hearing Light whimper, he licked slowly to the top. Light moaned quietly, as the pain was slowly being soothed away again to be replaced with pleasure. "Tell me, Light..." L purred huskily. "Why did you have your qualms about wearing a skirt if only I could see it?" He licked around the sensitive head.

"Be-because I...I thought it would... ahhh... feel like a-a lie," Light replied gasped through the pleasure.

"Don't think...." he paused for a moment to luxuriously listen to his moans. "For a second that I would want you in a skirt because I wish you were a girl, because I don't." He bobbed his head, taking more of Light in him.

"Mmmmm... I-I know." Light responded as he felt engulfed by heat. L hummed and slowly deep-throated him, not being able to conceal a grin. Light shuddered as the pleasure continued to mount higher and higher... L scraped his teeth as he moved up and down, hands moving to gently tickle his inner thighs. Light groaned at the increased sensation and he wondered how much more of this he could take. L sucked hard one last time. Letting out a choked scream, Light came hard, his hands holding onto L's shoulders tightly. L chuckled and carefully spit the semen in his mouth into the letter L on Light's exposed stomach before licking it up. Light let out a short laugh at the display before pulling L's head up to meet his lips. L kissed him feverishly, breaking only to get the lotion. Light waited impatiently for L to get back before trailing kisses up and down the length of L's neck. L kissed him whenever he got close to his lips, putting his first finger in. Loving the intimacy of the moment, Light found it easy to ignore the finger and continue kissing every inch of L's skin his lips could reach.

As the second finger entered him, L gently tickled the back of Light's neck. Light's head tilted back against as the feel of dull stretch increased and he fought to keep distracted. The third finger went in, scissoring his inside. L did his absolute best to distract him. Light clung tighter to L, his legs, still covered by black netting, wrapped around L hungrily. L hit his prostate with ease, shimmying the stockings down Light's legs.

Light's back arched as the pleasure stuck him, his eyes closing blissfully. L quickly replaced the fingers with his very needy cock. Light gasped as the familiar pain returned, his grip on L tightened greatly and he waited for the pain to ease. L waited, cupping Light's arse and squeezing. Nodding, to let know he as ready, Light squeezed down gently on L. L started at an agonizingly slow, loving pace. Needing to feel more of that torturous pleasure, Light used L as leverage to begin returning the thrusts.

"Would my angel like for me to go a little faster?"

"Mmhmmm," Light moaned in agreement. L went only a tiny bit faster. Light let out a dissatisfied groan as L still didn't go to the pace Light wanted.

"All you have to do is ask...." L said smoothly.

"Please... go faster," Light begged seductively. L went at Light's preferred pace. Pulling L down, Light kissed him fiercely as moans flooded out of him. L ferociously pounded into him, spurred on by the delicious noises. Light couldn't get enough but he forced to give up trying to match L thrusts as the became too fast, instead he began to tighten around L.

"I-I'm coming..." L grunted. Light's eyes trained on L's red flushed, pleasured face.

"M-me too..." Light gasped as he felt L strike true once more and he let out a screamed. "Lllll" as he spilt over both his and L's chests.

L came not seconds after that, groaning out a "Lllliiiight...." After a moment, L pulled out again and Light curled up against his chest. L first helped him remove his make up. Light smiled in thanks before tugging L back over to the bed and lying down. L kissed him gently.

"L?"

"Yes, what is it?" Light fingers started drawing circles on L's chest as he tried to think of how to word his question.

"Would you like to hear my ultimate fantasy?"

"More than anything," L murmured, nipping his ear.

"It's a bit detailed... Is that ok?"

"But of course."

"Well to start off with we have a nice, candle lit dinner with soft music playing in the background before we move into the bedroom. It's candle lit and the sheets are red satin." Light paused for a moment, blushing. L urged him to go on, making a mental note. "Y-you blindfold me, before you take me," Light stuttered.

L grinned. "Mhmmm?"

"You would then... uhh.. tieupmyhandsandmakelovetome," Light finished in a rush. L's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

"Bondage?!"

"Just my hands and my eyes," Light repeated nervously.

"Mhhhhhmmmmmm....." L chuckled, thinking of the possibilities.

"So... do you think it's stupid?"

"Not at all-- I'm liking it myself...." L said, daydreaming.

"Should have known you would like it," Light replied smiling.

"Mhmm." L nodded vacantly. "A lot."

"What are you thinking?"

"About your fantasy..."

"Fantasizing about my fantasy now are you," Light laughed.

"Which part?"

"It's very good, but I still prefer mine...." L chuckled and continued. "The part where I tie you up and forget the lube."

Light glared. "Oh so when you conveniently forget you didn't tie up my feet and then find out in a rather sudden and painful way."

"Hmmmm...... sorrry."

"So you have decided not to forget?" Light asked sweetly.

"Yes darling," L replied, grinning.

At L's grin Light looked at L suspiciously. "What are you grinning about?"

"I won't forget, but I'll remember something else 3"

"Like what exactly?"

"Secret of course," L chuckled.

Light looked away. "Oh? So you don't think I will like it then..."

"Of course I do, but secrets are fun."

"Uh-huh. Well you better hope I do," Light replied teasingly and kissing L swiftly. L pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

"You will." Light closed his eyes and returned the kiss lovingly, savouring every second of it.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too..." Light kissed L's cheek, lingering briefly. "..._always_. Who else could have got me into a skirt?"

"Nobody, thank God." L chuckled. "And I am keeping my word."

"Thankyou"

L nuzzled him. "Would you like a shower?"

"Yes, _VERY_ much," Light replied with a slight purr. L practically sprinted in there. Light rolled his eyes at his lover's sudden enthusiasm to get clean. Standing slowly, he stretched before wandering leisurely into the bathroom. L watched his naked ass and felt himself getting aroused again. Opening the cupboard under the sink, Light leant over unconscious of L's reaction; to pick out the shampoo and conditioner he felt like using. L drooled. Light's butt wriggled as he leant further down to grab the two bottles before leaning back up to place them on the counter and stretching again.

"Come here, Liiiight..." L moaned and Light turned around to face L, a look of confusion on his face.

"What is it L?"

"I waaaant youuuu...."

"Already? I thought we were taking a shower."

"At the saaaame timmmeee...." Rolling his eyes, Light grabbed the bottles and brushed past L to get into the shower. As soon as he got in, L forcefully kissed him. Light returned the kiss gently, his arms slung loosely around L's waist. L ground his hips against Light's, kissing him even harder. Dropping the bottles, Light's hands softly ran up and down L's spine, his head tilting back. L's hands gripped his arse, licking up and down his neck.

"Mmmm," Light moaned as he felt himself begin to harden against L.

"Unnnhhh..." Was the response, capturing his lips again. Light wound his arms around L's neck smoothly and retuned the kiss passionately. L was already fully erect, sensually brushing against him. Wanting to get closer, Light raised one leg to sling around L's waist and groaned as the contact increased. "G-got the shampoo?" L asked breathlessly.

"Mhmm, next to your foot." L squirted some of it into his hand and quickly lubed up Light's entrance. Light moaned at the feel of the cool liquid as he once again tried to distract himself. L kissed up and down his chest and put in his next two fingers. Gasping, Light waited as L stretched his entrance with practiced expertise. L found his prostate again with ease. Light shuddered at the pressure. L replaced the fingers with his penis, shuddering pleasurably. It didn't seem to take as long as usual for the pain to decrease and soon Light was pressing back down on L. L went faster, groaning.

"Tiiiight...."

"Uhhh." Light gasped in response.

***

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

SAYU! HUD? its MISA-MISA (HUD=How you doing)

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

.... I'm good Misa. You?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

its horrible Lighty doesnt want me ne more

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Oh, that must SUCK.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

it hurts and t ugly boy ryuzaki stole him frm meeeeeeeeeeeee

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Who the fuck is Ryuzaki?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

he is da meanie who is da head of da Kira case & he has blk hair and blk eyes and is rly pale

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

...Ryuga, you mean?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

NO Ryuzaki

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Bitch, that's Ryuga.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

NO its Ryuzaki all da task fource call him Ruzaki

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

.... _*SIGH*_ Fine. His _CODENAME _is Ryuzaki but his name is Ryuga.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

NO cos t is da name he gave collage least t is w Lighty told me cos he is L

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Wait a fucking minute-- he's L?!?!? _THE L?!?!?!_

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

Uhuh

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Jesus God _WOW_.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

I dont c w da big deal is I mean he is so old & iky

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

For your information, he's only 7 years older that Light. You're older than Light, too.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

But not 7 yrs and im not a pervert either

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

He's a pervert, and Light likes it.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

As if u liar

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Nope. Not a liar.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

Ryuuzaki is making Lighty b w/ him cos his a perv

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

No, and guess what, Misa?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

W

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

They're gonna get _MARRIED_

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

u lie Lighty luvs ME

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Nope, they're engaged.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

As if

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Want me to send you a picture of their rings?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

if ur not going 2 tell da truth then im not tlking 2 u en more

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

That is the truth, dummy. And that's fine by me!

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

ill show u. u cant b mean 2 Misa and get away wit it. I hv fans

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Oh yeah? I have other things.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

bi

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Bi? Just like your boyfriend? No wait, he's GAY.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

bi as in not tlking 2 u nemore

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Misa 666-693**

And his not gay

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Heh, okay. 'Bi'. And yes he is!!

*******

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Hi, my dad gave me your number

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Great. Who the fuck are you?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

That's not how you're supposed to talk to your future sister in law now is it

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Oh, hello Sayu : )

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

You better hope I don't tell brother dearest about how mean you just were to me

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Sorry--I didn't know who you were, and when people have my number, it worries me.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Hm... So how did you like the outfit?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I'd tell you, but I don't want to embarrass my little neko with my words.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Like those did you? I picked those out XD

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Ha, I figured xD And I did. Verrrrry much xD

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

So what do you plan for next time? Maybe I can help

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Heh-- between you and me, I always wanted to have phone sex with him...

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Consider it about to happen

**To: Sayu: 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

....Should I ask....?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Leave it all to me

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Ummmm.... alright. Okay. Why?

*******

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Hi Light, you have to have phone sex with Ryuzaki soon. Bye

*******

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Work fast don't I?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Yeah. What did you do?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Told him that he has to have phone sex with you. Can I make a suggestion though?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Uh, go ahead.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Why don't you use a laptop instead of a phone and use webcam as well?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

That would be cybersex, silly.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

No it would be internet phone sex

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Au contraire, if there's a computer involved, it's cybersex.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

So you wouldn't be the least bit curious as to what Light was doing to himself or even if he actually was doing stuff to himself at all

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Mmmm.... True.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

But I suppose you don't really mind missing that…

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I'm just not sure if he'd be comfortable with that.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

You never know. I think my brother has a hidden kink side... but that could be just me.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Hidden kink?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Yeah. Has he told you about his ultimate fantasy?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

He has....... why do you know about it?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

... ... ... He really needs to find a better hiding place for his 'journal'

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Ha!!! He wrote it down?!!?!?!?!?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

You're supposed to be the genius

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I'm not saying that, even though yes, I am. But who writes that stuff down?!!?!?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

My brother obviously.... but ok I had to admit it was harder than I thought it would be with the other diary throwing me off for a while but I knew he couldn't have just put it in a drawer

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Of course, it's too obvious.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Yeah but I better not tell you the real place or my brother would kill me. I think it must be like his secret kink book or something...

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Kink book...?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Well kink 'books' I think he must have written down every single fantasy he has ever had

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Email me scans.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

... I don't know... I mean they are very personal

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I'll do whatever you waaaant....

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

he wrote them in pencil and my dad has had the same scanner since the dark ages so even if I did it wouldn't be visible

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

*sigh* I'll take them from his room, then...

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

ok then. Make sure I am there to show you how to open it first though

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Okay, sure thing!

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

So when should I be expecting you to come and pick them up?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Sometime tomorrow, I think.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Ok but make sure my brother isn't with you... for obvious reasons

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

So have you got his measurements yet?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I haven't... I'll need to do it while he's sleeping. Or better yet........

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

... What?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I think a shopping trip is in order.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Indeed it is

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

That is how we will find his measurements.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

So what do you think you will get him while you are there?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Professional secret. _*wink*_

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Tell me NOW!

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

_*grins*_

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Trust me you don't want to keep something this big from me and you REALLY don't want to get on my bad side

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Especially not with my brother as my brother is wrapped around my little finger

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

I mean, would you WANT to know? And of course I don't want to be on your bad side.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Who was it that picked out the clothes for my dearest brother to wear? Tell me now! I won't ask again.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

There's a kink store in the mall...

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Thinking bout getting some ideas from my brother's kink books?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Eh, that, and to see what is to see, if you know what I mean.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Uhuh. Have fun!

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Uh, will you be showing up?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Is that an invite?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

No, it's a precaution to keep Light away from you because he'll think something's going on.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Ok, then I won't come. See you tomorrow

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

You too.

***

"So, who were you texting?" Light asked wrapping an arm around L's waist and resting his head on L's shoulder.

"No one special." He kissed Light's temple.

"Uhuh. You were texting them for a while."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. Do you want to go shopping?"

"When?" Light asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Whenever," L said, shrugging.

"Tomorrow?" Light asked hopefully; he was way too comfortable curled up around L.

"Sounds fantastic," L chuckled, nuzzling his neck. Light purred and hugged L tighter. L grinned and continued.

"Do we have to do anything today?" Light asked. L kissed the spot behind Light's ear.

"I have somewhere to go, but..." Light's hand moved to stroke L's chest and stomach, tracing invisible patterns on it lazily.

"Where?"

"Ummm...." he licked the shell, smiling. "I do have no choice and have to say where I am going, right?"

"Sure," Light said and moaned softly. "If you want take it that way?"

"Of course I have to take it that way, you'll wonder where the hell I am otherwise and it will eat you alive." L chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So you better tell me then," Light replied kissing L back.

"Your house," he whispered against his lover's lips.

"Interesting, it probably has something to do with Sayu so I won't ask," Light mumbled.

"Excellent."

"So when are going?"

"When you want me to stop feeling you up," he laughed lightly, stroking the skin of his neck with two fingers.

"Never then," Light replied laughing. L held him closer, kissing his lips again.

"Sometime today, though..."

"I don't know, it's really relaxing," Light replied when they broke apart.

"I would, and you know it, but this is important."

"Mmhmm, I know," Light replied and leant over to kiss L on the mouth lingeringly. "Don't take to long." L put a hand on Light's lower back, and one on his waist, kissing him even more deeply.

"It can wait another few minutes." Light hands dug into L's hair as he returned the kiss.

"If... you... uh... say... so." L unbuttoned the first button on Light's shirt.

"I won't even rip it off today..."

"Thank you," Light replied, his eyes glowing. L kissed him again just as sweetly. Light's hands trailed down L's neck, playing with the fine, dark hairs on his neck.

"Shall we move off of the chair?"

"Mhmm," Light agreed. L lifted him and put him on their bed gently.

"I'm in a romantic mood today," he hinted.

"You are now are you?" Light replied grinning.

"I am."

"So what do you want to do now that you are in this romantic mood?" Light teased. L pulled Light on top of him and stroked circles in his back as he kissed him. Light put his hands down beside L's head to keep his weight off L as he returned the kiss needily. L nipped at his lips, slipping his tongue in. Light opened his mouth wider to allow L more access as his tongue immediately went out to play with L's. L tickled the underside of Light's tongue with his own, tangling his fingers in his hair. Light moaned again and trailed one hand to the base of L's shirt and caressing the skin softly. L kissed him for a long while. Panting harshly, Light was forced to break the kiss. L groaned.

"I'll be back soon."

"Ok, miss you." Light said and kissed L softly before rolling off him. L blew him a kiss as he left. Light sighed as he walked over to his phone and sent his sister a quick text.

*******

**So what did you think of L's reaction, or the sudden appearance of Light's kinky side? Thanks for reading.**


	21. Michael

**Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to wait until I could post the new chapter for 'It started with a massage'. I have also been busy with other stuff and starting a couple of new fics. One is a Sherlock Holmes fic and the other is a Twilight fic. I have never written in either fandom before so I hope they turn out ok. Enjoy.**

*******

**To: Sayu **5637-7382

**From: Light **345-2949

Should I ask what you and L are up to?

**To: Light **345-2949

**From: Sayu** 5637-7382

I'd rather you not!

**To: Sayu **5637-7382

**From: Light **345-2949

I didn't think I would. Say hi to L for me when he gets there.

**To: Light **345-2949

**From: Sayu** 5637-7382

Do you want me to kiss him too? Because I can just see that being a hello.

**To: Sayu **5637-7382

**From: Light **345-2949

Sayu... don't even _THINK_ about it

**To: Light **345-2949

**From: Sayu** 5637-7382

Awww, you know I don't hold a candle to you in his eyes 3

**To: Sayu **5637-7382

**From: Light **345-2949

Yeah I guess, but thanks.

**To: Light **345-2949

**From: Sayu** 5637-7382

And I won't... I promise : D

**To: Sayu **5637-7382

**From: Light **345-2949

Talk to you again soon, Watari wants me.

**To: Light **345-2949

**From: Sayu** 5637-7382

Bye lovely!!!

*******

Soon Sayu heard a knock on the door and she raced over to the door.

"Hello Sayu." L said as she opened it.

"So, I guess you want those books, follow me," Sayu whispered and led L to Light's room. L followed obediently.

"Your parents home?"

"No, they went shopping," Sayu replied and pulled Light's desk aside to reveal a panel of mixed pictures. L looked around, smiling at the pictures.

"Where are the books?"

"See that blank spot?" Sayu said pointing at it. "Well you have to arrange the pictures in the right way to open the panel. Light designed it when he was nine."

"So I have to get past it?" L questioned.

"That's why you have me," Sayu replied smugly and bent down and started moving the panels around slowly. "How else do you think I knew what is in here?" Sayu scoffed. "Took me days though." L chuckled.

"Does he know you know?"

"How would he? He was away when I found it."

"Well, Light's a smart guy," L shrugged.

"Yeah well you have kept him busy and we haven't seen each other much so I can access his room all I want," Sayu said stiffly before pushing the last piece in place. "Got it." Pulling out a piece, Sayu turned it and pulled the door open. Inside was a stack of four, small notebooks. L wanted to look through them until he had each fantasy memorized, but he simply took them and turned to Sayu.

"Do you miss having him around all the time?"

"Yeah, I do," Sayu answered softly. "I mean he is my brother and he is so fun to mess with and he was always around to help me, you know?" L put his arm around her shoulder.

"I promise not to hold him captive all the time. And by all means, continue to mess with him. He hates when I do it."

"He hates it when anyone does it," Sayu laughed. "Anyway he is happiest when he is with you and I'll get used to sharing him."

"And I will too." He grinned at her. "Did you read any of these yet?"

"Off by heart," Sayu answered, grinning back.

"Have a favourite?"

"Eight in book one, seventy-three in book two, twelve... no twenty-four in book three and sixty-four in book four definitely." L nodded and flipped to those pages.

"Oh, most definitely..."

"I thought you would like those."

"I'd do anything involving Light, really." L chuckled and Sayu laughed.

"So are you going to take them with you?"

"Got a backpack of some kind? He'd be royally pissed if he saw them just flat out like that..."

"Sure, actually dad has an old briefcase lying around that he said I could have." Sayu said thoughtfully before racing off to get it. L waited for her in the doorway. "Here it is," Sayu said cheerfully. "You so owe for this."

"Of course, anything you want, Sayu," he laughed, putting the notebooks away.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Sayu's eyes suddenly sparkled playfully. "Oh and Light says hi." L laughed.

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell him hello when I get back to the hotel."

"He wasn't too happy though when I offered to kiss you hello though," Sayu said innocently, "Though he wouldn't mind if you did it to him."

"Then I will be extra pleased to kiss him when I get back," he laughed and kissed her cheek. "I will take my leave now, it was nice seeing you, and thanks!"

"Bye, say hi to him for me," Sayu said as she led him to the door.

"I will." he left back for the hotel with a slightly perverse grin on his face.

***

Light lay back on the bed bored, as he waited for his lover to return. Watari had asked for his help earlier to solve an urgent case and since L hadn't been around Light had to do it. L knocked on the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Light jumped up and opened the door before L had knocked three times. Quickly Light wrapped an arm around L's neck and kissed him deeply.

"Welcome home," he breathed. L kissed him back just as deeply, pleasantly surprised.

"Mmm, very welcome."

"Watari had me solve a case of yours earlier. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, love."Hhe kissed his nose and Light scrunched his nose cutely.

"So do you need to do anything else today?"

"I need...." He thought a minute. "Do you count?"

"Nope, I don't."

"Then no."

"That's good, because I've missed you," Light purred and pulled L towards the bed and lying down. L playfully bit Light's ear.

"Have you now...." he murmured.

"Mhmm, I have." L licked the outline of his lips teasingly and Light kissed the tip of L's tongue, smiling.

"How many times have I told you I love you today?"

"Once I think," Light said after think for a moment.

"Then I love you times a million." L laughed.

Light laughed with him and kissed L chastely before saying, "I love you times infinity... plus one."

"I love you that much plus another ten." L kissed his forehead.

"I love you with all that I am and ever shall be and not a single bit more," Light said and placed a kiss where he knew L's heart to be.

"If I say anything to beat that, it will sound corny, so..." he kissed where Light's heart was in return.

"I sounded corny enough as it is," Light said and glanced at the closed door. "So what are you going to do with me now?"

"I am going to do whatever you want me to do," L laughed.

"What if I want you to kiss me?" L kissed him. "What if I want you to hold me?" L drew him close to his chest. "What if I want you to love me?" Light whispered, not sure what answer he was hoping for. L wasn't sure what Light wanted, so he held him closer and kissed his lips, stroking the sides of his face. Light's arms wrapped around L tightly and played with skin above L's jeans like he had been earlier. L moaned and looked at him lustfully. Light grinned at the familiar expression and massaged the skin softly beneath his fingers. L ran his finger over Light's nipple in return. Light shivered slightly under L's touch and lifted his hands to run further up L's back. L pulled Light on top of him, rubbing up and down on him slightly as he kissed him. "What if I wanted your shirt gone?" Light asked moaning. It was gone in about three seconds flat. Light's hands ran over L's pale chest greedily now and bent down to lick a trail up from a few inches below the base of L's neck to behind L's ear. L teasingly rubbed Light's inner pelvis as he took his lips again. Light moaned quietly, as he returned the kiss hungrily. L chuckled deeply.

"Any other requests?"

"I can't think of any, is there anything that you would like to do to me or have done to you?" Light replied seductively.

"Hmmmm...." L pretended to think "Are you sure there's nothing on your mind?" Light grinned innocently.

"What you think there could be something on my mind apart from you?"

"What of me in particular?"

"Just one part of you?" Light' voice was a low purr now and L grinned.

"Or more than one."

"Well then, your hand, you mouth, your eyes and the tall piece of flesh that is poking into me at the moment."

"Give me a hint to what the last one is?" L asked, though he knew perfectly well.

"Hmm, let me just find it." Light said thoughtfully and without the slightest hint of embarrassment shoved his hands directly under the rim of L's jeans and boxers to grab L's erection firmly. "This is it." L groaned deeply.

"You're on it's mind, too."

"What does it's mind want to do?" Light asked with mock curiosity. L demonstrated by mouth-fucking Light with his tongue. Light moaned loudly before breaking away from L. "So is that what you want? Do you want me L? Do you want me now?" Light breathed as he nipped and kissed the soft flesh of L's pale ear. L stripped Light of his pants.

"I _always_ want you," he grinned, stroking his length. Light groaned softly as he felt the cool touch before his eyes met L's, looking the colour of melted caramel, heated by desire. L couldn't break eye contact as he continued pumping him.

"Sh-show... me." L quickly lubed his fingers with the lotion they kept on the bed stand and began preparing him as his other hand continued his ministrations on Light's manhood. Light pulled L's head up to capture L's lips with his own and kissed L fiercely with one of them moving quickly down to the base of L's jeans and undoing them roughly. L fiercely kissed him back as he assisted in kicking them off. Once Light was well prepared, he lubed his cock and gently pushed in. Light immediately pressed down to get L in him as fast as possible. L groaned and the tip brushed into his prostate. Light let out a hiss of his own as he felt L hit just _there_. Wrapping his arms around L's shoulders, Light turned onto his back and pulled L on top of him again. L thrust slowly into him, moaning. Light's hands moved to L's arse pushing L further into him with each thrust. Mewls and gasps continued to escape and he knew that no matter how many times they did this, right now it could never be enough. L was pushing into Light deeply, but in the same powerful, slow moves. He gently bit into Light's pulse in his neck, sucking at it, marking him. Light winced slightly at the bite before it was erased by pleasure and he moaned loudly.

"...Love you..."

"I love you too... L." Light wasn't sure how much longer he could take of this slow and horrendously wonderful pleasure.

"Light......." he started stroking Light's penis again.

"Ahhh... L... so cl-close." Light moaned and he clamped down harder onto his lovers erection.

"Me too...." L grunted, picking up his pace a little. Light vision went white as his pleasure increased dramatically.

"Lllll..." Light screamed finally as he felt himself release, his body spasming around L as he came. L came not seconds after, moaning out Light's name. Light panted heavily as L drew out of him and lay down next to him. Smiling, Light curled up against L and gently nuzzled L's neck as L had done to earlier. L smiled at him happily.

"Love you."

"Love you too... Always," Light whispered back. L embraced him.

"What do you want to do for the rest of today?"

"Nothing really... just want to lie here with you for a little while." Light kissed L's neck softly before remembering the mark that L had given him. L smiled down at him.

"That can be arranged."

"Just wondering L, how big exactly is this mark you gave me?"

"Enough to wear a turtleneck for a week."

Light sighed, "I thought as much."

"Sorry," L apologized.

"That's ok, think on the bright side, if some random decides to start hitting on you then at least I will have that to remind me that you only want me," Light commented and chuckled softly.

"Hehe, but remember, everyone hits on you."

"Ok, then it shows that I belong to you."

"Yes, you are mine." L kissed his forehead and Light's arms tightened around L.

"I have gotten so used to you being around all the time, it is weird when you're not."

"Call Sayu every once in a while, speaking of," L said.

"Sure, I was going to call her later and find out how her maths exam went; she didn't have me around this time to help her study."

"Yeah, she misses you."

"I miss her too. I used to read to her when she was little and I was even her first word," Light said proudly and beaming at the memory.

"That's adorable," L cooed, grinning.

"When she was two even though I was only five at the time she wouldn't sleep unless I had read to her."

"You're a really nice sibling," L said, smiling at him fondly.

"You think so?" Light asked amazed.

"Yep. I know so. She wouldn't miss you so much if you weren't."

"How about you? Do you have any family?" Light asked, feeling ashamed he had never asked L that before.

L gave a non-committal jerk of the head. "You can call them that, I guess."

Light laughed, "Come on, you know all about me."

"Hehe, that I do," L laughed along, and then thought of his 'family'. "Watari's like my grandfather--I never thought of him as my father, I guess, since I still remember who my parents were, or at least their faces. I've got two little brothers, I guess, not blood-related though...."

"What are they like?" Light asked curiously.

"Well, they hate each other," L said, laughing loudly. "One's like a younger version of me before I met you. Introverted, intelligent to a fault, and unfazeble. The other is also abnormally smart, but he's very outspoken and aggressive. He's always seen around a boy who always has a Game Boy in his hand and who never talks, except to my little brother. But he's crazy smart, too." L shrugged.

"They sound like the perfect team... If they didn't hate each other that is," Light commented.

"Exactly. They're also my heirs. I want them to work together, but since they hate each other, it's not possible."

"That's a shame. Do you see them much?"

"No, which isn't good. I have to go visit them sometime...."

"Maybe next time I could go with you. I would love to meet them." Light buried his head into L's chest, loving being this close to L.

"I'd have to check with them first-- I don't know how they would feel knowing that I have a new favourite," he joked, stroking his hair. Light looked up at L and gave him his pout of doom and when Light spoke it sounded hurt and dejected.

"Oh... ok..."

"Awww, you want to go that bad?" L asked, kissing his nose.

"Of course I do."

"Shall I arrange for Watari to take us?"

"Yes of course you should." Light arms tightened around L swiftly then, "Just not right now."

"Of course, because we have to go shopping tomorrow," L reminded him, touching Light's eyelids lovingly.

"Anything in particular you want to get?"

"That's a surprise," L said, praying that he wouldn't look through the briefcase.

"Ok." Light eyes moved to where L was looking at before and saw a strangely familiar briefcase. Pretending to have not seen it, Light leaned up and kissed L's cheek. L smiled warmly at him.

"I'll be right back." He went to the restroom. Seizing his chance Light dived down to the brief case silently and fiddled with the locks before it clicked open. When the lid opened Light froze and a look of horror crossed his face. L came back, saw what he was looking at, and also froze.

"L..." Light growled as he turned around to look at the older man, the books clutched tightly to his chest.

"Dammit." He muttered under his breath. "I have no explanation."

"L, how could you?" Light whispered.

"I wanted to make them come true for you," L said dejectedly, standing a good distance away. "I'm really, _really_ sorry I didn't say anything." He looked at Light pleadingly. "It's my fault, and again, I'm sorry."

"L those were private thoughts, I was planning on showing it to eventually but I thought it would be for a special occasion or something and we could have read through it together," Light said not meeting L's gaze no matter how hard it was. L took a tentative step closer.

"I'm sorry love. I should have thought of you before I took them."

"Why didn't you then?'

Another step. "I guess I thought of what I hoped you would do instead of how I knew you would do."

"What did you hope I would say, 'gee thanks L for stealing and reading my secret thoughts that I have been writing down for the past two years,'" Light said sarcastically.

"No. I'm not a moron," He said, sighing. "Personally, I hoped you would have not said anything at all, and ignored it until I could explain it to you, which was stupid of me."

"Then explain," Light snapped.

"I was visiting Sayu, and I went into your room. I saw the puzzle that opened to your books, and initially, just tried to solve the puzzle. When I saw it actually lead to something, I was curious, and flipped through them. I brought them home in hopes that I'd be able to fill the void. I'm sorry."

"What void did you think you needed to fill?"

"Your... ummm.... well..... The boy. Michael." Light froze and his mouth fell open in silent horror.

"Did... did you... did you read about Micheal," Light stuttered.

"Only one I read." L said, sighing. "I'm not going to ask, I don't want to pry."

Light blushed, "... well... um... you see... uh... the thing is."

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

"Well... umm... I want... I want to..." Light didn't think he could ever stutter this badly or blush this hard.

"Seriously-- I'd rather not know about people before me. I know that sounds bad, but I don't like thinking I have competition. He seems like a pretty good looking guy, the way you described him."

"But..."

L held his hand up. "It's what I get for getting into your business. Just the thought that there was someone else back then is enough."

"... But it's you," Light cried out, finally able to get the words out.

"Right," L said, sighing. "Don't try to make me feel better, I did a bad thing."

"It is," Light insisted. "I uh called him... you Micheal as I felt embarrassed having a crush on you when you are not only older than me, male, are my fathers boss and it was only just after I first spoke to you."

"If you were so sure that nobody would get into the books, I don't think you would have to hide anything from yourself... but again, it's my fault, and I shouldn't be acting like I'm the martyr."

"Yeah well I _WAS _Kira at the time too," Light whispered ashamed.

"Again, it's highly likely, but we don't have solid proof," L sighed in apology.

"Because of how lightly I write you wouldn't notice but the reason why 'Micheal' appears in all the books, despite meeting you recently, is because I began to customise them soon after I wrote my first fantasy involving you."

"You know, it really is fine if you had a crush back then."

"That's the thing... I didn't till I met you."

"Only if you're sure you're not saying this to make me feel better. I don't want 'Micheal to suddenly come to your house one day asking for you."

"I'm not."

"Then okay. I still am sorry."

"You should be."

"I know. I won't look at them."

"No point now," Light replied sighing.

"I saw one. I took them without permission, so I shouldn't."

"No you didn't," Light said and handed L the books. "You would have got Sayu to show you all her favourites."

"No, that was the only one I saw."

"Look it's great you're covering for my sister and all and it's not like I will get angry at her since I owe her too much to do that."

"Okay, so she told me about it. I only saw one. She told me her favourites, but I only looked at one."

"Alright." L lay on the bed and napped until he came out, a bit dejected that Light didn't believe him.

*******

**I hope you liked Light's reaction, and the sudden appearance of 'Michael' lol. It really is L. Anyway thanks for reading. Reviews are as always very appreciated. If you haven't noticed though this fic is nearing 100,000 words and is the longest story I have ever posted. Anyway the current review goal is 200 though it doesn't have to be for this chapter… even if that would be incredibly awesome. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	22. Takada works WHERE!

**As today is another day of mourning I have decided to post this chapter. I updated Friends? on the day Matt, Mello and Takada died which turned out to be an appropriate chapter to post as people who read it will know. Anyways…**

**Light Yagami RIP…. *cries***

*******

Light came out a little while later, smelling of strawberries and vanilla. Upon seeing L lying on the bed, though, he walked over and sat down next to him, not bothering to get dressed.

"I'm sorry L. I freaked out but I should have believed you."

"No, you have every right to be mad," L said, sighing, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I still should have trusted you."

"No, I was going through your stuff."

"So, which one did you read?" Light asked airily, changing the subject.

"Sixty-four in the fourth book."

"Interesting, did my sister pick that one out?"

"Yep."

"Thought she would have liked it since it had cos play, forbidden love and... other things," Light said blushing.

"Of course," L said, smiling lightly.

"My favourite is number eight in book five," Light purred and L ruffled his hair.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's really too bad you don't have that book. Oh well," Light replied before unconsciously reaching up to fix his hair.

"I couldn't look at it even if I did."

"So what do you want to do? I'm starting to feel hungry." L smiled at him.

"I'll make you food?"

"You? Seriously?" Light asked amazed.

"Heh, well...." L cocked his head to the side. "Yeah."

"You can _cook_?"

"Sorta."

"Can you cook food that is _edible_ and won't give me diabetes or food poisoning?" Light asked again.

"Yes, I can," L said indignantly. "That cut me deep." He pouted.

"Sorry it's just I haven't seen you cook before and I was taking precautions," Light said innocently and kissed L's cheek in way of apology. L kissed his lips.

"Well, I'm strictly an amateur," he joked.

"So should I ask Watari?" Light said teasingly.

"Naw, I'll do it." L got out of bed.

"Ok then," Light said not bothering to move as he soaked in the view. L looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Seriously Light?"

"Do you have a problem with me watching you?" Light said innocently.

"Watching what?"

"You," L realized he was still naked.

"... Oh."

"So you have worked it out," Light said and licked his lips unconsciously and L chuckled.

"You can say that."

"Good because you're for my eyes only," Light growled possessively, his eyes roaming up and down L's body a final time, L laughed deeply, flexing an arm muscle jokingly.

"You better not forget it either."

"I won't," Light replied as his hand drifted up to touch the glowing bruise.

"It looks good on you," L said, following where his hand went, smiling. "Come on, I'll make you food.... after I put boxers on. Bad things can happen to good men's junk when cooking naked..."

Light laughed, "At least we didn't burn the biscuits that time."

"Heh, surprisingly." He grabbed the first pair he could find and slowly put them on, looking at Light sensually and trying not to laugh.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Light said as he saw the amused sparkle in L's eyes.

"Reverse stripping."

Light laughed, "Interesting..."

"Oh, totally." Once his boxers were on, he escorted Light to the kitchen.

"You amaze me sometimes L," Light said fondly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"By what this time?"

"Just the one thing?" Light asked laughing.

"Uh, sure," he chuckled.

"Then if just the one then... everything," Light replied.

"Ah, I see," he said slowly, getting out some pots from a cupboard. Light sat down at the bench to watch L. "Do you like omelettes, Light?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright then, I'll do that," he said, getting out eggs from the refrigerator.

"What type of omelette?" Light asked curiously.

"Whatever you want, I guess." He shrugged.

"I'm scared to ask what ingredients you have," Light replied.

"You can look for them yourself, nothing'll completely scare you." Slowly Light opened the fridge door to see mounds of sweets and cakes. Looking around carefully he finally found some tomato, half an onion and some cheese and handed them to L. L took them and skilfully worked them into Light's food.

"Thankyou L," Light said quietly and kissed L's cheek and L smiled fondly at him.

"Anytime."

"So who taught you to cook?"

"Nobody did, really. All you have to do is memorize what to do."

"I should have known," Light said affectionately. "It took me ages though for mum to teach me how to even bake a cake correctly."

"What kind of cake did you make the first time you got it right?" he asked interestedly.

"Chocolate ripple cake and Sayu asked for seconds."

"Impressive," he laughed. "Mine was strawberry cheesecake."

"Not really, it is fairly basic," Light disagreed.

"I meant that you got Sayu to ask for seconds, silly," L teased, kissing his cheek.

"Well the request was implied by her taking my piece and shovelling it down before I had a chance to reply," Light laughed, loving being able to spend time with L like this.

"That counts as asking." He sprinkled salt on the omelette, scooping it from the pan and onto a plate, handing it to him. "Bon appetite."

"Thankyou," Light said and took it gratefully and taking a bite. "This is really good, aren't you hungry?"

"Thanks! And I guess so..." he went into the refrigerator and got out a rather obscenely large slice of cheesecake.

"I should have known you would unearth something like that." Light cringed as the cake came into view and quickly returned to the omelette. L laughed heartily.

"How does it _NOT_ look delicious?"

"Does the fact that it is full of sugar count?"

"Count for what?"

"Towards it not looking delicious."

"The fact that it is full of sugar and fat make it better."

"NO!" L took a big bite, grinning. Light cringed.

"Don't like, don't watch," L advised and took another bite.

"So I guess you will want to try out something out my notebooks huh?" Light said looking away from L.

"Why, do you?" L asked cautiously, having finished his cake in 5 minutes flat.

"I guess I would like to eventually. I mean they _are_ my fantasies," Light said after a stunned minute.

".... Do you have any particular one in mind?" he asked slowly and awkwardly.

"Well there was one involving master and slave role-play..." Light said cautiously and L looked up interestedly.

"And how did that go?"

"Well the slave was forced to do what ever the master commanded no matter what..."

"No matter what, huh..."

Light swallowed harshly at L's words, "Yeah."

"You're into that?" He asked curiously.

"It's an interesting idea," Light admitted quietly.

"I don't want to hurt you, so you're going to have to tell me if... I go too far," he replied just as quietly.

Light's eyes widened, "...Ok."

".... Awwkward..." L muttered under his breath in a singsong tone.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," He said. "Really... I don't want to get carried away and commit domestic rape."

"I trust you..." Light whispered and kissed L softly and L kissed him back the same way.

"You sure you're a bit masochistic...?"

"You _really_ didn't read those books did you."

"No..."

"Didn't think so," Light murmured.

"So I can take that as a yes?"

"Yes"

L whistled in a low tone. "I learned something new today, for once..."

"I guess you have," Light said shyly.

"So I take it that you would like to test this fantasy out," L said, his hand reaching for L's hip to stroke the warm, sensitive skin .

"...Yes." Light said after a moment, his skin tingling lightly in the spot where L's fingers were.

"Then you won't mind if I..." he picked Light up-bridal style and walked in the direction of their room. "Do this?" Light buried his face in L's shoulder as they entered and he felt nervous as he waited. L put Light on the bed as they entered. "Remain motionless," he commanded in a no-nonsense voice as he looked for something to tie his wrists up with. Light stayed as still as a statue though he ached to know what L was getting. L retrieved a black strip of cloth. "Hold out your wrists." Light held out his wrists silently, eyes widening as he saw the cloth. L tied it around them, snug, but not too tight. "Good boy..." he murmured. "You will be rewarded..." Light waited patiently for what L would do next. L pushed him down to the bed slowly. When he was down completely, L lowered himself to eye level, keeping eye contact as he used one of his nails to carve a capital letter 'L' onto his torso. Light shuddered at the tingling pain before slowly fading again. L licked Light's neck up and down, biting down on the flesh occasionally. "My Light." Light let out a silent gasp but tried to keep quiet as he wasn't sure what 'his master' wanted. "Submit to me..." he murmured in a demanding way, biting his ear. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you master," Light replied in a subdued voice.

"If you want me... beg for me. Tempt me." His hand moved to Light's pubic hair, teasing it.

"_Please_ master, I want you... no I _need_ you... I need you to take me. I need you to fill me until I ache," Light cried pleading. "I need you so badly... What ever you desire from me I shall do just take me _PLEASE!_"

"That I will," L replied, finally going lower to teasingly touch the top of his manhood. "I will fuck you so hard that you feel empty when I'm not in you." He scratched the head suddenly, then moving to lick and suck where the scratch was. Light moaned loudly before his eyes widened, hoping that was the right reaction. "Very good..." his master grinned. "_Very_ good..." Light relaxed slightly, deciding to keep that information in mind. L continued his ministrations for a moment or two before taking it fully into his mouth.

"Ahhhh, please..." Light groaned loudly, his body shuddered fiercely. L deep-throated him, scraping his teeth on the thick shaft, spurred on by Light's delicious reactions. Light's grew louder at the feel of L's teeth running over his sensitive flesh and the heat of L's mouth on him felt amazing.

"Louder slave," L commanded, somehow managing to speak somewhat clearly with Light's cock in his mouth.

"_MASTER... PLEASE MASTER.... I NEED YOU!_" Light almost screamed in pleasure as his back threatened to lift off the bed. L stopped and drew his head back, not wanting Light to come too early. He quickly lubed up his fingers and thrust all three into his "slaves'" hole. Light gasped as he felt himself suddenly filled by L's fingers. "Thankyou master..." Light purred. L grinned and easily found his prostate. As L's fingers brushed the nerves and Light's vision went white and he let out shriek of pleasure. L quickly changed from his fingers to his cock.

"That's it..." Light let out a small gasp of pain as L thrust inside of him.

"Th-thank you master." L picked up an immediate fast pace as he rode him, gripping onto his waist since Light couldn't hold on with his wrists tied up. Light didn't bother quietening himself as he felt the waves of pleasure assault him fiercely and his hips rocked with every thrust.

"Mmm.... come with me...." L demanded as he felt the coil tighten in his abdomen.

"Ye-es master. Your name or ... m-master?" Light stuttered out, feeling close to the edge himself.

"My name..." he moaned. "So hot and tight my slave is... it pleases me..."

"Ye-yes master," Light moaned, tightening himself around L. Another strike was all he could take and a screamed "L" flooded from his lips as he came hard onto L's and his own stomach, his muscles contracting around L. L came not moments after, moaning out his slave's name. He smiled fondly at Light and kissed his lips gently.

"Why did you choose 'L' to call out, by any chance?" Light thought for a moment quietly before answering.

"To tell the truth I'm not sure, but I guess in my mind that is who you are. You're L. You're not Ryuzaki and you're definitely not Ryuga... just L."

"... That's weird." L muttered, mostly to himself. He gently nipped at his earlobe to show that he wasn't angry."

Light chuckled softly, "I guess it is."

"You can call me whatever you like, although."

Light smiled and curled up to L, before tilting up his head to place his lips at his lovers ear and whispered, "L." L sweetly kissed and nipped at his lips.

"Angel."

"So how did I do _master?_" Light purred teasingly before kissing L back.

"Fabulously," he moaned softly. "Better than I did-- I can't be mean to you..." Light smiled gently and nuzzled L's chest, returning to the state of pure warm, comfortable bliss.

"Would you want to be mean to me?"

"Couldn't if I tried," He pet Light's hair, burying his face in it.

"'Love you," Light said turning his head slightly to kiss L's bare chest, one hand moving up to stroke the pale skin.

"You too," L said, flicking off the light and falling asleep with his lover in his arms. Light fell asleep soon after to the rhythmic pattern of L's breathing.

*******

"Light, I am not going in there," he said as Light pointed out a store that probably consider him a shoplifter. The two were at the mall, and Ryuzaki just wanted to get to the store he came in there for.

"L, I want to pick you out some other clothes that aren't the same as everything else you own," Light replied stubbornly and dragged him in.

"Not in here!" he whined. "Maybe somewhere else, but this place is fucking creepy!"

"Ryuzaki...." Light said warningly.

"What?"

"We are staying until I get you an outfit."

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are," Light hissed. "Now stop making a scene."

"You know, I can just run out of here, you're aware of that, right?"

"You wouldn't dare..." Light's eyes had turned to venomous slits and L played a different card.

"You love me, not who you think you could turn me into..."

"Of course I love you sweetie. I would just love for you to wear something different every once and a while. Surely that can't be too unreasonable." Light voice was so sweet it was acidic and almost rotted the teeth of everyone in a ten foot radius.

"But I do. I did it _three_ times!"

"Ok then how many times in your life have you worn different clothing?"

"Ten!"

"You sound so proud of yourself. Well too bad. If you're not here to pick them out then I will do it myself," Light said and stalked over to the clothes rack and began going through tops. L started sneaking toward the exit. Light ignored him, inwardly planning L's punishment in his head. L stalked out of the ultra-prep store to find a mall directory, looking for the store that he had come here for. Soon Light had picked out a set of clothes for L and grinned evilly and called Watari to find out L's location. Finding out where L was he ran. L jerked around, hearing footsteps.

"... Light?!"

"Yes, who else would it be?"

L shrugged. "Oh God, you actually got stuff..."

"Did you actually think I wouldn't?" Light asked, eyebrow raised.

"I had hoped..." L pouted.

"That's called denial," Light said ignoring the cute expression.

"It's pointless though. There's nothing you can say that'll make me wear clothes from an establishment where the employees glared at me for stepping for in there."

"Hmm... Really? I was only thinking of the one day again but maybe I should reconsider and give you three," Light mused.

"... You don't mean?!" L asked, aghast.

"What do you think I mean?"

"You wouldn't do that to me!!"

"I think you will quickly find that I would," Light said examining his nails, he really needed to cut them soon.

"One of these days, I'm going to make _you_ abstinent..." he muttered under his breath. "What do you want me to do with it?!"

"Here you go," Light smiled and handed L the bags. "Toilets are on the left." L shot him a look, but did as he asked. Light sat down and waited for L to return and ignored the stares he was receiving. L came out in a royal purple satin button-down shirt and tight black pants, and a grimace. Light whistled lowly and looked L up and down slowly. "I can't doubt my taste in fashion."

"I don't look like meeee..." L whined.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Light asked and kissed L's cheek and L pointed out the store on the directory.

"_Thaaat_ one."

"How did I know it would be that one?" Light said sighing.

"Because I'm predictable when I want to be," L chuckled. "Don't deny you want to go in there, too...."

"For once I was hoping you were gong to pick a candy store."

"We can go there after!" L brightened.

"Let me just survive this one first ok?" Light said groaning.

"You'll come out alive, no worries." He put an arm around his waist.

"I'd better."

"For who's sake, mine or yours?"

"Both."

"That's... not my favourite answer, but that's alright."

"Ok, now let's just get this over with." L practically skipped into the store and Light tried not to cringe as he followed. The store, of course, was a kinky sex shop.

"Welcome," a smooth feminine voice said as they entered. "Wai-wait... Light? Is that you? I didn't think you were into this stuff." Light squinted in the dimness of the room before he finally recognised her.

"Takada?"

L turned abruptly around. "You know each other?"

"Yeah, we go to college together," Light replied, "Takada, what happened to journalism." Taka waved it off quickly, her eyes staring at L with almost a predatory intensity.

"We can talk about that stuff later. Who is your friend here?"

"Hideki Ryuga, I also attend To-Oh." Takada flicked her hair and giggled before holding out her hand.

"My name is Kiyomi Takada, nice to meet you." Light stared on in amazement at Takada's _purring_ tone. L shook it politely, wondering why she was being so nice to him. It must have been the clothes, he decided. "So Ryuga, what courses are you taking?" Takada asked, lingering on the handshake.

"All the ones that Light is taking." he said. He didn't remember; he only went two days.

"That's funny, I would have remembered seeing you," Takada said frowning slightly and Light rolled his eyes.

"I usually wear white t-shirts and jeans," L supplied, still confused as to why this Takada lady was being overly nice.

"Oh well, so how long have you and Light been friends for?" Takada continued, ignoring Light completely.

"A very long time, and we're _very_ good friends." L concluded that she was a lesbian because usually people would be drooling all over Light by now, and since she was ignoring him and talking to himself instead, he deduced that she already knew about Light and wanted to meet someone new.

"It's great to have close friends," Takada says misinterpreting L's words completely. "Hey, how about you give me your number and we can go out some time?" Light's jaw dropped; how could L not have guessed what Takada was hinting at?

'_I'm an idiot.'_ "I'm taken sorry," he said, wrapping his arm around Light.

"Oh, are you busy?" Takada said obliviously.

"I'm betrothed," he said bluntly.

"Really? That's no fun... and I know we could have a lot of fun together," Takada said pouting.

"Sure. If I was straight, and not betrothed. Even then, there's only one person I could ever think of that way." Takada turned a death glare on Light who returned the glare with double the strength, before looking sweetly at L.

"So what were you looking for?"

"That would be up to him," L said cautiously. "I told him he'd be able to come out of this place alive..... Ooh, that looks cool." He was immediately sidetracked and went to view some objects that would make a hooker blush.

"Oh, I _LOVE_ those," Takada said, "Oh and what about those, you _have_ to get some of those."

"Wh-what... _NO!_" Light said turning a bright shade of red.

"Can't do it, he'll kill me," L sighed, looking regretfully away from... whatever it was.

"Oh stop being a spoilsport. You can use them on me if you like?" Takada said suggestively.

"Uhh..... _why?_" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Ask Light so I can stand up for him, he's the hot one in this relationship." L drifted towards a different section of the store to where the flavoured condoms were.

"Obviously everyone else is blind if they didn't flock to you on sight. Light's pretty, but _you're_ the hot one." Takada said and ran her hand up L's back and Light pushed it away roughly.

"He's _MINE!_" Light growled lowly, his free hand on his neck.

"What he said," L agreed, standing behind Light so he could have access to the spot, and licked it shamelessly. "More like he's mine, but I'm not going to get technical."

"That's fine I can share. Besides someone as sexy as you shouldn't just belong to one person alone," Takada said. "Have you tried the vibrating condoms?"

"What the fuck?" L asked, turning his attention to those. He didn't release his grip on Light's hips as he pointed them out. "Would you not mind that?"

Light tilted his head to the side for a moment thinking, "No, I don't think so."

L chuckled. "You're very... safe?"

"It would be... interesting. To late to just use them for safety now," Light pointed out.

"Yeah, speaking of which, have we _ever_ used a condom?"

"No"

"Yeah, there'd be no need now, then." L looked elsewhere. "Take whatever you've wanted in your wildest fantasies, he whispered lowly in Light's ear. Takada continued to pout in the corner as Light went and started to search for things that they needed to fulfil his fantasies.

"Make sure to pick out some lube you like L," Light said chuckling. L watched amusedly, already having strawberry flavoured lube in his hand since before Light asked. Anything else he picked would be shut down, so he decided to save himself some face and would just look to see what Light wanted. Light sighed and walked over to pick out a green apple, vanilla and white chocolate flavoured lube. "What do you think of these?"

"... Why apple?" He asked and Light kissed L quickly.

"I like apples."

"Okay." L chuckled, smirking. "Is that it?" Light handed L the basketful of toys.

"Is that better?"

L eyed it, and whistled lowly, "Shit."

"I take it that's a yes," Light laughed.

"Yeah. Can we get out of here, like... as soon as possible?"

"Sure, we will just pay and then we can leave," Light replied and put the basket up on the counter with the lube. Takada plastered on a wide smile as she slithered past Light, barely brushing against him, but pressing fully up against L before standing behind the counter.

"So is this all for today?"

"Yeah," he replied shortly, handing her his credit card. Takada swiped the card and stared to enter in the sales, when Light let out a yelp.

"Ryuga, my phone is gone."

"Do you think you dropped it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, you know how careful I am with Chibi. I had it till just a minute ago," Light complained but nether the less bent over to look to see if it was on the ground of the store.

"I'll help you find it in a minute, I'll call it," he suggested, wondering why Takada was taking so long to ring up their items. Light straightened up again and went to search the rest of the store.

"Hmm... It looks like Light has been letting himself go a bit since I last saw him," Takada said critically.

"I don't think you'd know, and I know for a fact he hasn't." L said coldly.

"Oh I think he has." Takada murmured, "And I never realised how clingy he is. It is really quite pathetic how he acts around you.

"I don't think it's pathetic at all. I like it, and that's what matters." He glared, and pulled out his cell to call Light's, since he didn't seem to have any luck. "He's clingy because he loves me, and I cling to him for the same reason."

"Oh, the way he acts I doubt he lets you out of his sight for a second and when he does only does if you say you will be back as quickly as possible," Takada sighed, "I bet he even threatens to with hold sex from you at the slightest thing just to be assured you still want him."

"For all you know, that could be me you're describing," he replied, his glare not letting up. The phone dialled, and they listened for the response. Bending over Takada pretended to pick up the ringing phone.

"I wonder how it got back here."

"Bitch," he cursed her, taking the phone and their items and walking out, handing Light his 'Chibi' and possessively putting his arm around his waist. Light took Chibi and snuggled up closely to L as they walked out of the store.

"Thank you..." Light whispered.

"Of course." L said, kissing him on the nose, chuckling. "Why Chibi?"

"Sayu named it. She thought it was cute and refused to let me call it anything else," Light muttered, blushing lightly.

"Or did you just like it," L teased, brushing his fingers lightly across Light's blush, finding it simply adorable. Light sealed his mouth shut, not able to answer. "It's cute, it suits you." L quickly pecked his lips. Light leant forward and kissed L back.

"Remind me to _never_ pick out clothes for you again."

"Oh, don't think I won't remember," he replied with a loving smile and Light rolled his eyes playfully.

"Good because I would hate to have to have to fight people off you anytime we go everywhere because of how incredible you look."

"No, again, I'm still convinced you're the incredible one."

"You keep thinking that," Light replied. "So do you want to go home yet?"

"Sure, I'm sick of being here," he joked and led him out the door. Light beamed at L and waited for Watari to come and pick them up. L held him on the ride home. He kissed everywhere Light would let him. Light meanwhile was absolutely content to let L do so, even going so far as to kiss L back occasionally. L was giddy from it. He thought Light would still be mad about what happened with Takada.

"I changed my mind about punishing you," Light moaned softly.

"Mmm, excellent," L replied huskily, blowing cool air on Light's ear from when he was nipping at it.

"I thought you would be happy about that." L didn't even bother replying and continued giving his boyfriend attention. This continued until a sharp rap on the dividing screen drew Light's attention from L. "I think we're back."

"So we are." He untangled himself from Light and helped him out of the car like a gentleman and Light took L's hand.

"So what shall do now?"

"We are going to ask Watari about visiting my heirs," he said, smiling.

"Sounds good," Light replied, smiling back.

*******

**Sorry about the first author note. I couldn't resist lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for reading and thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**44 reviews till 200**


	23. Kinky, Pervert and Voyeur Makes Three

**As today is the day that Mikami died I suppose I had to update. Especially since Mikami is Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o's third or fourth favourite character. It's kinda weird that I have only been updating on death days lately… Oh well. Enjoy.**

*******

The couple confronted Watari in his room.

"Hello, is there something you wanted?" Watari asked curiously.

"Light and I want to visit M and N."

"Really?" Watari said surprised. "When would you like to go then?" L looked over at Light.

"Your choice."

"Anytime after telling my family is fine," Light replied.

"Maybe a few days, then," L said. "Could you tell them of our impending arrival?"

"Of course," Watari agreed and stood up and left to start making the preparations and L led him up to their room. Once they got there, Light flopped, well as much of a flop as he was capable of, onto the bed.

"I've never been to England before." L took of Light's shoes for him and massaged his feet.

"It's a good place. Rainy, but good."

"What's the massage for?"

"I'm being nice." L beamed sweetly at him.

"Mhmm, thank you." Light didn't remember the last time he had had a foot massage if ever.

"Just relax, honey," L said soothingly, continuing what he was doing.

"This feels _really_ nice. I don't think I have had a foot massage before," Light purred.

"I'm glad to be your first then," L chuckled and Light laughed too.

"It seems you're my first for a lot of things."

"That makes me feel good about myself." He kissed Light's big toe.

"That's good... I guess." L shrugged, allowing that as he switched feet. "So what did you think of Takada hitting on you?" Light asked jokingly.

"Oh blech. Don't even talk to me about that. It was horrible..." He shuddered.

Light laughed, "I was surprised how long it took for you to realise what she was doing."

"I thought she was just being nice, because everyone hits on you."

"Obviously everyone was going to notice you considering how you're dressed," Light said rolling his eyes.

"Like a sex god," L joked.

"Absolutely," Light purred and L pinned him to the bed.

"You think so?"

"Of course I do," Light murmured back and L planted a hot kiss on his lips. Light returned the kiss teasingly, smiling softly. L shuddered with want and kissed him deeply, moaning.

"Mmm," Light breathed still kissing L just as gently as before. L tried to get a more passionate reaction out of him. Light broke the kiss quickly though and kissed the tip of L's nose. L rolled his eyes with a smile. "So what do you want to do now?" Light asked, kissing L's cheek.

"I'm content with cuddling you," he chuckled.

"I'm content with being cuddled," Light replied laughing also.

"Oh, why don't you contact your parents about England?"

"I would like to tell them in person if you don't mind."

"That can be arranged, night hasn't fallen yet."

"Ok," Light said reluctantly and he sat up knowing that they didn't have time to continue to just lie around cuddling.

"I can't get over how pretty you are."

Light's rolled his eyes, "and you're sexy, now let's go before we change our mind."

"Alright, I'm coming," He sniggered to himself.

"L, get your mind out of the gutter," Light warned.

"I like my mind where it is," he replied, standing.

"Yeah, well if we are going to see my parents I want your thoughts to stay clean."

"I'll be careful. I promise, but if someone yells '_PENIS'_ very loud, expect me to laugh."

"I wouldn't expect any less," Light replied sighing and walked over to the door.

L followed him. "Since I'm wearing this, am I not allowed to slouch?"

"I'm surprised you haven't got changed the minute we got back and you can slouch if you want."

"I like the way you look at me when I'm dressed like this, which is why I didn't change... _AND_ _YES!_" He immediately did so. Light laughed and left the room to see Watari. L followed him for lack of anywhere else to go.

"Hey Watari, would you please drop me and L off at my house?" Light asked upon seeing the elderly man.

"I suspected you might, I have brought the car around and it is waiting," Watari replied smoothly and leading them out. Once Light was seated he innocently linked his fingers with L's own and let them rest in the gap between them.

L smiled at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Light replied and squeezed L's hand briefly.

L smiled. "It shows-- will your parents get upset over your hickey?" Light quickly fixed up the collar of his turtle neck shirt to hide the mark.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Of course." He gave Light a face that was asking _'can I make another one?'_

Light sighed, "Maybe later ok?"

"Works for me, honey." He looked out the window. All too soon they were at the door to Light's house and his sister was opening the door.

"_LIGHT! RYUGA!_" she squealed, jump-hugging her brother.

"Sayu," Light murmured and hugged his sister tightly. L beamed down at the both of them. "Is mum and dad home?" Light asked as he finally released her.

"Yeah, we're just about to have dinner!"

"Sorry about the timing but I wanted to let know about a trip me and Ryuga are going on," Light explained as he stepped inside.

"Ooh, where?" she asked excitedly. "Hey Mom, Dad, Ryuga and Light are here!"

"We are going to visit his family in England," Light replied before going over to greet his mum and dad.

"You're from England?" Sachiko asked eyebrows raised. "Do you mind me saying that I would have never thought so?"

L chuckled. "I don't care, I'm a mixed breed."

"Anyway I thought we should come and tell you in person before just taking off," Light cut in.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Light," Soichiro said. "Hey, what's that on your neck?" Light's face turned scarlet in the blink of an eye and his hand flew up to cover the mark.

"It's my saviour, actually," L said honestly. Even Light looked confused at that one.

"What do you mean Ryuga?"

"It contributed into saving my ass today when I was being hit on by a crazy female."

"Wow, so you were the one getting hit on today. No wonder, my brother picked out some fine ar- I mean great clothes," Sayu commented.

Ryuzaki laughed. "Seriously, I didn't get it for a while, either."

"He really didn't and Takada was seriously throwing herself at him too," Light added dryly and Soichiro looked up again in surprise.

"Takada? Kiyomi Takada? Weren't you dating her?"

"Yeah I did for a bit, but I wouldn't even go near her if you paid me."

"Because she was hitting on Ryuga?"

"...Yeah," Light admitted and L beamed at him.

"We're sorry to intrude again, we can leave if you want," he told Soichiro and Sachiko.

"Hang on a sec..." Sayu said impatiently. "... I waited and hoped you would ask, but it looks like I am just going to have to tell you. You two are taking me with you to England."

"We are?" Ryuzaki asked. "You seriously want to come with us?"

"You are and of course I do. I wouldn't be telling you otherwise."

"You'd go across Asia and across Europe with an _affectionate couple_?!" He asked again, trying to deter her.

"Yess," Sayu said confidently, "When do we leave?"

"Two days," he replied, resigned. "Only if you're _sure_...."

"Oh I'm sure," Sayu said cheering.

"Is that okay with your parents?"

"They haven't said no..."

"That's because you haven't formally asked, silly girl." He messed with her hair.

"Well they are just there so if they had any objections they should be speaking up by now," Sayu said rolling her eyes. L looked over at them.

"Is it okay? We'd love to have her--we're visiting some people her age."

"I don't know if we can afford to pay for the tickets..." Soichiro said finally.

"I can, it's my treat on both your wonderful children," L said with a laugh.

"Then I don't think I can stop her," Soichiro sighed.

"_THANK YOU DADDY!!_"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you better start planning on what you will be taking," Soichiro muttered trying to loosen the strangle hold on his neck.

"Sayu, what will I do without you...?" Asked Sachiko jokingly.

"You'll survive mum; I thought you would be happy to have the house to yourself for a while."

"You just have fun," She said, laughing. "Don't drink anything that isn't water, don't come home pregnant, and don't be the cause of Ryuga and Light's broken relationship."

"I won't mum," Sayu promised sounding bored.

"Good."

L looked at Light. "I guess it's time for us to head back?"

"Ok," Light replied. "See you soon Sayu."

"Bye you two!!" She called, grinning.

"Bye mum, bye dad," Light said finally. L waved on his way out, and opened Light's car door.

"Well... that was unexpected."

"Everything Sayu does is unexpected," Light replied fondly.

"I don't want her and Mello in the same room... that could cause an explosion."

"I won't even ask."

"They're both... headstrong and sort of aggressive," he supplied.

"Sort of???" Light asked, an eyebrow rose.

"_VERY_ aggressive. If they fight, the world will end."

"Ok, I will do my best to keep them apart," Light murmured and curled up L and wrapping his arms around L's waist.

"Sleepy, darling?" he asked softly, loving how the light hit the window and danced in his Light's hair.

"Not really, I just wanted to be close to you is all," Light replied. L brushed through his hair with his fingers.

"You couldn't be closer."

"Well physically closer," Light amended."

"Ah," L said, looking down into his eyes, not being able to keep a happy smile off his face. Leaning up, Light kissed L softly on the lips before nestling his head on L's shoulder. "I never can get over how beautiful you are," L sighed.

"I'm not that special," Light mumbled.

"If only you saw the way I look at you, you'd think you were on the top of the world, and you are, in my eyes."

"And you are in mine... I guess I do understand."

"Don't you just love, love?" he asked, laughing on how bad that must have sounded.

Light laughed, "Not as much as I love you."

"That's not true and you know it."

"It's true; there is nothing I love more than you," Light said moving away from L to stick his tongue out at him.

L bit it, laughing. "And likewise, precious." Light glared at L, looking peeved. "Whaaat?" L asked.

"You bit my tongue."

"Not hard, silly. I nipped at it."

"Still bit it."

"Sorry honey," he apologized.

Light gave in and went back to cuddling L, "ok."

L chuckled. "Can I bite you anywhere else?"

"Depends on where you are referring to..." Light replied cautiously.

"Anywhere, I'm just curious," he chuckled.

"Ok," Light said slowly.

"I know your ear is okay..."

"Yeah..." Light said blushing.

"So where are the other spots I can....?"

"Anywhere I guess just not my tongue."

"Anywhere....?" he murmured sensually.

"ye-yeah," Light stuttered.

"Even now?"

"Not now," Light replied quickly.

"He can't hear us."

"I don't care; we will be back in a couple of minutes."

"When we get back...?"

"Fine," Light said trying to put in more confidence than he felt.

"Light, you know I always make you feel like a princess," he said, laughing as he kissed his cheek.

"You do," Light laughed, "It's... nice."

"I'm glad you think so, because I can't stop."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Yay!"

Light giggled at that, "I don't think I have heard you say 'yay' before."

"I don't think I've ever said it in my life," L said, grimacing. "And I don't think I ever will..." He laughed. "Oh God, you're so adorable!"

"You just did, and why am I adorable this time?" Light asked.

"Other than now, of course. You giggled!!!" Light blushed but he was spared as he heard a familiar knock on the glass signalling their return. L helped him out of the car.

"I guess you will want to go to our room now right?" Light asked already knowing the answer.

"Do you?" He asked in return.

"Yeah sure, I did promise after all."

"If you don't want to, I can't make you."

"No, I want to," Light replied taking L's hand.

"Okay!" L brightened and scooped him up in his arms. Light laughed, now used to being carried around. L put him on their bed. "I can just hold you if you want-- we don't have to do... it."

"I don't mind, what ever you feel like doing," Light replied softly. L stripped to his boxers and lay down. "So what is your decision?" Light asked curiously.

"I am going kiss you until you feel like going to sleep," L said, opening his arms out so Light would fill them. Light almost flew into L's arms and kissed him soundly. L's eyes fluttered shut and he kissed him back with all that he had. Light's mouth opened to allow L access if he so desired and wrapped his arms around L's neck. L's tongue ravaged Light's mouth, slowly tickling the top. Moaning, Light's tongue stroked L's gently before moving to suck on it. L tried not to go too far, he just wanted kissing. So he did so. Enthusiastically. Light's fingers twined in L's hair, massaging the scalp as he mirrored L's enthusiasm with his own. L reluctantly broke away. "Good night, angel."

"Good night L," Light yawned and closed his eyes, snuggling close to L's bare chest.

"I love you, and we have to pack in the morning..." He said sleepily.

"Love you too, ok." L drifted off to sleep a few moments afterwards.

*******

The next morning Light woke spooned to L's chest and he sighed quietly before untangling himself and going to the bathroom. L had woken up with the absence and followed him. Luckily by that time Light was washing his hands.

"'Morning L."

"Good morning," L replied and kissed Light's neck softly. "Sleep well?"

"I always do," Light replied. "I was just thinking, we never put away out... toys."

"True... where should we put them?"

"I don't know; it's your building."

"What's the point of putting them away if we're going to be using them on our trip?" He asked, getting out his toothbrush.

"True," Light replied laughing before going to give L a good morning kiss. L beamed at him, and quickly brushed his teeth.

"I'll start throwing shit in suitcases..." Light laughed and started to pack his stuff neatly into the suitcase Watari had left him. L threw everything randomly into his, not caring about wrinkles. Sighing Light walked over and pushing L aside began to pack the case for him.

"It's fine the way it is, silly!"

"No way, beside you will be able to pack more this way," Light said stubbornly and L sighed and let him do what he wanted to do.

"Out of spite, I'm screwing it up as we get to England, you know."

"I would have to be an idiot to expect it to stay this way."

"Of course," L laughed. "We can pack your toys in my suitcase."

"Ok, I'm fine with that," Light said and walked over to grab the bag. L did so, but not before watching Light bend over to get the suitcase. He grinned. "L, stop staring at my arse."

"No," was the blunt response.

"How did I know you would say that?"

"Because I'm predictable and because you have a very nice arse."

"That must be it," Light said closing the case and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm going to eat some cheesecake. Do you want food?"

"Sure." He went downstairs to get some.

*******

"Ok seriously, I have already gone through all the snacks on this damn plane, when are we going to get there already," Sayu complained.

"Another six and a half hours, Sayu," L said, massaging his temples. "Count to a million. We'll be there before you know it.

"I just finished doing that five minutes ago and I have sung all the Britney Spears songs I can think of... Including backwards and in French."

"You know French, Sayu?" L asked, looking at Light, who was sleeping in the window seat of L's private jet.

"Well _DUH!_" Sayu said sounding annoyed.

"Fascinating, He chuckled. "Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Are you kidding? When I am this hyped on sugar?"

"You can try!"

"No, plus it is too much fun bugging you," Sayu said with a cheeky grin.

"Why do you like bugging me?!" L demanded, crossing his arms.

Sayu shrugged, "I like to bug everyone. It comes from being the little sister to a genius."

"Of course..." he sighed and tried to ignore her.

"So L, have you got the toys? Have you? Have you?" Sayu chirped in L's ear.

"That's my business, and no, I am not telling you where they are."

"Oh, so they are your suitcase then. Glad they didn't give you any trouble with security."

"Security wouldn't dare, because I look very fucking dangerous," he said dully.

"Ha-ha, good one Ryuga. Shame my brothers asleep... all though with me I doubt you would have gotten your plane sex anyway," Sayu said thoughtfully.

"Probably not, but that's why hotel rooms were invented."

"So you never thought of doing on a plane?" Sayu asked.

"Of course I have, but you're here."

"That must suck." Sayu laughed.

"_Sayu? _Going to freaking sleep and stop bugging Ryuzaki 'k," Light said tiredly as he woke.

"No! Where's the fun in that!?" she asked, aghast by the thought.

"_NOW_ Sayu," Light said in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"...Fine." she glared at him. Light watched as she curled up on the seat and fell asleep. Sitting up Light yawned widely and stretched.

L smiled at him. "Does she ever shut up?"

"Not while conscious and thankfully she doesn't sleep talk," Light joked.

"Oh, thank God for that," he stated, relieved. "She was talking to me about _plane sex_."

"Should have expected that one," Light said and stood to walk over and stand next to L who was staring ahead blankly.

"God, I hate airplanes."

"Are you feeling ok?" Light asked gently.

"Yeah, I feel fine... it's just that I really hate airplanes." He grimaced. "When I was twelve and just started solving cases as L... bad things happened." Giving up on sitting on L's lap, Light quickly took the seat beside him.

"What kind of bad things?" Light asked cautiously and L twitched with the memory.

"Let's just say I thought I had _nothing_ in my stomach at the time the plane took off and that I _didn't_ have the hiccups."

"...Oh. Are you feeling sick?"

"I don't get plane sick anymore.... but oh my God, it was _BAD_..." He chuckled darkly. "I'm glad you weren't there."

"I'm glad I wasn't too," Light replied. L chuckled and gestured for Light to join him on his lap. Smiling Light stood up and did so immediately. Once seated, his arm lifted to wrap around L's neck as he kissed him tenderly. L sighed in contentment and pulled him closer, his arms around his waist. Light rested his head on L's shoulder and quickly darted forward to press a tiny kiss to L's neck.

"Still tired?" he asked softly. "I'm prepared to hold you for the rest of our ride..."

"No, I'm not. Why do you always ask me that?" Light asked, laughing. "I wouldn't mind you holding me anyway, though."

L laughed. "I guess I assume you're tired because before we started... dating, of sorts, you'd bitch about how tired you were all the time."

"Yeah, well now you let me get enough sleep, but before you didn't," Light muttered.

"I'm getting too much, I'm out of it," he grumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"I get supposedly enough sleep, and I don't know I feel weird." He shrugged.

"Weird as in well rested?" Light asked cheekily, "So does it raise or lower your ability to think?"

"Lower, unfortunately, but I think I can do well without them anyway," he laughed, kissing his cheek.

Light turned his head to rub his nose against L's, "That's good. So what about me? How much do I lower it?"

"Enough to make me forget who I am when I orgasm," He laughed.

Light rolled his eyes, "Ok, how about when you're _not_ having an orgasm."

"You lower it 15% because it's not a given that I can think logically around you." He nipped his nose playfully. Light kissed L back just as playfully.

"So do I need any warnings as to what to expect while I'm there?"

"It's pretty unpredictable, actually..." L frowned thoughtfully.

"So just square my shoulders and hope for the best?" Light translated, "Where will we be staying while we are in England?"

"I'll have to ask Watari... I'm honestly not too sure-- I stay somewhere different every time I go, for security reasons."

"Oh, ok," Light said smiling, relieved that they have the possibility of time alone.

"Sayu will be occupied by people her age though, so she won't be around us that often," he laughed. "Thankfully."

"Definitely," Light purred. Watari told them of their impending arrival.

"So what are we going to do first?" Light asked taking the seat beside L.

"Put our stuff away, probably. When Mello and Near know we're here, they'll demand to see us, so might as well."

"Ok"

*******

**Nothing from the kink book this chapter. Sorry. It will be back again later on. Hope you like that Sayu is coming along to England to meet the successors. She was just too much fun to leave behind. The next chapter of It Started With A Massage will be up soon. Just having some beta issues.**


	24. Who's The Bitch Now?

**A/N: Hello all! I'm the co-writer of this story, jesus-of-suburbia2o2o! (Yes, I finally am speaking, I'm as surprised as you are XD) I am writing this Author's Note today on account of the fact...**

**THAT IT IS MY FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY, BITCHES!!!! 3**

**For my birthday, I am giving you lovely people sexy times! Want to know what you can give me? How's about 200 total reviews for this story?**

**Can you do it? Can you PLEASE do it? For me? And for the wonderful Black-Dranzer-1119? *begs***

**I think you guys are great :D Keep on rockin' and enjoy this chapter!**

*******

L threw his suitcase on their bed.

"This is a nice room," he noted, looking at its decor.

"You must think it is really nice to mention it," Light replied, placing his suitcase on the bed too and beginning to unpack. Sayu burst into the room seconds later.

"Hey! These rooms are really nice. The beds are really comfortable too."

"....What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would say hi. Bye, have fuuuuun," Sayu sang cheerfully and skipped out again.

"You too, Sayu," L said at her retreating figure. "Hey, Light, want to go meet my heirs?"

"Sure," Light replied and went over to wrap his arms around L's waist. L led them to a room not too far from theirs.

"They should be here..." Light glanced at L before knocking on the door. It was opened as soon as Light brought his hand to it.

"Hello?" Light said nervously as he let his hand drop. It was Mello, and as soon as the door opened, he attacked L.

"_L!!!!!!_"

"Hi kid..." Light laughed at L as he fell to the ground with blonde haired boy on top of him

"Friend of yours Ryuzaki?"

"_L IS MY BEST FRIEND!_" Mello exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Light Yagami," Light said smiling. "And you are?"

"Mello," He said, finally standing. "Who are you to L?" He asked a glint in his eye.

"Would you like to answer that L?" Light asked, holding out his hand to help L up.

"He is my soon to be fiancé," L supplied.

"May we come in?" Light asked politely.

"Yeah," A different voice said from inside, that belong to an albino boy. Keeping L's hand in his, Light walked past the stunned Mello and into the hotel room. "It's nice to see you again, L," Near said conversationally. "And... Light Yagami?"

"Yeah," Light said nodding, unsure of what to do.

"Nice to meet you," he said, going back to his toys. "That's Matt. He doesn't talk." Matt was a redhead who was sitting in the back of the room with a Nintendo DS. He waved.

"Yeah same. I have been curious about meeting you ever since L mentioned you," Light replied and walked over to see what game Matt was playing. "My sister bought me one of those recently for my birthday. Got me hooked on a couple of the games too."

"You like Pokémon?" Matt asked, smiling. "Pokémon's cool."

"_MATT!_" Mello yelled. "That's more than you talked in total today!"

"Pokémon was the only game I got, I find it rather relaxing now," Light replied cheerfully.

"Which one do you have?" He still didn't make eye contact with Light, but he was in 'the zone.' Mello looked peeved.

"Blue, gold, crystal and diamond," Light listed.

"I've got all of them."

"Yeah, I am thinking of get Sapphire when I find it. I am attempting to train up all my Pokémon to level 100. I haven't been able to get celebi or mew yet though."

"Special events, that's how you get them." He looked over. "Near, hand me a cigarette." L rolled his eyes.

"That's unhealthy."

"So's your mom."

"Pwned."

"Yeah, none have been held recently that I have been able to go to."

Matt lit his cigarette and played on."Sucks."

"Yeah, how many times have you played it?"

"Played what?" He was absentminded.

"The game you are playing at the moment," Light asked, eyes focused on the screen.

"Many."

"Thought you would have."

"Matt, let's go," Mello said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"What's up with him?" Light asked going back over to L and wrapping his arm around L's waist.

"He's sour, because I have a boyfriend," L laughed. "He didn't think I ever would."

"Hopefully I will be your fiancé soon too," Light added. His answer was a kiss. Light broke the kiss quickly though. "Not in front of Near." He hissed.

"Excuse us, Near," L said as a reply, taking Light hand and leading him back up to their room. Light rolled his eyes but allowed L to drag him.

"So they seem nice. I don't think Mello likes me though."

"Don't worry about Mello, he's harmless," L said, steering Light onto their bed when they got to their room. "Does Light want to play with his toys?"

"I don't know. Does L want to play with my toys with me?" Light whispered heatedly as he sat down on the bed.

"L _always_ wants to play your toys with you," L murmured, bringing Light's face toward his in a kiss and Light returned the kiss heatedly before breaking it.

"Would L like to choose what toys we play with today?"

"L would love to..." He walked across the room to where his suitcase was, and fished out a few interesting things. He showed Light what he had-- strawberry lube and a leather cock ring.

"Interesting choices," Light said, "I am curious as to what you will do with them though."

L laughed. "You don't know?" he teased, sauntering back over to him.

"I know what they can be used for, but I want see how well you will use them," Light replied and moved up the bed and closer to the pillows.

"I hope I do well, then." L grinned, moving after him like a tiger. Light felt a tingle of excitement race down his spine as L crawled closer and he carefully lay down, his head resting on the pillows. L hovered on top of him, grinning.

"Here kitty." Using his arms to support him, Light leant up and carefully began to nuzzle around L's neck and under his chin, with the occasional lick.

"I'm your kitten again... am I?"

"Mmmm... you are my little kitten...." he groaned softly, letting his hand slide to the front of Light's pants, rubbing his package slowly. Light moaned right into L's ear as he felt L's hand work on him. L unzipped Light's pants, stroking it to full length before clamping the ring on it. Light groaned as he felt the leather tighten around him.

"I just want to see how good your reactions will be when you get even more sensitive..." he whispered hotly, bending down to give a kiss to Light's head.

"Ahhhh," Light moaned loudly. L purposely avoided his needy hardness, moving to kiss his pelvis.

"Tease," Light panted.

"Yes," L laughed, licking Light's scrotum in apology. Light gave a short gasp, his hands working their way to clasp L's shoulders. L bit from the scrotum up to the head, then licking back down. Light clenched his teeth at the pain, "uhhh." He made it better for him by blowing him the way that he liked it. Light's face was flushed pink from arousal, "You're.... mmm... getting really... good... at ahhh that." Light purred, his legs wrapping around L loosely. L grinned and nibbled on him.

"I'm glad..." He bobbed his head, taking more of Light in him. Light felt pressure building up and if possible the ring seemed to get even tighter. The feeling of L's hot soft mouth around him… it was amazing. L gave one final suck; knowing Light was on the brink. Light groaned as the cock ring prevented his release and erection was strained now to the point of pain.

"Do you want me to take it off...?" L hinted, grinning.

"Mmm... yes... please." Light begged and L took it off with ease. Instead of putting Light's entire cock in his mouth, he just licked patterns on it.

"Uhhhh... L" Light cried, unable to even warn L before releasing. L got sprayed in the face with Light's semen.

".... Lovely," he chuckled. Light's hand flung up to his mouth in utter horror.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Getting up he raced over to the table to grab the box of tissues and he threw it on the bed. L was laughing now.

"It's fine, it's fine!!" He wiped his face. "That has to be one of our more awkward moments, for sure." Light curled up in a ball on the bed, unable to even look at L. L crawled on top of him. "You okay?"

"I... I am so embarrassed," Light muttered.

"You needn't be!" L said assuredly, hugging him.

"I... I didn't get a chance to warn you. I'm sorry," Light said, leaning against L.

"You can't blame yourself for that. I take it as that I did a good job." He chuckled again, ignoring his painfully hard anatomy. Slowly Light uncoiled himself.

"If you sure..." Light said lowly, his eyes flickering down to L's hard on and looking back up at L through half lidded eyes. "It seems we have forgotten about you. Shall we do something about it?"

"That we can," L said quickly, kissing his nose and fetching the fruity lube. Light smiled and lay down on the bed to wait. As L came back Light quickly removed his shirt and pulled L close to kiss him. L lubed up his fingers and pushed them in slowly, smiling into the kiss.

"Mmmm..." Light groaned at the familiar sensation. "I love you so much. I swear you have me addicted."

"I love you, and couldn't quit you even if I wanted to, and good luck trying to get me to want to," he said, missing Light's prostate the first few times he searched for it because he was looking into his lover's face.

"Good luck trying to convince me that I would want to get you to quit me," Light replied before letting out a loud moan as L brushed against the gland. L quickly slicked his cock with lube before slowly pushing it in.

"Good luck trying to get me to convince you that you would want me to quit you."

Light laughed to distract him from the stretch. "I guess... I guess we're stuck with each other then."

"That suits me fine," L said, sighing happily at the feel of Light's passage. He skilfully jabbed into his sweet spot, revelling in the aroused moan he made.

"Go-good," Light stuttered, clenching around L tightly as felt L strike the spot again making his vision flash white. "Ahhh." L took it as an incentive to go faster, and he did. Light mewled as he felt L's pace increase and his legs wrapped tightly around L's waist to push him in deeper, his hands like talons on L's shoulders as Light clung to him tightly. L grunted for every thrust, itching for his finish. He could never get bored or tired of having sex with Light. He was much too good, much too gorgeous, and he was much too in love with him. He was proud of the last bit. Light groaned loudly as he felt himself nearing completion again and he pulled L down to meet his lips again and again. Whispering L's name with each breath. L was at his limit himself, and he informed Light of so, teasingly.

"... Mmm, Light... I'm coming....!" Light hit L's shoulder, and clamped down on L again.

"Me too... uhh," Light gasped and pressing down to meet L's thrust and felt his mind blank as he came and screamed "L" leaving his lips.

"Light...!!" L moaned, riding out his orgasm before withdrawing. "Aww, you reminded me this time." He joked, kissing the side of his mouth. "Love you." Light hit L a little bit harder this time and untangled himself from around L gracefully.

"I love you too."

"We've got to go down for dinner soon; will you accompany me in the shower?"

"Of course," Light replied. "Wouldn't want to deprive you of time that could be spent molesting me right?"

"I don't have to molest you, per say.... I could just give you a hand job." He grinned and held out his hand. Light rolled his eyes and took L's hand.

"Whatever you say."

"You know you want to, don't even deny yourself," L said, walking him to their bathroom.

"I doubt I ever could," Light replied following L into the bathroom. "At least not in a way that you would ever believe I would want to."

"Meaning?" L asked as he turned the water of the shower on.

"That no matter how hard I could try to pretend to that I don't want you, you will always know I do," Light explained.

L smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That comforts me."

"Good," Light said and stepped under the shower. L followed suit, kissing him. Light was quick to pull L closer and deepening the kiss as though it had become completely natural for him to do so. L remained kissing him for a while, until he broke apart to help wash him. Light put some body wash on his hands too and slowly began to rub it over himself. L grinned and also did so. "Having fun there? Light asked, loving the feel of L's hands on him.

"I'm having a _lot_ of fun," he replied huskily, hands drifting downwards.

"I can tell," Light moaned and slowly began to rub the body wash on L's chest and arms.

L's eyes fluttered shut in bliss. "Ahhh..." Light moved closer to rub his slippery hands down L's back. L was hardening and pressed his slippery body to Light's. Letting out a groan, Light let one hand glide to L's neck to drag L back into another kiss and the other massaged L's lower back.

"Do you want to?" L moaned, nipping at him.

"Mhmmm," Light murmured.

*******

When they were done Light quickly slid out of the shower and dried off and dressed. "So how do we have until we have to go downstairs?"

"Less than five minutes," L laughed. "Let's get dressed and go."

"I am dressed, you're the slow one," Light chuckled. L laughed and hurried. When L was done Light took his hand and walked out of their room visit Sayu. Sayu was chatting one-sidedly with Matt.

"Come on, food's almost ready," L informed them all with a smile.

"Coming Sayu?" Light asked smiling.

"Yeah Light! Me and Matt were having a talk about pranks!" Matt had rolled his eyes at this.

"You mean that _you_ were talking and Matt let you keep going," Light corrected.

"Yes!! He's the best talking partner I've ever had!!"

"I can tell. Matt feel free to walk away if she starts to get too annoying," Light advised.

"It's okay, Light," he replied, tapping the buttons on his game.

"That's good." Turning to L, Light said, "So are we going to dinner now?"

"Yeah, let's do so." He smiled and took Light's hand and gestured for Sayu and Matt to come with. Matt put his DS in his pocket and walked behind them.

Light leant against L comfortably and whispered, "We better keep a better eye on Sayu or she will be meeting up with Mello soon too."

"Oh no," L laughed. "If that ever happens, we are leaving."

"Where? According to you that would start the next world war," Light joked.

"Paris, obviously," L laughed. "I've always wanted to take you to Paris."

"I hope we will be safe there."

"We will, but I will worry about Matt and Near," he laughed.

"I don't think Mello would let anything happen to Matt and we could let Watari take care of Near."

"I don't think even Watari could put up with a pissed-off Mello."

"Obviously that is why he would go into hiding too, but with Near," Light replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, that would suck, because then we won't have alone time."

"That's why I said with Watari and not with us."

"Perfect."

"I thought you would think so," Light said smugly. L laughed and opened the door to the dining hall. Light walked in confidently and squeezed L's hand. "I do love hearing you laugh."

"I love hearing you giggle." L grinned perversely. "And thanks."

Light blushed and murmured, "Don't expect to hear it to much."

"I'll be sure to find a way." He smiled and kissed his cheek. They sat at the seats reserved for them at the head of the hall.

"Should I have Sayu sit as far from me as possible since Mello will want to sit next to you?" Light asked grinning.

"Mello's got to sit with the kids; it's me you and Sayu are the ones who can sit with the teachers here. It's like in Harry Potter," he laughed.

Light laughed too. "Too bad it can't be just us."

"Sayu's a guest, and not all the kids know Japanese-- only few that do are the ones taking it and Mello, Matt and Near, so she'd probably be out of place."

"Yeah, I know. Not looking forward to what she is likely to want to talk about though," Light replied blushing.

"That.... would not be a good thing."

"Hey, Light, hey Ryuga," Sayu yelled as she _bounced_ over.

".... Hi, Sayu," L replied. "What puts _you_ in a good mood?"

"_EVERYTHING,_" Taking a seat beside L she shot Light an innocent look. "Want to know how I learned French? I didn't get to tell you earlier."

"Sayu, keep your voice down," Light scolded.

"... What, if you'll keep it quiet," L allowed.

"Well it's because me and Light are so close and I was really disappointed that we didn't have our own language like twins do, so Light told me to pick a country and we would learn that language to speak to each other privately," Sayu said smiling broadly but quieter.

"That's unique." L smiled, but was a bit afraid by her grin.

"Yeah and all my friends were jealous that I could speak three languages," Sayu said proudly.

"Wait, three?"

"Duh, I know English too... well at least I'm learning it. Light was helping me."

"Sayu stop bragging."

"That's wonderful, Sayu," L said, laughing. "... Don't use it to embarrass us."

"I woooon't," Sayu swore in her most innocent voice.

"Why do I doubt you?"

"Because she's Sayu?" Light suggested.

"Yes."

"I don't blame you," Light laughed and Sayu scowled.

"We love you anyway, Sayu."

"You better," Sayu said and pouted. Light smiled and walked over to Sayu and hugged her, who was quick to return the embrace. "Ok I forgive you."

"That was easy," L noted, smiling at the two proudly.

"Yeah well I may be the younger one, but my brother has to be the cutest thing ever," Sayu explained, "I mean, how can you stay mad at him when he has a face like that."

"Sayuuuu..." Light groaned.

"Oh no, Light, I agree with her wholeheartedly." He grinned, looking Light up and down for his amusement.

"And hasn't he got the cutest giggle. I doubt even babies can giggle that cutely," Sayu continued, her eyes sparkling and Light moved back to his chair.

"He does! We were just discussing that, too!"

"Really, have you tried tickling him before?"

L gave Light a look. "Is it really that easy to make you giggle? Tickle you?" Light blushed but didn't answer. L nosed him subtly. "Too cute."

"He is especially ticklish on his feet," Sayu said helpfully. L grinned again and waited for the food to be served. Light attempted to ignore Sayu and L's conversation from that point. All they did was talk about how cute Light was.

"See you get it. It is so hard to try to compete with Light when it comes to him so effortlessly," Sayu continued sounding annoyed, "I mean three years ago his clothes got soaked when... Anyway he borrowed one of Dads shirts and he was swimming in it. It was so cute I had to get a photo."

"I would like that photo," L said, imagining it.

"I thought you would, I will give it to you when we go back to Japan."

"Alright, thank you." L brightened, taking a bite of cake.

"What type of cake is that Ryuga?" Sayu asked.

"Its... triple chocolate fudge ripple," He said with a grin. "Delicious."

"Wow, that sounds so amazing," Sayu moaned almost drooling.

"Want it?" L offered.

"No, thanks I will have some later."

"Alright." L smiled and took another bite.

"So Sayu, I never got to ask how your exams went," Light asked cautiously.

"They were good!" she brightened. "I aced all of them-- except for a B in maths..."

"Well done Sayu, I wish I was able to have helped you though."

"It's alright. A B's a B. I'll deal."

"I know and I am so proud of you." Sayu hugged him and Light returned the hug gently. "So Ryuga, I'm done."

"Alright, we can leave now."

"Coming Sayu?" Light asked standing.

"Yeah!" She kidnapped Matt by the ear and dragged him away with Light and L.

Light saw Mello's glare and said quickly, "Sayu down, let him go."

"No, he's my bitch."

"Sayu now..." Light said and removed her fingers.

"No." Matt shrugged.

"Will Mello likely come over if she steals you?" Light asked Matt cautiously.

"Probably."

"Then go back now if you wish to avert a war," Light advised.

"No! I'll verbally fight anyone who steals my bitch!"

"And he will fight back so don't."

"YAY! An opponent!!" Sure enough Mello approached them.

"OH GOD!" Light groaned and dragged L off in the direction of their room as fast as possible. L batted his hands off, eyes fixated on the screaming duo.

"I kind of want to see how this plays out for a while, and then we'll leave."

"Meet you back in the room then," Light replied and ducked off into the elevator. L watched Mello and Sayu duke it out over Matt.

"As if pretty boy... he's mine," Sayu shrieked.

"No, he's mine, you bitch!!!"

"Ha-ha very funny, but I'm no bitch, _you_ are."

"I've known him longer and he actually talks to me!"

"I prefer to monologue anyway."

"You don't know anything about him!!" Matt was grinning, amused that people were fighting over him.

"What do I need to know apart from him being smart, cute, patient likes my favourite DS game _and_ HE'S MINE!"

"Do you want to take this outside, bitch!?!?"

"You're so insecure in your intelligence that you have to resort to fists to win fights," Sayu shot back laughing.

Mello gritted his teeth. "Matt, we're leaving." He grabbed Matt by the back of the shirt. "Watch your back, Yagami."

"Oh no, _bitch,_ I won this one. I get to keep Matt," Sayu sneered and pulled Matt to her. "See you next time." Prize in hand she dragged Matt with her back to her room with a fuming Mello left behind.

L approached Mello. "She'll give him back when she's done."

"She had better. Matt's mine," he said with an angry frown. "What's her deal?!"

"No one knows for sure, but she's great once you get to know her."

"... I refuse to, she stole Matt."

L sweat dropped. "Matt's still yours."

*******

**Yeah it's back to Black-Dranzer-119 now. Don't be too disappointed. We hope you liked the chapter and even if we know we probably won't get the 26 reviews we need to reach 200 just yet it would be awesome if you proved us wrong. I'd love to hear what you think of Sayu and Mello's fight and how Matt is acting to it all. Anyways I have also just posted a Twilight fic in honour of Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o's birthday so if you like Alice/Bella I would love for you to check it out. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	25. Bachelorette Party

**In honour of Light's birthday here is the next chapter. Maybe we can actually reach 200 reviews this time? Enjoy.**

*******

Meanwhile, Light was waiting for L.

"Sayu, what happened with Mello? I see you won Matt," Light commented as he spied his sister.

"I came, I saw, I conquered," Sayu replied cheerfully. "Bye Light." Matt waved his own goodbye, his game back on. Getting impatient Light changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth and lying down on the bed, taking a painkiller out of his bag and taking it too. L came back upstairs after letting Mello know he still had Matt. Light had curled under the sheets and had his eyes closed when L had finally returned. L walked over and kissed his cheek before also changing and climbing in after.

"Goodnight, love." Light pulled L's arm around his waist securely before he snuggled back against L's chest.

"Night," Light yawned, "Love you too."

*******

The next morning, L went to visit Mello and Matt.

"Hey L," Mello said happily, a firm grip on Matt's shirt.

"Why are you holding Matt's shirt so tightly? I don't want to be interrupting anything," L said, seating himself on someone's bed.

"So that little brat doesn't come and steal him again," Mello said as he dragged Matt over to sit next to L. "So why are you with that Yamagi boy anyway? He looks like too much of a pretty boy to have any brains."

"Because I love everything about him," L supplied with a smile. "He's the smartest person I know (other than myself), he's sweet, he's caring, he's fucking _adorable_, and we were made for each other."

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to hurl. But seriously there is no way that guy can be as smart as you..." Mello paused for a moment. "... So you think he could beat Near?"

"Easily," L laughed. "You'd be surprised, when you first meet him... but I really want you to be nice to him. I'm thinking of proposing."

"You're joking right? And is he what... going to work with you or for you?"

"Mello, I wouldn't joke about something like that," he said darkly. "With me, obviously."

"So what, how did you just fly off to Japan on the world's most interesting case and come back with the world's most fucking perfect person."

"Mello," he warned. "Thankfully, because I'm lucky."

"What? I'm not allowed to be surprised when you one of the biggest social recluse's I know not only comes home with a pretty boy... with brains, but also is perfect enough to let you get away with your pervertedness, your sugar addiction, your insomnia and your other weird habits and wants to be a detective too? How is that fucking possible?" Mello raged, not even noticing as Matt took off for someplace quieter.

L rolled his eyes, "Sure, you can be surprised, but for your information, he doesn't let me get away with it, not at all."

"It doesn't seem like he doesn't let you get away with everything. I mean you are still acting exactly the same," Mello said surprised.

"Well, I'm not eating at all now, I _woke up_ this morning, I'm not being perverted, nor am I showing any weird habits.

"L, how you sit is weird, I heard you ask Watari for another slice of cake on the way in and I don't even want to know what you did to Light before you two came down stairs for dinner and... how much sleep did you get?" Mello asked ticking off each thing mentally.

L sighed. "I fell asleep approximately 20 minutes after I was done talking to you yesterday."

"And how many times did you wake up?"

"None." Mello stared at L with wide eyes.

"What the _hell_ has he done to you?"

"I am quite perturbed that I am actually sleeping, but all in all." He grinned. "I still eat whatever I want."

"Are you still eating the same amount?"

"Of course. I like sweets."

"Anyway Mr Perfect is probably wondering where you are..." Mello said pointedly as he pulled out a chocolate bar out of the drawer.

"He's sleeping," L replied. "Call him Light."

"Won't be for much longer."

"He's fine." L sighed. "When he wakes up, he usually showers and gets something to eat anyway."

"Sure, whatever. I hope the ladies who rented the penthouse for a bachelorette party have fun when they meet him this morning..."

L rolled his eyes and went to visit Near.

*******

L got back up to his and Light's room an hour later. About ten minutes later Light stumbled in, his eyes were crazed, his clothes were messy and his hair was completely mussed.

"L, damn it where the hell were you?"

L froze. "I was just talking to Mello, Matt and Near! What the fuck happened to you!?!?" He demanded, worried.

"A fucking bachelorette group happened to me. It is only nine am and they are already completely wasted. Do you have any freaking idea how hard it was to pry myself away from these fucking monsters? Plus they thought I was the stripper," Light yelled as he collapsed onto a chair. "I mean who the hell orders a stripper at this time in the morning?"

"Mello was right?! Oh my God, are you okay!?!" L asked again, pissed off. "This is our penthouse!! Why the hell were people here!?!"

"I don't fucking know and I don't fucking care, but I need to go and have another fucking shower because I feel fucking dirty," Light said not even noticing how much he had been swearing.

"Go ahead!" L said, still in disbelief. "I'm so sorry!!"

*******

When Light returned his skin was a raw pink colour.

"Light, that much scrubbing is _NOT_ healthy!"

"Be thankful I didn't scrub my eyes and ears to," Light said shortly. L slowly approached him.

"Dammit, I shouldn't have left," he growled.

"No kidding, especially after what they were talking about doing with the... the things they found."

"Oh my God, what did you have to see?!!?"

"Let's just say I am not so keen on the toys anymore."

"That's totally fine," L said, hugging Light and Light returned the hug tightly.

"I tried to leave and they followed and they started chanting for me to strip... In the dining room."

"Dammit..... You didn't do it, and what happened after that?!"

"They started tugging on my clothes and I bolted."

"And you're safe now, or did something else happen?"

"Let's just say I'm very sore right now," Light replied and removed his shirt to show long scratch marks on his arms and chest.

"You can lie down if you want!"

"It's on my back too," Light murmured. "So how was your morning?"

"Mello was dissing you," L said, frowning.

"Should have expected that," Light replied before snuggling into L's chest. L held him loosely to not hurt his soreness.

"Near was pleasant though."

"Yeah, so what did you two talk about?"

"You. He's glad you're not an idiot," he admitted. "He'd like to talk to you sometime."

"I would like to talk to him too," Light replied smiling, finding the mornings disturbing events so much easier to ignore in L's arms. L kissed the top of his head.

"He's very, very intelligent, but you have to not mind the fact that he hardly ever sits and makes eye contact-- he plays with toys."

"Sure, thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome." He kissed Light's head again. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure," Light agreed quietly. L picked him up and carried him to the bed in front of a television and turned it on.

"Take your pick." Picking up the remote, Light began to flick through the channels until he found a half decent show on. Once he was done he curled up against L again. L was stroking the sides of his arms in a soothing way as he watched the show.

"Thankyou L," Light whispered as the show ended.

L smiled at him. "For what?" Light didn't answer, instead he just nuzzled L's chest. L brought his lips up for a quick, chaste kiss. "I do have to go somewhere alone today or tomorrow... can you last?"

"Sure but be warned that the door may be barred shut when you return."

"I'll knock out the syllables of your first and last names."

"Or should I just visit Near while you're gone," Light suggested.

"That would be best."

"Ok," Light said and stood up.

"I don't have to go now, silly!" L said, making him lay on him again. Light lay back down and kissed L happily. L returned the kiss sweetly, holding him gently. Light lifted his arms and wrapped them around L's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." L whispered, stroking his face. "I kinda want to get this chore over with so that I don't have to go tomorrow...."

"Ok, that's fine. Just let me know when you want to go." L sat and held and kissed him for another half-hour before getting up to leave, dressing in the 'nice clothes' Light bought him at the mall.

"I'll be back soon, love." Light dragged L back into another heated kiss.

"Be careful of the woman hanging around as you look way to hot dressed like that. I will be with Near," Light whispered huskily. L shamelessly squeezed his ass as he kissed him.

"I'll be thinking of you," he whispered hotly against his lips. "I won't be back for a few hours at most... can you wait for me that long?"

"Sure but I will miss you every second of it."

"As will I." He gave another quick kiss to his lips, grabbed his wallet and left. "Have fun with Near, angel."

"I'll try," Light replied as he left too and headed to Near's room. Near was surprised when Light came in.

"Mr. Yagami?'

"Hey, I didn't really get to speak to you last time, so I thought that while L was away I could use the opportunity to get to know you. Do you mind?" Light asked carefully.

"Of course not. Take a seat anywhere," he said with a faint smile, his Optimus Prime was in hand.

"Thanks," Light replied and sat down on the floor next to Near. Near started off the conversation.

"L loves you. He really does love you. And if you break his heart..." he sighed. "I will find someone to kill you. I will probably sic Mello on you."

"I would never break L's heart. I couldn't bear it. I love L so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He completes me," Light replied smiling gently. Near smiled in his amused way.

"I expected that kind of answer, but I am nonetheless happy to hear it, on L's behalf."

"I'm glad," Light answered.

"Did you have anything specific you would like to ask me?" He asked. "You've never been to England before, I presume."

"No, I haven't. I also never met the family of a person I have dated... If you can really call it dating. It was more like stalking by the other. So I really don't know what to ask," Light admitted.

"We are L's family," Near replied. "If you could say that. L has no living relatives. If you mean another dating partner you had, then I couldn't help you there." he said in means as a joke. "Then I will ask you. What is your IQ?"

"I know you are L's family and that is why I would like to make a good impression since you are so important to L and yes I did mean someone I previously dated." Light laughed, "About my IQ it is 224."

"Wow," Near said, dropping his toy. "That's very impressive, Mr. Yagami."

"Thanks," Light replied politely. "So do I pass?"

"You pass in that category," Near replied with a smile. "How did you end up with L?"

"How you mean? As in how we met or how we got together?"

"How you got together. I know you both worked on the Kira case."

"Well, I was rather nervous at first since I wasn't sure how serious L was being, but he pursued me anyway and I decided to give in and let him show me if he was truly being as serious as he claimed to be," Light said, a small smile on his face. "It was funny because he spent the entire time sending me all these cheesy one liners that never really work on anyone." Near laughed at that.

"I would have never thought L would be stupid enough to use one-liners."

"You would have really been surprised if you heard the ones he used on me. Not the most romantic things I have ever heard either," Light said chuckling too.

"You want to work with L as an equal one day?"

"Yeah, I would like that," Light agreed.

"Because there's no way in hell I'd let you succeed him, personally."

"Its good that I don't need to succeed him then isn't it?"

"It is very good, because that is my job."

"Don't expect it for a long time though," Light warned.

"Oh, I know. I figure I'll at least be L's age when he decides to retire," he said with a faint smile.

"He will be retiring before me then," Light laughed.

"Well... I'd assume you'd also retire if he does. You'd be a married couple then, and possibly have kids if you want them."

"No, I wouldn't be able to let myself."

"Really now?"

"Yeah," Light replied, but didn't elaborate.

"That's odd."

"I guess it probably is," Light agreed, "But L will understand."

"I'm sure he will." Near nodded. "Next... do you have any fetishes?" the way he said it was so point-blank that it made Light blush.

"I... I ... I am _REALLY_ not answering that," Light stuttered.

"Can I take that as an embarrassed no or an awkward yes?"

"You can forget you ever asked and not say anything about it again."

Near chuckled softly, "It's an awkward no, then." He thought a moment on what to ask next. Light stayed in embarrassed silence while he waited.

"When did you find out that you loved him?"

"A couple of days before L started flirting with me." Light replied after pausing to think for a moment.

"Really? You must have had feelings for him before that, then?"

"Yeah, I did. It was awkward though."

"How come?"

"For starters he is a _he._ He was my dad's boss, he is older than me by at least seven years and he is _L_. There were other things going on too which I don't feel like going into," Light replied simply.

"Of course," Near replied. "I don't want you to feel like I'm interrogating you, sorry. You can ask back questions as you please."

"Thankyou," Light said. "How long have you known L?"

"Since I was brought here, when I was about two."

"Are you very close?" Light asked feeling his curiosity growing now.

"Yeah, which is why I'm in line after he dies or retires. Unless Mello beats me," he decided. "But yes, we're good friends."

"That's good. I am really close to Sayu so it is weird to imagine for anyone not to be close to their sibling."

"She's such a nice girl. Loud, but very nice," he said with a smile.

"She is. She is loud and annoying sometimes but I can't imagine growing up without her."

"I can't imagine growing up without Mello. He's loud, obnoxious and hates my guts, but he's entertaining."

"So how long have you wanted to succeed L for?"

"Since I was two."

Light frowned, "Why?"

"That's the point of this orphanage."

"So you never thought about making your own name... Never mind I can see why they would do that, but still."

"Because there were two unsuccessful tries."

"I know little to nothing really about how L grew up. We never seemed to really get around to it so I know nothing about that."

"You'll have to ask him, it's his biggest secret," Near said softly. "We've tried to pry it out of him, but he's silent about it."

"I will just to let him know I heard something happened, but I won't get him to tell me anything until he's ready."

"He's ready for anything you ask him," Near said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe... I guess I will have to wait and see," Light replied and Near smiled. There was a knock on their door. "Do you want to get that or should I?"

"I will." Near stood and opened it. It was L, thankfully, and not rabid drunk females. Light's eyes widened and he looked down at his watch; he didn't think he had been there _that_ long.

"Hi Near," L said with a smile, hugging him. "Hello L."

"L? Back already?" Light joked as he stood and walked over to his lover and kissing his cheek softly. L kissed his lips briefly.

"It turns out that it didn't take as long as I thought it was." He grimaced. "This outfit _IS_ a chick magnet, though. I was seriously hit on by like... 5 girls. And one guy."

"As I said, my fashion sense is _too_ good and you are _too_ hot in that outfit," Light replied sighing.

"I shut all of them down... I don't know why they were hitting on me, especially since..." He cleared his throat. "Never mind. We'll see you later, Near." He smiled, and walked out of the room with Light at his side.

"Especially since what?" Light asked.

"None of your business." He poked his nose. Light's eyes narrowed and he poked L's nose back. L kissed him happily. "You'll thank me for keeping it a secret."

"I'd better," Light warned and kissed L back.

"Did you miss me like you said you would?" L asked huskily. "Because I missed you very much..." Light felt his stomach clench at L's words and his tone.

"I really did," He murmured in response. They got back to their room and L put something back before returning to Light. "Near was interesting to talk to," Light commented.

"What'd you talk about?"

"About you and about me and about us... mostly us though."

"Oh?" he asked curiously, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, he wanted to know how long I have loved you, how we got together, etc..." Light replied, turning L's head to kiss his lips. L kissed him soundly, smiling.

"So basic Near stuff."

"Yeah, pretty much," Light replied and kissed L again. "So tell me about these people who were flirting with you. I don't need to act jealous and possessive now do I? Because I can if you want," Light purred lowly as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of L's shirt to place soft kisses on L's pale neck.

L moaned softly. "The girls looked kinda like Misa, but with colours on and had a chest, and it grossed me out... and the male was trying to get me to do him and I'm like 'fuck _no, I'm taken by the most wonderful person in the world'_ and it got them off my back." He stroked Light's back.

"_Mmmm_, that's sweet," Light murmured as his lips continued to be occupied by L's neck.

"I'm glad you think so..."

"I think you do jealous and possessive better than I could anyway."

"That's because I'm your seme," he laughed as he kissed him.

"That could be it," Light whispered against L's lips and L grinned and kissed him sweetly again.

"God, I love you so much, Light."

"I love you so much too, L," Light replied, his eyes closing softly as their lips met again. L happily kissed Light for what seemed like hours and Light happily let him.

*******

The next day rolled by. L had to go again that morning, but he informed Light of that.

"Can you tell me how long you will be?" Light asked holding L's collar in his hands as he stared up into L's eyes. L thought a moment.

"It's going to be a long one... I may not be back for a whole day."

"You know L it's no fun being in another country if you are gone all the time," Light complained pouting.

"It'll be worth your while," L assured him, smiling. "I'll be on my phone if you want to text me."

"Don't bother," Light huffed and stormed off to go and have a shower. L sighed. If only Light knew what he was planning... he'd forgive him. He went downstairs to tell Sayu… Only to find Sayu gone, he wandered into Matt's room.

"Seen your pimp anywhere?" He joked, referring to Sayu. Matt grinned.

"I'ono."

"There you are!!" Suddenly Sayu flew through the air and latched onto Matt. Mello was grumbling nearby. Matt grinned again.

"She's right here." L had to laugh at that.

"Hey, Sayu, can I talk to you?"

"Follow," Sayu instructed as she pulled Matt behind he like a rag doll.

"Without your bitch, silly."

"Nothing is done without my bitch," Sayu replied.

"Yes, it is."

"Not now it isn't" Sayu said.

"It's important!"

"I know, which is why I brought my bitch."

L rolled his eyes. "Fine, he hardly talks anyway." -- Matt grinned at this-- "I'm proposing to Light tomorrow." Sayu 'Squeeeeed' Loudly at that.

"_REALLYOMGICAN'TBELIEVEIT! CANYOUBELIEVITMATTWOOT_"

"Congrats man," he said with a grin, and then turned back to his game.

"I need to ask you a question, Sayu, and it's an important question."

"Sure, what is it L?" Sayu asked calmly unlike before.

"Will your parents give me their blessing?"

"Duh, of course they will. I mean my mum was even picking out Light's wedding dress," Sayu replied.

"That's true... what about your dad?"

"He will be fine so yeah he will."

"For sure?"

"Yeah," Sayu said impatiently and L sighed, relieved.

"That's fantastic! Alright, I've got his ring... I'm booking a restaurant, getting something nice to wear tomorrow... and rent out the whole Eiffel Tower," he admitted.

"Ohhh... What will Light be doing today?" Sayu asked.

"Being pissed off that I'm not here. He yelled at me before I left..." he sighed wistfully. "So I have to make tomorrow special."

"So aka you left him while he was pissed off and didn't bother to try and reassure him and now tomorrow he will be sullen and annoyed at you and the whole day will be pretty much ruined. Great going Ryuga," Sayu said sarcastically and L berated himself.

"He locked himself in the bathroom and started the shower..."

"He didn't lock the bathroom... he _NEVER_ locks the bathroom." L bolted back upstairs. Light was lying on the bed when L burst in.

"I'm sorry," L said, panting from his run. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'll miss you and I'll be lonely," Light whispered. L's heart clenched and he lay down on the bed with him, moving to hold him in his arms.

"I'm sorry... I'll never let you out of my sight for the rest of the time we spend here after today."

"You better not," Light huffed, "It's not like we will be staying here long."

"I know, I know." He kissed his lips. "Me and you... just the two of us... are going to go to Paris tomorrow." He kissed his lips again. "If that's okay." Light's eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Of course."

L beamed. "I'm taking you shopping and to dinner there," he said with a smile. "I'll happily get you anything your heart desires."

"As long as you're with me I don't care about anything else." L kissed him again, longingly, pulling Light on top of him. Light kissed L back hungrily, his hands digging into L's hair. An aroused tingle spread through L's body, and he kissed back just as fiercely. Slowly though Light drew back, "I guess you better go so you can come back sooner." L gave him one last kiss before standing.

"I suppose so..." He sighed. "Text me if you miss me." He said with a smile. "I love you, see you later tonight." He closed the door behind him.

*******

**Thirty minutes later**

*******

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

I miss you. Love you.

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

I miss you and love you too, Light.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Hurry back then

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

I will.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

You do know that I am very bored and Sayu is wrapped up in the weird love triangle thing

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

_*shakes head amusedly*_ Mello and Matt?

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

You didn't know?????

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Is it seriously a love triangle?

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

It seriously is

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Oh Jesus.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

I know

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Lemme guess. Sayu and Mello both like Matt.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Obviously

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

And Matt is saying nothing.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Pretty much

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

... Oh my. That's.... still so odd.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Yeah it is

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

I'm almost done here, and am ready to drive back.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Missed you

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Me too. I'll be in your arms in 3 hours, love.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Good because it is so boring without you

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Likewise 3

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

But still these 3 hours will be so slow

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Hmmmm..... Light, close your eyes and imagine me... coming into our room, laying in bed with you, and kissing you until you form an arousal.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

No. I will wait till you get back

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Haha, that was me trying to text sex you xD

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Yeah I would rather have actual sex with you

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

You might be tired in 3 hours.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Wouldn't that suck for you...?

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

It would. And that, or do I spoil you too much that you never need to jerk yourself off anymore?

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

...I better have a nap then to pass the time then so that I'm not tired. Do you want me to be forced to go back to masturbating?

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Don't be ridiculous, I love spoiling you 3 and that may be in your best interest... but I don't know, I've had a long day...

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

That's good. Anyway I wasn't being serious and you must be tired. We can postpone till tomorrow?

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

_*laughs*_ I'll be home before you know it, angel. And I couldn't do that to you, you've waited all day for me.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

No you're tired. Maybe tomorrow then

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

No, maybe I won't let myself score tonight, but I'll make sure you get to.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Nu-uh tomorrow

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Tonight!

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

_TOMORROW_

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

_TONIGHT, LOVE._

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

_TOMORROW_

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

Liiiiiiiight, how about both?

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

No, I can wait till tomorrow

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

I caaaan't

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

But you have been out all day. You would be tired

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

I give.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Are you sure? I mean I would understand

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

It's fine, it's fine, it can wait until tomorrow.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Thought so

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

_*Sigh*_ Yeah, yeah.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

Can't wait though

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

You'll find tomorrow very interesting.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

I am intrigued

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

I'm sure 3

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

See you later. Miss you

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

You too, angel. If you fall asleep before I get back, goodnight.

**To: **Restricted

**Sender: Light **345-2949

I won't be

**To: Light **345-294

**Sender: **Restricted

_*laughs*_ I'll be home before you know it.

*******

"L, you're back," Light said happily and hurried over in his red silk pyjamas to hug L tightly. L loved those pyjamas on him. He rubbed his hands up and down his back, returning the embrace.

"I missed you, love."

"Tired?" L looked at his love's face and beamed radiantly.

"Not anymore."

"Are you sure?" Light asked as he wrapped his arms around L's neck. L kissed him softly, pulling him onto the bed. Light pressed back into the kiss lovingly. L sighed happily and ran his tongue along Light's lips, asking for entry. Light opened his mouth quickly and allowed L into his mouth. L's tongue danced with Light's sensually, yet innocently. Light's tongue gently played with L's own, moaning softly. L had unbuttoned the first few buttons on Light's pyjamas, both of their hair was mussed considerably, and their lips were bruised when Sayu came in the room.

"Ok, this is hot and all but where is Matt? Where's my bitch," Sayu cried and L turned to her with a horrible glare.

"I. Have. No. FUCKING. Clue. Get. Out."

"Sheesh," Sayu grumbled.

L sighed. "He's with Mello, probably. That, or he's hiding from the both of you."

Sayu rolled her eyes, "Have fun," Sayu said and left quietly to search for Matt. L knew the mood was gone, and sighed again.

"I locked the door."

"As if that would be enough to keep Sayu out," Light said and rolled over to curl up next to L. "Let's go to sleep. We can pick up again in the morning."

"You can be assured of that," L whispered in his ear, thinking of all the plans he had for tomorrow. "Good night, angel."

"Good night L, my love." L kissed his cheek before falling asleep, holding Light in his arms.

*******

**So what do you think? How do you like Sayu and Mello fighting over Matt? Lol Only 11 more reviews till 200 so it would be really appreciated if you review. Anyway I have been posting a couple of one shots lately one for Red Dragon and the other for Shutter Island and it would be awesome if you R&R'ed them. Same with my Twilight fic which has no reviews yet. DX Anyway the next chapter of this will be up soon.**


	26. It Doesn't Compare

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! This story has now got 200+ reviews and as a reward we have decided to post this chapter early, so thankyou to everyone who reviewed. However there is one issue I would like to go into. Though I am a fan of LxLight and not LightxL, when I find a story that is marked as LightxL in the summary I know not to complain about it and especially not as Light or L. So without further ado I give you L:**

_I have just received word from the authors of this story that someone is  
posing as me. Not only as me, but they claim that there is no way 'I' could  
be seme. I would just like to tell that person, whomever you may be, that  
you are absolutely made of fail and seem to have no clue about my  
personality whatsoever. Maybe you should impersonate Light. He's 110% uke,  
like you seem to be. Rule of thumb; to impersonate someone and to do it  
badly, you should at the VERY least be accurate._

That is all.

L.

**Now enjoy the fluff. lol**

*******

The next morning Light woke up in the warm and comfortable embrace of his lover. Smiling, he turned over in L's arms to look at L's face. L was sleeping soundly, a light smile on his face. The sun was just beginning to shine, the light hitting the side of L's face. Though Light would never tell L this, he always thought L looked adorable asleep and with the sun shining on him he looked particularly angelic. L had woken up slowly, and found that his love was staring at him. He beamed and pulled Light down to kiss him. Light returned the kiss slowly and lovingly, his eyes drifting shut at sweetness of the kiss.

"Good morning, my love," Light whispered as they finally parted. L woke up in an extremely happy mood, knowing today was going to be the day where Light would be his to have forever.

"What a good morning it is."

"So what time are we leaving?" Light asked, his arm curling around L's neck. L kissed his lips sweetly again.

"Very soon," He stood, beaming again. "I have something special that I'd like for you to wear today-- I am taking you shopping, sightseeing and to a very nice place for dinner, so I don't want you fretting about what you wear today," he said with a smile, going over to the closet and withdrawing a garment in a black clothing bag.

"Wow, you picking out clothes for _me_ to wear. Now you have made me _really_ curious," Light replied, turning over so he could watch L from his place on the bed. A designer label was on the bag, and he unzipped it slowly. Light's eyes widened as the clothes were gradually exposed before his eyes and his gaze rose to meet L's. One of the pieces was a black Chanel cashmere sweater, and dark, dark blue almost black Armani jeans. Slowly Light uncoiled himself and rose off the bed to walk over to L before leaning over to press his lips briefly to L's.

"Thank you; I should probably try them soon shouldn't I?"

"How about we shower first?" L asked, his arm resting against Light's waist, loving the feel of his red sexy silky pyjamas.

"Of course," Light replied simply. "We?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight today."

"Well then if we are leaving soon, I guess we better have it now," Light said smiling and after grabbing some underwear took L's hand and proceeded to lead L into the bathroom. While in the shower, L caressed and washed him like he was a god. "L, that felt amazing," Light breathed as they finally turned off the shower. As if to prove his point Light moved closer to kiss L softly trying to convey the emotions he felt.

"And today has only just begun." He smiled after the kiss. "I'm going to fetch you breakfast-- stay here, relax for a while, because we'll be walking for a while." He blew him another kiss as he left to go make Light's favourite breakfast. Light followed anyway and sat down at the table close enough to still be able to see L but far enough so as to be unable to see what L was doing. He prepared rice, two eggs and a blueberry bagel.

"So what are we going to be seeing today while we are sight seeing?" Light asked curiously, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Eiffel Tower and the Louvre, mostly," L said, grabbing a slice of cake and sitting next to him. "Oh, and the proud city of Paris."

"Do we have time to see the Louvre? I have heard it is huge plus we have to travel and you said something about shopping," Light asked as he began to eat. "Thank you for breakfast too. It's delicious."

"We'll see only the parts of it that you would like to see, yes, we are going shopping, and your welcome." he rubbed their noses together. Light returned the Eskimo kiss, grinning.

"I better clean my teeth then so we can go."

"Alright, and I need to get dressed properly." Not want to be away from L longer than he had to be, Light hurried off to their bathroom to clean his teeth, making sure to do it properly before returning to their room. L was dressed in a silk silver shirt, and his tight leather pants.

"Ready to go?" Light's eyes widened as he gawked at L and swallowed harshly.

"I am going to have to fight off hordes of fan girls to keep them from stealing you today aren't I?" L walked over.

"Ever look at yourself in the mirror recently? I'm going to be doing the warding off."

"I wish..." Light murmured. L handed him an elegant grey designer coat.

"In case it's cold." He nosed him before taking his hand and leaving the room, the engagement ring in his pocket. He would call Watari to arrange Light's greatest fantasy for when they got home that night. Light couldn't resist smiling and rested the coat across one arm and followed L out. L took his hand and the rode in one of L's amazing cars. "I want today to be really special," he said with a smile. "I don't know why, I just do..."

"I'm sure it will be," Light replied and kissed L's cheek before leaning against him. They talked pleasantly for the entirety of the ride to Paris.

*******

"So what are we doing first L?" Light asked, his fingers playing with L's as their hands rested on his lap

"Whatever you would like to do first." he smiled.

"I suppose if we get the shopping out of the way first then we don't have to rush the sightseeing," Light said after a moment's thought.

"That sounds good to me," he laughed and breathed into his ear. "Anything your heart desires."

"Don't tempt me..." Light replied huskily, his eyes slowly dragging up and L's form suggestively.

"I meant the clothing, lovely," L laughed. "We'll wait till the end of the day; I hope you can hold out for that long."

"Anyone would get the wrong idea hearing you speak like that," Light murmured.

"I look that good?" L chuckled disbelievingly. "You steal the show."

"Yes, you really do."

_"You _do."

"Let's just agree that I'm right and you're sexy," Light said smirking and kissed L before he could reply. L kissed him back, nipping lovingly on his lower lip. Light's mouth opened eagerly to allow L access, his free hand running over L's silk clad chest. L knew he had to stop it before they got too far, and spent another several minutes heavily kissing him before breaking apart.

"Love you, darling." Light's eyes opened slowly, his lips slightly swollen now kissing and he lifted a hand to correct his hair.

"Love you too." L winked at him and held his hand for the rest of the ride. Once they got there Light allowed L to help him out of the car as he looked around in amazement.

"Welcome to Paris, my darling." L spoke in impeccable French.

"Thankyou my love," Light replied grinning.

"Any store you want, anything you want," he said with a grin. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Light replied. L took him through every store, letting him pick what he wanted. In one store, a French prostitute hit on Light. The next store, the store manager, exceedingly handsome, hit on L. Light was still fuming _long_ after that store. L was plenty pissed of as well, and they both decided the Louvre art museum would probably a good thing to go to about now. Light tried to look at as many of the artworks as he could, forcefully trying to ignore the tourist that would occasionally take pictures of him or worse... of L. L had reassured him by making sure that he was holding his hand, stroking the soft skin. He smiled at him.

"I don't see anyone, but you, Light." Light couldn't resist smiling back after such a cheesy comment.

"Same with me."

"Then why do others matter?"

"I don't know..." Light said after a moment. "Why do they?"

"I.... don't know either." He shrugged. "Have you seen all that you wanted to see?"

"Getting hungry? We've been at this for hours."

"I am actually," Light replied with a laugh.

"Then we shall head on our way." L smiled warmly at him. It was almost night time, and he needed to have Light at the top of the Eiffel Tower when the stars came out.

"Ok, lead the way." L walked with him to one of the country's best restaurants--and of course, he had preferred seating.

"Wow, you really are going all out aren't you," Light beamed as he sat down across from L.

"That I am, darling." He kissed his lips gently for a moment. The waiter came around with only the finest sweet red wine for the two of them.

"You really do spoil me don't you?" Light asked his eyes glittering as his eyes took in every aspect of the restaurant. "So what is the occasion?" L laughed happily.

"A guy can't do something nice for his boyfriend every once in a while?"

"Yeah but this isn't just nice, the way you have been treating me today... It's amazing."

"I love you too, angel." He smiled as the food came in.

"So shall we eat?" Light asked.

"Let's," he said with a grin, taking a bite of his desserts. Light grinned at what L chose and he began to eat delicately. L was a bit revolted by what Light chose, because it wasn't sweet at all, but didn't let it show. He tried to eat politely and tried to sit properly. (Turns out, he had to, if he didn't want his pants to rip)

"L, I know you are just as grossed out by my food as I am of yours," Light laughed.

"But mine is delicious-- and I do not know what is in your food."

"The sugar in that could fill a couple of bowls."

"Yummm."

"Yuck," Light replied jokingly and L playfully shoved him. Light smiled and returned to his food, carefully noting how the candlelight danced on L's skin. L took a sip of red wine, smiling at him. He noticed that Light seemed to have been finished after another half an hour, and it was dark outside.

"Light, I need to take you one last place before we go home..."

"Sure, I can't wait," Light said standing up and linking his arm with L. L's heart was beating so loudly, Sayu would complain about it back in England. He managed a smile, and walked with him to the Eiffel Tower.

"I want to take you to the top," he said quietly as they climbed the stairs.

"Ok," Light said, an easy smile on his face. "L I love you so much, today has been a dream." L kissed him in thanks.

"I tried very hard-- I even rented out the tower for tonight."

Light's eyes widened, "You're kidding me right?"

"No, I wouldn't brag like that." L laughed jovially.

*******

They reached the top, or as close to the top as they could get. L turned around, and gestured towards the view.

"Tonight... is such a beautiful night." he began, looking into Light's eyes and holding both of his hands. "I wanted to bring you close to the stars so I could see for myself they compare... and I was right. They don't." He laughed once. "I wanted to take you up here, also, because of how exhilarated I know you would be, looking down on the night sky of Paris. The exhilarated feeling.... is only a fraction of the love I feel for you. I just needed to give you a mere glimpse of how much you really do mean to me." L took a deep breath and wiped a happy tear from his eye, and knelt down, taking out a small black box from his back pocket. "Light..." Light gasped, a hand flying to his mouth. His chest tightened, but his heart seemed to be racing at a million miles a second. He felt tears prick at his eyes and he felt as though he could barely breathe. L opened the box, a platinum band with a simple diamond in the centre glinted in the little light there was.

"I.... L Lawliet.... if you'll have me, would like to be the one you will hold, you will laugh with, you will cry with, and every emotion in between, for the rest of our lives. I promise to always love you, and to always treat you like the god you are. I will protect you always, whether the danger be people who just want a piece of you to the serial murders that I may have to solve later down the road. I would give my life for you. If you needed a kidney, I'd give you two. If you needed my heart, I would tell you that it's already yours, and allow you to have it." He had to wipe another tear from his eye. "Light Yagami, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Light was all choked up now, "L... Lawliet," He whispered, still in shock. "_L Lawliet_... _YES!_" Tear of happiness streamed down Light's now, "YES...YES... YES... YES... YES!" L stood slowly, and took off their promise rings, placed it in his back pocket, and slipped the ring on Light's finger.

"Forever and always, the love of my life... Light Lawliet." L kissed him with a passion that was unknown to the two before which left Light trembling against L as his arms wrapped around L's neck to try and keep himself up. It was no matter; L had picked him up and twirled him around. "Thank you... _SO_ much... for making today the best day of my life."

"I love you so much... L Lawliet," Light cried out and kissed L's face repeatedly.

"And that's my real name," he said softly. "You can call me Lawliet if you want to, if you would rather not refer to me as simply a letter."

Light wiped his eyes, "No, you're L.... _my_ L and you have made me happier than I could ever dream possible. Not only in proposing to me in the most incredible way possible but by giving me your name."

"It is the best murder weapon of all." L nodded, wiping at his own tears. He laughed at himself. "That's probably the most romantic thing you'll ever get out of me, though..."

"To be honest I don't care if you never give another romantic speech again. That one was perfect," Light said and pulled L into the most passionate kiss he could muster.

"Today's not over yet for the two of us, you know?" L whispered against his lips.

"So what shall we do next?" Light murmured hotly.

"You know it already," L replied in a husky, seductive voice. "Guess."

"Will you make love to me?" Light guessed, his body tingling with the combination of L's voice and his heady scent.

"I will make love to you... in the form of your greatest fantasy... which awaits the both of us at the penthouse," L murmured hotly.

"Will you now?" Light purred, "Let's go then, but maybe you should put me down or do you plan on carrying me the whole way back."

"No; just to the car." L laughed, walking down the stairs of the tower. Watari had the limo ready when they reached ground level. Light gave in and giggled as he played with his shiny new ring on the way down. "Light, I don't know if you'd be upset or thrilled by this... but that ring cost twice as much as your college tuition, and that was before I engraved the inside."

"L, you flew me and my sister to England, we are staying at a beautiful hotel, and then you take me to France for the day, buy me what ever I want, then take me out to the best restaurant in the country and rent out the Eiffel tower. I'm sorry but I am starting to get used to this." Light laughed before he removed the ring gently to look at the message inside. The simple words _'I love you, Angel'_ were printed on the inside, but it was enough. L laughed.

"Well, anything for my Light." Light hugged L tightly.

"I don't know what to say, I love you so much... and you make me feel so special... and you have made this day be so perfect."

"I tried so hard... I was gone all day yesterday preparing everything."

"I know... but do you know how boring it is to be stuck in a hotel room all day and have absolutely nothing on TV?" Light asked jokingly as he curled up closer to L.

"Welll.... considering I've lived at the task force office..... Yes. It is boring."

Light laughed, "I am scared to think of what Sayu has been up to."

"Don't even think about it." L shuddered and pulled Light closer to him.

"I won't... Instead I will try to be good for the rest of the trip back," Light murmured.

"You want me that badly?" L joked, tracing a circle around his bellybutton.

"So much I am going insane," Light mewled.

Those words and the tone were enough to cause a spark in L's crotch. "Unnnnhh....c'mere, you."

"I'm right here," Light whispered in L's ear. L kissed him fiercely, flipping Light so that he was facing him. Light moaned softly as he returned the kiss just as heatedly. When they broke for air, L was grinning.

"I really looked that hot today?"

"You always do, but yes a little more than usual," Light agreed panting.

"Enough to make you jealous any time someone looked at me?"

"I _always_ get jealous when people look at you it's just that lately more people have started to see you the way I see you."

"No, that's you being paranoid, and the fact that I am not wearing a white long sleeved shirt or jeans. But this is how I feel every time we go out in public."

"Oh, so more people haven't been hitting on you lately?" Light asked almost on L's lap now.

"They're less obvious with you."

"Fine, think that way," Light said and kissed L softly. "Anyway I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with so... let them dream."

"Was it too corny?" L asked, worried. "I was speaking from my heart, I didn't rehearse anything... if it was corny, that sucks ass...."

"L, I loved every single word of it," Light replied honestly.

"I'm so glad." L kissed him quickly. "I recorded it." he pulled out a mini recorder from his back pocket. "In case you wanted it..." Light chuckled.

"Good, I will put it on my Mp3 player."

"Silly." L shook his head. "I was expecting, _'hell no, once is enough'_." He laughed.

"Oh and why is that?"

"It was _BAD_."

"It wasn't bad, it was the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Light replied sincerely.

"You're just saying that," L said with a laugh, but he glowed internally at Light's words. Light smiled and kissed L's cheek.

"What will it take to get you to believe me?"

"Nothing, I'm dead set that I am not cut out to be a romantic." He shuddered, and kissed Light's lips again. "When do you want our wedding to be?" Light leaned forwards to let their lips meet again lingeringly.

"As soon as possible."

"I'd say tomorrow, but your dress isn't finished." L joked with a laugh.

"That's because my 'dress' has never and will _never_ exist."

L rolled his eyes. "I was kidding, but it would make your mother and sister happy... and quite honestly, I don't want them pissed."

"I know but it will be _our_ day, not theirs and we should only have things that will make _us_ happy."

"I'd be very happy with anything, so long as you decided to show up."

"There is _nothing_ that could keep me away," Light whispered and kissed L deeply. L had Light on his back, shirtless, lips red from kissing and hair mussed when they got back to England. When Light heard the familiar rap on the glass he blushed and pushed L off him so that he could put his shirt back on and try to fix his hair. L couldn't keep his hands off Light as he hurried to their room, excited that he was going to make Light's greatest fantasy his reality. Light struggled to keep his hands to himself to as they finally arrived and unlocked the door. When he finally opened the door he gasped. "L... It's beautiful." The whole apartment glowed faintly with the many scented candles that lay around and a path of flowers that led to the bedroom and soft romantic music played in the background. Taking Light's hand L slowly walked to the bedroom which was also dimly lit and the bed was covered in blood red satin sheets. Also on the bed lay two silk scarves. "It's perfect," Light breathed and L smiled.

"Thank Watari. I told him what to do, and he actually did it." He lifted Light's shirt, pushing him gently on the bed. "I love you," he murmured, caressing the muscles of his torso.

Light shivered under L's soft touch, "I love you too." L licked at Light's left nipple, his thumb grinding over the other. "Mmmm..." Light moaned, his hands taking hold of L's pale shoulders. L slowly moved his body up Light's to link their lips again. Light was just getting lost in the kiss when L pulled his arms over his head and tied them together. The silk of the scarf glided against Lights bare wrists smoothly before being knotted firmly. L moved Light so that his head rested on a pillow. He climbed on top of his fiancé and ravished his lips again. Light returned the kiss eagerly, panting softly as his head pressed deeper into the pillow. The raven-haired man slowly took off Light's pants, fingering his arousal as they slid off his legs. Light mewled as L's fingers continued to tease his skin. L removed himself from Light's body long enough to fetch the second strip of black cloth. He straddled Light's waist, leaning down, and blindfolds him. Light let his eyes close as darkness enfolded, but the warm weight on his waist showed that L hadn't left yet and he tried to focus on his other senses. L's arousal was hard and persistent against his already tight pants, and he wriggled out of them quickly, so he could get back to Light again.

"I love you..." L murmured into his ear, grabbing his waist gently and pushing their arousals together. Light moaned loudly as felt L's erection rub against his own and the heat of L's breath against his ear.

"I... uhhh... love... you... t-too." L shivered pleasurably. Light was vocal when his sight was blocked off.

"Love you more," he groaned.

"I doubt that's possible," Light replied and lifted his hips to grind back. L moved down to lap at Light's precum.

"Well, I did the impossible, then."

"Ahhh.. o-ok then... I love y-ou as much as you.... mmm... love me." L didn't feel the need to verify; he just licked and sucked on Light's hard manhood. Light shuddered and groaned as he felt L's smooth, moist lips trail up and down the sensitive flesh. L also massaged at the somewhat ticklish flesh at Light's sides and Light let out an awkward sound crossed between moaning and giggling. That made L grin, and he tickled his sides again, but this time, while he wasn't sucking his penis. Light let out another uncontrollable giggle and blushed.

"I love your laugh!" he exclaimed, obeying what Sayu had said before and moved to tickle his foot. Light continued to giggle, breathing heavily.

"He-hey... that... that's not f-fair." L chuckled deep in his throat.

"I don't see how-- your laugh is _very_' erotic." Knowing Light had enough, he went back to his lover's strained member. Light let out a groan as he was once again engulfed by hot and wet.

"Eh... L... I kn-know you need m-me as... mmmm... much as I n-need you. P-please," Light begged panting. L immediately went to the nightstand to fetch lube.

"You don't even have to see the obviousness of that statement." He lubed his three fingers and put in the first two.

"Nmmmmm..." Light whimpered as he felt the two digits push inside of him as he felt more attuned to his own body's reactions. L, having memorized where his prostate was, struck it immediately Light let out a loud moan as he unconsciously pressed down harder on the probing fingers. L slipped in the third finger, striking it with precision again. Another pleasured sound escaped and Light shuddered.

"Ready?" L asked gently, lubing up his member. Light nodded as he waited and tried to remain relaxed. L had lubricated himself one handed, his fingers still in Light, so that he knew when it was coming. He removed the fingers as soon as he was able to fill where they left. Light felt the familiar burn of his passage stretching as L pushed his way in and his legs wrapped around L's waist to push him deeper still. L struck his sweet spot, lay on top of him so that he could kiss him passionately, getting a thrill that this boy now was his. Light returned the kiss desperately.

"Mmmmm... I love...you L..." he panted against L's lips. L thrust forward again, setting a rhythm.

"Nnnnh... love you too...." he groaned, pushing himself again into the wet, silken heat. Light couldn't even begin to try to quieten himself even if he had wanted to and he felt his back arch off the bed, the satin sheets whispering seductively against his skin. L was spurred on by his lover's decadent moans. "Nnnh..." he moaned after a particularly hard thrust. Light tightened around L and tried to return the thrusts as best as possible. L shuddered with pleasure as it got even tighter. "Nnnah!! Light... I'm c-coming...!"

"Me.... uhh too..." Light groaned, so close the edge he could _feel_ it. L pounded strongly into him for a few more seconds, grunting.

"Uhn! Liiiight!!"

"Llll..." Light moaned as he came few seconds later, spasming against L slightly. L withdrew, and took off Light's blindfold and restraints.

".... I came first again." he said with a smile, kissing Light again.

"Mmm... Yes you did." Light purred and kissed L back tenderly and L rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you get away with beating me tonight."

Light kissed L softly, "thankyou." L drew the sheets over them.

"Why red sheets?"

"You seem to like me in red," Light replied shrugging.

"But you had the fantasy before you knew me, or...?" he asked. "And I do very much adore you in red."

"Well I hadn't picked the colour. It wasn't like I would be able to see it anyway blindfolded." L laughed and hugged Light to him.

"True."

Light returned the embrace tightly, "Thankyou." L smiled at him fondly and yawned, going to turn off the lights. He crawled back in bed with him.

"Goodnight, Light"

"Good night, L Lawliet, my love." L kissed him, a thrill in his heart, having heard his real name spoken by his beloved. Light returned the kiss lovingly before murmuring, "...L Lawliet... _my_ L Lawliet." L felt another thrill at the feeling of his true name being spoken by his beloved. He spooned Light to his chest, humming a song softly in his ear. Light yawned as the he heard L's voice, before whispering, "I love your voice."

L chuckled. "I have been told I can carry a tune..."

"Goodnight, love," he said quietly as he succumbed to his sleep.

"Goodnight," Light replied softly as he too drifted off into unconscious.

*******

**So was that fluffy enough for you? Lol No Mello/Matt/Sayu love triangle in this chapter, but it returns in full force next chapter. Whether that is a good or bad thing is up to you… I hope it's not too terrible though. Thanks for reading and I will update again soon.**


	27. The End Is Nigh

**Sooooo, thanks for the reviews. We truly had never expected such an awesome response when I first started posting this. Anyway I hope you all continue to enjoy this fic. Sorry about the delay by the way, I have recently become obsessed with House/Chase/House… yeah one of my very few switch pairs. Lol Anyway I will try to update more frequently.**

*******

The next morning, L and Light went to Sayu.

"Morning lovely, morning Ryuga," Sayu cried out and Light hugged her tightly and L smiled at the two.

"Do you want to see the ring, Sayu?"

"The _ring!_" Sayu screeched and tugged Light's hand forward so she could look at it. "AHHHHHHHHH! It's beautiful Ryuga." Light smiled shyly at his sister's reaction and took his hand back slowly.

L grinned. "I'm very glad you think so. Where's Mello and Matt?"

"Mello left and took Matt with and said they would be gone all day," Sayu replied pouting.

"You can always find someone else to hang out with," L said, suggesting.

"Yeah, yeah, but not before you tell me _every last word_ of your proposal," Sayu demanded.

"I thought you might ask... And knowing Light may want to hear it again, so I recorded it."

"_Really? _You're the _best_ Ryuga," Sayu cried, but Light on the other hand looked slightly nervous.

"But... Ryuga your..."

"My what?" he asked confusedly.

Light leant in close to L's ear and whispered, "...Your name."

"I'll cough," L whispered back and Sayu looked impatient.

"Get it!!"

"Good luck with that Ryuga," Light murmured inaudibly. L smiled wryly before fetching the recording. Light beamed and walked over to embrace L as he listened to it.

"Wow Ryuga, that was _so_ cute," Sayu squealed when it was finished.

"It was _cute?_" L hugged Light back, grinning widely.

"I thought I told you already," Light said.

"The bottom of my heart is a sickeningly sweet motherfucker..." L muttered.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," Light said and poked L's nose. "We'll go and let you... do whatever it is you do Sayu." Sayu was still squealing when she skipped away. L poked Light's nose back. Light turned around and wandered slowly back towards his and L's room. L followed him, confused.

"I just realised I didn't get the chance to have a shower earlier," Light said and walked into the bathroom.

"Shall I join you or shall I wait?" L asked.

Light turned his head to look at L, "What ever you want." Turning his head back to look in the mirror in front of him he proceeded to undress and walked into the shower. L decided to join him, taking off his own clothes.

"So you decided to join me after all," Light said as he washed himself with vanilla body wash. L took over that job.

"Well, of course I did." he kissed his shoulder blade. "Are you going to call your parents?"

Light let out a soft moan of approval, "Yeah, I will soon."

"Alright, just as long as you do." he beamed.

"As soon as I get out of the shower, ok." L helped him hurry. "Eager aren't you?" Light said amused as he was almost forced out of the shower about a minute later. "I can't remember the last time we had a shower so short."

"I can't remember either, honestly." L chuckled and helped towel Light's hair. Light laughed also and started to dress again. L towelled his own hair and threw on his jeans and t-shirt. "I just can't wait to hear your parent's reactions."

Light rolled his eyes, "Obviously." Walking out into the bedroom Light quickly grabbed his phone and started to dial home before putting it on speaker so L could hear and talk too.

"Hello?" Sachiko picked up the phone.

"Hey mum? Can you get dad to pick up the other phone? Me and Ryuga have something to tell you."

"Um, alright sweetie. Hold on a moment." There was a pause on the other end until Soichiro picked up the other phone. "Light? Ryuzaki?"

"Hi dad, me and Ryuzaki have some news which we want to tell the both of you and as L looks like he is about to explode if we don't tell you soon I will let him tell you," Light said almost laughing at the impatient look on L's face. L laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I proposed."

"_WHAT?_" was suddenly echoed by both parents.

"Yes," L replied, looking at his nails.

"Wow congratulations dear, that is absolutely wonderful. So when did you propose?" Sachiko asked sweetly.

"Yesterday, in Paris, on the top of the Eiffel Tower," L recited, taking Light's ring hand in his own. There was still no sound from Soichiro. Sachiko almost squealed from excitement.

"Oh my, my little boy is growing up. You should have called me immediately. I can't wait to tell everyone the news."

"Dad?" Light asked quietly.

"I'm... a little bit more than plenty taken aback by the suddenness of everything... Make sure you're making the right decision." Soichiro said gruffly.

"Of course I am making the right decision," Light replied confidently. "We both love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together. What more do I need to know that I want to marry him?" Soichiro had laughed.

"Then... I guess... Ryuga, welcome to our family."

L was grinning ear to ear, "Thank you Yagami-san."

"Well we better let you two lovebirds get back to whatever it is the two of you were up to. I can't wait to see the two of you again and see your ring too Light sweetie," Sachiko said a bit tearfully.

"Bye mum, bye dad, miss you."

"Miss you too sweetie." They hung up, and L hugged him.

"Told you he would give you his blessings," Light said childishly as he buried his head into L's chest.

"You were right." L beamed at him, ruffling his hair. Light scowled playfully and tried to correct his hair again. L buried his nose in it. "You smell nice."

"Don't I always?" Light joked.

"You do, actually. It's magnificent." L sniffed under his neck. "Do you wear cologne?"

"No," Light replied, scrunching up his nose.

"Perfume?"

"No!" Light said scowl returning.

L shrugged. "It was worth a try."

"Body spray," Light mumbled finally and L let something out that sounded like a giggle.

"Adorable."

"How is that adorable?" Light demanded. "And did you just giggle?" L ignored the second question altogether.

"It's.... I don't know. It's just adorable to me."

"It's just body spray."

"Yes, but the man in you thinks it girly."

"Of course I do but mum makes me wear it. Seriously, she checks," Light replied with a shudder.

"But your mother is in Japan, and we are in England." L pointed out. "You didn't have to if you didn't want to."

"Sayu"

"If you insist, Light...." L said with a grin, smelling him again.

"She's the one who found it in the first place." Light explained. "But I suppose if you like it as much as you are acting like you do then I guess I can keep wearing it."

"Yes, freesia is a wonderful scent for you."

Light snorted, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Hmmm.... wanna play a game?"

"Sure, what game?" Light asked curiously thinking nothing L could come up with could faze him now.

"I'm sure it will maybe.... surprise you."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

L laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to play Twister."

"Sure, but where will we get twister?"

"We're across the street from _Whammy's House_. We can find something."

"Ok then, so let's go get it then," Light said and pulled away from L to stand up. L stood with him, taking his hand. "Lead the way." L led him across the street, into the building, and asked the directions from a smaller child. "So is this where you grew up?" Light asked curiously, his eyes trying to look at everything at once.

"Yes, it is." L said, smiling slightly. "I don't think you could say 'good times', but they were certainly memorable."

"How old were you when you came here?"

"I was...." L thought for a moment. "Maybe five." Light felt nervous asking L about his past and so squeezed L's hands and fell silent. L spoke softly and brushed Light's hand with his thumb. "You can ask me anything."

"I know that but you grew up in a completely different way to how I did and I don't even know where to begin," Light murmured in response.

"If you can come up with a question, I'll be happy to answer it." L replied as they walked to a games room. He picked up the box that said Twister on it, and the two walked out.

"It can wait," Light said and headed toward their room. L followed with a smile and set it up. Light began to stretch while he waited hoping that he wouldn't injure himself. L didn't feel like he had to, and flicked the board.

"Right hand green." Light did that and flicked the boards too.

"Left leg yellow. L made sure to straddle Light as he put his left leg on yellow.

"You couldn't wait to do that could you?" Light sighed.

"I love you, Lighty," L said with a grin. "Left hand blue." Light stretched to put his hand on the blue dot. Suddenly the door banged open and Sayu came bouncing in.

"Oooh twister... Can I help?"

"You can flick the board," L said with a grin. "It's my turn."

"YAYS!" Picking up the board Sayu flicked the arrow. "Right hand red. L carefully did so. "Light, right leg blue," Sayu said excitedly and Light moved even further under L, his back mere inches from L's chest. "Ryuga, left hand green." L put his hand on top of Light's, who was also on green.

"Ryuga there is a whole row of greens, why did you have to put your there?" Light huffed.

"Because I want to!" L pouted and kissed Light's neck. "Do you object?"

"Ahhh," Light groaned in annoyance.

"Light right leg red." Sayu commanded and Light moved his leg to place it there. L loved having Light under him, and when Sayu called 'right hand yellow', he grinned triumphantly and placed his hand right near Light's crotch. "Left leg green," Sayu said almost cheering and Light rolled his eyes as he was now completely spread under L. L grinned down at him.

"I told you this would be fun."

"Enjoying the view?" Light asked with mock sarcasm.

"Ryuga right leg blue." L put his left leg on blue as told.

"Yes, Light."

"Light, left hand red," Sayu called giggling. Red was in an awkward position for Light. "Right hand green."

*******

After another 15 minutes, Light was getting hot and bothered. His head had been right next to L's crouch for the last five minutes which seemed to cause Sayu to keep bursting out in fits of laughter every time she looked at him. L would also 'accidentally' touch him where he could get away with it.

"L, if this game doesn't end soon... let's just say it won't be pretty," Light murmured lowly so that only L could hear.

"Are you sure? I'm having a blast." Light turned his head so that L could clearly see the lust raging behind his eyes.

"Oh yes I'm sure." Sayu was laughing hysterically at the positions they were in, but otherwise didn't comment. "Sayu, I give up. You can go now," Light said as calmly as he could manage.

"Awwww!! It was just getting good..." she sighed melodramatically, slowly standing up.

"Bye Sayu," Light repeated his eyes focused on L.

"Bye Light..." she said slowly, walking out the door as _slowly_ as physically possible. With flexibility even Light didn't know he had, he slithered out from under L and hurried Sayu out of the room and locking the door behind her before leaning against the door. L was pouting.

"I was having fun, why'd you have to go shoo her out?" Light's eyes narrowed as he stalked towards L.

"You know well why I shooed her out," he replied softly.

"I do?"

"Oh yes and if you continue to pretend not to I shall get _very _annoyed with you."

"Is my Light-chan... _horny_?" L whispered seductively. Light licked his lips slowly, a small seductive smile playing on his lips.

"See I told you that you knew."

"That was a question, which requires a very straight answer...." L teased.

Light was now standing in front of L and he leant over to cup L's face and whispered, "Yes," against L's ear.

"I do like that answer." L replied in his 'sex voice', as he liked to call it.

"Then what are you going to do about it," Light purred as he grabbed L's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What do _you_ want me to do about it?"

"I want you to fuck me into the mattress is what I want... though I don't know if I will make it that far." As he spoke Light slowly walked backwards to lead L to their room. L was following him hungrily.

"I will adhere to that." Unable to hold back any longer Light's arms snaked around L's neck to drag him against him and mashing his lips against L's own, stumbling slightly as he continued to walk. L teasingly responded to the kiss lightly, his hand trailing down to Light's backside. Lights hands moved to cup L's and pressed them into him firmly, as he let out a soft whimper against L's lips. L grinded against him, grinning and letting out a moan Light pushed the door open with his back and tugged L towards the bed. L tackled him to it. "Miiine." Light shuddered.

"Yours," he murmured in agreement. L kissed him again, hands resting on either side of his face. Light returned the kiss more than eagerly as his hands wrapped around L's waist.

"Mmmmmmmm...." L moaned. "I fucking _ADORE_ the way you smell..."

"I'm glad," Light replied, his eyes darkening as his lust sky rocketed from L's moan. L stripped Light of his pants. Light meanwhile began to roughly work on his shirt, tugging on the buttons hastily. L helped him out slowly, stroking the skin that was being showed little by little, and then began to striptease. Light's eyes narrowed again as he drank in every inch of skin as L exposed it, letting out soft murmurs of approval. L bent down again to kiss him lustfully. Light opened his lips immediately in a silent demand, his hands running over every inch of L's bare back. They both wanted it, so there wasn't _MUCH_ foreplay.

*******

Light rested his head on L's chest as they both slowly came down from their orgasms. L's arm was around Light's middle, and he tickled his sides for the fun of it. Light let out a giggle and hit L's chest softly. L rolled his eyes.

"I will do that in our wedding picture."

"You better not," Light threatened quietly and leant up to press a kiss to the base of L's throat.

"IT would definitely be a keeper," he laughed.

"Haha very funny," Light said flatly and rolled his eyes. "I still don't get what is so great about me giggling. It's embarrassing."

"It may be, but it makes me want to squeal and hug you."

"You? Squeal? Now that I'd like to see," Light said amazed.

"It makes my voice crack, so I don't do it."

Light chuckled, "I imagine it would." Suddenly his voice dropped as he murmured, "I was going to say it earlier but I _love_ it when you moan." L felt another tingle in his crotch and pulled Light closer.

"You do, huh?"

"Mhmmm, it is very deep and sexy and it makes my skin tingle just hearing it," Light agreed softly.

"You have a fetish for my voice? That makes me happy."

"Not just your voice either, I am pretty much obsessed with all of you," Light said before realising how bad that sounded. "I hope you don't find that creepy..."

L laughed. "I should, but I don't." he hugged him, nuzzling his face in Light's hair. Light gave a sigh of relief and hugged L to him tightly.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, sweetie."

*******

The next morning, after a rather unnecessarily long shower Light began to pack, refusing to let L near the cases at all. L decided to go talk with his heirs one last time, apologizing for not being near them as much as he had wanted to be.

Sayu crept in the room quietly after L and said in a rather subdued voice, "Excuse me Mello, but can I please talk to you?"

Mello looked up, surprised. "I couldn't stop you."

"Can we talk in private?"

"... Alright." Matt left on cue, and the two enemies were the only ones in the room.

"It's really hard to say this Mello but you were right. I just thought that since me and Matt got on so well while playing runescape... But I guess I was wrong," Sayu admitted as she took a seat.

"Don't worry about it. He hardly ever talks to _me_, and we've been close ever since we met," he sighed.

"But not a single word? Not even when I started talking about games or _anything_."

"He talks to me _some_, or I'd think he was mute, but that's all he talks about. Or whatever he's talking about will have a parallel to gaming or something."

"My brother is amazing though, he had Matt talking within a minute where as I can barely get a clue as to if he even knows I exist."

"Your fucking brother." Mello shook his head almost disgustedly. "Hooks up with L, and makes Matt talk. Either A, he's God, or B, he's God."

"You know sometimes I really wonder if he is. I mean he is a genius, kind, patient, loyal, has perfect looks, can start a conversation with whoever he wants and he is absolutely adorable," Sayu said sighing.

"You know, it really isn't fair. Matt would probably talk to me if I actually looked like a guy."

"I think you look like a guy," Sayu said sounding a little confused.

"I get teased for being a transvestite-- which I'm not." He flipped his hair.

"I just think their jealous that you can make leather look good," Sayu said, "But don't read anything into that." Mello laughed, grinning.

"Oh really?"

"I thought I told you not to get a big head about it," Sayu said embarrassed

"Here's your put-up then-- you're one of the cutest Japanese girls I've ever seen," Mello said grinning as he kissed Sayu's cheek. Sayu's eyes widened and she blushed.

"A-anyway thanks for talking to me and good luck with Matt. I better go now."

He grinned at her again. "Buh-bye, Sayu Yagami."

"Bye," Sayu replied before racing off muttering "What the hell was that." Matt came back in Mello's room.

"I didn't know you were bi, Mello."

"Shut the hell up, you are too." Matt shrugged and played his game.

*******

"So how did it go Sayu?" Light asked as Sayu returned.

"...I have no idea." Sayu replied dazed.

"A good no idea or bad no idea?"

"Ryuga? did you know that Mello was bi?" Sayu asked distractedly.

"What?!? You're kidding me?! He's so flamboyant!!" He asked, in complete shock.

"I thought that too but he just said a-and I quote... you're one of the cutest Japanese girls I've ever seen and he… kissed my cheek." L looked like he was going to literally go into shock. Light choked a bit but the expression on L's face brought him back and he smirked at his stunned lover.

"The world just _fucking_ stopped."

"It can't be _THAT_ bad," Light sang grinning.

"GaaaahhH!!!!"

"Ok, seriously I thought I was blowing things out of proportions, but I'm a _teenage girl_. What the hell is his excuse?" Sayu asked rolling her eyes and Light shrugged.

"He's a teenage boy, enough said on _THAT_ front as well," L said slowly.

"You're not a girl or a teenager... I wasn't questioning my brother's reaction," Sayu said smugly.

"Who's were you, then?"

_"You're_ the genius..."

L blinked. "We weren't talking about Mello?"

Sayu rolled her eyes, "Light, wack your fiancé would you?" Light smirked and did so.

"That was uncalled for."

"As if... So why were _you_ over reacting," Sayu said and pointed at L so there would be no mistake as to who she was referring to.

"I just... I always thought of him as simply _BORN_ to be a flaming homosexual...."

"So did I..." Sayu said thoughtfully before smiling broadly," ...but who cares. He thinks I'm cute. See Light someone thinks I'm _cute!_" She exclaimed and danced around the room.

L watched amusedly. "I thought she didn't like him..."

"Sayu, I have known you longer. That is not being cute... it's evil," Light countered.

"Weeeellllll.... It used to be just Matt, but Mello's fun... And I get a better reaction from him too," Sayu replied ignoring Light in favour of L.

"Wow, Sayu. Two guys."

"Meh, Mello's worse," Sayu replied and shrugged.

"Mello could potentially be more of a bitch than Matt, though," L said, shrugging.

"Of course he has. It'll just take longer," Sayu explained.

"How so?"

"He is feistier that Matty, so it will take longer to convince him that he is my bitch."

"Sayu, you seriously scare me sometimes," Light said shaking his head.

"Of course, it's part of my charm."

"I don't want to know how you were going to convince him..." Ryuzaki grimaced.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I was planning on arguing him into submission then attaching a leather collar to his neck," Sayu said rolling her eyes.

"My mind _WASN'T_ in the gutter, thank you very much!" L said indignantly. "I swear!"

"Ryuga, your mind was made to be in the gutter."

"I own the hotel in the mind gutter, but I was on vacation." He was still miffed.

"What in your gutter hotel," Sayu joked.

"No silly."

"In another nearby gutter resort?" Sayu amended

"No, I was totally thinking of something innocent!"

"What was it then?" Sayu challenged.

L paused. ".... Never mind."

"Oh so by innocent you mean M rated," Sayu translated.

"NO!" L crossed his arms. "PG-13."

"Then tell us."

"No, I just had a vision of you whipping him. That's all."

"Neat," Sayu said happily and Light gave L a weirded out look.

"Get YOUR mind out of the gutter, Light," L said sarcastically.

"You just said you imagined my sister whipping Mello. I don't need to be thinking something perverted to be weirded out by that," Light shot back.

"Psh, well." L waved his hand. "That's the first thing I think of when I hear the word 'bitch'."

Light laughed, "Should have expected that."

"That. And a dog costume." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ok, enough with the fetishes, when are we going?" Sayu asked after a moment.

"Home? Really soon... later today."

"Ok," Sayu replied cheerfully, "Don't get too _busy_ then."

L rolled his eyes. "I seriously don't do him _THAT_ much."

"No you haven't been doing him much, _lately_," Sayu clarified. L coughed as an answer. "Byeeeeee!" With that Sayu closed the door and headed off to her room to pack. L looked to Light.

"Is she right?"

"About what?"

"That I didn't do you much recently?"

"I think she should have corrected that to _as_ much," Light replied after thinking for a minute.

L brightened. "True."

"Why? Worried?" Light replied teasingly.

"Yes actually," L laughed.

"Why?" Light asked sounding confused.

"Then I wouldn't feel... ah... on my game," he said with a slight grin.

"Ok, so your fine with knowing you make love to me often, but not as often as you used to?" Light translated.

"I suppose so, but it'll change when we get back home." he laughed and kissed Light's lips chastely.

Light smiled, "ok." L found Light's smile so adorable that he just had to hug him. "What did I do this time?" Light asked returning the hug.

"You're just you." Light quickly found L's lips with his own, trying to express how much those words touched him. L gently licked the outside of Light's lips in the kiss, and then pulled back. "Shall we finish packing our things?"

Light pouted, "I thought I packed everything already."

"If you're sure..." L said slowly, taking his hand and pulling him close once more.

"Very," Light breathed and L nipped at his neck.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Light let out a soft whimper and tilted his head to give L more access. "Not here...." L murmured. "Anyone could walk in..."

"Ok," Light purred and pulled away. L walked with him back to what used to be their room, hands wandering. Once in their room Light walked over and grabbed the cases to place near the door.

"So how much time do we have till we leave?" L grabbed Light's arm and looked at the watch.

"Three hours."

"Lots of time then. So what do you want to do while we wait?" Light asked as he stood in front of L.

L shrugged. "Dunno. Unfortunately, there's not much to do here." He looked sheepish.

Light looked around the room briefly, "there really isn't, is there?"

"Nope, they got rid of all the fun stuff so I would be around the kids more." L grimaced.

"Too bad we can't entertain each other..." Light said as his habitual cleanliness finally revealed itself and he went over make the bed. L was very entertained-- he was looking at Light's ass. "L, are you staring at my arse again?" Light asked with a sigh.

"Yes." L said bluntly, grinning sloppily.

"How can you find that so entertaining?" Light asked sounding amused.

"It's so perfect." L said appreciatively.

"Uhuh, I don't think I want to ask anymore," Light replied with a slight shudder. L hugged him from behind, slowly wrapping his arms around Light's midsection and putting his head on Light's shoulder.

"Heelllo."

"Hello," Light replied cautiously. L licked his neck wordlessly. Light mewled softly and clenched the sheets in his hands briefly. L moaned into his ear.

"Pretty...."

"Really?" Light breathed, his skin tingling at L's moan.

"Obviously..." he grinned and bit the skin at the base of his neck, attempting to make a rather noticeable hickey.

"I see... your f-finally getting around to... mmmm...marking me again," Light said between pants and moans. L looked down and was satisfied.

"Yep.... so I did." he smiled and pulled back, headed toward the kitchen. Light tried to make the growl of frustration he let out wasn't heard by L. L got a slice of cheesecake and began eating. "Hmm?"

"What?" Light replied as he felt his erection strain slightly against the tight jeans he wore.

"You okay?" he asked. "You didn't sound too happy..." he took another bite. Light was now really trying hard not to focus on either L eating or his suddenly too tight jeans by washing the dishes. He would not give in to this.

"I-I'm fine," he lied and cursed the brief stutter. L remained oblivious.

"That's good," he said, finishing up his cake and getting a new piece. Biting his lip in annoyance he dried the dishes slowly and put them away before taking out him MP3 player to distract him... It wasn't working. Especially not when L had found a slice of extremely rich chocolate cake and was letting out the occasional moan of enjoyment. L looked at him curiously. "Really, are you alright?" Rolling his eyes, Light managed to grit out "yes" before standing up to go to the bathroom. L grinned and looked innocently over at him.

"Okay darling...." When he got there and double checked that he had locked the door he removed his pants though he absolutely _refused_ to get himself off. Thankful for the silence Light focused desperately on the most disgusting thing he could think of for a whole minute... Misa and Matsuda having sex before his erection finally started to die down and relieved he put his pants on again and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom again. L had taken off his shirt because the room was getting fairly hot, despite the fact that he was now eating vanilla ice cream. He looked at him.

".... Seriously, Light-- you feeling okay?"

Light felt himself twitch again, "Ye-yes I'm _fine_."

"You don't look fine, you look uptight...."

"Of course I do," Light murmured under his breath.

"How come?" L asked curiously, though in his mind, he was grinning so perversely it would make a porn star blush.

"Because you have decided to get pay back," Light ground out finally as though each word was like a punch to the gut.

"What do you mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what I mean."

L walked over and hugged him. "Do you need to lie down? I can ask for you."

"No! I do not need to lie down," Light said and removed L's arms from around him. "I will just be a little while."

L sighed. "See you later, then."

"Yeah," Quickly allowing himself to kiss L's cheek, Light almost fled the room. L waited until the door closed before he laughed his ass off. Seconds later Light came back into the room quietly and upon seeing his _fiancé_ placed his hands on his hips and glared as he waited for L to stop. L stopped laughing and looked serious.

"Ah... ahem. There was...... something. That was funny. I laughed."

"Uhuh, now I am actually going to see Sayu. I hope I don't find you laughing at me when I return," Light all but growled and stormed out of the room. L continued to eat his ice cream, not making a noise.

Light didn't return for an hour and a half.

*******

***backs away slightly* Ok Matt/Mello fans I really hope this chapter doesn't put you off reading it even if the triangle has just become a tad bit more complex… and I hope that no matter who ends up with who you will continue to read this anyway. Also I'm sorry that Light was a bit over emotional at the end, blame it on ISWAM. If you read it you will probably understand since I was working on both at the same time. Anyways… *grabs shield and runs***


	28. The Hardest Blow

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I have been distracted lately and I kinda forgot… but don't worry I will try not to let it happen again… maybe. Anyways enjoy!**

*******

When he finally did so he had a look of horror on his face. L looked at him questioningly.

"..... You... okay?"

"Don't... say... a word," Light said slowly. L obeyed and slowly stood up. Light finally left the room and washed his face with some cold water.

L was still quiet.

Seconds past before a very annoyed Sayu burst into the room.

"Damn Light, why did you have to go and ditch me like that? Just because I said you were destined to be a mum and that your first kid should be called Lawliet doesn't give you the right to do that," Sayu screeched before calming down as she say L. "Oh hi Ryuga."

".... Hi, Sayu." L said slowly, now realizing why Light looked horrified.

Suddenly Sayu froze as if realising something, _"...Ryugaaa!_"

".....Sayu....?"

"Why is my brother hiding from me on the other side of the room than over with you?" Sayu asked sounding suspicious.

"I may have pissed him off."

_**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!"**_

_"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"_

_**"I AM HIS SISTER SO DAMN RIGHT IT'S MY BUSINESS!!" **_

_"I'M HIS FIANCE AND THIS IS NOT."_

Light rubbed his temples harshly, "Sayu calm down and Ryuga stop yelling at my sister. I'm going to lie down. You're both giving me a head ache."L abruptly stormed out.Light meanwhile had found the bed a collapsed on it gratefully. L wondered vaguely why it was okay for Light to get pissed off at him while he couldn't.

Sayu came up to L a second later, "Ryuga or whoever it is you are you have to start mentally thinking of my brother as the girl. Don't ever say it but the same things apply. One, my brother is always right. Two, you are always the bad guy in every argument. Three, while he can deprive you of anything thing if you do the same he will get pissed and rule two applies and unfortunately my brother is smart enough and charming enough to have everyone else on his side too. Good luck, you will need it." Now that she had finished advising L Sayu left to mourn over love lost.

_If he does apologise never ever reject it or worse mock it._

A minute later Light stumbled out of the bedroom, his head still throbbing slightly.

"L, I'm sorry. I completely over reacted and... I have been doing that a lot lately and I hate it. I'm sorry," Light said quietly as walked over and hugged L loosely around the waist.

"Light, I forgive you. It's fine. Your head still hurts, so go and lay down-- odds are, the plane won't help," he sighed.

Light smiled gratefully, "Ok, I will but make sure you don't forget, in case I fall asleep."

"If you wish." he smiled as well. Light hesitated only a split second before leaning over and kissing L's cheek softly and going to lie down. L was grateful then.

*******

Light wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for when L came in to wake him up. L was smiling kindly.

"We have to go on the plane now."

"Mmm, ok," Light replied and quickly fixed the bed before going and hugging L tightly. L hugged him back, smiling. Light closed his eyes briefly to focus on his lover's familiar scent before saying, "Is Sayu ready?"

"Yep, she's been ready."

"That's good, then let's go," Light said and pulled away and linking L's hand with his. L held it all the way to the airport. Light made sure he was sitting next to L on the way back and prayed to God that Sayu wouldn't be as loud as L had said she had been on the way there. Thank God she was too busy daydreaming about Mello and Matt.

"Hey, Ryuga? Near mentioned something and I realised we have never really talked about it before, but how much longer are you planning on... well, working as a detective for?" Light asked curiously.

"Until I feel ready to step down," L replied, thinking. "Whenever that may be."

"Ok," Light said took L's arm in both of his and leant his head against L's shoulder.

"Why?" L asked curiously.

"Well after what I did, I really want to help make up for it," Light replied honestly. "Even if I know it is impossible..."

"Go on....?"

"I want to help people the right way and by working with you I could at least try." Light sighed, "I have hurt too many to ever forgive myself for what I have done but I can't just do nothing."

"I do have supreme authority over that.... but I'm not sure if I can...." he sighed apologetically. "I probably wouldn't find out until it was too late if you got hold of another Death Note accidentally, it would control you, you would be easily able to conquer me." Light felt his throat tighten and it felt as though he could barely breathe. That was one of the harshest blows he had ever received and it left him stunned. L went on. "..... I am sorry. I really do want to be able to let you assist me... but considering...." he sighed and kissed his cheek. ".... The stakes....."

"So you're telling me that there is nothing I will ever be able to do to even attempt to make up for what I have done, because of the slight chance that I may get another Death Note..." Light murmured in a slight daze and letting go of L leant forwards to try and prevent himself from heaving.

"Light...." he whispered. ".... There are many things you can do... but considering my job... it's the one thing you can't.... You may not even get another Death Note, see? All you would need is someone passing you on the street that knows who you are and thinks you're "God" and brush you with the notebook paper.... you never know... I really want you to be able to! Just... not so early."

"Like what?" Light mumbled hating that he was having to put his problems on L again

"What do you mean?"

"What could I possibly do to even try to make up for what I've done?"

"Well... you can start on the police force, wherever we decide to live..." L bit his thumb. "If you rise through the ranks, it would only be natural to society that I would put you under my 'apprenticeship', per say..."

"Ryuga that's impossible, it would be dangerous for you to stay in one place for too long," Light replied, looking up at his love.

L sighed. "... I did want children though..... And I am thinking of long-term commitment..."

Light found a small smile cross his face at that, "... I am too."

"Would you ever... want children?"

Light was silent for a moment, thinking, "Yeah... I think I would."

L took his hand. "Boys or girls?"

"I don't think it would really matter. How about you?" Light asked, smile growing as he latched onto the new topic.

"Hopefully the hypothetical spawn of the two of us wouldn't produce a super demon, that's all I hope for."

"Ok, now you're definitely asking too much," Light replied teasingly. "Look how Sayu turned out."

"She's not a _TOTAL_ demon!"

"Sure, sure," Light said and squeezed L's hand.

L laughed. ".... Well, thanks to Sayu, I'm not totally sure I'd want a daughter... but if I ever get one, I would love her more than anyone--except you."

Light chuckled, "It would be interesting though..."

"Perhaps...." he looked at Light. "What would she/he even _LOOK_ like?"

"So black and somewhat less pale? Poor kid." he joked.

Light laughed, before teasingly saying, "I would refuse to let them be insomniac though or have a slouch."

"I'm sure even if they were born with it, you'd kick them of the habit." he replied just as teasingly.

"Not literally but yes," Light admitted and gave L an Eskimo kiss. L laughed and kissed his nose. "Or maybe they'd get the pretty genes, and the only thing of mine they'll have is the metabolism."

"Oh and they are _not_ having your eating habits either," Light said remembering though he could help but blush slightly at the 'pretty genes' comment.

"I said metabolism, silly, not eating habits." L admonished with a smile.

"I know and I hope they have that too, especially if it was a girl," Light said with a grin.

"Oh God, the last thing I want to have as a parent is a self-conscious child... They'd blame it on the way I look." L said with a laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look," Light said seriously.

"I'm not saying there is."

"Good," Light replied and unable to help himself now that their faces were still so close together, leant in and kissed L softly. L kissed back in a loving way. Light sighed happily as he felt L return it and stroked L's hair softly.

"_GET A ROOM!_" Reluctantly Light broke away and looked at Sayu apologetically.

"Sorry Sayu."

_"I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!"_

"We're stopping... We're stopping. Calm down," Light said trying not to laugh. L felt devilish and pulled him back into a kiss anyway... and a less innocent one. Light let out a surprised moan and forgetting about his sister briefly returned it happily. L made many satisfied noises and practically climbed on top of him in the seats, his lips still attached to Light's. Light's spine tingled deliciously at the sounds L was making and he retaliated with ones of his own. Meanwhile his hands lifted to hold L's hips to keep him in position. Sayu ran into the bathroom with a nosebleed. Light ignored her as he mewled softly, leaning closer to L; his breath coming out in pants. L was rubbing against him when Sayu came back in with a video camera. "Mmm... R-Ryuga?" Light panted between kisses. "My... sis-ter has a... c-camera."

L sat up. "Okay, _REALLY!?"_

"Yes, ...a-and she has it pointed at us right now," Light replied steadying his breathing. L chased after her. Light laughed as he sat in his seat and watched. L was furious; Sayu was laughing her ass off. "Ok Sayu, give it up please?" Light requested.

_"CAAAN'T! HE'LL KILL MEE!!!"_

"No, that's what he'll do if you _don't_ give it up," Light corrected… Sayu stopped. "So will you hand it over?"

".... Fiiiiiine."

"Thank you Sayu," Light said and stood up to get it. Sayu gave the camera to him..... turning off the camera that she was really using --- her cell phone. "And your cell phone," Light said remembering.

"..... Fuck you." she muttered, handing it over. "Though you can't deny you want to see it..." Light grinned and returned to his seat. "Didn't think that is why I got them off you?"

"Nope." Light chuckled and turned the phone back on.

"I will delete them when I'm done." L was grumbling nearby about losing his erection. Light laughed but otherwise remained focused on watching the video. L didn't watch, but was glaring at the wall. After a few minutes Light was done and deleted the footage. Seeing his lover glaring, Light moved over to him before bending over and gently kissing L's neck. "Are you ok?"

"I am suffering from frustrations...."

"Don't worry, we will be back soon," Light said reassuringly.

"That's good." L allowed.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" Light murmured, sitting down.

"Probably waiting for you to get back." L said honestly.

"Hey Ryuga, what are you going to do about Matsuda?" Light said finally bringing up the topic he had been avoiding for so long.

"He's going to be put in prison for as long as I can manage to do that.

"Sounds good," Light murmured.

"I feel terrible... it was my fault."

Light pressed a finger to L's lips to silence him and looked L dead in the eyes as he spoke, "Neither of us are at fault here. Neither of us are responsible for his actions and I won't have you blaming yourself."

"Even if it's true?"

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Light said in complete disbelief.

"I let an amateur hack my systems."

"Well I always knew Matsuda had to have at least one skill that allowed him to get into the NPA," Light mused. L laughed loudly. Light grinned back, satisfied at making L laugh.

"That's true, he's an idiot..."

"Yeah, he really, really is." L pulled Light on top of him again. Light smiled and swooped down to kiss L's cheek. L moved so to kiss Light's lips. Light returned it tenderly, his eyes dancing with the happiness he felt. L's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Meanwhile Light's arms wrapped around L's neck and played with L's hair gently between his fingers. Sayu snuck back for her camera. "Sayu, don't," Light said not even turning around.

"Why noooot!?!??"

"Because it is weird enough that you want to film it let alone the fact that you would most likely not keep it to yourself," Light replied rolling his eyes.

"But my friends think you're sexy!"

"So do a lot of other people I know but that doesn't mean they get to watch me make out with my fiance," Light said firmly.

"But they like yaoi!"

"I don't care."

"Pleeeeeaaaasssee?!"

"NO!"

_"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!"_

"Why?" Light turned back to face L, "You said she wasn't a complete demon?"

"My mistake." L breathed, humping him as he sat.

"Mmm Ryuga not helping..." Light murmured.

"Don't care..."

"You don't want me to move now do you?"

"Noooo...."

"Then stop humping me so we won't both be uncomfortable till we get back to Japan," Light whispered.

"Not if I distract you...." L murmured, unbuttoning the first button on Light's shirt.

"No, Ryuga. Kissing one thing but my shirt is staying buttoned and on for as long as we're on the plane and Sayu's around," Light replied and pushed L's hands aside to re-button his shirt. L stroked Light's half-hardness while his hands were busy. Light let out a soft whimper. "...Ryuga please don't," Light said, nearly calling him L. L silenced him with a kiss-- Sayu was dozing. Light's eyes fluttered shut reluctantly as he pressed back softly. L made sure he wanted it, too. You could hear Sayu's snores-- and they weren't faked. "Ryuga we shouldn't, what if she wakes up?" Light whispered. L sighed and stopped. "Thankyou, though now I _really_ can't wait till we get back," Light said softly into L's ear.

"Oh yes?" L kissed his neck

"Mhmm..."

L stroked Light's back. Light's arms just tightened around L as his head rested on L's shoulder.

"Sleepy still?"

"No, just comfortable." L was glad and continued until the plane landed. When they landed, Light kissed L's neck once and tried to untangle himself to get up. L woke Sayu.

"We here already? Weird," Sayu muttered as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, you slept through a lot."

"Damn! I lost my chance," Sayu muttered.

"Yes, you did." L said brightly. Light wrapped his arm around L's waist and leant against him.

"So are we getting off now?"

"Yes, and then we get back hooooome...." L hinted.

Light kissed L's cheek, "Of course."

"_LET'S GO, QUICKLY!!!" _Light laughed and the door opened so they could get off the plane. L hopped into the drivers seat of the Mercedes waiting for them. Light decided not to comment and got in the passenger seat while Sayu bounced into the back.

"Great car Ryuga."

"Thank you, Sayu. You may take pictures."

"Don't think I won't..." Sayu said whipping out a spare camera.

"How many of those do you have?" He floored the gas pedal.

"You seriously want to know?"

"......... Over ten?"

"At the rate Light confiscates them off me, they would last a day."

"Over thirty, then," L sighed, managing to still look sexy (in Light's eyes) as he drove.

"So will we just be dropping Sayu off..."

"Yes."

"Ok," Light replied and looked out the window and watching the familiar sights flash by.

"Good to be home?" L asked the two of them.

"Oh yeah. I should ace the English test that's coming up soon," Sayu shouted.

"Yeah, I really missed it," Light replied softly. L smiled at both of them.

"How about you Ryuga, do you miss England?" Sayu asked.

"Only sometimes." L laughed. "I do like France a lot, and America amuses me. I've lived in those places for a few years at least."

"Yeah but they're not you home," Sayu said confused.

"What do you define home as?"

"'Home is where the heart is'" Sayu quoted laughing, "it is pretty much where ever you want it to be but it is usually with your family."

"Then Japan is my home."

"Really?" Sayu said surprised and Light looked over at L and smiled softly. "Well I guess you are part of our family Ryuga... So when are you planning on telling me and mum who you are?"

L blinked. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am Hideki Ryuga, Light's classmate."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say... Ryuzaki."

"Cool name." L said, keeping his tone nonchalant.

"Yeah I thought you would like it."

"How come?"

"It suits you after all."

"How so?"

"Well you must have agreed with me to choose it as one of your aliases."

"Why would I have an alias?" His hands tightened on the wheel.

"I don't know, I should ask _Misa_."

"...What did Misa say?"

"Take a guess..." Sayu taunted.

"I have no idea."

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with being a detective?"

"Probably not."

"Oh so she was lying then," Sayu sighed, getting a little annoyed.

"What did she say, Sayu?"

"She was obviously lying, so why do you care?"

"I don't like rumours."

"It's not like I would tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway..."

"Still, I like to know what is being said."

"Ever met L Ryuga?" Sayu asked, changing tactics.

"I don't know anyone who has."

"I think you have known him since the day you were born," Sayu said knowingly.

"Really?"

"Ok I will tell you what she said." Sayu said slowly as if explaining to a five year old. "She said Light is dating Ryuzaki who is L so unless Light is secretly dating the world's best detective behind your back... you are him."

L looked over at Light. "...."

Light shrugged.

"You're dating another guy?!" L's acting was horrible. Light raised an eyebrow.

"Ok seriously, that was pathetic," Sayu said rolling her eyes.

L had to laugh at that. "Hey, we're at your house. Hasta la vista, Sayu."

"See ya, bros," Sayu replied laughing too.

"Bye Sayu," Light replied and Sayu jumped out of the car.

"She knows. _HOW THE HELL DID SHE FIND OUT FROM MISA?!?!?!?"_

"I guess Misa spilled her heart out to Sayu in hopes that Sayu would side with her?" Light suggested.

".... How did _MISA _find out?!?!?!?!!?!?"

"She was bound to work it out eventually."

"But she's dumber than a box of rocks!"

"Maybe Matsuda told her?"

"That's it." Light laughed."That's how she found out! This is serious!!!"

"I know it is. So what should we do then?"

"Wipe her memory!"

"How?"

"They have those machine thingys."

"No they don't. At least as far as I know," Light said, unable to believe L would bring up something like that.

"Still!!!"

"So bar keeping her hostage for the rest of her life there is nothing we can do," Light said reasonably

"Fineee...." he sighed, pulling into the driveway, "Tadaa." When the car finally stopped Light and L got and Light out a stretched briefly. L watched him as he grabbed the suitcases out from the back.

"Want me to help?" Light asked smiling.

"Sure, thanks." L said with a smile, handing him his own. Light took it and followed L inside the hotel. L rushed to get to the top floor. Light followed a little more slowly and put the suitcase in the bedroom. As soon as the suitcase was out of Light's grasp, L tackled him to their bed. Light couldn't resist the small giggle that escaped as he landed on the familiar bed. L tickled him.

"We're both frustrated; I kinda want to cut to the chase."

Light giggled again louder, "f-fine with me." L carefully unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it off of him, his pants going off fairly quickly too. He kissed Light passionately, his tongue intertwining with his lover's in a hot tango. Light returned the kiss just as heatedly, pressing his body tightly against L's own. It didn't take long to get both of them in the mood, having been pent up on the plane. Very quickly, Light's hands were tugging L's shirt over his head and pulling the pale man closer in the space of a blink. L was naked and pounding him into the mattress in less than a minute, Light's pants and moans once again filling the room.

After they came, L was close to going for round 2.

"I love you L," Light said softly.

"I love you too, Light."

Light looked up at L slyly, "Want another round."

"Do you have to ask?" L crawled on top of him, grinning.

"Wouldn't get it otherwise," Light laughed.

L kissed him and again sexed him up.

*******

**So Sayu knows. What did you think of this chapter and L's decision not to let Light work with him? Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon.**


	29. It's Good To Be Home

**Hi, no this hasn't been abandoned, I m just very slow at updating, sorry. Anyways rather than give some stupid excuse I will let you read the chapter.**

Light sighed and curled against L's chest once they were done, slinging an arm around L's waist and L trapped him with his legs so he couldn't escape.

"Have I ever told you how tempting you are?"

"Not for a while, no," Light said after thinking for a second not even trying to escape.

"What a shame!" L exclaimed, kissing up and down his neck. "I probably could come up with words to describe you that could make you blush for a whole week."

Light looked at L defiantly, "try me..."

"Since I am on my one -track mind currently... I am only going to use words that describe you in bed."

"Fine," Light replied grinning. He licked the sensitive spot at the base of Light's neck and rubbed his hips on his leg.

"... Arousing... inviting... libidinous... provocative... risqué, sensual...spicy." He bit his ear and continued. "Tempting... steamy... suggestive... erotic... voluptuous... salacious... enticing..." he continued on for a while, making his way down to Light's prize. "... And my personal favourite ... _wanton,_" He sucked on the head of Light's penis to prove his point. Light let out a surprised moan at that. He refused to admit to the pinkness that tinged his cheeks. He wasn't _that_ bad was he? "I love it..." L murmured. "I love being able to be the only one in the world that can make you like that..." He bobbed his head up and down Light's length, scraping his teeth on the shaft. Light let out a groan as he felt himself become harder.

"I'mmmmm... G-glad... Ngnnnn..."

"Gorgeous..." L murmured, mostly to himself around the length.

"Uuuuugh... Lllllll... mmmm..." Light could never seem to be able to get used to this no matter how much L did it. L sucked hard at the sound of his name, grinning up at his angel. Light knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate, "Lllll... I'm... I'mmmmm..."

"Go ahead..." he said clearly, sucking again,, obscene noises filling the air.

_"...Lllll!_" Light cried as he came, white flashed in front of his eyes and he shuddered fiercely. Finally coming out of his daze he wiped he mouth discreetly with the back of his hand.

L swallowed his seed and grinned, "Told you I could make you blush."

"I guess I underestimated how I appear in your eyes," Light said biting his lip to hold back a wide smile.

"Maybe you did," L agreed, hugging him.

"You made me sound like a character from a porn novel," Light said scrunching his nose, his blush flaring unrestrained now.

"I only said in bed, Light. I warned you," He chuckled.

Light laughed, "I know." L cradled Light to his body.

"It's good to be back."

"It really is," Light murmured back and rested his head on L's chest. L turned on the television to the stupidest show Light thinks he could have turned on at the moment. It made it worse when he was laughing.

"L, why are we watching this?" Light asked, trying to stick to the promise he made to himself and not overreact.

"It's so stupid that it's hilarious!"

"Ok, but why are we watching this _now_?"

"..." No answer. Light buried his face in L's side to try and block it out. Well, at least Ryuzaki could laugh at just about anything, while it took something witty to really make Light laugh. Light meanwhile couldn't wait for the show to be over. L turned it off when it was. Light's head peeked out cautiously, looking at L with his suddenly large, caramel coloured eyes and looking like a kid. L kissed his forehead.

"It's over..."

Light sighed, "Thank god. I was starting to think it would never end."

"Awwwww, that's sad..."

"How is that sad? That show was insane," Light said with a shudder.

"But it's hilarious, Liiiight." L pouted.

"It's not hilarious, it's stupid. That sponge is insane and since when are chipmunks the size of starfish?" L continued to pout, jutting out his lower lip. Light swooped in and kissed that lip before pulling away to nestle closer to L.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssseee?"

"What?"

"There's another episode..." In a heart beat, Light was back under the covers and his hands covering his ears in a vain attempt to block out sound. He just knew that high pitched laughter would continue to haunt his nightmares for years to come. L changed the channel to another cartoon he liked- The Fairly OddParents. L watched it for a while before changing the channel once again to a reality TV show called Project Runway.

"L, why are you watching a show about fashion design?" Light asked, though his voice was muffled through the sheets.

"Because I thought you might like it."

"I'm fine, go back to watching your show," Light replied and wrapped an arm around L's waist though his head didn't emerge from beneath the sheets.

"It's fine." L shrugged, taking the sheets off Light's head. Light looked up at in L in surprise, his hair mussed now not only by their prior activities but also by the sheets.

"Are you sure?"

"You like it, I tolerate it. It works." L laughed.

"Anyway we should probably go and clean off. I'm getting hungry," Light murmured.

"Alright, fair enough." He got out of bed and Light stared at L's naked body for a couple of seconds, not moving before he too got out of bed. L gestured for Light to join him with a single finger and a devious expression. Light did instantly and without thought. L kissed him upon his entrance. Light pressed back into the kiss softly, one arm moving around L's neck. "Let's clean up..." L breathed against Light's lips.

"That was the plan," Light replied grinning.

The two took a fairly long shower.

Light smiled when they finally exited the shower, "Let's go eat shall we?"

"We shall." L nosed him. "Do you want to go out, or stay in?"

"I think I would like to stay in since we only just got back," Light replied after a minute.

"Sounds good." He smiled, and they walked to the kitchen. "... Again, there isn't much..."

"Yeah I know. But then again I haven't eaten in a while so I'm not really feeling fussy," Light said. "Though we will have to change that soon."

"Of course." L beamed at him and microwaved some soup. Light looked to see if they had bread before grabbing himself a couple of slices and putting the on a plate.

"What are you having?"

"Some kind of beef, I think- I didn't bother looking at the can." L said honestly.

"So you're having soup too?" Light said cheekily.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just surprised is all," Light replied innocently. "Want some bread with it?"

"Yes please, hun." Light rolled his eyes at the word 'hun' but got another plate and two more slices of bread. L and Light ate.

"So can we go and see my parents tomorrow?" Light asked once they were done.

"Sure, the sooner the better, right?" He kissed his cheek.

"Mum will be so excited to see the ring," Light said smiling happily and let out a small laugh. L admired his own.

"Shiiiiiny." Light kissed L's cheek, unable to resist. "It's so pweeetttyyy..." he was getting dreamy-eyed.

"Of course it is," Light replied, "in more ways than one."

L kissed him. "I got you the more elegant one, it suits you. Mine's more... plain." Light linked their hands together and just stared at the hands with the rings on them, before leaning against L. L's arms wrapped around him. "I knew it would be better."

"Hmmm...?" Light murmured as he instinctively drew closer.

"You're the only one for me," he nuzzled him. Light felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with body heat. "You're the only one for me too."

"Which is why I gave you the ring," he said with a large grin.

"And why I accepted it," Light replied with an answering grin of his of his own.

"C'mere, lover boy." he pulled Light onto his lap. Light laughed loudly and wrapped his legs around L's waist, his arms hung around L's neck lazily.

"Lover boy?"

"It's cute."

"Uh huh," Light replied doubtfully.

"I like calling you lover boy! I have a LOT of pet names for you," he laughed. 'That's one of many."

"I've noticed that.

"Do you like it?"

"Some more than others," Light admitted.

"Tell me?"

L asked. "I want to know..."

"Well I can't stand 'hun'," Light said truthfully.

L laughed. "I don't either, but a variation is fun sometimes."

"Mmmmkayy..." Leaning in Light kissed L's lips softly. "I do like being your angel though," He finished sounding almost shy.

"Angel it is, then." he returned the kiss.

"I like this," Light said quietly.

"I don't see how I could slightly dislike it."

"I'm glad." L continued to hold him until Light got a text message.

**To: Light 345-294**

**From: Misa 666-693**

Lighty whr R u? Y arent youu AnsN yor fone? Sayu sed U R goin 2 mari Ryuzaki. teL me datz not true.

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

It is. Sorry Misa

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

WHAAT? yor jokN. ryuzaki brain washed U. im goin 2 cum rescue U rght nw.

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

No Misa. I love him.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

itz k hun im gna git U

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

Misa, please. I have not been brain washed. I am not being black mailed. I love L. It's as simple as that.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

U must b 7k ryuzaki iz yuck

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

I'm not sick and Ryuzaki is wonderful

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

R U ryuzaki on my luvRz fone?

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

No, it's Light

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

And I'm not your lover. I'm L's

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

pruv it

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

How can I prove it

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

U nEd 2 not b 7k & U cnt b brainwashed

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

Why do I need to be sick? Why can't you just accept that I love him.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

cuz lighty isnt gay

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

I'm not straight either. I just love Ryuzaki.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

U cnt b gay

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

But I am Misa. I love Ryuzaki and it the most amazing thing in the world because he loves me too. Please be happy for me.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

gay iz yucky. U cnt b Cres

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

I am completely serious Misa. I won't apologise but it is sad that you can't accept me for who I am.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

itz cuz i knO youre not gay

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

I am. Please accept that.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

n U R NOT U cnt b I 3 U

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

I am and I know this hurts you but the longer you keep deluding yourself the harder it will be for you.

**To: Light 345-2949**

**From: Misa 666-693**

n yor wrng

**To: Misa 666-693**

**From: Light 345-294**

Misa, listen to me. It is your pain that's talking now. I love L. I won't argue with you any more about this but I also can't talk to you until you accept it. Bye Misa.

L sighed. "... She's still crazy?"

"Not crazy, just hurt," Light replied sighing and L kissed his cheek.

"She'll get used to it eventually."

"She has to. I told her I won't talk to her until she does."

"Light, she'll kill us."

"No she won't, or she would have tried already," Light said. "I think she understands she can't have me, but after losing her parents, she feels like she need someone like me to protect her and since I can't be the one it hurts her so much she tries to get me to change my mind anyway." Light leant his head against L's shoulder.

"I _KIND_ of feel bad, because I don't have parents, but still..."

"When did your parent's die?" Light asked softly.

L thought a moment. "I was young... four, three... it's a blur."

"How?" Light asked a bit fearfully.

L sighed. "Mother died of heroin overdose, and then my father immediately shot himself." Light didn't know what to say and so instead just hugged L tighter. "It explains the birth defects, doesn't it?" he asked softly. Light cupped L's cheek in his hand and pressed his lips against L's tenderly.

"You will always be perfect in my eyes."

L rolled his eyes. "Ooookay."

"You don't believe me do you?" Light said teasingly.

"I do, but I don't see _why_."

"First you have absolutely beautiful skin, your eyes are incredible. Your hair has a life of it's own I swear," Light joked. "It is so soft though and it really suits you. I don't think anyone could pull off having bags under their eyes as well as you do either."

"You flatter me, angel." L stroked the skin on his collarbone. "But they aren't supposed to be there."

"I know but it's a part of who you are," Light replied purring slightly.

L laughed. "I've grown used to it."

"Mmmm… whatever."

L laughed again. "Too cute." Light rolled his eyes and leant in to kiss L's neck once. L scooped Light up and brought him to the couch. Light just smiled, used to L picking him up now. L turned on the fashion show again. Light hardly paid it any attention as he cuddled up against L. L had dozed off holding Light. Light smiled and just watched as his love slept.

In his sleep, L played with Light's nipples through his shirt. Light let out a surprised moan and quickly tried to remove L's hands from his chest. All L's hands did was drift downward. Light's eyes widened in horror and took hold of L's wrists softly so as to try to not wake him. The pads of L's fingers settled for massaging his abdominals. Light started to panic now. L's movements were very arousing and he couldn't seem to stop him. Then L stopped completely. Light let out an almost inaudible sigh as L stopped. L had only an arm flung across Light, but it was not going crazy. Light relaxed and leant back against L again.

Fifteen minutes or so later, L got rowdy again. Light's froze and he looked at L's face. L's face was flushed, and a sweat drop fell from his forehead. Light could feel L barely thrusting his pelvis up and down. He moaned out Light's name. Light shuddered.

"No way..." Light mouthed. L's hard length was pressed against Light's back, and L was lightly panting. Yes. L was having a wet dream. Light knew he wouldn't be able to move without waking L, but the erection pressed him was uncomfortable though L's reactions had him hardening too.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnhhnnn..." a particularly arousing moan passed through L's lips, and the pelvic thrusts got faster. "... Nn...Nn...Nn!" Light let out a small moan of his own. He didn't know what to do, but he had to get out of this situation soon. L's grunts were becoming louder now. Light tried to pull away deciding to risk waking L. "NNnn! LIght!" L moaned out, and dampness covered the front of his jeans. Light felt relieved as finally managed to pull away, panting softly. L slowly opened his eyes.

"Sorry L, did I wake you?" Light said quietly.

"No..." L stretched and looked down. "Fuck. Be right back." Light glanced down and bit his lip. "I think I will be going with you…"

L grinned. "See you in a few, then?"

"Ok," Light agreed. L quickly changed and washed off the sticky white stuffs in his pants. Light meanwhile moved into the bedroom, his mind still on what L had been doing in his sleep. L wondered if Light was really bothered by him doing that.

"L, so what were you dreaming about anyway? Sounded interesting," Light called out sounding amused.

"You." Was the simple answer, and he was grinning. "Enjoy the show?"

"I had figured it was about me by the fact that you kept calling my name and I was enjoying the show but it is kind of hard to do it on my own without waking you."

"You could have woken me, I wouldn't have minded..." he said slyly.

"Mmm, I suppose you wouldn't have," Light laughed.

"Nope, never."

"So will you tell me what I was doing in that dream of yours?" Light asked overwhelmed by curiosity.

"I was screwing you!" Light felt a jolt of excitement run through him.

"I know that's what you were doing but what was I doing?"

"What?"

"What was I doing while you were screwing me?" Light whispered.

"What you usually do... a lot of squirming though..."

"Mmmm, probably because I was trying to get out of your grip. You tend to do very erotic things in your sleep."

L blinked. "I do?"

"Yes, you do," Light murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's ok," Light said with a laugh.

"You liked it or...?"

"As I said, I prefer to enjoy that while you're awake."

"Makes sense, I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"Why are you sorry? You couldn't help it," Light answered confused.

"No, but you were on top of me and yeah."

"So really then it was _my_ fault."

"No, I wanted you to lie on my lap."

"And I wanted to be there," Light said grinning.

"So it's both of our faults."

"And it's neither of our fault," Light added and L came out of the bathroom.

"Doing okay in there?"

"Ok doing what?" Light asked.

"What you were doing...?"

"Huh?"

"Were you excited by my performance?"

"And if I was...?"

"That would make meee happy."

"I'm glad," Light said sounding amused.

"Does my Light-chan have a problem?" No answer. L crept over. Light didn't notice as he was facing the other way. L looked over. "That's fairly problematic."

"I guess it might be," Light replied and L got down to his knees.

"Does it need help?"

"I guess I might..." Light said, eyes wide as L knelt. L used an arm to pull Light closer, and unbuttoned his pants. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to suck you," Light blushed faintly at L's bluntness. L unbuttoned Light's boxers with his teeth before nibbling at the head. Light moaned lowly at the feel of L's teeth running over him. He licked with the tip of his tongue, making sure to make noises.

"Mmmm... Llll..." Light let out a louder groan, shivering at the noises L was making in return. As an experiment, L spoke a word in French, accentuating the tongue movements and throat vibration. Light let out a whimper and his pleasure filled mind was barely able to grasp what L had said. L decided to save that tid bit for later and concentrated on deep throating him.

"Thank you... L..." Light panted.

"You are welcome." L said with a cheeky grin. Light pulled L up onto the bed and curled up beside him. It was late, and L turned off the light before coming back to bed. "We see your parents tomorrow."

"Ok," Kissing L's cheek he curled up beside L sleepily.

"How many orgasms have you had today?"

"Five," Light said a moments thought.

"You must be sleepy..."

"That and the flight," Light murmured.

"Go to sleep, angel..."

"Mhmmm..." Light replied and placing his head on L's shoulder fell asleep immediately. L shortly followed.

**So what did you think? Too cheesy or was it ok? Thankyou to everyone who haven't given up on this story.**


	30. Rise And Shine

**Wow we have reached 30 chapters. Since I just decided to post the second chapter of my Twilight fic, I thought I might as well update something that actually gets some reviews. lol Anyway enjoy.**

When Light awoke the next morning, L was already awake.

"Good morning," Light murmured tiredly, a warm smile on his face.

"Rise and shiiiine." he smiled, wide awake.

"I'll consider the rising part but is shining really all that necessary?" Light said, his voice slightly muffled as he curled up closer to L.

"Yes, it is in the expression, so it shall stay that way."

"Ok I might give shining a go once I have some coffee," Light replied.

"I'll get it; I've got nothing better to do." He stood.

"Thanks though they really should more hints as to how one is supposed to 'shine'," Light joked.

"A lot of ways," L replied with a grin. "You just have to get very creative!"

"Very helpful," Light grumbled. L went to go get coffee. Light meanwhile contemplated how exactly he is meant to go about 'shining'. L put the beans into the coffeemaker and waited, meanwhile Light had started looking for some massage oil. L grabbed a piece of toast. After a moment of not finding it Light gave in and stumbled out of bed. Where the hell was L with his coffee? Picking up some clothes Light walked into the bathroom and took a shower while he waited in hopes of waking up some. L was arranging the crumbs from his toast into a Christmas tree shape for no reason at all.

"Is my coffee ready yet?" Light asked as he came out drying his hair.

"Uh, it's been ready twenty minutes ago..."

"You could have told me," Light grumbled and took the cup to re-heat it.

"Weell... I was playing with my crumbs."

"That was more important than coffee?" Light asked rhetorically before taking the cup out of the microwave.

L just had to answer. "To me, since I never got the coffee."

"If I had know that then I would have got it myself," Light muttered but not before almost sculling the first cup and starting to make the second.

"Yeah, but I was just being nice, is all."

Light smiled and walked over to L and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

L smiled. "We are visiting your parents today!"

"Yeah," Light said and returned to his coffee.

"Are you not excited?"

"Yeah, I am. I just have to prepare myself for mum's reaction."

"But we already called them."

Light just sighed and put his cup down. "I will just have some toast and clean my teeth and then we can go."

"... Alright, then." L got up and went to clean himself up while Light ate. Light ate quickly and thinking that L would be probably out of the shower and dressed all ready walked straight on in. L had just opened the door out of the bathroom with only a small white towel around his waist, and another being used to dry off his hair. Light made sure to take an eyeful before he wandered over and kissed L's cheek.

"Sexy," Light purred and let out a chuckle. L grabbed Light, not caring that he was still a tiny bit damp, and kissed the living daylights out of him. Light returned the kiss only too happily, not bothered in the slightest. L sensually scraped his nails on Light's scalp. "Mmmmm," Light moaned softly and his arms tangled around L. In the process of that, L's towel dropped...

…and he didn't pick it up. Light let out a groan as he felt the distance between their two bodies lessen and L was doing absolutely delicious things with that mouth of his. L broke the kiss only to have his mouth trail down to Light's neck, kissing it lavishly.

"Mmmmm..." Light mewled and his moved behind the back of L's neck to cup it gently. "Should be... getting ready to... uhhhhh... goooooo..."

"You can't leave me in this state..." the sentence came out as a low murmur in Light's ear.

"I wasn't... going to... I just th-thought I should mention it," Light panted.

"How about... lay down, I'll kiss you all over your body, then we call saying we're just going to be... a little late."

"I very much like that idea," Light murmured. L pushed him down to the nearby bed, already working on the buttons of his shirt. Light meanwhile pulled L on top of him and held L's hips while L continued removing Light's shirt. L got somewhat bored of doing it with his fingers, so he did it with his teeth instead. Light watched, amazed as L did that. "Maybe I should wear less buttoned shirts," he murmured.

"It would make things much easier, yes." he agreed, unbuttoning the last button and flinging the shirt on a nearby chair.

"And I would probably lose less that way... though you have been better about that lately," Light continued after a moment. L looked up and their eyes met as he leant in to kiss Light. Light returned the kiss unhurriedly though not without passion. L's toes ran down Light's legs, making Light shiver.

"Mmmmm..." Light panted softly, his hands running up and down L's sides. L bent down to nibble on one of Light's nipples, licking it only once, and blowing on it with cool air. Light let out a shudder at the feel of the cold air on his heated skin. L chuckled deeply and ran his spidery fingers from his pant line to nipples, looking into his eyes as he raised his head to meet Light's in another kiss. L removed the belt buckle on Light's dress slacks.

Light lifted up his hips slightly to allow L to remove his belt easier, his hands still gliding over L's damp skin. L slid down Light's pants slowly, teasingly. Light's eyes glazed over slightly as L did so. The feel of the material on his legs was frustrating in a way he didn't really understand. Once the offending article of clothing was off of him, L kissed all the way up Light's leg, stopping at the juncture of his leg and hip. Light moaned quietly as need began to course through his body fiercely. L nibbled at the skin there, going close to Light's arousal but purposely not reaching it.

"Mmmm..." Light groaned as he felt L's teasing nips.

L accidentally-on-purpose slid his tongue against one of Light's taut balls.

Light let out a sharp gasp at the warm, wetness.

"Eeee-Lllllll..." L grinned, and went back to nipping at his leg. "L... Please...?" Light moaned.

"Please what?" he asked innocently.

"I... want you... please..." Light whimpered in way of explanation. L began lubing his fingers.

"Wish granted." Light watched on with lust filled eyes as L deftly coated his fingers in the liquid and waited to feel them inside him. L proceeded to do so, using more than one finger. He almost moaned when Light shivered in anticipation. Light didn't think he would ever get used to the feeling of having those fingers inside him, stretching and prodding but he loved it. When L knew Light was ready, he slipped his lubed member into the hole.

Light groaned at the feeling of tight fullness, trying to keep relaxed as L pushed further inside. L was running a forefinger across Light's own length as a distraction.

"Mmmove..." Light moaned and his legs encircled L's waist. L obediently began thrusting, searching for the g-spot he had memorized. Light's arms wrapped around L tightly to get closer before he felt L strike _that_ spot.

"uhhh... Lllll..." Light purred. Light's voice made L pick up his pace, scratching his nails on Light's back. Light hardly even felt the nails on his back as his pleasure grew.

"Angelllll..." L moaned after one particularly well-aimed thrust. Light let out a soft shudder at the moan and let out one of his own. L grabbed hold of Light's hips and pushed him down as he continued to buck up. Light tensed around L as he felt himself getting pushed down and taking the hint he started to try and match L's thrusts. L kissed his lips tenderly, absolutely the opposite of what he was doing in the nethers. Light returned the kiss lovingly letting out moans and pants as he did so.

"Liiiiight... I'm... close..."

"M-me too..." Light gasped as his pleasure caused white to flashed in front of his eyes. "Ahhhuuuh... Llllll..." Light groaned as he felt himself cum hard on his and L's stomach

A few pelvic thrusts later, L came with a low, guttural moan. Light's legs held L inside him for a few more seconds before allowing him to pull out. Getting off the bed Light began to pick his clothes up from the random locations on the floor and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm just going to clean up. I'll be two minutes," Light said and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, I'll go for another two minutes when you're done in there." He grinned at him. "Love you."

When Light was done... exactly two minutes later he left the room and walked over to L and kissed him warmly.

"I love you too."

L hugged him. "I'll be two minutes. Can you call your parents to say we're on our way?

"Sure," Light replied and went to grab a phone. Dialling the number he waited precisely five rings before his mum finally picked up the phone.

L washed himself off, taking a little bit more than 2 minutes. As the phone call only lasted a few seconds, Light decided to go down stairs to tell Watari they were nearly ready. L put on something nice to wear, and ran down the stairs next to him.

Light kissed L's cheek the instant he could and murmured, "You look _very_ nice today."

L grinned. "You're rubbing off on me. And I wouldn't mind that literally."

"I suppose after all that rubbing off I've done on you so far, some of that's got to stick," Light replied grinning back. "And I know you wouldn't mind but we have places to be."

"That is true. Shall we go?"

"Sure," Light said and took L's hand as they headed over to the car. L sat in the driver's seat. Light got in the passenger seat and looked over at L. He still couldn't get use to his lover sitting so _normally_. It made him seem completely different…

…Especially since he was wearing Light's clothing.

"So you have finally realised that I have the best fashion sense have you?" Light said teasingly when they were far from the hotel.

L raised an eyebrow. "Compared to who?"

"Forget it," Light replied and turned his head to look out the window.

"Because obviously, compared to me, you win."

"You have been doing really well so far," Light replied smiling.

"Only for special occasions." he grinned.

"Exactly, you've had less practice but can still pick clothes nearly as well as I can."

"You're sweet." he took one hand off the wheel to put around his shoulders.

"And you're hot," Light replied laughing.

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

Light grinned, "I can't believe I just made you say _'yay'_ again."

"Well, you are very special."

"I must be," Light agreed chuckling.

"Hey, Light, I saw this pickup line online and I thought it was funny... do you fine 'Hey for a nickel would you tickle my pickle as funny as I find it?"

"Probably not and you should be glad you didn't use it on me," Light replied.

"Why not? I find that funny. There are 3 rhymes in it."

"Because it's degrading," Light replied calmly.

"Aren't _ALL_ pickup lines kind of degrading?"

"But that one is all but calling the person a whore."

"It can also be degrading to the person asking for it, because it implies their junk is green. So it's a double-edged sword."

"Ok so not only is it calling them a whore, but a cheap one who would tickle the 'pickle' of the guy who has a green dick," Light continued.

"Light, pickup lines are supposed to be funny..."

"They are, as long as they aren't being used on you at the time."

"I never... wait, take that back." Light burst out laughing. "You didn't find it funny?"

"Well it made it hard to think that you were really serious about me," Light replied simply.

"Yeah, but it was an easy way to say that I was in fact, interested."

"But it made you sound like you interested in me just because of my body no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise," Light answered.

"You'd be hard-pressed to find pickup lines that had nothing to do with your body..."

"I know."

"Sorry."

"What for?" Light asked confused.

"If I offended you just now or something."

"No you didn't, I'm fine," Light said smiling.

L smiled back. "But I was socially retarded then..."

"And I had a tendency to over react, something which I am still trying to correct."

"You're getting better, I must say." he smiled.

"Thankyou," Light answered, smiling back. L parked his car in Light's driveway.

"We're here."

"Ok," Light replied and got out of the car and L rang the doorbell.

"RYUGA! LIGHT!" Sayu squealed and launched themselves at them.

"Hello Sayu!" L said, hugging her. Light smiled at the two, glad that L seemed to be fitting in so well with his family. "I have Mello and Matt's cell numbers, and I will give them to you if you don't embarrass Light." he whispered in her ear.

"Deal," Sayu whispered in response.

"Good." he smiled and released her from the hug. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yagami."

"Hello dear, I thought I heard Sayu call out to you," Sachiko said smiling. "And please, call me Sachiko or mum. Mrs Yagami makes me sound so old."

"I wouldn't dream of calling you old, Sachiko." L smiled charmingly.

"Thankyou, you are such a sweetie. Now Light, show me your ring _NOW!_" Sachiko demanded and Light stepped forwards to show her. "Oh my god... That ring must have cost a fortune." Sachiko said admiring the small metal band.

"Not to brag, but cost about as much as my car out front."

"Light dear, you really have done well with this one haven't you?" Sachiko said in awe and Light nodded smiling.

"Not that money has anything to do with anything."

"But of course, Light. It's merely a perk."

"So when are you two getting married?" Sachiko asked and tugged the both into the lounge and forcing them to sit down. L looked over at Light.

"Your call."

"I hadn't really thought about it, since I wouldn't even know where to begin planning one," Light admitted.

"Do you know anything about wedding planning?" L asked Sachiko.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. I planned my own." Sachiko replied and her eyes misted slightly as she remembered.

"Then you can have the ropes."

"Oh, me and Sayu are going to have such a blast," Sachiko squealed, beaming. L grinned unsurely.

... Sayu?"

"Oh yeah. This is going to be so much fun," Sayu replied cheering.

"I'm sure it will be." Light just buried his face in his hands as if to say _'what have I done to deserve this?'_ L squeezed Light's hand in an attempt to reassure him.

"So how long will you two be staying for?" Sachiko asked happily. L looked at Light. Light shrugged.

"Not too-too long, I suppose. Light, did you want to take some of your stuff back to the hotel?"

"Sure," Light replied and got up and walked over to the stairs. "Ryuga, are you coming?"

"Yep." Ryuzaki walked after him.

"Ok, we'll be down soon mum," Light called and walked up to his room. L held his hand as they walked up together. Light opened his door and went over to his cupboard and started looking through his remain clothes. L looked through his personal belongings. Light rolled his eyes but didn't stop him and pulled out a couple of shirts and pants. L looked through Light's underwear drawer, grinning to himself. "Ryuga, I was ok with you looking at the other stuff but why are you looking at my underwear?" Light asked as he finally turned to face L.

"Because I can?" was the tentative answer.

"How is that interesting to you?" Light asked and shook his head. "Actually I don't want to know."

"Because I'm your pervert." he smiled and walked over to him, his arms around Light's middle. Light held L's arms around him with his own and leant back against him.

"Obviously," Light laughed and L kissed his cheek.

"Anything else you want to take back?"

"Sure," Light said and started going through the box that L had been looking through before just grabbing the whole box and putting it with his other things.

"What're you taking?"

"Only this and those clothes," Light said and placed the clothes over the box.

"What's in the box that's not clothes?"

"I know that," Light said and raised an eyebrow as he lifted the box up.

"Know that what?'

"You didn't think I would only bring clothes did you?" Light asked.

"No, I didn't." he grinned. "What's there?"

"Nothing that you would be interested in," Light replied.

"... If you're sure..." his curiosity burned.

"Yeah, they are just little things that have long stories attached to them that I have kept so as to remind me of them."

"... Could you tell me a few?'

"Why?"

"I like to know things about you."

"Maybe later, everyone's waiting and I am worried that they may have started pulling out bridal magazines in our absence," Light replied.

"Oh no. Let's go."

"Ok," Light said laughing. "But could you get the door, my hands are full." Ryuzaki did so, gesturing his arm out down the stairs. Light looked around the box and clothes and carefully walked down the stairs. L took the box from him and carried it. "Thankyou," Light said and smiled. L grinned back at him and almost tripped. Light's hand flew out and grabbed L's arm to steady him. L was blushing slightly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Light replied smiling but didn't comment on how cute L looked. L set the box at the foot of the stairs, when he got a text from Sayu.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Give me the goddamn numbers, I kept my mouth shut

**From: Restricted**

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

Fine. In 20 minutes, we'll be leaving then.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

You better not forget

He nodded at her from across the room.

"Light, so are you taking that box with you?" Sayu asked after a moment, not bothering to hide the magazine on her lap.

"Yeah, I thought that I should take it with me," Light replied smiling slightly.

For another twenty minutes, they talked to the family before L said they had to head back.

"Ryuga, wait a sec," Sayu called just as Light and L had reached the door.

"I'll be a minute, Light." He tossed Light the keys. Light didn't comment, instead he walked to the car to wait. L wrote out the numbers on a piece of paper.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Sayu said cheerfully.

"And also with you." He walked back out to the car.

"So what did Sayu want?" Light asked as he passed the keys back to L.

"Mello and Matt's phone numbers."

"I should have guessed," Light said and laughed.

"Yep." He put the keys in the ignition. "She would have got them out of me eventually."

"Of course, she's Sayu," Light replied as if that answered everything.

"I bet she made your life really, really interesting."

"Someone had to."

"How long has she been the way she is now?"

"Since always, I tried to give her heaps of attention growing up but she always felt like she was in my shadow," Light explained.

"In my opinion, she stands on her own..."

"Me too, she is a stronger person than I will ever be," Light said and smiled.

"I say you're tied."

"I'd say you're sweet but we both know that already."

L beamed. "Sweet only to you, anyway."

"Mum thinks you're sweet too," Light disagreed.

"Make that your mom, your sister and you."

"See, it's not just me," Light finished, laughing triumphantly.

"Wow. Three."

"Better than one. Besides it's not like you know many people."

"But I'm not nice to them."

"Well I guess as long as you're nice to me and my family then there is nothing more I can ask for," Light said with a grin.

L smiled. "So loving you are."

"And I love you." L drove to a shoulder and kissed him. Light returned the kiss softly before pulling away again.

"Your parents approve."

"Mhmm told you they would."

"That means we're seriously getting married."

"Of course we're seriously getting married," Light said and rolled his eyes.

"Do you seriously understand the magnitude of that?" L's eyes were twinkling in the moonlight. Light thought for a moment.

"... Yes I do." L hugged him, and refused to let go. Light returned the embrace happily and buried his head in the crook of L's neck. L held him for a few more seconds before driving again. Light smiled, unable to take his eyes off the man now.

"Your eyes looked so beautiful before," Light whispered.

"What about my eyes?" L looked confused.

"Seeing them shine in the moonlight like that was beautiful," Light explained. L's ears turned pink again, and he smiled.

"... Thank you."

"You're welcome," Light said softly. The rest of the ride to the hotel was in silence, but Ryuzaki held Light's hand as he drove with the other.

"So what do you feel like for dinner," Light asked as soon as they made it back.

"What sounds good to you?"

"Hadn't thought about it really," Light admitted.

"How about... ever had American food?"

"Not really."

"Not the greatest, but it's as cheap as hell."

Light laughed quietly, "Ok then." L took him to a drive-through.

"You know what I like so you can order for me," Light said quietly.

"... I don't know if you'll like it though..."

"That's why I'm trying it," Light replied shrugging. L ordered him and Light two hamburgers and fries. Once they got their order they returned to the hotel. L handed him his bag of food.

"Bon appetite."

"Is it just me, or do you find it weird that we're in Japan and you just spoke French when we are about to eat American food?" Light joked.

L laughed heartily. "Yes. That I do."

"I thought you would," Light said and laughed too. L took a bite of his burger. Light took out his food and started eating it too.

"Do you think this stuff is crap or what?"

"Pretty much, I don't think I will be able to eat much though since I don't eat much greasy food." Light replied, only picking at his food.

"That's fine, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, at least I can say I've tried it," Light laughed.

L laughed. "Say you conquered it, yes..."

"No, I don't think I can," Light said as he shook his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry again!"

"Stop that," Light said and held up his hands. "There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Okay!" L brightened and ate. Light finished nibbling at his food a little bit later.

"Do you want this or should I just throw it out?" Light asked gesturing to his half finished meal.

"You can throw it out; I'm having cake after this."

"Sure," Light replied and took the left over's to the bin.

L finished quickly before going to the refrigerator. Light went over to his box and pulled out a book and began reading it. L ate his lovely strawberry shortcake. Light pretended not to notice the sounds of appreciation L made as he did. L couldn't help hit, he damn near had a cake fetish. Light sighed, while reading a book as violent and weird as Dexter it kind of ruined the mood to hear his lover moaning in the background.

L finished and sat and joined him. Thankful for the silence, Light was once more pulled back into the world or dark passengers, vigilante killers and hidden truths. L turned on the television. Hearing the noise, Light looked up at L and put the book down so that he could get L to sit _normally_. Once he was done though Light grabbed his book and lying down so that his head rested on L's lap, continued to read happily. L lovingly played with Light's hair as he read. The soft caresses against Light's scalp relaxed him greatly until he was no longer concentrating on the book.

"Love you..." he looked down into Light's eyes.

"I love you too," Light replied reaching up entwine one of L's hands with his. L held the hand, and put it close to his heart.

"You going to read that book?" he teased.

"I was but you distracted me," Light laughed.

"I won't anymore!" L promised.

"Mhmm," Light replied and went back to the novel, it been getting really interesting. L didn't do anything except read from where Light was. A little while later Light put a book mark into the book and put it down.

"Ever read 'Dexter' before?" Light asked quietly.

"I haven't, actually."

"It's a really interesting series though it is kind of strange reading it now," Light said quietly.

"I'll pick up the first book then." he laughed.

"Don't bother, I have it here," Light replied and pointed to the box. L took it and began reading. Light smiled and opened his book again.

Meanwhile, in England, Mello got a text message.

**So what did you think? Before you ask, yes I do have all the dexter books and I just reread the first book recently lol. Ok I know your not actually interested. As always we love reviews and if you like Twilight and Bella/Alice then please check it out. I am slightly depressed by the fact I only have a single review. Thanks.**


	31. Fantasy Number 3

**Sorry for the wait, I know I have been really slack at posting. Hope you like this chapter. oh and I'm not 100% sure that this is the third fantasy so if it isn't let me know. lol**

* * *

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Hi, Ryuga just gave me your number

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Well, hey there =D

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

So, miss me yet?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

But of course, Sayu Yagami. How's you back in Japan-land?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Pretty boring since Light's not around anymore. Mum's trying to get me back into my studies.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

And of course, are you giving her a hard time about it? ; )

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Well I can't be bothered thinking of a reason not to XD

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

School's more of your brother's thing, not yours?

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Yeah, especially when she unconsciously compares me to him

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

She's got an amazing daughter, and should be proud of your strengths, not your strengths when compared to your brother's.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Thanks Mello, I know she doesn't mean to and I'm used to it. Besides I couldn't ask for a better brother

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Maybe so, but you're brother is a dick D:

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

Oh and how come?

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Because L likes him. L can't like anybody.

**To: Restricted**

**From: Sayu 5637-7382**

If you haven't noticed L's human and as a human he can love and he loves my brother like my brother loves him.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

If he did his job right, he wouldn't even get in that situation.

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

HOW DARE YOU! FINE! BE THAT WAY!

**To: Sayu 5637-7382**

**From: Restricted**

Sayu, calm down!

**15 minutes later**

Mello tossed his phone on his bed.

"Damn it."

"Should I ask?" Matt asked from behind his game.

"No." Mello replied and Matt just continued to play his game and didn't say anymore.

The next day, L and Light had to go see Matsuda. That didn't mean Light had to like it and had an annoyed face the entire time.

"Verbally harass him all you want, if it makes you feel better," L suggested.

"No thanks," Light replied, a small spark of a smile flashing across his lips. L saw it and took his hand.

"You'll be fine- I can do all the talking if you want."

Light squeezed it softly, "Thankyou." L told the secretary to get Matsuda. Light squeezed L's hand tighter but didn't speak. Matsuda came in a minute later.

"Hey guys." Light just glared at Matsuda and continued to remain silent.

"We're not here to let you out."

"You're not still sore about that whole spying thing are you?" Matsuda said laughing nervously and Light unconsciously moved closer to L. L gave him a look that positively read _'What. The. Fuck.'_

"You're dumber than you look. Of _COURSE_ I'm still sore!"

"What did Light screw you this morning?" Matsuda asked innocently. Both Light and L glared at him, mouths set angrily.

"This is almost completely pointless. You obviously have no remorse for what you did."

"Lighten up you guys, you should take it as a compliment," Matsuda said cheerfully. L grabbed Light's arm and went to go get a guard.

"Hey wait you guys, calm down. What's the big rush?"

"I thought you would have remorse for emotionally scarring my fiancé for life. You obviously don't. We're leaving."

"Seriously? That sucks. How long did you have to go through abstinence that time Ryuzaki?" Matsuda continued without the slightest concern and Light grabbed onto L's arm and held it tightly. A guard was standing nearby, and without answering Matsuda's question, he requested the officer to take him away. "Hey, you didn't answer... how long? _HOW LONG?_" Matsuda yelled as he was dragged away. L had his jaw clenched, and he was glaring daggers at the retreating figure. Light just then moved swiftly to stand in front of L and wrapped his arms around L tightly, his head resting against L's chest. L hugged him back, his heart melting.

"... I'm sorry..."

"I love you," Light murmured back, the feeling of warmth and safety taking over.

"I love you too... and you never have to look at Matsuda again."

"I'm glad." They walked back to the car, and L thought aloud.

"Why did I even bother coming here?"

"I have no idea," Light replied smiling. L kissed him, then drove back to the hotel.

"Should we check in with Misa?" Light asked as soon as they got there.

"Uh, yeah. If you want." L said fairly.

"Actually wait, I said I wouldn't talk to her till she accepts our relationship," Light said frowning.

"It probably would be a good reason to see her if you're checking to see or not whether she's committed suicide yet."

"Ok, but I won't be speaking," Light warned laughing.

"I won't either. In fact, we can make out."

"No, I couldn't do that," Light disagreed.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be wrong to rub her face in the fact that that I love you, like that. That is just being deliberately cruel."

"Then can we make out when we get home?"

"Of course," Light replied, smile returning. L pulled over again, and kissed him. "You should probably stop doing that," Light laughed.

"No," he said shortly, grinning. Light rolled his eyes, he had never thought that L would agree and he was right. L continued kissing him, leaning over his chair, arms encircling his body. Light's arms wrapped around L's shoulders to steady L and returned the kisses passionately. L had all but climbed on top of him and removed Light of his shirt. "Get in... the backseat?"

"S-sure, but wo-won't we stand out parked here," Light asked part from nerves and partly from excitement.

"We're not in park, and I am L, so it's not like we're going to get arrested," he climbed into the backseat, and slowly removed his shirt, looking lustfully at Light. Light shivered at the expression he was receiving and his hands lifted to take hold of L's bare shoulders and pull him closer. L kissed him hungrily, satisfied noises coming from his throat. He pinned Light down onto the seats. Light let out a low moan as his arms tightened around L, his hands running over the pale skin of L's back. "Take off your pants, Light..." L murmured against his lips.

"Mhmmm..." Light groaned and his hands moved to his pants and undoing the swiftly before pushing them down his hips. L knelt between Light's legs, pushing the trousers completely off him. He slipped a hand down Light's boxers, leaning in to kiss him again, fingers tangling in Light's gorgeous auburn hair. Lights hands returned to stroking L's sides, lips pressing eagerly against L's, whimpering with pleasure. L placed his hand on Light's arousal, firmly squeezing the base as he kissed his neck. "Ngnnnnn..." Light groaned and his hand slipped up to hold the back of L's neck, his fingers massaging L's scalp gently, his other hand pressing L closer. L moaned deeply, and continued pumping him.

"Gorgeousss..."

"Mmmmm... p-please..." Light purred, his face heating up from the pleasure. L nipped at his throat.

"Yesss..." he held three fingers up to Light's mouth. He didn't keep lube in his car. Light reached up to hold L's wrist and guide the fingers into his mouth. Instantly he began to lick and suck on the fingers sensually, his tongue weaving between the three fingers. L tossed his head back, and let out a blissful moan. When the fingers were soaked, he flipped Light over, and slicked the beginning of his entrance. Light shivered at L's moan allowed himself to be turned over and he felt the finger prod his entrance. L hesitantly got down farther in between his legs and licked his entrance once, wondering if that was okay. Light shivered as he felt the warm wet muscle run over the tight ring of muscles and he felt himself tense slightly. Liking that response, he thrust his tongue into the hole.

Light froze, as he felt the intrusion as he wasn't sure whether to feel disgusted or turned on. L knew Light was uncertain, and stopped, slipping one of his fingers in instead. Light felt himself relax now as the familiar feel of fingers inside him returned. He brushed Light's g-spot with ease, kissing Light's chest and flicking the nipple with his tongue. Light moaned softly, realising then that loud moans probably wouldn't be the best thing then. He inserted the next two fingers and brushed the small spot.

"Good Light..." Light shuddered at the brief pressure against his prostate, a soft whimper escaping. L thrusted the fingers into him, scraping at the gland.

"Nnnngnnn," Light groaned softly almost biting his lip to quieten himself. L removed the fingers.

"... You have any lotion on you?" Light's hand fumbled at the back seat pocket for a moment before pulling out a small tube and handing it to L. L remembered. "... in one of the books, didn't you say you wanted car sex?"

"I thought you said that you only read the one..." Light murmured though he didn't sound annoyed.

"I looked at them all later..." L murmured, making a show out of slicking his member with lubricant. Light mewled in appreciation as he watched and waited. L grinned at him lustfully and pressed his genitals at Light's opening, slowly entering him.

Light's legs wrapped and tightened around L's hips driving him in further; the feeling of fullness pushing him on. L's head brushed the prostate, and L pounded harshly into that spot again, grunting with every thrust. Light's hands clutched at L's shoulders as his need grew to unbearable levels and could only barely control the volume of his gasps and moans. Pulling L's head down, Light captured L's lips with his own, needing to taste him. L fiercely responded to the kiss, thrusting in an animalistic rhythm, hard and fast, primal. He tried to remember when was the last time he really did Light like this, but realized he really didn't care _when_, because he was doing it _now_.

Light shuddered fiercely against L as his fingers clawed at L's back as he felt the depth of L's desire for him and it was driving him insane. Desperately Light tried to match L's pace and Light could feel sweat forming on both of their bodies as the heat increased. L knew at his pace, he was not going to last very long, but did as best as he could to make Light absolutely drunk with lust for him. And Light was. One of his hands moved to clutch L's hair tightly while other was used to steady L as Light's lips moved to L's neck, kissing and nipping at it gently. L groaned lowly, eyes closed blissfully.

"Nnngh... Light..."

Lifting his head up slightly Light moaned "...L..." Softly into L's ear. Light too felt he was close and told L so. L came immediately into Light with a guttural moan, riding out his orgasm by thrusting as hard as his hips would allow. "Lllllll..." Light groaned softly into L's ear again as he came hard. L thrusted into Light a few more times before withdrawing, holding Light close to him, panting.

"... How was your car sex?" Light kissed L softly as he too tried to regain his breath.

"If I had known it would be that good I would have agreed to it a long time ago," Light finally replied and laughed quietly.

"Thankfully, no one in other cars could hear you... We did a good job at volume control..."

"Thank god," Light murmured and returned the embrace.

"... Uh... you can keep laying back here; I'll throw on pants and a shirt and drive back home."

"No, I will put on my clothes as soon as we let each other go," Light said and kissed L's lips lovingly. L didn't want to leave.

"I could stay like this for a _long_ time."

"I could too though I wouldn't want to explain to someone why we are sitting naked in the back seat of your car," Light pointed out.

"True- but I am L, I can get away with _anything_."

"There is the fact that someone else would be seeing me naked and I think it would be much harder to convince someone that you are L when I'm sitting naked in the back of a car. Besides only a very few number of people know what L... you look like," Light replied chuckling.

"Yeah... That's also a problem," he agreed pulling on his pants.

"Thought it might be," Light replied and grabbed L's shirt before handing it to him. L went to the front seat and started the car once more. Light sighed and grabbed his clothes too, pulling them on quickly. L still had his shirt completely unbuttoned and drove to Misa's house. L noticed people checking him out when there was a red light. Light's eyes narrowed so he saw the stares, but resisted crossing his arms, knowing that he would look like a complete child if he did that. L felt a little smug, but he still didn't understand why _him. _Light shoved the tube of lube back into the seat pocket remembering what had just happened. "I imagine those people would be very jealous of me right now," Light said before chuckling.

"Or me, you're gorgeous."

"You're the one they're staring at and you're sexy," Light replied smiling.

"That's because my shirt is open." He grinned at him lazily. "Is it seducing the person I want it to?"

"I don't know... maybe..." Light purred. L began touching his chest with the hand that wasn't on the wheel, grinning as he did so. "L, darling, focus on the road before you cause an accident," Light said sweetly as he looked out the window.

"I am you're just jealous you can't multitask like this..."

"Ok, then stop before you give yourself a hard on," Light replied, rolling his eyes.

"I don't give _myself_ a hard-on, _you_ give me a hard-on."

"Aren't we supposed to be going to see Misa," Light said trying to ignore L's words.

"Yes... why?"

"Never mind," Light muttered.

"Why, is she afraid of a little hard-on?" Light didn't reply as he tried to put the right words together in his mind. "... seriously, what's wrong with being aroused?" he pouted.

"I don't mind you being aroused," Light said finally giving in. "Just try and keep the fact that you are to yourself while we are with Misa at least."

"But if she asks, may I see?"

"Why would she ask?" Light said sounding amused.

"You can easily see my boner."

"I thought I said for you to _not_ give yourself an erection," Light groaned.

"But you liiiike it."

"Not when we are about to see my ex..."

"I'll stay quiet..."

"Good"

"Unless you want me to pull over again so I can take care of myself..." his face lifted into a grin.

"L, we just did before," Light complained.

"I can do it myself, and you can wattcchh..."

"Then I will have one," Light argued.

"Awww, I'm so touched... but what would we do about that...?"

"Exactly, so let's just go and see Misa."

"But I want to touch myseeelf..."

"Fine then, excuse yourself when we visit Misa's," Light said stubbornly. L rolled his eyes. Light missed that though as L was once again facing the road. L pulled up at Misa's house.

"We're here."

"Ok." Light got out of the car and walked to the door. L walked out, and approached Light, taking his hand. Light smiled and knocked on the door. About a second later, it flew open, and a blonde bombshell had tackled Light to the ground. Light quietly pushed Misa off him and stood up. L remained by his side.

"Misa."

"Misa-Misa has missed you so much Light. I hope mean Ryuzaki hasn't done anything to you," Misa squealed, glaring at the pale man but Light still didn't respond.

L glared back. "Nothing unwelcome."

Misa ignored him, "Lighty, speak to me?" L decided to shut up.

"What have you done to him you meanie? Why won't he talk to me?" Misa cried, large teardrops filling her eyes.

"Again, nothing unwelcome."

_"WHY WON"T HE TALK TO ME THEN?"_

_"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU."_

"You're lying. Everyone loves Misa-Misa," Misa said and dragged Light inside. Ryuzaki followed, wanting to kill himself.

"Don't you need to use the bathroom Ryuzaki?" Light asked speaking for the first time.

"... Yess..." L left to find it. Light nodded before taking a seat to wait. L listened at the door as he jacked himself. Light sat in silence, refusing to even look at the girl in front of him. Misa was ogling him.

"You don't look okay, Light!" No response. Light didn't move an inch. "You look flust...Flustered! That's the word!" she looked happy with herself. Moving slightly, Light rested his head on his hand, showing off the engagement ring. She didn't notice and kept on prattling about her word usage.

Light rolled his eyes, tuning out completely as he waited for L to finish... How long did it take for that guy to get off anyway? L had stopped, and just started listening, intending to get back to his problem later. What the hell was going on? Giving up all appearances of listening Light stood up an walked over to the bathroom door.

"L, hurry up," Light called.

"Be right out. What is going on?" L asked, leaning on the bathroom door.

"Nothing, Misa's talking and I'm ignoring her," Light replied.

"I'll hurry, though it would be faster if you open the door and come in."

"I'll wait," Light said sounding a little annoyed.

"You sure?"

"Very"

"Then just keep talking, that'll work."

"I'll be in the living room ignoring Misa," Light said and walked back to the living room. L rolled his eyes and touched himself until he came, coming back out and sitting very, very close to Light. Light turned to smile at L as soon the man came out and leant against L as he sat down. L kissed his cheek and turned to Misa.

"We are going to be married, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You're lying... Stop lying... Why are you lying to Misa-Misa?" Misa cried as she covered her hand with her ears, her eyes scrunched shut. L held up his and Light's rings.

"I don't lie like that."

"I can't hear you... lalalalalaaaaaaaa..." Misa said shaking her head.

"Child," L frowned.

"Can we go now...?" Light asked looking up at L.

"Get done what you want to get done here, then we can."

"I refuse to talk to Misa so I guess I'm done," Light replied and held L's hand.

"I'll be your puppet. I just want this through her thick skull."

"She won't listen to you and she won't listen to me. She refuses to accept that I love you and though that will be very destructive to her health but there is nothing more we can do." Light sighed and stood up, looking down at L. L stood and took his hand, and just walked out the door, dragging Light alongside him, not sparing Misa a second glance. "Thankyou," Light murmured and got in the car.

"Light wait... please wait... what's going on? Where are you going?" Misa cried as she raced after them. L did not look at her, and shut the door of the car in her face.

"So what took you so long anyway?" Light asked as soon as they were a safe distance away.

"I was listening at the bathroom door for anything..."

"So what was Misa talking about anyway? Seems like you were paying more attention than I was," Light teased.

"I was just listening to the voice, I don't know what the hell she was saying, but it made my erection go down considerably, hence some of the time," he admitted.

"Well I had already told you I wasn't going to talk to her so why were you listening?"

"If you actually pay attention to the mindless mouth vomit, you'll find exactly how stupid she is."

"That's exactly why I don't pay attention," Light shot back laughing. L chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"... I wish I didn't."

"So what do you think, should we give up on them?" Light asked cheerfully.

"One hundred percent. That was me trying to be nice. No more mister nice guy."

"You do know how absolutely cheesy that sounded, right?" Light added beaming.

L beamed back. "That was kind of the point."

"Anyway when we get back I better tick off another thing in my book."

"Or another four."

"Oh?" Light said with a challenging smile on his face. "Whatever could you mean by that?" L just grinned and looked forward. "Well if you aren't going to answer then I guess it will have to be just the one," Light said in a mock regretful voice.

"Quick. Name four you've been itching to do."

"Well... the one I have in mind is very detailed..." Light said trailing off.

"I'm listening..." L smirked, wondering what he would say.

"What is your opinion on bondage?" Light asked, mirroring the smirk.

"You like being tied up, honey?" L asked, now positively grinning evilly.

"Oh no, not me... You," Light murmured seductively his eyes gleaming. L blinked and stared at the road, shocked.

"... You want... to tie _me_ up?"

"Mmmhmmmmmm..." Light purred. L's mouth went slack.

"...Ummm... Yeah. Let's."

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." L almost had a nosebleed at the thought of Light all decked out in a dominatrix outfit, whipping him mercilessly as he could not move and do nothing about it, cold chains cutting into his wrists...

"I'm not ukeing."

"Of course not, I don't want you to anyway..." Light whispered, his eyes locked on L's face. L's voice came out a choked whisper.

"K-keep talking..."

"I better not or it will spoil the surprise." L let his fantasy that he had thought of earlier and let it run until he heard Light laughing quietly. "Tell me... How exactly does you fantasy of this play out? Maybe I could get some ideas..." Light murmured softly.

"I better not, it may spoil the surprise."

"I said I might take a few ideas, not all and you won't know which ones till it's enacted anyway..."

"... I'll let you decide..." Light frowned but decided to get the answers out later, by any means necessary. L was mostly just thinking of how Light would look, after all. Soon they got back and Light leapt from the car.

"See you upstairs..." Light teased and left, racing into the building. L wiped a droplet of blood from his nose and followed, shivering pleasantly.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. lol Thanks for reading and as always we love reviews. **


	32. Light's Kink

**Sorry for the delay. Uni has been hectic and well I haven't been watching DN anymore. Sorry. Please read the A/N at the end though and I hope you like this chapter.**

Once Light was upstairs he grabbed the things he would need and stashed some in the bathroom, waiting patiently for L to arrive. L gathered his bearings, nervous, and walked into the bedroom, taking his shirt off in an attempt to seduce Light back.

"Now you're pants," Light whispered, coming up behind L silently, a hand running down L's back. L obeyed hurriedly, taking his underwear with it.

"Hai, Sensei-sama..."

"Very good..." Light murmured, "Now get on the bed and lie on your back." L obeyed, making sure to turn so he could see Light, looking at him with lidded eyes. Once L was in position, Light moved silently over to the bed and carefully tying the naked man to the bed. Grabbing a silk ribbon, he straddled L's waist.

"Lift up your head." He did, letting his eyes shut, and waited. Tying the ribbon loosely around L's head Light walked into the bathroom and got changed, struggling a bit with the leather pants. Once he finished he strolled out of the room and pulled the ribbon away from L's eyes. L looked over at him, and moaned at the sight. Light stood still to let L look him over fully. Light was wearing a black leather jacket, left open to expose his chest; meanwhile his legs were encased tightly in matching pants. On his hands were leather gloves, also black with gold, sharp nails attached at the ends. To make the outfit complete though Light decided to reuse the black furry cat tail and ears.

"I take it that you approve?" Light said smirking. L was bound, or he would have tackled and fucked Light into the mattress. Instead, he just looked at him.

"Dammn..." he breathed. "... Nnn..."

"Definitely approve then," Light murmured before walking over to L and straddling L's waist again. "Hmm... whatever should I do with you...?"

"Do what you want... I'm going mad..."

"That is the plan..." Light whispered pulling out a silk ribbon collar with a small gold bell on it from his pocket and attaching it to his neck. "I almost forgot that." Leaning down he began nipping and sucking on L's ear, the bell jingling softly, "Now back to driving you insane." L was breathing heavily. Light was so, _SO_ devilishly impish. His proud length was sticking straight up in the air, fully aroused. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could reciprocate back to Light yet... other than moan. He grinned at Light lazily.

"...Nnhhnnn... I.. don't think I've _ever_ been turned on faster..."

"Good..." Light replied grinning, shivering softly at the moan. Leaning down, Light swiped both L's nipples with his tongue before his mouth latched onto L's neck, licking and sucking. Meanwhile his thumbs moved to the two buds, rub them and occasionally scrapping a nail across them. L groaned longingly, pleasure coursing through his veins.

"NNnnnnnhhhn!"

Moving down once more, Light's mouth took one of the now hardened nipples in his mouth, his tongue swirling and scraping it roughly while his fingers continued to play with the other. With his free hand, he took L's hardened length and grazed the skin gently with the nails, making sure to run it over the pulsing vein beneath.

"Mmmm... very good L..." Light moaned softly, looking over his captive. L's breathing was shallow, and he was panting, hair sticking the back of his neck, skin flushed.

"Liiiiiiight..." his voice was a plea.

Moving his attention to the other nipple now and switching hands, Light murmured,"...Yes L?"

"...Please..."

"Mmmm... Please... nnnghnn... what?"

"Sexxxxx..."

"Hmmm... don't worry. We'll get to that soon enough," Light whispered heatedly, leaning back again and running the nails down L's flushed body. L tugged at the restraints, wanting to grab him, but couldn't. "Uh-uh-uhhhhh..." Light tutted. "No touching for you." Light's tone was pleased though, and his eyes glowed.

"What if I try, mistress?" he asked, grinning up at him erotically.

"Don't call me mistress," Light warned, his eyes narrowing slightly. "For that you must be punished," Light continued and moved so that L's erection was just below his lips; his teasing warm breath blowing across the sensitive flesh but rather than taking it in his mouth he began to play with the skin around it, biting it gently. L thrust forward, needing more of the wet heat. He had only been given one by Light, and didn't realize until now exactly how much he had been craving another one.

"...Nnnhhn... Aahhhh!" Light smirked and his hands clutched L's hips to hold him down, the nails slightly digging into the soft skin. In an attempt to tease L further, Light ran his tongue around the base, before it glided up to the head which Light nipped gently. "Light..." L moaned pathetically. "I need you _NOW_..."

Light grinned. Maybe just a little bit more teasing first... Opening his mouth Light took L in his mouth, his teeth scrapping against skin.

"Do you _WANT _me coming right now?" L squeaked, knowing his climax was within reach. Light hummed along L's length as though deep in thought.

Lifting his head up to talk he said, "Well you will last longer for the next part if you do..." Dipping his head back down, Light sucked on the head gently. L saw stars as he came hard into Light's mouth, without warning.

"Nnnahh!" Thankfully though Light had been expecting L to come soon and relaxed his throat slightly and swallowed. Licking his lips, Light leaned up to meet L's eyes and sent him a seductive look. His gloved, nailed hand running down L's chest gently. L shivered, pleasant chills reaching to the tips of his fingers. "NNnn... That tickles..." Crawling forwards Light lifted his hands so that L could watch as he pulled them up. Then with a warm hand, Light moved his hand down to grasp L's limp penis tightly before pumping it to bring it back to life.

At the same time he leant down to whisper in L's ear, "So just how badly do you want me right now?"

"Badly..." was L's only coherent answer.

"Good," Light replied smirking before nipping at L's ear. Moving slightly he captured L's lips with his own, his hands holding L's face gently. L returned the kiss just as gently, lovingly. His eyes closed as he lazily moaned. Pulling away Light turned L's head to watch as he stepped off the bed. Turning to face L, Light slowly began to strip, his fingers lingering on the skin of his chest as he removed his jacket. L's manhood stood at full attention, and he itched to grab it, but couldn't.

"Nnnnh..." A grin broke out over Light's face and his hand slipped down to his hips, undoing the front before he began to wriggle out of the tight leather... inch by agonising inch. Now L was getting frustrated. "Light, don't tease!" he squirmed.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you again soon," Light murmured and removed the pants which now pooled at his feet. L tried pulling at the restraints, to no avail. Light stalked forward and grabbed the tube of lube of the side table and opened the lid, pouring the liquid onto his fingers and rubbing it over them gently. L decided just to watch, desperately wanting to touch.

"...Could you be any more tempting?" he managed to croak out.

"Oh? I haven't even started yet..." Light replied teasingly and turning slightly so that L could watch his actions he lowered the lubed fingers to entrance and pushed two slick fingers inside. "Mmmm..." Light moaned and he slowly began to stretch himself. L's eyes widened as he openly gawked Light. Tears of precum spilled out of him, crazy with need. Light was amazed and thrilled that he had been able to get such a strong reaction from L and pressed a third finger inside. He only stretched himself with that briefly though before picking up the lube again and crawling onto the bed and kneeling between L's legs. L watched and groaned.

"... Please..." was all he could say. Opening the cap again he poured some more onto his hands before running them up and down L's length. L's hips bucked upwards. "Ahh!" Light let go just as quickly and moved up the bed before straddling L's hips. Lifting himself up, Light took L's erection in hand and positioned it at his opening. L tried to push upwards slowly, wondering if Light was going to let him get away with that. Light giggled at L's attempt to penetrate him. After a moment Light finally decided to put L out of his misery and slowly pressed down taking L inside him. L fought at the restrains once more. "Nnnnh..." Light moaned loudly before he lifted himself up again and thrust down once more. L decided that he would lay back and enjoy the feeling. "Nnnnn...Light... you feel so good..."

"Mmmmmm... thankyou..." Light purred in reply before he let out a gasp, his body arching as he felt L hit his prostate... hard. It was hard to say who let out a louder moan at that moment. L thrust upwards to try to get Light to make that same reaction once more. Panting, Light began to set a rhythm to his movements as he bobbed up and down on L's arousal, letting out cries of pleasure as he did so. L tried to remember if he had been more aroused than this. His mind was jelly. He thought, in his haze, that this was definitely on the top 5 list of best sex he had ever had. Light let out a brief smirk as he gazed down as L's face. He had never expected L to take being dominated like this so well. Tightening his muscles as he pushed back down, Light attempted to increase his speed as the please was beginning to drive him wild too.

"C-can you go faster?" L begged. Light bit his lip and nodded, trying even harder to get to the speed they needed. He was getting closer and he knew L was to as lust and love and pure need rampaged through his body. "... Light... Untie me... let me touch you..." L managed to say, looking at him wantonly.

"Uh-uh-uhhh..." Light tutted panting heavily and instead teased L by running his own hands over L's and his own body.

"NNnnnn!" He moaned the loudest yet. "Please!"

"No," Light replied grinning seductively. "This... ahhhh... time only I-I... can-nnnnghnnnnnnnnn... touch you..." That said his fingers wandered to twist and play with the abused red buds on L's chest. Not slowing down for a second with his movements. L squirmed, brushing his prostate at a different angle because of his ticklishness. Light almost laughed but a loud moan cut him and he knew that at this rate he wouldn't last much longer. L knew that as well, and he assisted in thrusting into Light.

"Nnn... Nnn...Nnaahh!"

"So... close..." Light groaned as he picked up his speed again, try to bring L closer to his finish too. L was violently close to his orgasm, but tried to wait it out until Light was. After two more thrusts Light came, crying out "_Llllllllllllll_", his insides spasmed around the other man as he spilt over L's chest and stomach. L came not moments afterwards with a loud cry of Light's name.

"_LIIIIGHT_..." He came into Light, thrusting in a few more times to ride it out. Carefully Light lifted himself up and off L before moving to untie L from the bed, starting with the legs before untying L's arms slowly As soon as he was released, L clutched Light to him. "I love you." Light returned the embrace just as fiercely, lifting his head to kiss L softly on the lips.

"I love you too," Light replied feeling completely happy.

"You enjoyed yourself?" L grinned, nibbling at him.

"Mhmmm... How about you?" Light murmured.

"Exceptionally." he murmured.

Light grinned, "I'm glad because I was trying my hardest to make sure you did."

"It was amazing. You're amazing." he amended, hugging him close.

"Thankyou," Light replied almost glowing from the warmth and love he felt. L tickled him.

"Anytime." Light giggled and held L tighter, burying his face in L's chest. L beamed happily. "_YOU GIGGLED!_!"

"Mhmm..." Light admitted sourly.

"I love it, remember?"

"Of course I do," Light mumbled.

L kissed his cheek. "I do." Light swallowed and blushed. He had still not worked out how L managed to make him do all those embarrassing things but he would try not to question it too much. L tickled him once more. Light couldn't have stopped the giggles that burst from his lips if he tried, as he squirmed under L's touch. It made L laugh. "No one's giggle can outdo yours!" Now Light was blushing, giggling and squirming under L and he could barely breathe as he was giggling so hard. L eventually stopped, and just held him. "... I'm sleepy." Light, panting harshly, turned on his side to fit his body against L's.

"Then let's sleep for a while," Light whispered. He hadn't wanted to admit how worn out the sex and tickling had made him. L didn't want to admit how worn out he could be after only two orgasms. He petted Light's hair, and it didn't take five minutes for him to start lightly snoring. Light was probably out even sooner.

L had woken at two in the morning, hungry and needing to use the restroom. Light just rolled over in his sleep, clutching L's pillow and nuzzling against it. L wasn't sleepy anymore, and he didn't want to wake Light up. A little while later Light's eyes began to flicker beneath his lids and a small content smile crossed his lips briefly as he moved closer to the pillow. Not long after though that smile turned into a frown and he was slowly brought back to consciousness. His eyes twitched a couple of times before they tiredly opened, blinking lazily as he unconsciously reached out for L.

L was enjoying a random flavour of ice cream in the kitchen, eating out of the container. Realising that his lover wasn't where he should have been, Light rubbed his eyes and got up, stumbling slightly as he guessed as to where L would be. L started singing, having put his ice cream back in the refrigerator. His singing was fairly loud, but not loud enough that it would wake Light up. Too bad Light was already awake and he quietly crept up behind and wrapped his arms around L's waist, his head coming to rest on L's back.

"AAAH!" L partially screamed, surprised. Light grinned tiredly and nuzzled L's back.

"... You can go back to bed..."

"Can't sleep," Light replied, breathing in L's calming scent.

"Oh really? That's a first..." he smiled warmly at him.

"Mhmmm..." Light murmured back, slowly waking up more and more as the seconds pass.

"Honey, you must go back to bed anyway... I'll go with you..."

"You will?" Light asked childishly.

"Yes, because you are crabby in the morning if you don't get your fill." Light grinned and took L's hand, leading him back to bed. L followed obediently, wide awake. Very quickly Light pulled L onto the bed after him and after getting under the sheets, placed his head on L's shoulder and wrapped his arms around L's waist firmly, before he let himself relax again. Falling asleep almost at once now that human 'snuggle bear' was back. L watched him sleep, letting himself play with Light's silky hair. "Goodnight, lover boy."

A few hours later Light woke up again, a lot more aware this time too. The warm body he curled around was especially comfortable and he smiled happily. L hadn't fallen back asleep, and he stared down at Light softly.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning," Light replied, tilting his face to look at L. "Sorry about this." He murmured after a moment, guessing that L hadn't slept anymore after Light had dragged him to bed.

"Don't worry about it, I ate out of the ice cream container anyway, so we're even." he grinned down at him. "It tastes better out of the carton."

"I don't eat ice-cream," Light shot back laughing.

"It brightens your soul!" L pretended to look horrified and mortally offended. "It's like Americans and their freedom fries!" Light just laughed harder at that and held L tighter. L grinned. "And fat guys in spandex!" Light buried his face and shuddered.

"That is just wrong..."

"Very, but it brightens their soul." Light chuckled and looked back up at L, studying his face for a moment.

"You have to be the most amazing human being I have ever met," Light said finally as he continued to watch L with a mixture of love and wonder.

"Underneath the massive brains, I'm really an idiot," L joked. "I don't get you, kid," he ruffled his hair and kissed his lips. Light laughed and returned the kiss happily before answering.

"Well you just compared eating ice-cream to Americans eating 'freedom fries' and fat guys wearing spandex," Light replied and shook his head and kissed L again. "Only you could possibly manage to pull that off."

"I'm sure there are a bunch of MySpace nerds who could," he grinned adorably.

"You are just way too cute," Light teased, grinning as he prepared for L's response.

"_I AM NOOOOT CUTE! YOU ARE THE CUTE ONE!_" he practically yelled.

"L, it's time to face the truth," Light said sighing. "Though you may be my incredibly sexy seme there are still lot of times that you reveal you're self to be extremely cute and I am going to tell you. Deal with it."

_"NO I AM NOT CUTE!"_ he pouted.

"Now you're just proving my point," Light continued smugly. He crossed his arms and turned his back towards him.

"Meh." Light moved up on the bed and kissed L's neck softly, up and down before lifting his lips up to L's ear.

"I love you"

"I love you too," L murmured, turning back around to hug him. Light returned the hug, before kissing L sweetly. L let a finger stroke Light's back, feeling relaxed and at-ease. Light purred in contentment as he kissed L's cheeks, nose and forehead. "I told you you'd be in a good mood when I told you to sleep." L said quietly, not wishing to spoil the moment.

"And I am, thankyou," Light replied happily but just as softly.

"Yes. You are a very pretty sleeper."

"I didn't know there was such thing as being a pretty sleeper."

"Neither did I, but you sleep with a smile and you nuzzle into my arm... it's adorable."

Light's smile widened, "You are very sweet."

"Did I not get through saying that you were?" he laughed and kissed his lips.

"Well you are too," Light retorted childishly and kissed L back.

L beamed. "Would you like to go on a date tonight?"

"I would love that," Light replied and curled up closer to the other man.

"There's a new nightclub around here." L suggested, letting his hands travel to Light's shoulder massaging slightly.

"Sure," Light answered sounding slightly surprised.

L grinned. "Are you going to go out shopping?"

"Why?"

"You and I always seem to go out shopping before we go out." He chuckled. "We don't have to. In fact, I'd rather not."

"I have stuff already, so I would much rather not as well," Light shot back and moved to straddle L's waist before leaning down and kissing him deeply. L greedily kissed back, pinning Light to the bed. Light's arms rose to lock around L's neck, letting out soft pants and moans, his eyes fluttering shut. L felt a stirring in his nether regions and dropped his hand to Light's own growing erection. Light groaned softly as he felt L's hand brush against him. L swirled his thumb around the tip only once before slowly scraping his nails up to his scalp, where he latched on, lips at Lights' ear. Light shuddered and moaned louder as he waited to find out what L would do next. L guided Light's hips to brush against his own, grinding him to full attention as he whispered hotly in his ear.

"You like it when I touch you..."

"No, I _love_ it when you touch me…" Light purred, leaning up to kiss L's neck. L grinned not-so-innocently.

"So you'd like it very much if I were to tie you up again?" Light gave a mock sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I suppose, if you must..."

"Not now, but..." he nipped at his collarbone.

Light moaned softly, "So what are we going to do about our... _problems_?" L didn't feel like he had to answer, and reached for anything lube-like. Light chuckled softly.

"I think I left some in the drawer..." L opened said drawer, and pinned Light down upon finding it. Light laughed again but allowed L to press him against the bed again. L squirted some on his fingers, quickly teasing Light's entrance before thrusting them in. Light tensed at the sudden intrusion before allowing himself to relax. His hands travelling from L's neck to his chest, running smoothly over the soft skin. L struck the prostate, bending his neck down to take Light's lips into a kiss. L's lips swallowed the cry that escaped Light's lips and arms tightened around L to pull him closer.

L continued attacking the sweet spot with his fingers, tongue thrusting into his mouth in sync to the fingers. Light panted and whimpered helplessly under the assaults and arched his body up against L's fervently. L pulled out and after lubing himself, replaced the fingers with his other anatomy, hitting the same spot after a try.

"L..." Light moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around L so that their bodies pressed against each other, increasing the friction. L thrust into him fast and accurately, kissing the cherry red lips of his lover again. Light's hand pressed down on L's head to deepen the kiss and his hips jolted from the force of L's thrusts. As his pleasure increased, so did his senses and as always the scent of L was overwhelming and he couldn't get enough of his taste either. Mewling softly, Light sent a pulse of tightness around L before another and another.

L groaned loudly, hands grasping at Light's erection, pumping him in time to his erratic thrusts. "Mmmm..."

Light shuddered at L's groan and moaned louder as he felt L take hold of him. Continuing to tense around L; Light's around wound around L's neck to hold on tightly as he felt himself drawing nearer. L nibbled his neck, marking him.

"Nnhnn..." he moaned, "I'm getting closer..."

"Mmmm-me too..." Light panted, trying to press L deeper inside of him as he exposed more of his neck to L. L pumped him faster, grunting with exertion as he drove his lover to the brink. Light nearly let out a shriek of pleasure, his back aching. "Lllll..." Light cried, his muscles spasmed as white flashed before his eyes. L came almost simultaneously in a guttural moan, riding out his orgasm until he slumped against Light, spent. Light pulled L's face to his and kissed him passionately, his legs unwinding from around L. L kissed back, nipping at his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Light whispered. L grinned and hugged him.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Yeah because I love you more," Light teased.

"Liiiiiiiar." he pulled Light close to him.

"Uh-uh..." Light shot back childishly, wrapping his arms around L too. L forgot that he was still in Light and pulled out.

"Yes, you lie."

"No I don't. If I don't love you as much as you love me it is because I love you more," Light reasoned.

"That's impossible, though." he grazed his lips over Light's collarbone.

"Apparently not," Light replied triumphantly.

"Nooope, I love you more because I am L and I said so, which means it's law." Light raised an eyebrow, "Now that was just childish. Just admit that I love you more and deal with it."

"Only if you do that first."

"Then I would be lying," Light taunted. L silenced him with a kiss. Light returned the kiss almost out of reflex, grinning.

"You still lie."

"Oh, how?" Light challenged.

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough," Light argued. L rolled his eyes.

"I don't need to explain."

"Then admit that I love you more."

"I can't, because I would be lying."

Light laughed, "Then admit that we love each other equally."

"Fine.

Light beamed, "Thankyou."

L grinned and rolled over, sleepy, "Mmmkay, equals..." Light sighed happily and snuggled up against L. L laughed and fell asleep. Light fell asleep moments later.

**And that is pretty much the closest this story will get to having Light be seme. So yeah I hope the two lemons made up for the slow update. Now onto more serious matters, since we have a crisis.**

**Ok, I am not sure if you are aware, but there is an **_**international**_** treaty that is being looked at that will **_**DESTROY THE INTERNET!**_** This is no joke, it is called the **_**Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement**_** and it will mean that ISPs have to monitor all user uploaded content. So say good bye to social networking sites and youtube/dailymotion/etc since they will be taken down. This is not a joke, look it up on google or youtube and spread the word. **

**Just so you know this is the first time I have posted something like this, but this can't remain in secret like it has. Thanks for reading.**


	33. Clubbing

**Sorry for the delay. Anyways the next update will be slow too as I will be doing NaNoWriMo. I have decided to do something a bit different though and have other people create the characters in my story so I would appreciate it if you could go onto my profile page after reading this chapter and create a character using the questions on my profile and PM it to me. Thanks! If I get enough characters I will post it on fictionpress afterwards, otherwise I will send a copy to everyone And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

When L woke from his mini-nap, he had a brilliant idea. Light yawned, cuddling up to L in his sleep before waking up. L toyed with Light's hair.

"Hi."

"Hi," Light whispered sleepily.

"So I'm going to get completely wasted tonight!"

"No you're not," Light replied firmly.

"Yes, I am."

"Have fun on you're own then," Light replied sweetly. L laughed at Light.

"No, you have to come! Don't deny you're not a tiny bit curious..."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

L kissed his cheek. "If I go alone, I have the risk of being hit on..."

"Yes you do, I guess I will just have to trust you."

L pouted, "You promised to go clubbing with me tonight..."

"I was under the assumption that we would both be able to remember it tomorrow as well," Light replied.

"We can, because I'm a genius, and I remember things even after I'm smashed. Plleeeeaaaasssseee?" he pouted again.

"No!" Light repeated, not looking at L. L pouted some more.

"I'll cry."

"What happens when you get drunk?" Light asked suspicious.

"I'm a happy drunk." L assured him, not bothering to say that alcohol was his personal aphrodisiac when he had enough.

"...What else...?"

"I have a tendency to be obnoxiously loud, I laugh a lot..."

"Ok, fine, I'll go but you have to promise me that you will still be able to at least walk by the end of the night," Light said giving in. L kissed him in gratitude. "I can't deny you anything can I?" Light said wistfully.

"Well, I asked nicely." he grinned.

"No you didn't."

"I begged nicely."

"You threatened me with tears," Light countered.

"I manipulated you nicely."

"That sounds more like it," Light grumbled. L laughed perversely as he added 'that's' what she said' to the end of his statement. Light glared.

"What?" L demanded, hugging him. Sighing Light returned the hug.

"Don't push me or I may change my mind."

"Define push?"

"As in don't get me upset."

"Okay then..." He was going to have to think out every sentence he spoke to make sure that Light wouldn't get pissed by it.

Light laughed, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Not piss you off."

"What else?" Light replied rolling his eyes playfully. L shrugged.

"Actually, I want to learn guitar right now."

Light chuckled, "As in right this minute?"

"Maybe not this minute, but that's something I really want to do now." he laughed.

"Well I meant right this minute." L thought a moment. "Wanna play Trivial Pursuit?"

"Not really," Light said and pulled L closer to him, lying down. L lay down as well, holding him.

"Your hair looks good today."

"Thankyou," Light replied smiling and leant in to kiss L. L kissed back sweetly, caressing the muscles on Light's back. Light relaxed and continued to kiss L softly and slowly. L liked Light's reaction to that and continued rubbing his back, moving his lips along to Light's. Moaning quietly, Light curled closer to L, his hands in L's hair, curling it between his fingers. L hitched one of Light's legs around his waist, deepening the kiss hotly.

"Mmm..."

Light mewled softly, his leg tightening around as he rolled over slightly to pull L on top of him. L used a hand to grab Light under the sheets, grinning into the kiss. Light swatted the hand away and lifted his other let to wrap around L's waist purring. L gently, teasingly grinded him, breaking the kiss to bite on Light's perfect ears.

"Nnnghnnnn..."Light moaned, his hands pulling L tighter against him L continued teasing him, fingers dancing on his chest. Loving the feeling of L's hands on him, Light's hands gently began to caress L's back and ground back against L. L's eyes fluttered shut in bliss, kissing him deeply again, his touches become a little bit less gentle. Light moaned again, his body burning from the spots where L touched him. L was fully aroused, and he made that clear.

"And to think, I was only planning for us to make out till we found something better to do," Light said grinning. L laughed and poked his nose.

"You should know better. First base does not fly with me." he joked.

"I can see that," Light said and giggled to provoke L more. That made L's voice drop even more in pitch than what was normal for him, and he ravished Light's neck.

"Nnn...!"

"Ha...ha... Nghhhh..."Light panted, squirming slightly under L, neck fully exposed. L's pupils seemed to dilate, and he needed him. _NOW!_ Light's legs squeezed L's hips as if sensing L's need and he tugged L into another hungry kiss. L had to break free to grab the lube. Light kept his complaints quiet as he watched L, desire burning in his eyes. L squirted lube onto his fingers, putting them into Light's entrance. Light relaxed at the intrusion, smiling at L lustfully.

L leaned down and nipped at his lips, moving his fingers at a fast pace to hit the prostate. Light moaned against L's mouth, his arms snaking around L's neck. L kissed back once more before pulling back to lube his member, positioning it agonizingly slowly to Light's entrance. Light bit his lip as he fought the urge to beg L to move faster, the familiar sensation of being filled running up his spine.

L eventually got bored with teasing and thrust his entire length into him. Light was jolted up against L as he did so and quite soon he tensed around L in a silent plea. L began moving, capturing Light's lips in a searing kiss as he did so. Light's lips tingled pleasantly as he returned the kiss, soft sounds of pleasure escaping only be swallowed by L's mouth. L's hands locked in Light's hair, bringing him as close to him as he possibly could. He set a steady, medium-tempo rhythm to his thrusts, savouring the feeling for as long as he could stand.

Light gasped as he felt L's body come into contact with nearly every inch of him. Their joining to was torturously pleasurable and his back lifted off the bed in a vain attempt to feel more of , as if their bodies would meld together from the heat they both radiated.

L looked Light into the eyes, staring into the depths of the deep brown. He didn't notice the smile spread across his face, and he leant down to kiss him gently once before nibbling down to his neck. Light mewled softly as L was once again attacking his much abused neck. L felt his orgasm coming, and started thrusting faster, more animalistically.

"Nnnnn!" Light shuddered from the force of L's thrusts, nearly reaching orgasm from the look in L's eyes alone. The detective grabbed onto Light's waist and used it as leverage, pulling him down as he came up. "Liiight..." he whispered. Moaning loudly, Light' legs squeezed L's hips in retaliation. Light fought to keep his eyes open as pleasure began to overwhelm his senses and the delicious friction of their skin left him breathless. L felt a coil tighten in his lower regions. "Light... I'm coming..." he murmured deeply into his ear, speeding up even more to reach his brink.

"Mmmm-me too..." Light stuttered, feeling so close he could almost taste it and he sent a pulse of pressure down L's length. That made L come rather violently, bucking into him a few more times to ride it out. "_NHNN!_" he moaned loudly as he withdrew.

"Nnn... I came." Fortunately for Light, the bucking shoved him to orgasm too with almost the same violent intensity.

"Mmm... Yes you did..." Light murmured in response, satisfaction pouring out of him as he stretched in an almost cat-like manner. L pulled Light on top of him.

"Can I say that I successfully got you in a good mood?"

Light smiled lazily, "I suppose you can..." L kissed him again.

"I am very glad." Light returned the kiss softly.

"So when do you want to get ready to go out?"

"Soon, but I want to wait until night time, that's the best time." he laughed.

Light rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean until later but I wanted a rough time as to when we are going to go out so I know how much time I have to do other things," Light replied.

"Seven?" L suggested. "I have to shower and everything."

"Ok," Light said and lay back onto the bed. L walked into the bathroom to shower. Smiling, Light got up and threw on some clothes to get something to eat after toying with the idea of joining L in the shower. L had finished quickly, admiring his feet for a period of time for no reason before throwing a towel over his waist and walking downstairs. Light smiled when he saw L and finished his food. "I will go and have a shower now." Light said and got up to walk over to the stairs.

L watched Light do so, as he always did, admiring his lover's perfect ass. Light rolled his eyes as he felt L's on him, knowing exactly what they would be focused on as he went upstairs. L stopped admiring to get a piece of cheesecake from the refrigerator.

"Yum." Light came down stairs about half an hour later, hair dry, teeth clean and dressed flawlessly. "You look pretty." L noted, taking a bite of his third cheesecake.

"Thanks," Light replied moving over to stand beside L. "Just how much cheesecake have you been eating?"

"This is my third." He finished it up in about five seconds, about to reach for a fourth.

"Planning to finish the whole thing are you?" Light asked grinning.

"But of course, it would be lonely if I only left half, and I can't have that." he laughed, but was serious.

"How did I know you would say something like that?" Light said rhetorically

L shrugged. "Because everyone thinks I have a cake fetish."

"You do," Light said blankly.

He scowled. "Not _OPENLY_..."

"You still do."

"I haven't acted it on you yet!"

"..._Yet_..." Light emphasised teasingly.

"Yes, yet." That made L stop to fantasize.

"...Ok, now while you day dream I'm going to be reading," Light said and left to go get his book.

"Noo... You stay put, I need a visual." L said seriously. "And I can't stand up." Light returned with his book a few seconds later and sat in front of L.

"Happy?" Light asked smirking.

"If you couldn't tell, then yes." L shot him a devious grin. "But I must not do anything to you now if I want to be able to perform well tonight."

"Ok, though I didn't know that affected you," Light replied teasingly as he opened his book.

L didn't bother replying, thinking of the details of his fantasy. Light sighed smiling and began to read. L walked into the bathroom, going to take care of himself. Light smirked behind his book but kept reading. L came back after a while, holding his high-tech iPod of some sort, and relaxed on the couch, dozing with his afterglow. Light raised an eyebrow as he saw what L was holding and he shuffled to sit beside his lover.

"What have you got on that?" Light asked curiously.

"Nothing." L said suddenly, shoving it in his pocket. "Nothing really."

"Lllll..."

"What?"

"Let me see," Light badgered.

"Nooo!" L whined. "There are only audio books on it, I swear!"

"Then you wouldn't mind me looking then would you," Light taunted.

"No, but you wouldn't be interested at _ALL_..." he tried deterring him.

"Well then I won't be looking for very long will I," Light said stubbornly.

"No, but there's nothing to hide, I'm just using it right now..." His deterring ability was not working.

"You just said I won't be interested so I won't be long," Light continued grinning impishly.

"No, really, I'd rather not..." he shoved it deeper in his pocket.

"Oh, come on, please?" Light begged.

"Nooo! I can't! You'll laugh!"

"Oh will I...?" Light said practically crawling onto L now with a determined expression on his face.

"Yes, you will!" L kept on shaking his head, but now that Light was on top of him, his resolve was dissolving. Light looked up at L through lowered lashes.

"Please?" He asked seductively before moving his face to L's ear he repeated the "_please_" in a breathy whisper. L, as if hypnotized, handed over his iPod over to him.

"... I hate you so much right now..." he muttered. Light pressed his lips to L's in victory before putting in an earphone and started going through the songs and grinned as he listened to the lyrics. L was grumbling and hid his face in a pillow. "_HAAAATE YOU..."_ he said loudly, slightly muffled. Light laughed but more because of L's antics than the music which admittedly was quite good.

"Can I get a couple of these?" Light asked as he skipped to the next song.

L blinked. "... Suure... I guess..." he nabbed his iPod back. "Mine."

"Ok, I promise I won't take it again," Light swore playfully and crawled off L's lap. He wrapped his arms around Light's waist, pulling him back onto him.

"Yes, you better. I told you there was nothing exciting... except over 1700 punk-rock songs." Light beamed before letting out a soft chuckle and cuddled up against L.

"Love you," Light whispered turning his face to look at L. L pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too."

Light pecked L back, "So what do you want to do now?" He pulled Light to him and closed his eyes as an answer. Light smiled contently and snuggled back against L, his eyes closing. L was snoring not a few minutes later, successfully ruining the moment. Light chuckled softly and before he fell asleep in L's arms.

Hours later saw them both up and getting dressed to go out, Light waiting til the last minute to show L what he had picked. L twirled him around and kissed him.

"Ravishing as always, my dear."

"You think so?" Light asked, looking over his clothes critically.

"I do." he chuckled, studying what he was wearing for comparison's sake.

"Coincidence, huh?' Light said and laughed, tugging at his white shirt. L looked at his own black.

"It's one of the only times I've seen you in just white. It's very becoming."

"Not as much as black is on you," Light replied grinning. L just flipped his hair.

"It really brings out my eyes."

"And your skin colour and your hair," Light added laughing.

"And my toenail polish." he joked, sarcastically rolling his eyes. He grabbed the car keys and walked outside.

"Oh please no!" Light said in a mock beg.

"Why?" he stuck his tongue out. "I really was joking. I have dignity." _For now._ he added in his head.

"Because not even _I_ would wear Toenail polish," Light replied with a playful scowl on his face.

"I only know one male that would, and I sometimes don't think that male counts as a male." he was referring to Mello.

Light laughed again, "So are we going to leave now?"

"Uh, yeeeeaaaahh- I just wanna pick my worst looking car."

"Oook," Light said a little confused.

"In case I total it on accident." he supplied.

Light had an expression of horror on his face. "You expect me to get into the car with you now?" He said incredulously.

L laughed loudly. "Or if it gets stolen when I'm not around it... mostly that reason, actually."

"It better be mostly that reason," Light shot back.

"Yes, I swear!" he got into a Rolls Royce.

Light laughed at L's decision about his worst car. "You truly are filthy rich aren't you?" He just got a coy grin as an answer.

"Maaaaaybe."

"You just picked a Rolls Royce as being your worst car, there's no maybe about it," Light argued.

"Well, it's one of my least favorite one of these. I have five."

"As I said, there is no maybe," Light finished and got in the car gracefully.

L chuckled and also slid in. "Gah, it's so ugly." Light chuckled but said nothing. L asked him if he wanted radio.

"No it's fine. So where exactly are you taking me?" Light asked, having meant to ask for a while.

"There's a place... over there." he pointed in the direction that the car was going. "It's not a gay club, but it's known for being tolerant." he assured him.

"Ok then," Light smiled, "I will have to fight people off you won't I?" He teased.

"We've had this argument, and we're both sexy enough to be insanely jealous by the end of then night." he teased, leaning over to quickly kiss his lips.

Light rolled his eyes, "then we will just have to stick with each other and not dance with anyone else," Light said decisively.

"I promise. Except for if I don't know which way's up, in that case, we have to go home."

"Good but just so you know, I won't be carrying you."

"That's okay, that's why you call Watari."

Light groaned, "Let's not talk about this anymore or I will change my mind..."

"God forbid!" L said, pretending to faint before rolling his eyes. "I'm just saying, is all."

"ok..." Light said and waited to get there. He pulled into a flashy place and parked the car.

"Oookay. Here we are."

"Nice," Light said smiling. It was a big place, and loud. Very loud. You could hear the beat of the music from blocks away, and there were people leaving and people coming in, some sober, some not, and a few girls waved hello at L and Light immediately upon entry. Light tugged L over to an empty table hidden in a corner and sat down, almost swaying with the music.

"Why a corner?" L teased, having to speak loudly to be heard.

"It's nicer," Light replied shrugging but unlike L he leant over to speak directly into L's ear. L wrapped his arms around Light's waist possessively.

"Yes, it is- more fun to people-watch."

Light smiled and leant against L, "So do you want to get a drink, dance or just sit and watch for a while."

"Whichever you want to do... though I do dance better after a daiquiri." he chuckled, and walked with him towards the bar.

"I think I will just have a coke," Light replied leaning close to L again.

"Keep it with you at all times then." he said seriously. "People like to slip things in hot guy's drinks. Not that I know from experience."

"I will," Light promised. L ordered for them, handing Light his coke and taking his alcoholic strawberry flavoured beverage. Light took it and had a sip, sitting on a bar stool. "Shall we go back to the table?" Light asked.

"Yes..." L's eyes were already looking a bit less sharp then they were 5 seconds ago. Light led L back to their table and sat down, having another drink. L had successfully managed to down the whole thing before Light realized that he had it. Light laughed and he had only half drunk his coke when he ordered the next drink for L. L took it greedily; the flashy lights making his skin appear somewhat-creepy looking. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Light replied and leant back against his seat. L pulled his chair closer. "So why did you want to come to a club anyway?" Light asked. L looked at him through rather aroused eyes.

"Alcohol... makes me horny."

Light swallowed, "I should have guessed that..."

"Reeeeeeaaaallly, _REEEEEEAAALLLLYY_ horny..."

Light bit his lip, "But you have only had two drinks..." Light said and leaning in so he wouldn't have to yell.

"I'm not illiterate yet, and I'm not completely horny yet, I was only answering your question." he grinned and took another gulp, wiggling his eyebrows at his lover.

"Ok then," Light chuckled and ordered a water for himself. By his fourth beverage, L dragged Light to the dance floor. Light moved closely to L as he danced, trying to feel the beat of the music. L was looking directly into his eyes. For someone who should be at least tipsy, L was light on his feet. He danced like he owned Light.

Light beamed at L's possessiveness, his back currently pressed to L's chest as he ground down L's body, L's hands on his hips. Quite a few people whistled in their direction. Light just smirked and continued to dance. A girl, who looked a little young to be in a bar, and was a tiiiiny bit wasted, approached the two of them. Light nudged L to get his attention, keeping an eye on the girl as he moved out of L's arms teasingly. L clutched him closer again. "What?" Light danced out of L's grip again playfully.

"Seems like someone is coming over to talk to us," Light replied.

"Don't care." he growled. The girl just stared at them, in drunken awe.

"Y-you're... a really, really cu-cute couple." she hiccupped once.

"Thankyou," Light replied politely, weaving in and out to avoid the arms that had tried to snatch for him.

"Keep y-your seme in check..." she continued. "He's _REAAALLY_ hot- don't leave him alone for a sec...second."

"Trust me, I won't, why do you think I am playing with him like this?" Light said and weaved into L's defences to nip at his ear before moving away again slightly. "Thanks for the advice though," Light said almost dismissively. She went on for the last time.

"... Y'uuur gonna be sore..." and she left.

"Like I didn't know that already," Light murmured.

"What?" L asked, having successfully ignored the whole conversation.

"Nothing," Light replied innocently and finally returned to L's arms. L kissed him, passionately, but it wasn't sloppy yet. Light returned the kiss heatedly, his hand tugging softly at L's hair. L flicked off a wolf-whistler, still kissing him.

"Does my breath smell like alcohol?"

"Starting too," Light replied.

"_THEN I HAVE NOT YET HAD ENOUGH!"_ he practically ran to the bar. Light laughed loudly and watched as L ordered a dozen shots.

"Let's play a game." he suggested.

"It will be a drinking game won't it?" Light groaned eyeing the shots.

"Well, duh." L said, rolling his eyes. "Do you choose to partake?"

"I could but you would have to drink the shots for me," Light answered uncertainly.

"I'd do that... but it's more fun if you drink- shall I get you six or so virgins?"

"Umm what are those?" Light asked feeling dumb. L chuckled.

"Non-alcoholic, or very, very little alcohol, like the kind you get in sparkling strawberry juice."

"No thanks. Besides if you drink mine you will get drunk faster," Light replied though the frown on his face showed he still wasn't happy with L's idea.

"RIGHT!" He giggled. "I will do that. I am going to get another martini; can you find two couples willing to play?" Light was just about to ask L how he was supposed to do that, when L disappeared.

"Damn." Light cursed but luckily a woman overheard their conversation and wondered over.

In a very Irish accent she said, "I hear you an ya friend are looking for some drinking partners. Me and my friends here could drink you guys under the table." L appeared next to Light magically and replied.

"Bring it on. I'll go find two other people, then we can play our game." He wandered off.

"He's going to be unconscious by the time I'm through with 'im," the woman said confidently and Light sighed.

"I hope not..."

* * *

**So what did you think? Thanks for sticking with this story and please create a character for me if you can. The questions are on my profile, it will really healp my NaNoWriMo story and it will need as much help as possible.**


End file.
